END OF THE ETERNITY ALTERNATIVE: Road to The Unlimited
by Andou Masaki
Summary: As I myself, came close to giving up many times. A miracle occurred. In a world that had been swallowed by profound darkness, a ray of light appeared. The light of hope for mankind to hold to. I do not know who you are, but to those that saved this world, I am thankful.
1. Disclaimer

**END OF THE ETERNITY ALTERNATIVE**

**~ Road to The Unlimited ~**

**By:** Andou Masaki

* * *

**Disclaimer & Author's Forewords:**

Series and characters appeared in this fanfiction owned by their respective authors. I only own my Self-Insert as well as other original characters that would be appearing in this fanfiction as well. It's prohibited to copy the content of this fanfiction partially and/ or fully without author's (my) consent. As an author, I personally would love to welcome any reviews as well as constructive critics. However, I would never welcome any flames regardless to any reason behind them. I hope dear readers would be able to understand and accept this disclaimer while keep on supporting this fanfic like always.

After I finally finished my first multi-chapter fanfiction known as End Of The Eternity: Resonance of Fate, I began to look back on these past two years since I started on writing the said fanfiction. Even though in the end I could fulfil my promise to my dear readers to finish the said fanfiction, I personally as an author feel dissatisfied over how the said fanfiction being written.

Some of fellow fanfic authors I knew pointed out about the flaws of End Of The Eternity: Resonance of Fate fanfic for being cluttered with a way too many casts from massive crossover series that spawn across twenty-eight episodes and one epilogue. It was when I as an author realized that I have been biting more than I could chew and started to loose control over the flows of the story itself including all the characters I use within it.

It was when I decided to re-interpret the entire concept of Resonance of Fate from its humble beginning that would also in the same time write a prequel/ spin-off for Resonance of Fate as well. The first thing I would like to inform my dearest readers, the whole concept of this new fanfic known as End Of The Eternity Alternative: Road to The Unlimited is to create alternative re-interpretation based on Resonance of Fate with less number of series that would be crossover-ed in order to make dearest readers easy to connect with the whole lore and characters that would be appearing in this fanfiction. In the meantime, I would also like to inform my dearest readers about the focus shift from a number of series that was hinted previously as the foundation of the new world I created would be replaced by a single series known as Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles.

Of course Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force would still be main focus that narrate this fanfic like how it was in Resonance of Fate, and I do hope dear readers would be happy and accept that. In the end, I would like to present the newly re-interpretation prequel and spin-off for Resonance of Fate, as I believe dearest readers would be able to enjoy it as much as or even more than Resonance of Fate itself. Thank you very much once again and please enjoy!

Sincerely;

Andou Masaki

* * *

**OP Theme Song**

Metaphor of Paradise (Performed By: Rekka Katakiri)

**ED Theme Song**

Gleam In Twilight (Performed By: Aoi Eir)

**2****nd**** OP Theme Song**

AURORA (Performed By: Aoi Eir)

**2****nd**** ED Theme Song**

Forget-Me-Not ~ Wasurenagusa ~ (Performed By: FLOWER)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

~ Beginning at The End of The World ~

* * *

"Huh? What happened? What's going on here?" Ave could only wondered alone in the confusion, as he tried to pull the unconscious body of certain older young woman with beautiful long blond hair tied by using a single black ribbon. Being a huge Japanese animation and video game fan, Ave definitely recognised the mysterious older young woman he was just rescuing as ace Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown from Time-Space Administration Bureau or TSAB for short. It was when Ave took a deep breath and complained inside his heart over the strange phenomenon currently happened in front of his eyes.

"Well, it was a strange dream surely as I met this mysterious silhouette that was claiming himself as the Originator and he was offering me an option…sounds like the wishful dream I always had…" Ave muttered alone inside his heart, as he remembered the option given to him by the said mysterious Originator in his dream. It was when heavy rain poured from the thunderous sky, as he pulled Fate's unconscious body closer to the entrance of his apartment building that was ruined after certain heavy tremors happened approximately thirty minutes ago, before he found Fate's unconscious body that surprisingly wasn't found by anyone else considering the whole situation was a total chaos after all.

A loud sirens from paramedic ambulances, as well as police cars could be heard blaring on the street across his position, as Ave took the unconscious Fate to the abandoned corner of his apartment's main lobby where tenant mailboxes being located. "She isn't sustaining any injuries…only a few bruises here and there…so, she should be regaining her consciousness soon…" Ave muttered alone again, as he remembered the offer or to be exact option given to him by the mysterious Originator in his dream. One certain thing Ave remembered clearly though, regardless whether he accepted the offer by choosing the option that would made him into totally different person or waived it and keep on becoming the same old Ave, the predestined event that would befall his world could never be averted.

It was knowing the fact the everything that might be happened soon afterward no matter which option he would be choosing, Ave decided to choose the first option in where he accepted the Originator's offer in order to gamble his future for a better life as a totally different person. It was when his appearance reverted back to his younger self, around twenty-one years old with more proportional physical figure in comparison to his usually older and overweight old self. In the same time, his hair colour also changed into a gleaming dark cobalt blue colour meanwhile his eyes' pupils colour were also changed from crystal light brown into crystal dark emerald green colour that he personally thought very similar to original character Cobray Gordon from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 video game software that happens to be one of his favourite video game all-time.

"I was quite shocked when I saw my new appearance on the water reflection just before…even though I still think that I made the right choice…well, the only problem that would remain though…how would I explain such changes that happened on me to my parents and siblings later on…" as Ave took a deep breath and sighed, he noticed that Fate's body stirred slightly, as the said ace Enforcer begin to regain her consciousness back. "Uhm, where am I?" Fate asked, as her voice was indeed beautiful like how it was always been depicted in the anime, albeit this time a bit hoarse due to thirst perhaps. At least that's what Ave would think when he heard Fate's voice for the first time in real life after all.

"Ah, you finally regain your consciousness…well, we're in this abandoned lobby of certain apartment building, by the way my name is Ave and you are?" Ave replied back, as he smiled at Fate. It was when he made a wise choice to pretend that he never had any prior knowledge in regards of Fate Testarossa Harlaown's existence, even though he was definitely knew about her existence very well from certain Japanese animation series that happens to be his favourite as well. "Ah, please forgive me for unable to introduce myself prior losing my consciousness…I'm Fate Testarossa Harlaown…Enforcer under Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section Six…" Fate introduced her name, as her crystal burgundy eyes were fixed at Ave's dark emerald green eyes for some reason while she was studying the younger young man in front of her.

"Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section Six? I never heard that name before…but judging from your appearance, you're not from here…or at least from this world aren't you?" Ave decided to play along, as he asked another question, meanwhile Fate quickly nodded in affirmative. "Pardon me for asking too many things? But is that your uniform?" Ave asked again, as he was still playing along by pretending for not knowing Fate in prior of their fateful encounter. "Ah, this is my barrier jacket as we are mages from Time-Space Administration Bureau would wear this kind of protection in order to protect ourselves from possible harm…" Fate replied back, as she took a small triangle shaped ornament in gleaming golden colour.

"Ah, I see…and that's?" Ave asked again meanwhile Fate could only smiling gently at the younger young man in front of her that was somehow could be seen cheerful and full with spirit regardless on how confused the situation that was currently happening in front of them.

"Ah, this is my intelligence device Bardiche…Bardiche could you introduce yourself please?" Fate replied back, as she answered at Ave's question meanwhile in the same time asking Bardiche to introduce his name as well at the younger young man in front of her. "Yes sir! My name is Bardiche and please accept my token of gratitude for rescuing her just before…" Bardiche introduced his name, as he thanked Ave for helping Fate just before. It was when Ave himself quickly dismissed that as he stated that he only done what he thought would be the right thing to do given to the chaotic situation happened in front of them at the moment.

"Fate-san…if I may call you with that name…uhm, I was wondering about what are you doing in this place anyway, since I also wondering about what happened at the moment…the heavy rains together with thunderous sky and hailstorms might be related to your appearance after all…I apologize since I didn't mean to be rude…" Ave asked, as he tried to wording his question in order to not raising any suspicion or insulting her by any mean. It was when Fate took a deep breath before answering at Ave's question as she leaned her head on the nearby wall.

"I was investigating dimensional disturbance together with my friends from Special Duty Section Six as we were drawn into the dimensional rift filled with thunderous hailstorms and it was when I lost my consciousness…at the moment, I try to establish any contact with my friends via Bardiche…but it seems nobody picked my SOS transmission…" Fate replied back, as she smiled weakly at Ave meanwhile Ave himself noticed the fact that no matter how Fate could somehow holds her composure and remain calm, she was still worrying about her other friends as well as what happened to them after all.

"Please don't worry Fate-san! I'm sure they would be here in no time to rescue you, and in the meantime I will keep you company until they arrive!" Ave quickly replied back in order to reassuring the older female ace Enforcer in front of him, meanwhile Fate herself only gently smiled back as she shook her head and replied at Ave's attempt to cheer her up. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up…uhm Ave, if I'm allowed to call you that…" Fate paused her sentence, as Ave quickly nodded in affirmative. It was when Fate told her younger companion that it would be a while before she could be rescued if she put into consideration that all of her friends survived the dimensional rift's storms after all. It was when Ave once again reassuring Fate that everything would just be fine, as Fate could only giggled back at him before replying back.

"You're a nice person Ave…when my friends finally arrive to rescue me, I would definitely introducing them to you…" Fate replied back at Ave, as Ave himself quickly smiled back at the older female Enforcer that sit by his side before replying back at her reply as well. "I would love too Fate-san, if you don't mind…would you tell me more about your friends…since it seems you really trust them after all…" Ave replied back, as this time he tried to start another new conversation by asking Fate about her friends that she would be introducing to Ave when they finally arrive to rescue her.

As Ave was already expecting, Fate began her story about her two closest friends that being identified as Nanoha Takamachi and Hayate Yagami. Fate explained about her closest friend Nanoha that also happens to be an aerial mage and tactical combat instructor for TSAB meanwhile the second closest friend of her Hayate Yagami was actually her superior officer and the commander of Special Duty Section 6. It was when fifteen or perhaps twenty minutes already passed ever since Fate was talking about her closest best friends as Ave patiently listened to her story albeit his prior knowledge would already gave him most of the knowledge over Nanoha and Hayate's true identities in prior after all.

"Nanoha-san…from your story Fate-san, I believe Nanoha-san is someone really precious to you and you really treasure her very much…" Ave made his remark, as he was pretending on not knowing about Nanoha's identity in advance. It was when Fate blushed slightly after hearing Ave's remark before nodded in agreement over the said remark as well. "Nanoha is someone that I hold dearly…and I would say, she's my everything…the true best friend I ever have in my entire life and the one that I truly love and cherish dearly…" Fate finished her story, as she smiled at Ave meanwhile Ave himself only nodded in understanding and agreement over the older female ace Enforcer's entire story after all.

"I do understand such feeling Fate-san…since even I would definitely have someone that I hold dearly, the one that I cherish and I would dare to put everything in order to see her smile…even though I never meet her in my real life previously at all…" Ave replied back, as Fate could only stared at her younger companion with slightly confused look on her face. "That's quite something to me Ave…I believe it would be quite a dedication in order to be able to cherish someone that you never meet in your life before…" Fate replied back, as Ave in the meantime could only gulped with slightly nervousness while cursing his stupid choice of words for his reply just before.

Luckily or perhaps also unluckily for both Ave and Fate, another huge tremor could be felt bellow them as the two of them quickly stood back on their feet. "Sir, I detect energy signatures come from bellow…I advise evasive manoeuvre…" Bardiche warned, as without another warning Fate quickly grabbed Ave and bridal carry him while leaping to the sky in order to avoid the incoming disastrous situation previously warned by Bardiche. It was when both Fate and Ave saw swarming creatures bellow them ranged from different sizes and appearances as the smallest one around two and half metres tall and the tallest one approximately around eighteen metres tall accompanied with sulphur stench around them. Spontaneously after witnessing such situation, Ave muttered alone with slightly trembled voice as he saw those creatures started to begin the act of destruction around them.

"BETA…" Ave muttered, as Fate glanced at her younger companion that she was currently carrying under her bridal carry, although in the end she decided to remain silent while finding a taller place to land. Fate landed on the top of the building across the ruined apartment building of 270 King, as Ave took a deep breath before explaining at the older ace Enforcer that was just saving and protecting his life from the slaughter of monstrous creatures bellow referred as BETA. "Fate-san…I saw those creatures before from…my dream…and I never thought they would be real…" Ave explained at Fate, as he was still trying his best to hide the fact those BETA creatures he just saw was originally from a fictional work that happens to be one of his favourite as well.

"I understand Ave, although it was the first time for me to see such baneful creatures that would cause nothing but destruction in front of them…" Fate replied back as she bite her lower lip in frustration, since she couldn't do anything except to see helpless situation bellow them in where civilians panicked and running away from those BETA creatures meanwhile group of policemen that supposedly trying to handle the whole situation could do nothing against the monstrosity of BETA creatures itself.

"We really need to do something or there would be more innocent victims that would fall under BETA! If only I have power to do something…" as Ave muttered in frustration, he remembered over the continuation of his dream where another thing would be entrusted to him when he made the choice to embrace his new destiny instead staying the same as his old self. "Something that could made a difference…the proof…covenant I made as a new Time Diver…he, the Originator told me that…" Ave muttered alone once again, as his eyes widened in shock meanwhile Fate quickly put her right hand on Ave's left shoulder while asking him whether he was feeling alright after the shocking event that happened in front of his eyes.

"Ave, are you alright? Please hang in there…" Fate pleaded with concerned look on her face. It was when Ave stared down at BETA hordes bellow him as he muttered alone again. "Only hordes of tank class…grappler class and a few destroyer class…no laser class sighted…I would be able to do something…no! Something need to be done and I will be doing it!" Ave finished his mutter with half-shouted exclamation as he stared back at Fate with strong determination reflected in his eyes. Fate herself in the meantime could only stared back at her younger companion with slightly confusion with the seemed sudden change of personality from him. It was when Ave decided to explain to Fate about his plan in order to try to protect as many people as he could possibly do in such situation by himself or perhaps together with Fate if the later agree to help him with the crazy plan of his after all.

Fate-san…I would like you to help me in order to save as many lives as possible, although it might sounds crazy...since I'm not sure if I could pull it just right…" Ave paused his sentence, as Fate quickly nodded in agreement as soon as she heard Ave's intention in order to help those helpless people bellow them. "I would help you to do anything, as long as such things are still within my capacity to do…" Fate replied back, as Ave quickly nodded back and thanked the older female Enforcer for her goodwill intention to help him with his crazy plan.

"I would distract those BETA creatures and I want you to start multiple bombardment spells in order to destroy them and give those people down there an opportunity to escape…would it be alright with you Fate-san?" Ave asked again. "It would be fine for me to do that Ave…although, what kind of plan you would be performing in order to distract those creatures away…don't tell me…" Fate asked the young Time Diver a question before her face paled slightly after she realized over Ave's reckless plan after all. It was when Ave grinned at Fate before replying back at her question as well. "Yup, that kind of plan you might be having in your mind…although I'm sure that I have a few tricks under my sleeves as well…" Ave replied back, as he started to run to the edge of the building much to Fate's horror.

"Wait…how come he knew about multiple bombardment spell…wait…don't tell me he would…oh no! He really will be doing it!"

"Ave! NOOOO!" Fate screamed, as she could only watch in horror as her younger companion that was just saving her life leaped from the top of the building to his death, as it was too late for Fate to help him even if she summoned her true sonic form to do so. It was however not what seems to be happening, as Fate soon enough could hear Ave's activation command phrase he shouted out loud and definitely grabbed the attention of most of BETA creatures bellow him. "Main term access! Limiter off! Call forth! Code Gespenst!" Ave shouted, as his body disappeared into a flash of light before being replaced of eighteen metres tall humanoid fighting machine identified as Gespenst that was hidden previously by using certain optical camouflage technology.

"So, this is how its looks like inside the panoramic cockpit of Personal Trooper unit…" Ave muttered alone, as he was seated inside the cockpit of his Gespenst. It was when a single message flashed on the main monitor in front of him, as he read the message carefully. "Welcome back meister Ave…" Ave read the message carefully, as bellow the said message was shown the name of Personal Trooper unit he was currently piloting at the moment. "PTX-002C Gespenst Haken Custom…" Ave muttered alone, as he finished on reading the name of his new Gespenst unit before the said Personal Trooper itself landed in the middle of swarming tank class BETAs as well as approximately four grappler class BETAs.

"Damn it! For all the sudden close combats eh! I need weapon…weapon…weapon…please suggest me one!" Ave muttered alone in panic, as a mysterious female AI-digitised voice could be heard introducing her name.

"Welcome back meister Ave, I'm onboard tactical and technical support computer Tink Erbel…please let me know if you need any assistance…" Tink Erbel introduced her name, as Ave quickly replied back at her. "Nice to meet you Tink Erbel! Although now I need close-range combat weapon I could be using!" Ave quickly replied back, as quickly the diagram status of his Gespenst showed him three stakes stored at Gespenst's left wrist and one of them, the one in the middle flashed several times with its identification name shown as Grand Plasma Cutter.

"This will do! Thanks a lot Tink Erbel!" Ave quickly thanked Tink Erbel as he unsheathed his Grand Plasma Cutter. His action was right on time luckily, as a group of tank class BETAs begin to jump toward his Gespenst in order to latch over it. "You're welcome meister Ave…" Tink Erbel calmly replying back, as in the same time Ave's Gespenst swung the Grand Plasma Cutter horizontally and instantly decapitate the incoming tank class BETAs that was trying to latch on his Gespenst unit. "Ave, are you alright? What was happening down there? And what kind of unit you're currently piloting at the moment?" Fate's voice suddenly could be heard as his Gespenst automatically accepted the older female Enforcer's transmission and designated Fate Testarossa Harlaown as a friendly unit with IFF identification signal as well.

"I told you Fate-san, that I have a few tricks under my sleeves! This unit is my personal unit known as Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken…but let's call it Gespenst anyway!" Ave replied back cheerfully, as he repeatedly swung his Grand Plasma Cutter in order to decapitate even more tank class BETAs. It was when the four grappler class BETAs decided to simultaneously begin their attacks toward him, as it was also when Fate decided to take an action and cast down her Trident Smasher bombardment spell toward the four grappler class BETAs bellow her.

A massive bombardment spell that took a shape of gigantic plasma trident pierced through the four-grappler class BETAs simultaneously and decapitates them in no time. It was when another tremor could be detected as another waves of BETA creatures could be seen approaching, as this time Ave have no other choices beside to fall back to the safer area accompanied by Fate that was kneeling on Gespenst's left shoulder armour plate. "These creatures are endless…Ave, are those BETA creatures would always be like that?" Fate asked, as she was somehow also worried about the fact Ave's crazy plan that she decided to took part as well failed miserably due the sheer numbers of BETA creatures that would destroy and slaughter everything on their path.

"Unfortunately the answer would be yes Fate-san…and I'm sorry that I thought my crazy plan would work without considering the possibility for other group of BETA hordes could be appearing from underground at anytime…" Ave apologized, as Fate was only smiling at him and gently shook her head before replying back. "It's not your fault Ave…since nobody would be expecting this kind of situation would be happening in the first place anyway…you have done your best already and please be proud for that…" Fate gently replied back, as Ave could see her honest and genuine gratitude from her reply that was clearly shown on the sub-monitor screen located on the top right hand side of his Gespenst's main monitor.

"Thank you Fate-san…for believing on me and my crazy plan…I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you as well until your friends arrive to rescue you…" Ave once again apologized, as his Gespenst was readying his fighting stance, meanwhile Fate once again shook her head gently before hovering beside Gespenst and replied back at Ave's apology. "Please don't say that Ave…since I'm happy that you accompany me through everything for this brief moment until the very end…so, let's us end everything together and at least I would not be alone after all…" Fate replied back as she smiled at Ave, although the fact that Fate forgave his inability to protect her was somehow pained his heart. It was when Ave made a solemn oath deep down inside his heart that he would be doing his best to at least protecting Fate until her friends arrived for her rescue even though he might need to sacrifice his life in order to be able to do that.

"At least Fate-san would be alive and I won't be alone since Tink Erbel would keep me company…"

It was unknown by both Ave and Fate however, that not far from their location, certain someone that Fate holds dearly and cherished with her everything took a deep breath and carefully aiming at the approaching BETA hordes by using her Raising Heart Excelion mode intelligence device combat staff. "Raising Heart…onegai…" her calm and polite voice could be heard asking her intelligence device Raising Heart to lend her the strength in order to protect someone she holds dearly as well. It was when Raising Heart responded at her master's wish and replied back.

"Yes my master…activating Blaster One…"

"Arigatou Raising Heart…" her master thanked Raising Heart, as she closed her eyes for a moment before soon enough shouting the name of her bombardment attack spell as soon as she opened her eyes. "Divine…BUSTER!" Nanoha Takamachi shouted the name of her bombardment attack spell that was empowered by Blaster One, as a massive pinkish magenta coloured plasma beam attack could be seen smashing through the encroaching BETAs in front of Ave's Gespenst and Fate that could only stared in disbelief over the fact that Nanoha was just arrived on time and manage to save their life from the incoming second BETA hordes.

"Fate-chan and pilot of the unidentified unit…sorry that I'm late…but Hayate-chan is already on stand by position to pick you up…" Nanoha greeted both Fate and Ave, as she explained about everything at both of them.

"Nanoha!" it was Fate that was first returning Nanoha's greeting by hugging the legendary TSAB's ace of aces tightly full with affection. "Nya, ha, ha, ha…Fate-chan…what's wrong? I won't be going anywhere and leave you anymore…" Nanoha replied back with her cheerful voice as usual, as Fate could be seen sniffed and wiped a single tear that fell from her right eye. "You big dummy! Do you know how much I'm worrying sick about you and fearing your life could be in danger thanks to the hailstorm inside the dimensional rift?" Fate replied back at Nanoha's cheerful reply, as she half-scolded her girlfriend meanwhile Nanoha quickly clasped both of her hands to perform an apologetic Buddha gesture.

"I'm sorry to make you worry Fate-chan…and also I should thank the unidentified pilot-kun over there for protecting you Fate-chan…am I right?" Nanoha cutely replying back, as Fate quickly nodded back in agreement as she was introducing Ave to Nanoha. "My name is Ave and it was a pleasure to meet you Nanoha-san…" Ave introduced his name as Nanoha was standing on the top of his Gespenst's right hand palm before replying back at him by introducing her name as well in return. "My name is Nanoha Takamachi…Time-Space Administration Bureau's aerial tactical combat instructor…Ave-kun, thanks for protecting Fate-chan back then…you have my gratitude…" Nanoha thanked Ave for his effort on protecting Fate back then until her arrival, as Ave quickly dismissed the credit given to him by Nanoha, as he stated that everyone else would be doing the same under the said circumstances, or at least that's how he would love to believe after all.

"Nanoha, by the way…should…or I mean…could we invite Ave to aboard Wolfram, since he seems have a prior knowledge about these BETA creatures and I believe Hayate would like to ask him a few questions as well…" Fate asked, as Nanoha was only remain silent for a while before replying back. "I'm sure Hayate-chan won't be mind, since it would be wiser to do that…since his appearance in this place would definitely attract unwanted attention from many people…" Nanoha paused her sentence, as she finished her reply at Fate before turning her face and smiled gently at Ave that could clearly see her from the main monitor of his Gespenst unit.

"With that being said Ave-kun…would you like to come with us?" Nanoha asked, as this time Ave was remain silent for a moment before he answered at Nanoha's invitation. "I don't think I would have any other option for the time being since I also need to know about what is actually happening currently…in the meantime if I could provide any assistance while asking for your protection and shelter…I would accept the invitation Nanoha-san…" Ave finished his reply, as he accepted Nanoha's invitation.

"That's good to hear Ave-kun…shall we depart now? Before more people realizing our arrivals in this world?" Nanoha was glad when she heard Ave's reply for accepting her invitation, as she suggested the young Time Diver to begin their departure as soon as possible, in which both Ave and Fate was agreeing as well.

Looking back to the fateful encounter and unexpected catastrophe that was happening on that day, Ave remembered clearly on how he was told by the Originator that everything he knew would change regardless to the choice he made since such change already being predetermined.

It was when Ave realized that his life as his new self would definitely mark the new beginning that would gave him different insights over the brave new world in front of him that would led him together with his newfound friends and comrades into endless journey for the survival of humanity from his old world that would live their life entirely in different predetermined destinies from what they might be thought would be happening normally.

It was when the tale of this newborn brave new world finally begin, after that fateful world changing event that would be known later on as "Break The World"…

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Episode 01

**Episode 01**

~ Renewed Promise For The Future ~

* * *

Takeru opened his eyes as he groaned and stared on the ceiling above him. It was another usual peaceful day that he would be already expecting after he completed countless loops and visited countless parallel world where in his last loop he successfully becoming the saviour of mankind, yep he do indeed becoming the saviour of mankind at the expense of his entire friends and people that was close to him and he cherish dearly. Even though he couldn't remember all those things that happened during that day clearly, everytime he saw his friends' faces, those who supposedly already departed, a single streak of tear always fell down from his eyes without him knowing about the reason behind such thing.

Somehow, it was just nostalgic for him, even though neither in the same time his memory could ever understood nor place on what was actually happening. In the end Takeru dismissed the idea for trying to think too much about it, as he come into conclusion over the entire thing must be just solely come from a fragment of his memory that mean to be forgotten entirely.

"Uhm…"

Takeru startled slightly, as he turned his head to the slightly moving figure that was sleeping beside him. It was when his eyes went wide in shock, as he found his childhood friend that happens to be his girlfriend as well; Sumika Kagami was sleeping in the same bed with him, naked. Like a girl that found herself being stalked by a rapist, the first reaction Takeru had was shrieked as his voice fortunately or perhaps unfortunately awaken the sleeping Sumika from her blissful slumber. "Yawn! Good morning Takeru-chan…" Sumika greeted the supposedly former saviour of mankind, as she seems doesn't mind at all for being seen naked by him although Takeru was the one that being flustered and yelled at Sumika.

"Su…Sumika! Why are you here inside my room and naked?" Takeru asked half-shouted, as Sumika quickly took a quick glance over her naked body before laughed sheepishly at Takeru and replying back. "Well, last night was quite intense Takeru-chan…I hope you're not forgetting about what happened, since you said you would take any responsibility for what you have done to both of us…tee hee…" Sumika finished her reply, as she grinned mischievously at Takeru.

"Take a responsibility? What? For…both of you?" Takeru asked with confused look on his face, as he was bewildered at Sumika's reply. It was when his right hand touched something soft behind him, as he realized that he was just groping over something petite and squishy. A soft moan could be heard, as Takeru slowly turned his face before it was completely paled like a bleached white sheet of paper after he saw over what he was currently groping. Obviously his right hand was groping a petite smaller than A-cup size right breast of certain individual, and it was the identity of this said certain individual that instantly made Takeru's face pale into white sheet.

Kasumi Yashiro was just remain silent as she stared at Takeru with her teary eyes, meanwhile Takeru quickly yelped and jumped backward only to be caught by Sumika. "Ka…Kasumi? Why are you here too?" Takeru asked, as he started to develop nosebleed not only from Kasumi beautiful naked figure but also because of a pair of nice and soft objects that were pressed against his back. "Uhm…that night…Shirogane-san…it's hurt first…but…it's wonderful…" Kasumi replied back as her face was blushed in embarrassment and she also in the same time tried to avert her eyes completely from Takeru. It was when Kasumi's confession hit Takeru's head like a thirty thousand megaton punch, as he shrieked once again in horror. Unfortunately for him, it was his second shriek that took the whole attention of A-01 squadron barrack, as all female Eishi currently within the premise quickly made their way toward Takeru Shirogane's personal quarter.

"Shirogane! What's going on? I heard your scream and…" Meiya Mitsurugi was the first one arrived at Takeru's personal quarter followed shortly by Chizuru Sakaki, Kei Ayamine, Mikoto Yoroi, and Miki Tamase. "Mitsurugi! This is misunderstanding! Class-rep please trusts me!" Takeru tried to defend himself albeit in such compromising situation, his excuse would certainly fell into the deaf ear for both strict and disciplined Meiya Mitsurugi as well as class-rep Chizuru Sakaki.

"Shirogane! You damn pervert!"

It was a combined straight punch from Chizuru's right hand fist and Meiya's wooden sword vertical slash that instantly sent Shirogane to the corner of the room as he was later on beaten into a bloody pulp by the two scariest female members of Squad 207 for comedy relief joke, as secretly the two of them were also hiding their true feeling toward Takeru Shirogane. "Wooow…flying straight…to the wall…" Ayamine made her remark with her usual broken speech, meanwhile Tama (nickname for Miki Tamase) quickly approached the fallen Shirogane Takeru and kneeled beside him. "Shirogane-san…are you still alive…are you alright?" Tama asked, as she was using her right hand index finger to poke at Takeru's right cheek.

"Let that pervert be, as he need to learn his lesson!" Chizuru gave Tama her order with unusually cold and scary voice tone that even made the little Tama trembled slightly in fear. "Kagami-san and Yashiro-san…both of you, please get something to wear…since we will be conducting briefing in twenty-five minutes…or else vice commander would reprimand both of you…" Meiya reminded both Sumika and Kasumi about the briefing that would be conducted soon, as Sumika cheerfully replied back before she crawled to the nearest wardrobe in order to take her spare Hakuryou high-school uniform that was kept inside Takeru's room much to Meiya and Chizuru's dismay.

"I think we better get ourselves ready as well, since I believe our sempai would already be gathering in the briefing room…we shouldn't make them waiting…" Mikoto suggested, as everyone else quickly nodded in agreement. It was when after Sumika finished on wearing her Hakuryou uniform, all of them decided to left Takeru's personal quarter where Takeru himself accompanied by the still naked Kasumi somehow being left behind. "Shirogane-san…I get bandage from Kouzuki-sensei…so please remain still until I…" before Kasumi could finish her sentence, Takeru grabbed Kasumi's left wrist even though he was just remain silent and stared with his empty gaze at the ceiling above him.

"Shi…Shirogane-san…it's hurt…please…let me go…" Kasumi whimpered with very less audible voice, as Takeru seems ignoring her before he muttered alone, replying Kasumi's plea with his own personal monologue. "I'm doing the right thing this time right…am I Kasumi? I will be able to become the real saviour that protect not only mankind but also those who I cherish dearly as well…am I…" Takeru muttered alone, as Kasumi was just remain silent as she stared intently at the former saviour of mankind that was currently look more like a broken remain of the said saviour himself.

"Shirogane-san…"

"Kasumi, you won't be disappearing as well right…please don't disappear on me…Kasumi…" Takeru cried this time, like a lost child that desperately tried to return to his/ her beloved mother. It was when Kasumi gently put her other arm and cradle Takeru's head over her lap before whispering at him a gentle and comforting word. "I would never disappear Shirogane-san…not ever…as we would see this through together…" as Kasumi finished her reply, she began to comfort the crying Takeru in the manner of how a gentle mother would comfort her child. Even though Takeru could barely remember over what happened to him in his previous loops, Kasumi remembered very well even though she wasn't the same Kasumi that experience many different things in many different loops. It was when the culmination of every single possible memories of Kasumi Yashiro existed within this current Kasumi Yashiro that silently made a promise to protect Takeru and help him to realize his dream as well as be on his side to see through everything until the very end.

It was her silent promise, and Kasumi Yashiro would definitely fulfil it, regardless.

Three months have been passed ever since the world changing event that was referred as Break The World, as the Origin World itself started to change after merged with another parallel world that was invaded by alien creatures known as "Beings of Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race" or more commonly referred as BETA. Three months ago, a single young man that happens to be a newest and first Time Diver from the Origin World that also being ordained by The Originator accepted Special Duty Section 6's invitation to seek a refuge at the pivotal world within the sea of dimension known as Mid-Childa. It was when he was doing his very best to provide Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB) with the knowledge he knew about BETA and his homeworld that being referred as the Origin World.

In the end he accepted the position as TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 cadet in where he was showing an exceptional perceptive ability within investigation and decision making area of skills. It was when he was successfully passed the examination for Enforcer aide and formally being assigned as an aide for Special Duty Section 6's trio Enforcers; Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Teana Lanster and Wendi Nakajima. It was when after three months of his stay in Mid-Childa and working together with Special Duty Section 6, this young Enforcer aide was once again need to assist those trio Enforcers in their investigation that would lead him back to his old homeworld. The Origin World itself.

"Ave, are you busy?" Teana asked, as she entered the small office quarter where Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi was seen typing his report in regards of the current Eclipse case outbreak happened in one of the TSAB administered world. "I still have some work left that need to be done, but I could say that I'm currently free Teana-san…may I help you with anything?" Ave replied back, as he was offering his help at Teana. "I'm glad that you're being able to help me…Ave, I believe you still remember about the discussion we have together with Fate-san and Wendi this morning in regards to our other main investigation that was stalled three months ago…" Teana paused her reply, as she stared at the young male Enforcer aide in front of her while in the same time studying him for any unusual reaction that might be shown by him.

"I remember that Teana-san, although I haven't been able to obtain any significant information that would pinpoint us directly to our target…I will try to have a look again this evening after I return to my apartment and if you want, I could give you the current information I manage to obtain…" Ave replied back with his usual smile like always.

It was the special smile that was famously being monopolized by Nanoha before the legendary TSAB's ace of aces herself passed down that smile to her adoptive daughter Vivio. Teana on the other hand however, quite surprised that Ave manage to replicate such killing gentle smile within two months after he was adopted into Takamachi family household as Nanoha's adoptive youngest brother, as the young female Enforcer herself thought it could be quite scary if one day not only Vivio but also Ave manage to master and comfortable enough to weaponized the killing gentle smile of the Takamachi.

"Teana-san?" Ave asked again, as Teana was only startled slightly in surprise before quickly regain her composure and replying back at the young Enforcer aide's question. "Ah, it would be really appreciated if you could share any available information for the time being Ave…in fact, I'm here because I just obtained additional information in regards of the state of your homeworld after merged with another Earth from sector A-01…" Teana replied back, as she took her Cross Mirage intelligence device that was currently taking a shape of a compact metallic card before instructed him to project a hologram display in regards of the information over what happened to Ave's homeworld; the Origin World itself.

"Yes partner…" Cross Mirage replied back, as he instantly projected the slightly blurred video footage that was taken by TSAB investigation agents secretly sent to Origin World within these three months interval.

"Did any of these ring a bell to you Ave? Maybe those giant robots are also similar to the one you are currently piloting and mastering…Personal Trooper class humanoid fighting machine?" Teana asked, as Ave was only remain silent for a while before he shook his head and replying back after he saw the footage in front of him that was showing a group of Tactical Surface Fighter or TSF class humanoid fighting machines identified by F-4J or Type-77 Gekishin as well as F-15J or Type-89 Kagerou trying to fight a group of BETA hordes without much success. "Unfortunately those humanoid fighting machines was Tactical Surface Fighter or TSF for short…they're redesigned jet-fighter planes and primarily being used to combat BETA due to the uncanny accuracy of laser-class BETA that would render humanity's air superiority into useless…" Ave finished his reply and explanation as he stared at Teana with slightly serious expression on his face.

"Are those TSF type machines originally from your homeworld…the Origin World, or the other world that was merged into one with the Origin World itself?" Teana asked, as Ave once again resuming his deep thought stance before replying back at the female Enforcer in front of him. "It was definitely originated from the other world, although I found it won't be surprising if my old homeworld could master the technology to mass producing their own TSF line, considering how TSF was originally created from jet-fighter plane that being converted into bipedal giant robot…" Ave replied back, Teana quickly nodded in understanding before asked Cross Mirage to turn off the hologram screen since the video footage was finished five minutes ago anyway.

"Teana-san, is there any particular thing that would link these TSFs in the footage with the investigation we are currently undertaking…about the dimensional disturbance and anomalies that started to be happening more frequently and revolves around my old homeworld?" Ave asked, as Teana was only smiling back at the young Enforcer aide in front of her before answering his question. "There are indirect link definitely to TSFs, BETAs and the rest of dimensional disturbances and anomalies that currently were happening more frequently than before…I still try to gather more data to support my theory and asked Fate-san to help us later on with further investigation, because of that I would like to see those data you currently manage to gather Ave…if it's alright with you?" Teana replying back as she smiled at Ave, meanwhile the young male Enforcer aide himself quickly nodded in agreement over Teana's request as he took his S2U normal storage device before transferring those data over to Teana's Cross Mirage.

"Tink Erbel, could you include those data with the recent development happened at Alaska, Hawaii and Seattle as well?" Ave made his request, as his sentient support AI-unit quickly complied over his request. "Certainly meister Ave…" Tink Erbel replied back, as she transferred the requested data over to Cross Mirage as well. It was when Teana decided to ask Ave about the "recent development" that was happening at Alaska. "Ave, what is this data you ask Tink Erbel to transfer to my Cross Mirage about?" Teana asked. It was when Ave was just smiling back at the young female Enforcer in front of him before answering back.

"You'll see Teana-san…since I never expecting such thing would also be established in my old homeworld as well…although it would be understandable due to the current state of the said old homeworld of mine after merged with the other Earth from sector A-01, the Alternative 01…" Ave replied back, as Teana could only nodded back while she was still puzzled herself over what the young male Enforcer aide in front her was trying to imply after all. "Anyway, thank you for the help Ave…and I definitely let you know for any development from my side and I hope you would be doing the same as well…" Teana thanked Ave for the data she just received, before she left the young Time Diver personal quarter after Ave replied back at her.

"You're welcome Teana-san…please let me know at anytime if you need any other help…"

Alone, Ave leaned his back on his chair as he stared blankly on the monitor screen of his working laptop in front of him meanwhile his S2U storage device was neatly stored at the cardholder on his working desk nearby his laptop. It was when Tink Erbel decided to ask him about what he was actually thinking in his mind.

"Meister Ave, if I may ask…what do you have in your mind currently and how would you solve this investigation case in the end if I may know again…" Tink Erbel asked, as Ave was just taking another deep breath and sighed before he smiled at his S2U device and replying back at Tink Erbel's question. "It was still too early to find out the proper way to solve this case in the end, although I realize sooner or later…I would need to return to my old homeworld to tie any loose ends from where I left three months ago…that's what I have been thinking so far Tink Erbel…although in the end, I already make my decision to move permanently to Mid-Childa after everything being solved…" Ave finished his reply, meanwhile Tink Erbel was only remain silent for a while before she finally replying back at her master.

"I will keep that answer in my mind meister Ave, and I always be there to assist you in order to make everything that you wish to obtain in the end into a realization…" Tink Erbel finished her reply, as Ave once again smiled at his S2U device before thanked Tink Erbel for her understanding and unyielding support to the new and novice master like him.

In the end, Ave would always come into realization that he would need to return to his old homeworld sooner or later to face his past and obtained the future he always wish to obtain after all. It might not be an easy path, even after he became Enforcer aide and received constant support from his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade-in-arms within TSAB, especially Special Duty Section 6. Even though he realized the path won't be easy to walk by, Ave already made a decision that he need to walk on that path if he want to put his past behind and walk to the future he desire to obtain after all. Coming into this realization, the young Time Diver Ave that happens to be an Enforcer aide for TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 renewed his determination that he would see through the end over the case he was currently undertaking together with Fate, Teana, Wendi and the rest of Special Duty Section 6's members.

It was also his promise, determination, and silent oath that he made in order to thank his newfound family, friends and comrade-in-arms for giving him a place to return in these past three months. A place called home that he surely cherished and treasured dearly as well.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Episode 02

**Episode 02**

~ The Bible of Silver Cross and AEC Armaments ~

* * *

Being an Enforcer aide could be proven to be a quite demanding job, at least that was what actually being thought by Ave, as he exited his apartment building in the morning. It was another usual morning in Mid-Childa, as he always usually needs to commute by using public transport in order to reach Special Duty Section 6 main HQ located in Central Mid-Childa. It took him around forty-five minutes to commute by using mass-rapid transport that was surprisingly available for twenty-four hours in every three minutes. However, today was different, as he could be seen waiting for someone in front of his apartment building that was located in Erusea district of Western Mid-Childa instead.

"Ave-nii!" a cute and cheerful voice could be heard calling over his name, as Ave quickly saw Vivio waved her right hand cheerfully from the back passenger seat of the car meanwhile Nanoha only smiled at him in the same time as well. Today, he took the offer from Nanoha that would gave him a ride to the main HQ as he would need to be there around the same time with Nanoha's working shift. It was also when Nanoha decided to drive her eleven years old daughter to the central station located in Central Mid-Childa so she took a direct mass rapid transport bound to Belkan Self-Governed Area located in Northern Mid-Childa in where her school was also located.

"Good morning Nanoha-san, Good morning Vivio…" Ave greeted the two of them, as he entered the passenger seat located on the left to the driver seat. "Good morning Ave-nii! It as been a while since we go together with Nanoha-mama right? How have you been?" Vivio asked cheerfully, as Ave was only smiling back at the only daughter of Nanoha Takamachi behind him. It was when he noticed on how Vivio was wearing St. Hilde Academy of Magic's middle school uniform instead of her primary school uniform she was wearing back then during their first meeting.

"I'm fine thank you, Vivio how about you? And also, that uniform suit you very well…" Ave replied back, as Vivio blushed slightly before replying back at her adoptive eldest brother (or perhaps uncle) while thanking him for his flattery. "Uhm, thank you very much Ave-nii…Vivio is really happy when hearing that tee hee…" Vivio replied back cheerfully, meanwhile Ave was only laughing sheepishly after he heard such reply from the little Takamachi girl behind him. "I never realize that both of you are getting along really well…considering Ave-kun was just arrived for three months in Mid-Childa…but I'm happy about that…" Nanoha made her remark as she took another turn to the left toward the central mass rapid transport station in which Vivio usually took a ride from platform six in order to reach her school.

"Have a save trip Vivio-dear…" Nanoha kneeled in front of Vivio, as her daughter planted a light kiss at Nanoha's right cheek. In the meantime Ave was only smiling alone, as such heart-warming scenery in front of him definitely made him feel peaceful after all. It was when after Vivio walked away toward the direction in where she met Rio, Corona and Einhalt on her way, Ave and Nanoha decided to continue their journey to the main HQ. On the way to the main HQ is when Nanoha asked about the progress of his investigation together with Fate and Teana in regards to dimensional disturbance as well as Eclipse virus outbreak. Ave was remain silent for a moment as he stared at the ceiling platform of Nanoha's car before he decided to answer Nanoha's question by telling her about his unscheduled private meeting and conversation with commander Hayate Yagami, vice commander Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei around two weeks ago.

Flashback story (answer) on what happened two weeks ago…

"I don't think we would be having enough evidences just yet to present in front of the press conference Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami…" Ave answered the question given to him by the young female commander of Special Duty Section 6 that was also famous by another nicknames such as Mistress of the Night Sky, Living Lost Logia or even Raccoon Girl commander. It was when Hayate could be seen only shook her head gently before replying back at the younger Enforcer aide in front of her meanwhile her own two personal SNCO that was also serving as her own personal aides/ vice commanders identified as Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei were just remain silent as the two of them could be seen alternating their gazes from Hayate herself to the said young male Enforcer aide in front of them.

"I do understand your consent na Ave…but in reality we were pressed by time and the longer we were trying to perform additional investigation, the more these incidents would be getting worse and worse…I'm not sure if you already heard anything from Teana…but aside from BETA's appearances in the merged world, several new dimensional anomalies as well as Eclipse virus cases…we detected something else that slowly and surely change the very foundation of both Origin World and Alternative World permanently…" Hayate finished her reply, as Ave could be seen gulped as he tried to digest Hayate's words completely. He do understood fully about the urgency for the investigation the he was conducting together with Fate, Teana and Wendi need to be done in fast working pace. Unfortunately the scarce evidences they were able to obtain so far prevented them from doing so.

"I'm sorry commander Yagami…if only we could find more evidences to support our claims for the upcoming press conferences…" Ave apologized, as he was frustrated for currently not being able to meet Hayate's expectation. It was when Reinforce Eins decided to interjected as she took a regular portable communicator as she activates it in front of Ave, her mistress Hayate and her younger sister Reinforce Zwei. "Meister Ave, mistress Hayate and Rein…I apologize for not telling you three sooner about my own finding in regards of this chaotic development happened in the Origin World…however, I do believe this time would be appropriate for doing so, since I would like all of you to see this record…" Reinforce Eins finished her explanation, as in the same time a hologram screen being projected by her regular portable communicator. It was when Ave gasped in surprise, as well as Reinforce Zwei, meanwhile Hayate could be seen remain calm and holds her composure very well, albeit her expression becoming a lot more serious and grim as soon as she saw the record itself.

"Ave-san, do you understand about the content of the record? Rein could help you to translate it since it was in Ancient Belka language desu…" Reinforce Zwei kindly offered her help to translate the said record shown by the hologram screen in front of them, meanwhile Ave only shook his head gently while thanked Reinforce Zwei for her kind offer. "I do understand ancient Belkan language although not as proficient as commander Yagami as well as vice commander Reinforce and Reinforce Zwei…I still could read them and understand the content of this record…" the young Enforce aide replied back, as Reinforce Zwei quickly smiled gently at him before replying back happily.

"Hai desu~! You're welcome desu Ave-san~!"

"So, what do you think about the content of the said record itself Ave? Do you think it could help you in your investigation as additional evidences?" Hayate asked. "It was clearly recorded the earliest appearance of Eclipse virus…as well as BETA, although I found it quite strange if this record containing numerous information about what happened in the ancient era from totally different universes that never met or interacted one to another at all…and also these creatures…" Ave paused his sentence, as he could be seen trying to calm himself down while bitting his lower lip. "Do you find something interesting in there meister Ave?" this time Reinforce Eins asked, as Ave took a deep breath in order to calm himself down before replying back at the first generation of Unison Device (Unity Knight) Reinforce in front of him.

"I couldn't read and comprehend the name of this creature recorded in this record…but I do have knowledge from it, since I saw them inside my dream back then in my old homeworld…they refer this creature as Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter or ELS for short…they are not hostile creatures but only those with high frequency of quantum brainwaves could communicate with them and gaining mutual understanding as well…with these ELS creatures…" Ave paused his sentence, as he could be seen thinking about something else. It was when Hayate decided to ask the younger Enforcer aide in front of her about what he had in his mind.

"You seem to have something in your mind, am I right na Ave-kun?" Hayate asked, as her expression was somehow becoming a lot more relaxed after the younger Enforcer aide in front of her gave an explanation about his understanding over the ancient record presented in front of him. It was when Ave smiled back at Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei before replying back at Hayate's question. "I was wondering…if we could somehow made a contact with this ELS creature and ask them to help us in our war…we might have stand a chance to fight BETA as well as finding out the true nature of Eclipse virus itself, while preventing these incidents from spiralling out of control…" Ave finished his reply, as he was smiling at Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei in front of him.

In the meantime Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei could only be seen remain silent as the three of them were in the deep thought over Ave's answer, idea and suggestion just before. It was also when the three of them couldn't help themselves from being convinced over such idea might could work, especially after it was supported unintentionally with the former Enforcer aide's confident eyes gaze and gentle smile on the courtesy of being the newest member of Takamachi family household. Hayate and Reinforce Zwei especially realized on how Nanoha would always use her trademark Takamachi smile everytime she tried to push her idea and suggestion in order to receive quick approval whether in her professional life as well as her private life.

Fate was usually Nanoha's constant victim over her said gentle killing smile, everytime the said White Devil instructor tried to convince her girlfriend (fiancé) to tag along with her ideas. Lately however, Nanoha's one and only beloved daughter Vivio Takamachi was also inherited the said gentle killing smile of Takamachi as the cheeky girl herself could be seen started to comfortably enough to weaponized such smile at her beloved older girlfriend Einhalt Stratos, as the poor descendant of Shutra's Hegemon Ingvalt could only be seen helplessly approving every single requests Vivio asked her to do, no matter how silly those requests were.

However much to Hayate's horror, or perhaps both Reinforce Eins and Zwei's as well, the fact that Ave manage to almost perfectly replicating Takamachi gentle smile just after he was adopted by Nanoha as her youngest brother simply unbelievably frightening. Hayate and her two faithful Unison Devices (Unity Knights) could only wished that Ave would be wise enough for not abusing the said Takamachi smile he recently mastered perfectly, as the day he started to feel comfortable enough to weaponized the said smile similar to Vivio, would definitely be the day for Hayate, as well as Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei be in a very deep trouble.

"Commander Yagami? Are you alright? You seem spacing out…" Ave asked, as Hayate together with Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei startled in slight surprise before the said Mistress of the Night Sky herself coughed in order to calm herself down and replying back at the younger Enforcer aide in front of her. "I…I'm fine na! I think it would be a good idea, although if you think it might be our best chance to fight against BETA as well as solving the Eclipse virus cases, I could make an arrangement for you to meet with someone that would have a connection with ELS na…" Hayate replied back, meanwhile Ave was now being the one that startled in surprise as soon as he heard Hayate's reply.

"Commander Yagami? Did you just say that you know someone that have a strong connection with ELS?" Ave asked with a disbelief look on his face. It was when Reinforce Eins decided to answer his question on her master/ mistress' behalf. "Meister Ave, Time-Space Administration Bureau already made contacts with various dimensions out there, even though those dimensions were not directly administered by TSAB itself…in the same time TSAB also limit their cooperation in order not to get involved in those said worlds' political matters too deeply…even though I believe, such cases we need to face soon enough would mark TSAB first involvement in political situation of non-administered world…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply, as Ave could only be seen nodded back in understanding over what the first generation Reinforce tried to imply.

"I understand Reinforce, and commander Yagami…I accept your offer and hopefully no…I mean I'm confident that I could come even closer to the light that would shed away those mysteries behind what was actually happening out there…in my old homeworld, the Origin World…" Ave finished his reply, as he accepted Hayate's offer meanwhile in the same time voicing his agreement and understanding toward Reinforce Eins' explanation. It was when Ave decided to leave Hayate's personal commander quarter, he stopped his step and turned his face before asking his beloved commander Hayate Yagami over the origin of the ancient record he was just seeing before.

"By the way commander Yagami…about the ancient record I just read before…may I know from where it was originated?" the young Enforcer aide asked. Hayate on the other hand was only smiled back at Ave before she answered the said younger Enforcer aide's question.

"It was from an ancient text Fate-chan and Teana confiscated during certain Lost Logia raid in St. Valerie Port a while ago…although most of the text was destroyed during the raid and rendered unreadable as well as unrecoverable…this record would be our strong connection with the Eclipse outbreak as well as perhaps on what happened in the Origin World itself…this record is originated from…" Hayate paused her sentence as she stared at Ave with serious expression on her face meanwhile the younger Enforcer aide himself was only gulped while waiting for the answer given to him nervously. It was when Hayate finished her answer about the origin of the said record Ave previously read, as it was originated from certain ancient tome that being identified as…

"Bible of Silver Cross…"

Back to the present time…

"Dimensional anomalies, BETA, Eclipse virus outbreaks, as well as another strange phenomenon referred as Oceanic Inversion that all was happening mostly in the Origin World surely creating a lot of uproar within TSAB high councils…everyone want to find the solution and solve these incidents as quickly as possible, but I personally do think…rushing into things without proper evidences and knowledge would only causing more chaos and perhaps worsening the already grim situations itself…don't you think so Ave-kun?" Nanoha asked, as she together with Ave climbed off from Nanoha's car as the two of them could be seen entering the main receptionist hall of TSAB main HQ located in Central Mid-Childa's capital city of Cranagan.

"I personally think the same with you Nanoha-san, unfortunately Hayate-san as well as others who work together with me on the investigation itself being pressured by the high councils in order to show them any significant results even though proper and more accurate evidences might not be available and could be procured within short period of time…on the positive light though, Hayate-san manage to convince them to remain calm and stay idle for the time being and gave us a little bit more time in order to gather more evidences while in the meantime introducing myself with new allies from another dimension that might be able to help us in this matter…" Ave finished his reply, as Nanoha could be seen smiled back in amusement over her adoptive younger brother's reply, especially over the mention of the potential new allies from another dimension that Nanoha herself definitely knew very well from her previous mission, two years prior Break The World.

"I'm sure they would be able to help you, since their organization already signed an agreement to aid TSAB in the time of need while we before helped them in their fight in order to regain their lost tomorrow…if I may know Ave-kun, how's your first impression after you met them personally when you were leaving with Fate-chan a week ago for requesting their assistance?" Nanoha asked, as she still smiled at the younger Enforcer aide in front of her with her usual Takamachi gentle smile displayed on her face. Ave on the other hand could be seen smiling back at Nanoha before answering her adoptive eldest sister question based on her own personal experience when he met the said trustworthy new allies that happens to be already becoming a faithful ally for TSAB prior to his arrival in Mid-Childa three months ago or perhaps even longer than that.

"I only met their current tactical forecaster Sumeragi Lee Noriega-san and representative and G-meister Tieria Erde-san…but I found their organization well prepared and organized in order to face any situations at any given time without fail…if I remember correctly, one of their tactical operator Feldt Grace-san inform me over one of their G-meister that currently working as ELS goodwill ambassador, as they would contact him as quickly as possible and in the same time relaying our request for help as well…" Ave replied back, as he smiled at Nanoha meanwhile the legendary TSAB's ace of aces in front of him could only nodded in agreement before replying back at the said younger Enforcer aide as well.

"They never change, even though it was a year already ever since the ELS war in which TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 was involved in order to assist them as well as their dimension that would result in mutual understanding between humanity of the said dimension with ELS…well, I'm glad that you were having the same impression about them similar on how our impression at them when we first met them during Innovator War two years ago as well…" Nanoha finished her reply, as Ave quickly nodded back in agreement at his adoptive eldest sister. It was when the two of them arrived at the weapon testing laboratory that was under TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division and Caledfwlch Techniques' R&D division supervision, as Nanoha smiled at Ave before asking the younger Enforcer aide over something.

"Ne Ave-kun…are you interested on watching the simulation test for the new equipment currently developed by Caledfwlch Techniques and TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division in order to fight Eclipse virus carriers and BETA? I let you know that Celestial Being's engineering team were also helping us in the development of this new type of device known as Anti-Eclipse or AEC armaments…" Nanoha asked, as she winked her eyes toward her adoptive youngest brother Ave, meanwhile Ave himself nodded in agreement as he accepted Nanoha's offer, since deep down inside his heart, he was definitely also interested to see the fruit of research done by TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division, Caledfwlch Techniques and Celestial Being's engineering team that might also be an instrument for the salvation of the Origin World and Alternative World's mankind as well.

"I would be glad to watch Nanoha-san…and I was wondering if the development of AEC armament itself is nearly being completed?" Ave asked, as Nanoha gently shook her head meanwhile smiled sadly at her adoptive youngest brother in front of her before replying back. "Unfortunately it was still far from being completed and ready as field device Ave-kun…since the current AEC armaments were still having sporadic issues here and there meanwhile their GN condenser batteries were very limited in term of its lifespan even with constant mana being supplied on it…to be honest, current AEC armaments were still unreliable and might endanger their users in actual combat situation unless such problem being addressed completely…" Nanoha finished her reply, as Ave could only nodded back while he tried to find any words of comfort without much success.

"However, don't let what I said before disappoint you Ave-kun…since I believe Mary-san, Shari and the others were trying their best to address such issues…because of that, we have this simulation test today…and I would like to hear your opinion that could might help us for further improvement of AEC armaments development plan as well…ne?" Nanoha smiled gently at Ave, meanwhile the younger Enforcer aide himself could only blushed slightly in embarrassment before nodded timidly in agreement over Nanoha's small request.

So far there are three AEC armaments that were being completed and ready for field-testing as those three were identified as CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon, CW-AEC03X War Hammer, and CW-AEC07X Sword Breaker. Nanoha herself would be testing Strike Cannon meanwhile according to the information data given to Ave, War Hammer would be designated for vice captain Vita Yagami use meanwhile Sword Breaker would be designated for sergeant Subaru Nakajima personal use as well. It was when he was wondering if he would also be seeing the other two during this simulation test as well, as Nanoha only smiled at the younger Enforcer aide in front of her before giving a playful answer over his question.

"You'll wait and see ne Ave-kun…"

"Hey! Age! I never expecting to see you here as well!" it was a very familiar greeting with sarcastic voice tone, as Ave quickly took a deep breath and sighed back before replying back at the cute and resolute Knight of the Iron Hammer in front of him. "It's nice to see you here first lieutenant Vita…and my name is Ave, not Age, not Ego, not Geo and not Evo as well…" Ave replied back, as he sighed one more time meanwhile Vita could only be seen scratching her head before replying back slyly at the young Enforcer aide in front of her.

"Tsche! Don't blame me if your parents gave you such name that was too difficult for me to remember! I think it would be better for you to get use of it already!" Vita replied back, meanwhile Ave could only be seen quickly protested over Vita's reply. "No way first lieutenant Vita! My name is only two syllables!" Ave finished his complain, as Vita once again gave her "I don't care but for me your name is too difficult to be remembered" remark, as Ave decided to resign in defeat rather than arguing to the chibi-Knight of the Iron Hammer in front of him to no end. It was when sergeant Subaru Nakajima from TSAB Gulf Special Rescue Unit could only be seen laughed over the whole argument between Vita and Ave in front of her.

"Ah, Subaru-san…good morning and I'm glad to be able to see you here as well for the simulation test of AEC armaments!" Ave decided to greet Subaru, as Subaru herself quickly smiled back at Ave before replying back.

"Same here Ave! I heard from Tea that you were working hard…religiously hard in order to solve these multitude of cases happened in front of us at the moment! Tea really grateful for that and I also feel grateful as well! Thanks for helping Tea during her investigation as she said she won't be making this kind of significant progress in short period of time if not because of your help!" Subaru replied back at Ave's greeting as she thanked the young Enforcer aide in front of her for helping her beloved Teana Lanster up until this point. It was when Ave humbly replying back at Subaru that he was only doing his best in order to assist Enforcer Lanster during her investigation and he was hoping that he could keep on doing his job in accordance of Teana's expectation as well as her own and others' expectations as well.

It was when both Nanoha and Vita made their remark and told Ave that he should be proud over his personal achievement and improvement in these past three months, as his help would definitely proven to be an invaluable asset for TSAB, especially Special Duty Section 6 in their current investigation. It was when Nanoha personally said she was really proud for having Ave as her adoptive youngest brother as he was definitely possessing the same strong-willed personality that always be the strong traits of Takamachi family. Ave on the other hand once again thanked Nanoha for her praise as he promised her to always doing his best in order to meet her expectation much to Nanoha's pleasure, as well as Vita's and Subaru's.

As Nanoha, Vita and Subaru began their simulation test for their respective AEC armaments, Ave carefully recorded every single data he and Tink Erbel obtained during the said simulation test itself. It was his own determination in order to protect his newfound family, friends and comrades he holds dearly, as he finally found a place where he could return. It was a place in where he definitely belongs. The place he could call home known as Takamachi family household and Special Duty Section 6 he holds and cherish dearly.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Episode 03

**Episode 03**

~ Project Prominence and XFJ Plan ~

* * *

First lieutenant Yui Takamura could only took a deep breath and sighed, as she never expected the entire situation that was currently happening in this world or perhaps to be correctly put into term new world was indeed confusing, chaotic and full with mess. She was supposedly only need to worry for the current task assigned to her as part of Empire of Japan's participation in Project Prominence, a chief development director for XFJ Plan that would serve the interest of Empire of Japan. However the reality presented in front of her eyes started to made her doubted even more about whether XFJ Plan or even Project Prominence itself would be important for her as well as everyone else to put their best effort on it, and in the same time if humanity itself would be worthy enough to be protected and saved from this catastrophic outcome between the merging of two different worlds.

She remembered clearly over the content of the letter she received from one of her best friend, second lieutenant Kazusa Yamashiro, a royal guard that was assigned together with the sixth division of the Imperial Royal Guard during the evacuation of Korean citizens after Cheorwon Hive also being brought to the Origin World thanks to the merging between the two worlds itself. Even though in reality Empire of Japan was also facing its own problem with the existence of two BETA hives within their region, Yokohama Hive and Sadogashima Hive, the situation within Japanese soil still could be considered save in comparison to Korea mainland that encompass both North and South Korea of the Origin World as well as Mainland China.

In her letter, Kazusa attached several pictures taken in the battlefield as she together with another three royal guard members that also happens to be Yui's best friends identified as second lieutenant Noto Izumi, second lieutenant Aki Iwami, and second lieutenant Kai Shimako in their respective white Type-82A (F-4J Custom) Zuikaku units engaged with enemies that was consisting of several tank-class and grappler-class BETA strains as well as surprisingly another TSF units belong to another countries.

It was a sad fact, definitely very sad and pitiful one, as mankind supposedly try to unite themselves in order to reserve their strengths against the common enemies rather than killing each other over past grudges that was happening around half century ago. The tension was bad back in Alternative World, although it was definitely even worse in the Origin World. "I just hope all of you could remain strong and perform your duty proudly as members of Imperial Royal Guards…" Yui muttered alone inside her heart, as she couldn't help from feeling saddened over what happened during that particular evacuation incident.

She remembered Kazusa's story over Chinese United Front formed by both Chinese United Front itself originated from Alternative World as well as People Republic of China from the Origin World together with their long-time ally Democratic People of North Korea started to attack civilians evacuation nearby Cheorwon Hive, disregarding the fact that large number of BETA herds were also nearby as well. UN forces was assisted by Japanese Imperial Army, Self-Defense Force that according to Yui herself was a watered down version and pitiful existence of the once proud Japanese Army, as well as Imperial Royal Guards' 1st and 6th divisions was trying their very best to contain the situation and helped those refuges that mostly originated from South Korea into safety. In the end however, only a small number of them manage to reach the safety zone, as most of them died thanks to inhumane act done by Chinese United Front and Democratic People of North Korea's army.

"The fact that they were attacking the refugees and UN forces just because Imperial Army and Royal Guards were among those multinational forces that helped the evacuation somehow really low and disgrace…" Yui bites her lower lip, as she definitely could feel an anger and sadness within her heart, despite her rational mind somehow keep on telling her that there would be nothing she could done no matter how she wished to prevent such tragedy from happening in the first place.

Empire of Japan was indeed in a very weak position. It was already weak before Alternative World merged with the Origin World, but Yui could feel the Origin World's counterpart was definitely weaker and put her into a shame over the existence of the said feeble nation itself. Japan Self-Defense Force that was formed after the end of World War II in Origin World was the living proof of the more weakened state of Empire of Japan in comparison to the Empire of Japan she knew from her own world. However, once again she couldn't do anything to prevent such disgrace and humiliating situation from happening as her nation's past was covered by blood of innocents they spilled during World War II atrocities. Even though she believed that other nations definitely do have their shares over the bloodiest conflict in human history before BETA invasion in Alternative World, unfortunately there would be nations that would need to shoulder all the sins by themselves. Again unfortunately enough, both Empire of Japan from Alternative World and Origin World were such nations that need to do that.

"I only hope you are all doing fine and keep on fighting for what all of you believe in with pride and honour of the Royal Guards…" Yui made a remark inside her heart as she took a deep breath and sighed. Even though she felt slightly guilty for not being able to do anything, she was fully understand that she indeed couldn't do anything in order to help her best friends except for believing in them and done her part to ensure the success of XFJ Plan.

It was when Yui stopped her step as she lifted her head to the sky and saw a pair of prototypes that happens to be the fruits of XFJ Plan were flying across the sky toward the training field in high-speed manoeuvre. "XFJ-01 Shiranui Second unit one and two…" Yui muttered alone, as she was also couldn't help herself from smiling as soon as she saw a pair of Shiranui Seconds that were just flying above her started to disappear behind the horizon, in which the training field located. She knew the fact that her continuous effort was definitely showing the first significant step toward the goal in which XFJ Plan envisioned. It was thanks to a certain first lieutenant from Squad 207 that was also made a contribution over TSF development plan in general as well as XFJ Plan in specific by creating a breakthrough operating system (OS) known as XM3.

Slowly but surely, every single TSF fielded by United States of America as well as Empire of Japan were installed with XM3 in order to maximized the potential of those humanoid fighting machines in the battlefield. It was also when Yui started to realize on how the development progress for XFJ Plan was quicker than her previous predicted timeframe and she could only thanked first lieutenant Takeru Shirogane as well as vice commander of Alternative IV Yuuko Kouzuki and the rest of Argos Test Team for finally brought XFJ Plan into realization. Yui then closed her eyes and took a deep breath while made her silent promise to work even harder to complete the second and final phase of XFJ Plan in order to gave her best friends that were doing their best in the battlefield out there another blades that would help them protecting those they would wish to protect with their everything.

It was Yui's promise to perform her part on her best capability and she was confident that she would be able to do that. "Kazusa, Aki, Izumi, Shimako…I wonder what are you guys currently doing at the moment…" Yui muttered alone inside her heart, as she once again stared at the blue sky above her while hoping that her best friends would be doing fine out there, in the Far East defense line's battlefield.

In the meantime, at the forefront battlefield located near Yokohama hive…

"Sooner or later this defense line will fall! We should start on retreating to the second line created outside Yokohama!" Kazusa shouted, as her Zuikaku unsheathed its PB Blade and sliced the incoming destroyer-class BETA into two. "I know that! However, our comrades are still here! They are doing the very best they could possibly done in order to hold the defense line together with those volunteers from South Korea! We couldn't just abandon them alone!" Aki protested, as she launched another 120mm round from her Type-87 assault rifle/ cannon as she manage to score a single direct hit at another grappler-class that tried to sneak behind Kazusa's white Zuikaku.

"Uhm…thanks!" Kazusa thanked Aki for her assistance, although she was unhappy when she heard Aki's answer, even though she knew fully that Aki was right and she would be done the same as well even if Aki said otherwise. However, Kazusa also realized the grim reality in front of her, as her squad that was only consisting of herself and her three other best friends from the Royal Guard Academy were definitely outnumbered by the incoming BETA hordes that keep on appearing non-stop from Yokohama hive not so far from their location. On the other hand, the remaining Imperial Army from the first and the tenth Tactical Armor Wing started to be pushed back by the incoming BETA hordes in front of them.

"Captain Sagiri! Please respond! Captain Sagiri!" Shimako tried to contact the squad leader from the first Tactical Armor Wing without success, as she then saw another Type-77 Gekishin of Imperial Army being mutilated mercilessly by another grappler-class BETA not so far from her location. "Monster! I won't let you!" Shimako screamed hysterically, as she started to rain the said grappler-class BETA by using her Zuikaku's Type-87 support assault rifle's 36mm armour-piercing ballistic projectiles in rapid-fire succession. "Shimako! Please calm yourself down! I also want to destroy all of them…but we need to stay cool and I'm sorry…it was already too late for him…" Izumi tried to remind Shimako in order not to panic, although Izumi herself definitely tried her best from panicking and hysterically trying to randomly attack the incoming BETAs and get killed in the process.

Shimako breathed heavily, as she tried to calm herself down meanwhile her Zuikaku was standing back to back against Izumi's Zuikaku as well. "I'm sorry second lieutenant Noto…and thanks to remind me not to let my emotion stray my judgement…" Shimako thanked Izumi, as she was reloading another clip of 36mm ammunition to her Type-87 support assault rifle. "You're more than welcome second lieutenant Kai Shimako…and be ready for the second wave of enemies!" Izumi replied back at Shimako, as she tried to smile back at her best friend while adjusting her glasses and readying herself for another incoming BETAs in front of her that was definitely endless.

It was when another rain of 36mm ammunitions combined by 120mm shells started to bombard the incoming second wave of BETAs, as both Shimako and Izumi could only stared in disbelief over the little miracle that was happening in front of them. "Little girls from Imperial Royal Guards…are you all doing fine?" a familiar voice of male Eishi with broken accented Japanese could be heard, as a group of TSFs consisted of six modified F-5 Freedom Fighters could be seen approaching both Shimako and Izumi's white Zuikaku TSFs.

"That voice, are you…Yushin-san?" Izumi asked, as the squad leader of F-5 Freedom Fighter waved its free left hand before replying back. "Yup, you're right…it's me Kim Yushin from South Korea volunteer tactical armour wing division sixteenth, Hwarang! I'm glad that we're not too late to come to your rescue second lieutenant Noto!" the Eishi of the leader's Freedom Fighter that was identified as Kim Yushin introducing his name.

"You guys supposedly already retreating to the second defense line where JFK TSF carrier are waiting for final evacuation! What are you doing here!" this time Kazusa could be seen yelled at Yushin, as her white Type-82A Zuikaku landed nearby Shimako's Zuikaku followed by Aki's Zuikaku as well. "Second lieutenant Yamashiro, let me explain on behalf of Yushin-dono…and his true intention…we will be here and holding the line of defense while you four retreating to JFK and protect our people from BETAs…" this time the second in command of tactical armour wing Hwarang identified as Park Alcheon decided to explain the reason why volunteer Eishi like them decided to return to the battlefield with no hope for defeating the endless wave of incoming BETAs. It was when Kazusa, Aki, Shimako and Izumi couldn't help themselves from feeling aghast over the answer given to them and Aki was the first one that voice her discontent and displeasure over such idea.

"You guys trying to act cool and die in the battlefield while letting us escape? Running away like a coward, and do you think we could feel happy for being alive after knowing that? Are you trying to mock on us, the Imperial Royal Guards? We might be just little girls compare to all of you…but we have our pride as well!" Aki shouted back, as this time Park Alcheon quickly retorted back over Aki's tantrum. "Second lieutenant Iwami! We're not mocking or look down over all of you, Imperial Royal Guards that put their life on the stake in order to ensure our people safely escaped from the hellish inferno of Cheorwon! However, we do believe all of you still need to keep on surviving in order to protect our people, and if by sacrificing our lives we could ensure the pride and honour of Imperial Royal Guards within you keep on shining brightly and protect the future of our people and mankind as well! Squad leader Yushin-dono as well as myself Park Alcheon and the rest of Hwarang would gladly gave our lives to keep those fire shine brightly forever!" it was Park Alcheon's words that somehow made Aki stopped her complain and tantrum as she could only gritted her teeth in frustration unable to respond back.

"Tactical armour wing Hwarang…we will be following your wish and see everything through the bitter end! We will uphold our promise to protect your people in the name and honour of Imperial Royal Guards! So, please rest assure that your people will see through the faraway dream you see through your courage and honour, as your tale would be passed down for generations after we reach the distant utopia of never ending tomorrow with your people! We're grateful for being able to fight side by side with all of you even for just a brief moment, as we share the same dream and let us meet again comrades!" as Kazusa finished her sentence while in the same time fighting her tears back, her Zuikaku saluted followed by Aki's, Shimako's and Izumi's Zuikaku as well.

"Well, then ladies…please get going and stay low to avoid the laser-class…we take care this and keep your part on protecting our people!" Yushin finished his sentence, as his Freedom Fighter's mount pylons decided to deploy another pair of WS-16 assault rifles to welcome the incoming waves of BETAs meanwhile Park Alcheon and the rest of Hwarang were doing the same as well. Without saying a single word afterward, Kazusa, Aki, Shimako and Izumi retreated from the battlefield, as Park Alcheon took a deep breath and sighed before made his remark at his squad leader.

"Yushin-dono…seriously, I never expecting you to come up with this kind of crazy stunt…although I could say, I personally won't be missing this glorious last stand that would mark the very first foundation of humanity's survival as well!" Alcheon finished his remark, as his F-5 Freedom Fighter began to bombard the incoming BETAs with its four WS-16 assault rifles simultaneously followed by Yushin's Freedom Fighter and the rest of Hwarang's F-5 Freedom Fighters as well. It was when Yushin only grinned alone before replying back at Alcheon while keep on raining the incoming BETAs with his F-5's WS-16 assault rifles.

"Well, sorry for involving you guys in this crazy stunt…although I personally glad that I won't be alone after all in the after life…since it would be boring isn't it for being alone?"

It was rapid succession of huge explosion could be heard rocked not so far from the four Type-82A Zuikaku TSFs that finally reached the relay point where JFK carrier already waiting for any last minutes evacuation. "Kazusa! Those Hwarang's Eishi…they are…" Aki's voice was trailed off, as Kazusa quickly replied back while it was obvious for Aki as well as Shimako and Izumi that she was trying her very best for not crying without much success. "Don't say any word Aki…let them finish what they should be doing…don't say anything…" Kazusa finished her reply, as she quickly switched off her Zuikaku's communication link and cried alone inside her TSF cockpit.

Kazusa rarely shed any tears, as she always believed firmly that her existence, as Imperial Royal Guard should be a sharp blade that devoid to any weakness. It was when she also came into a firm believe that shedding tears would only showing her weakness and in accordance of her role as the blade of the Empire of Japan, she shouldn't be showing any hint of weakness. Today however would be such rare occasion in which Kazusa couldn't help herself from shedding her tears for those who fell before her. It might just be a sign of weakness she loathed from the very deepest part of her heart, although in the end she realized that she herself would never be able to cast away such weakness as long as she was still human being.

It was a contradiction from her own firm believes over her own existence as the blade of the Empire of Japan, although she would care less at this very moment. It was when for the first time in her life, after the fall of Kyoto last year, she could cry for all her heart content, as all sadness and sorrowful things, together with pent of anguish, anger and regrets were somehow being delivered and washed away, together with her tears.

In the meantime, not so far from JFK carrier's location…

"Lilia! Just go! You have your own task to perform! You need to deliver this secret data to vice commander professor Kouzuki at Alaska's Yukon Base, as this data contain the key of mankind's salvation! Don't make me repeat my words!" second lieutenant Wilbert D. Collins ordered his team-mate ensign Lilia Kjellberg to return to JFK carrier meanwhile his TSF F-18E Super Hornet could be seen reloading another 36mm ammunition clips at its four AMWS-21 combat system assault rifles before giving Lilia another reassuring smile albeit still failed to convince her to retreat. "Wilbert! Let me fight as well! Together with you and Daryl we could make it through together!" Lilia pleaded, meanwhile Wilbert could only be seen closing his eyes and shook his head gently before replying back.

"Unfortunately that kind of robust strategy won't be working and as US Marines personnel you should already know about it better Lilia! Don't you worry so much, since both Daryl and myself have no plan to get killed by those giant insects out there…and we definitely catching up with you soon! Just go, since mankind's hope are currently on your shoulders!" Wilbert replied back, as he was once again force Lilia to took off and evacuate herself without him and their squad leader, first lieutenant Daryl A. McManus from US Marines Corp squadron VMF-318 Black Knives. It was when the devastated Lilia bites her lower lip and reluctantly took off in order to evacuate herself together with the rest of Empire of Japan's Royal Guards, Imperial Army, Japanese and Korean citizens refugees aboard JFK carrier. It was when Lilia screamed at Wilbert as soon as her F-18E Super Hornet left the battlefield behind, as she told him to keep on surviving no matter what.

_**(ED Theme Song: Gleam In Twilight, Performed By: Aoi Eir)**_

"Don't you dare to die on me Wilbert! Did you hear me!? You promise me to catching up together with Daryl as well later! Don't you dare!"

Soon after Lilia's Super Hornet disappeared from Wilbert's sight, the young second lieutenant of Black Knives decided to charge toward the incoming BETAs in where his squad leader Daryl was still fighting a hopeless fight in order to buy enough time for Lilia together with JFK to make their escape together with the rest of evacuation carriers. "Sorry to keep you waiting leader!" Wilbert greeted slyly as he took down six grappler-class BETAs and four destroyer-class BETAs in the same time, as Daryl was only smiled at him before replied at his greeting.

"Surely, what a gallant white knight you are…letting the princess away to the safety and protecting her by sacrificing yourself in this hopeless battle…" Daryl finished her greeting, as Wilbert could only seen laughed sheepishly before replying back at his squad leader while reloading his last ammunition clips to his AMWS-21 combat systems. "Well, I think it would be cooler if I left her with a final impression about myself being a white knight that would always protecting her, am I right leader? Moreover, I don't think I would love to miss this final battle of mine accompanied with my beautiful squad leader!" Wilbert finished his reply, as he charged toward the incoming BETAs meanwhile Daryl couldn't help herself from smiling in amusement over Wilbert's remark and replied back before she follows Wilbert for one final stand against the endless swarm of BETAs hordes.

"Unfortunately you're still just a little boy for me…grow up first and try again later…"

Three days later, everyone aboard JFK carrier and other refugees ships that would soon reached Seattle, together with everyone in Alaska's Yukon Base as well as Special Duty Section 6's personnel that was currently still stationed in Mid-Childa received a heart-breaking news about the fell of Japanese mainland that was completely fell under BETA's occupation. It was when most part of central Asia, as well as majority east part of Honshu, together with Kyushu was submerged underwater due to the Oceanic Inversion phenomenon that was happening slowly but surely after Break The World.

Among those casualties during the final stand in Japanese mainland and central Asia, the entire members of South Korea's independent and volunteer tactical armour wing Hwarang together with Black Knives' squad leader first lieutenant Daryl McManus and Black Knives' member second lieutenant Wilbert D. Collins were all confirmed KIA.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Episode 04

**Episode 04**

~ Fragments of Humanity's Despair and Hope ~

* * *

Nova Scotia, Canada, a month before the evacuation from Japanese mainland happened…

A roaring sound of Type-89 Kagerou's engine could be heard across the entire battlefield as approximately ten of the said TSFs were desperately trying to fought back against the encroaching BETAs from both Lyon hive and Budapest hive, as the leader of those Type-89s squadron identified as first lieutenant Hibiki Tatsunami shouted at his subordinates for not giving up and keep on fighting until the evacuation of civilians from Canada could safely reach the safety zone of United States of America. "Don't give up! We need to keep on doing our best and never let these monsters walk pass us!" Hibiki ordered, as he unsheathed his Kagerou's PB Blade before slicing the incoming grappler-class BETA into two.

"Hibiki! United States' second and third regiments…BETA manage to completely obliterate them! We need to retreat! Please Hibiki!" Hibiki's trusted Element, second lieutenant Yuzuka Sendou pleaded at Hibiki in order to make her dearest squad leader to change his mind. Hibiki however unfortunately decided to keep the defense line as long as possible until the evacuation completed, as he told Yuzuka back that he couldn't abandon his position as an Imperial Army's expeditionary force soldier stationed in the border of Canada together with his newfound comrade in arms from United States army. "But…" Yuzuka tried to argue back, although Hibiki once again shook his head and told her not to lost any hope regardless how grim the situation is, since he would assure everybody to return to Seattle safely.

It was when another explosion rocked nearby both of them, as both Yuzuka and Hibiki saw another F-15E Strike Eagle of United States army third regiment being mutilated brutally by the encroaching tank-class BETA. It was when Yuzuka tried to rescue the unfortunate United States' Eishi from his already mutilated Strike Eagle without success, since as soon as she arrived close enough to decapitate those tank-class BETAs with her Kagerou's PB Blade, she found the poor Eishi himself already reduced into scattered grinded flesh and puddle of thick blood on his Strike Eagle's cockpit seat.

"Yuzuka…please let it go…we still have our duty to perform here…as we need to ensure those civilians as well as ourselves return safely to American soil and…" Hibiki's voice was cut short, as another explosion could be heard coming from the opposite side not far from his location as he could only see Yuzuka's expression changed into horror via the sub-monitor screen displayed on the top-right hand side of HUD retinal projection display in front of him. It was an unholy scream from his other squad member known only by second lieutenant Teramoto, as his Type-89 Kagerou was smashed by the incoming hordes of destroyer-class BETA and stomped mercilessly by them.

"Drake Four! Second lieutenant Teramoto!" Yuzuka screamed, as Hibiki only gritted his teeth in frustration meanwhile he saw his own squadron was reduced into three Type-89 TSFs instead of five, meanwhile the other squadron from Imperial Army's second expeditionary force known as Carronade squadron was also reduced into two Type-89 TSFs instead the original five units. "First lieutenant Tatsunami! This is hopeless! I can't stand anymore! We would never be able to beat them! We could never win!" this time the third member of Drake squadron identified as second lieutenant Asagi screamed in panic as she wasted her last clip of 36mm ammunition for her Type-87 assault rifle while she missed most of her target due to her panicked state.

"Asagi! Damn it! Calm yourself!" Hibiki shouted at Asagi, although he couldn't hide his panicked voice from Yuzuka that happens to be closer to him. Unfortunately, Hibiki's warning was falling into deaf ear of panicked Asagi, as the poor female second lieutenant that was known as Drake 3 soon found herself or to be exact her Type-89 Kagerou standing face to face with an enormous fort-class BETA. "Watch out!" Carronade 2 identified as second lieutenant Ellen Aice screamed in horror, as everything was already late for either Hibiki, Yuzuka, herself or even the prodigy genius Carronade 3 second lieutenant Shizuku Miono to act in order to rescue Asagi from her doomed fate.

"He…he…he…" Asagi laughed meekly as tears rolled from her eyes. It was when a second later, a gigantic strong venomous stinger of fortress-class BETA in front of her smashed through her Kagerou's cockpit, killing her instantly in the process before the rest of ten gigantic legs of the said fortress-class itself bashed Asagi's Type-89 TSF into pieces with a single simultaneous blows. "Fuck! Fuck you! Die!" this time Hibiki lost his temper and control as he rain the said fortress-class BETA with bombardment of 36mm ammunitions combined with 120mm ammunition from his Kagerou's assault rifle meanwhile Yuzuka, Ellen and Shizuku decided to help him for one last final stand against the hopeless battle against the still keep on incoming BETA forces that begin to overrun last defense line of Nova Scotia.

It was when the whole scene suddenly went black, as the only thing that Hibiki could hear was a loud scream and his body jerked into violent spasm. It was a peaceful cold silence afterward.

Hibiki opened his eyes, as he found himself violently awaken from his nightmare with cold sweat covered his entire body. The other important thing however that caught his attention was the violent pounding sounds that could be heard coming from the front door of his room. "Hibiki! Hibiki! Are you there! Hibiki!" Yuzuka's panicked voice could be heard from the opposite side of the door, as Hibiki quickly tried to reach the door knob of his room's front door as if he was afraid for certain impending consequences for not being able to reply at Yuzuka's shout soon enough.

Unfortunately Hibiki was a mere second late, as Yuzuka smashed through the front door of his room by using her axe violently. She only stopped and laughed sheepishly when she found the paled albeit fine Hibiki in front of her meanwhile her axe stopped about an inch away from Hibiki's throat. "Yuzuka! What the hell are you doing! Are you trying to kill me?" Hibiki shouted in anger, as Yuzuka only laughed sheepishly before apologizing at Hibiki while in the same time trying to divert his attention by changing the subject of her conversation.

"I'm sorry Hibiki, because I heard no respond so I try to see it myself whether you're still alive or not, although everything turns out to be fine tee hee…by the way, Shizuku-chan and Ellen-san are waiting for you in the briefing room…since commander Marimo Jinguuji and vice commander Sayoko Komaki are also waiting for us as well…" Yuzuka replied back sheepishly as she also apologized for almost killing Hibiki by accident. It was when Yuzuka decided to change the subject of her conversation by informing Hibiki about the morning briefing that would be like usual being conducted earlier this morning, even earlier than how it was usually being done by other squadron of Empire of Japan or United States of America stationed in Seattle.

"I see…I better get myself ready then…" Hibiki replied back, as he seems already forgetting the incident that almost reclaim his life before on his way to the bathroom he stopped his step and turned his head toward Yuzuka and smiled at his faithful Element. "By the way Yuzuka…thank you for worrying about me and trying to check every now and then whether I'm doing fine and still alive or not…but please don't worry since I will always be fine! You see!" Hibiki grinned as he replied back at Yuzuka before the female Eishi with long black hair in front of him quickly nodded in agreement and smiled back gently at him.

It was when Hibiki entered the bathroom to get himself ready for the usual routine morning briefing Yuzuka's expression somehow changed as she was showing a grief of profound sadness on her face. It was when Yuzuka muttered alone inside her heart as she stared at the front door of the bathroom inside Hibiki's room with sad expression on her face.

"Hibiki…it would be for the best if you forget about everything that was happening on that day…it would be enough just for me, Ellen-san and Shizuku-chan to remember everything on your stead…it would be for the best…am I right Hibiki…"

In the meantime, in the briefing room of Imperial Army's expeditionary force of Seattle identified as Wardog squadron…

"Second lieutenant Kazusa Yamashiro reporting for duty mam!" Kazusa saluted, as her best friends Aki, Shimako and Izumi also saluted at major Marimo Jinguuji and captain Sayoko Komaki before the commander and vice commander of Wardog squadron returning their salutes back and let those four Imperial Guards to sit down on the empty couch that weren't occupied the already arrived four members of Wardog squadron itself minus Hibiki and Yuzuka. Those four members of Wardog squadron currently inside the briefing room were identified as second lieutenant Ellen Aice known as Wardog 3, second lieutenant Shizuku Miono known as Wardog 4, second lieutenant Ryouichi Matsukaze known as Wardog 5 that was formerly from another perished squadron and first lieutenant Ritsuko Ogami known as Wardog 6 that was also formerly known as Night Owl 3, commander of 3rd Flight, 1st Armoured Regiment's 2nd Battalion, 2nd Squadron before her transfer into Wardog squadron itself.

"I read the full report on what was happening second lieutenant Yamashiro and we personally share your regret and grief over the fall of Japanese mainland after so many brave men and women sacrifice their lives to prevent such worst case scenario from happening…" major Marimo extended her sympathy as she greeted Kazusa and her other three friends that was formerly along with first lieutenant Yui Takamura and another older best friend of them formed Imperial Guard's special expeditionary autonomous corps known as White Fang. "We ashamed of ourselves since we couldn't do anything to prevent such tragedy from happening…" Aki replied back at major Marimo Jinguuji as she gritted her teeth as well in frustration. It was when captain Sayoko Komaki decided to add her thought in regards to the tragedy that was just befall Japanese mainland and large portion of Central Asia around a week ago.

"Regretting over what was happening won't change the fact that Japanese mainland now fell under BETA's occupation…the most important thing is now to keep on fighting with the honour of the Empire in order to one day reclaim our long lost homeland and also fulfilling our duty to protect our people as well as those refuges entrusted to us by our fallen comrades…sharp and painful as the fact is…we still have our duties to perform instead of mourning with nothing would change by doing that…I hope I get my point clear here regardless all of you are Imperial Royal Guards or not…" Sayoko finished her sentence, as she stared with her cold and sharp stares toward Kazusa, Aki, Shimako and Izumi that could only remain silent speechless after hearing such answer.

The four of them somehow understood fully over Sayoko's factual reply, as in fact they were once again being spared from their imminent demise, Kazusa and her friends need to keep on living and protecting those people they swore and promise to protect or the sacrifice made by their comrades would be just left in vain. Even though Kazusa, Aki, Shimako and Izumi hate it when Sayoko pointed out the fact that mourning and regretting over the already spilled milk won't change anything, those four definitely understand fully over the responsibility they have on their shoulders to see through everything until the bitter end. Once again although they hate to admit it, vice commander Sayoko Komaki was damn right for every single words she had spoken at them and they especially Kazusa and Aki could only grit their teeth into frustration and accepted the humiliating and painful fact that was shown in front of them.

"Major Jinguuji…captain Komaki…what would happen to us from now on then?" Izumi decided to summon her entire courage and asked about her fate as well as her best friends' since they have nowhere to go for the time being until any contact with the surviving Imperial Guards could be established.

"Second lieutenant Noto…for the time being, until proper contact with Hawaii could be established in order to confirm the surviving Royal Guards' status and chain of command…I would like you and your friends to work together with us Wardog for the defense of Seattle…as far as I know, the current emergency cabinet under supreme shogun Koubuin is currently being established in Hawaii…however we still unable to establish proper contact and communication with them…unfortunately…would this arrangement would be fine with all of you?" Marimo Jinguuji asked, as she smiled kindly as Izumi, Aki, Kazusa and Shimako. This time Shimako decided to voice her thought while answering major Jinguuji's offer personally as well.

"I'm unsure if I could answer this on behalf of Kazusa, Aki and Izumi…but if my existence were needed to protect our people in this new land and regaining back our honour as noble people of the Empire…I would gladly lend my blade to Wardog squadron under your command major Jinguuji…my blade, my strength and my life now will be at yours…" Shimako replied back, as she smiled gently at Marimo, Sayoko and the rest of Wardog squadron members currently present in the briefing room. It was after hearing Shimako's strong determination and resolution to accept major Jinguuji's offer, Kazusa took a deep breath and sighed before adding her own thought and answer at Shimako's answer.

"Until we could establish proper contact with the Imperial household as well as the shogun herself, I would believe this course of action would be the best…moreover, it would also be the task for Royal Guards to ensure the safety of our people as well as the Imperial household and shogun as well as her immediate families…so, I would gladly to offer my blade for your cause major Jinguuji and captain Komaki…" Kazusa finished her sentence, as she smiled at both Marimo and Sayoko meanwhile both Aki and Izumi also nodded in agreement as well.

"Sorry! We're late! First lieutenant Tatsunami took a very long time for shower!" the door of the briefing room was slammed open, as both Yuzuka and Hibiki entered the said briefing room dressed in a formal Imperial Army (Imperial Japan Mainland Defense Force) teal olive coloured uniform as the two of them saluted at both Marimo and Sayoko that was quickly dismissed them. However as the exchange made between Kazusa and her friends that were nicely introducing themselves at Hibiki and Yuzuka, the former noticed on how Yuzuka somehow quite rudely brushed off and trying to ignore the presence of those Royal Guards completely for some unknown reason. Even Ellen, Shizuku, Ryouichi, and Ritsuko also noticed such suppressed hostile attitude Yuzuka tried to hide while she was currently in the same briefing room together with those surviving Royal guards.

As the briefing was concluded shortly after, Yuzuka decided to left Hibiki and the rest that were helping Kazusa, Aki, Izumi, and Shimako touring around the facility as their tour guide. Yuzuka excused herself by saying she was still have something important that need to be done before she left without even saying a single word toward Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako. As they reached the final destination of the tour in which the TSF hangar, Aki decided to ask Hibiki in regards of Yuzuka's strangely offensive behaviour just before.

"First lieutenant Tatsunami, I was wondering if second lieutenant Sendou hates us for some reason?" Aki decided to ask quite bluntly, as Kazusa, Izumi and Shimako quickly stopped their step before turning their eyes at both Aki and Hibiki, waiting for the answer from the squad leader of Wardog squadron himself. Hibiki only scratched his head, as he took a deep breath and sighed before replying back at Aki's question. "I'm unsure myself second lieutenant Iwami…since Yuzuka…I mean second lieutenant Sendou usually very nice and friendly toward everyone here…I might enquiry her later on, but in the meantime don't let such trivial thing bothering you since we will definitely and gladly welcome your arrival and assistance…well, here we are…" Hibiki finished his reply, as he tried to answer Aki's question as best as he could before grinning at the tomboy female Imperial Guard in front of him in the same time. It was when they finally arrived in the hangar area where Aki's as well as Kazusa's, Izumi's and Shimako's white Zuikaku TSF units already being repaired completely, as they could only stared in awe and speechless for such handy job that left the already battered down Zuikaku units shine brightly like brand new TSFs that were just rolled out from the factory.

"Ah, you four finally arrive! It's quite hard you know…since these four here are custom made units and luckily I still could use Gekishin's parts in order to repair these four Zuikaku babies…although you know, those parts are just temporary replacement…" the Wardog's head mechanic sergeant Sayaka Kusumoto made her greeting.

"Sayaka thanks a lot for the hard work! By the way this is sergeant Sayaka Kusumoto, the head maintenance and mechanic of Wardog squadron…Sayaka, these are second lieutenant Kazusa Yamashiro, Aki Iwami, Izumi Noto and Kai Shimako that were successfully protecting our people and other refuges until they reach Seattle…you should thank them as well for their hard work and best effort!" Hibiki introduced Sayaka to Kazusa and her friends as well as vice versa before he was telling Sayaka to thanked Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako for the feat they did back then in Japanese mainland a week ago. It was when Kazusa modestly replied back by stating that her friends along with herself was only did what need to be done. Kazusa also added that everyone else in her position would definitely did the same, as Hibiki was the first one that quickly agreeing with Kazusa's answer and point of view.

"But you really something Sayaka…these Zuikaku really look like brand new…and wooow! Even the Jump units installed there seem being replaced with the newer version…" Aki made her remark, as she was inspecting her own white Zuikaku with keen of interest meanwhile Sayaka only smiled at Aki before replied back at her as well over her remark just before. "Second lieutenant Iwami…it was quite lucky for me to find Jump units previously used for modified F-4J and I found the specs and output power of its engine were stronger and better compare to the original one installed on these Zuikaku…so, I just upgrade them as well and I believe now they could goes toe on toe against F-15J in combat…as well as other second generation machines…" Sayaka proudly made her exclamation as Aki quickly thanked her and told her that Aki herself would definitely regards her as Aki's best buddy forever much to everyone laugh, including Sayaka as well.

"Ah, it's already this time…uhm, first lieutenant Hibiki…everyone, I need to leave now since I already have an appointment with my new friends…" second lieutenant Shizuku Miono bowed her head slightly, as she bid her good bye at Hibiki and the others. "Ah, new friends Shizuku-chii…may I know who are they?" first lieutenant Ritsuko Ogami asked, as she walked closer toward Shizuku with slightly suspicious expression on her face. "Uweeee…you're scary Ritsuko-oneechan…" Shizuku squealed, as Ritsuko was just laughed as she saw the somehow adorable scared expression of Shizuku. "Well, you scared her first lieutenant Ogami…" Hibiki was only laughed, as he tried to remind Ritsuko over the fact that Shizuku was only twelve years old little girl despite of her genius natural talent on piloting TSF.

"What! I already told you so many times first lieutenant Tatsunami…that the bond I have with Shizuku-chii could not be severed easily, even by you…you know that!" Ritsuko replied back out loud, as this time Hibiki decided on it would be wiser for him to not interfering even further or he might end up being told off by Ritsuko Ogami that was always somehow overprotective toward Shizuku's wellbeing. "Uhm, Ritsuko-oneechan…I really need to go now…I introduce them to you one day…I promise…see you later…" without wasting an opportunity to avoid being questioned by the pestering but caring oneechan figure in front of her, Shizuku Miono quickly dashed away leaving Ritsuko alone dumbfounded meanwhile Ellen in the same time explained at Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako about the entire situation would always happened especially when Shizuku, Ritsuko and Hibiki were involved. It was when Ryouichi decided to change the subject by asking Kazusa and the others if they would like to join him together with the rest of Wardog squadron members beside Yuzuka and Shizuku this afternoon for friendly simulation battle, as Kazusa and her friends gladly accepted the invitation.

Pike Place Market, southwest of central waterfront and Elliott Bay…

"Ah, Shizuku-chan! You finally arrive! I thought you might already forgotten about the promise…" a young girl with purple hair and amber eyes approximately three years older than Shizuku greeted the young Eishi that was just arrived in front of the small clothing and accessories vendor that was seems owned by her. "I won't be forgetting such important promise Isis-oneechan…and I also bought the meat pies from the neighbourhood's auntie as I promised as well…" Shizuku smiled back cutely as she replied at the older young girl in front of her. Isis Egret was the full name of the friendly oneechan with purple hair and short ponytail on the left side of her head as well as beautiful crystal clear amber eyes that Shizuku just met and befriended around two weeks ago. Shizuku back then met Isis and the other two companions of her during another ordinary evening when Shizuku was on her way back from local orphanage she frequently visited.

It was when the young Shizuku quickly befriended with Isis as well as her other two companions identified as Thoma Avenir and Lily-Strosek before Shizuku herself helped those three to settle down in Seattle as quickly as possible. Shizuku being well-famous around Pike Place Market and often regarded as the second mascot of the place itself, replacing the golden pig statue Rachel quite easily as well as successfully convince the administrator of the marketplace to rent a small space for Isis, Thoma and Lily to stay as it was when Isis quickly converted the said place into her own boutique.

Isis, Thoma and Lily never really told Shizuku about their origin including from where they came from, although Shizuku never really worried about such thing and she accepted Isis, Thoma and Lily as her new friends without any question. Isis herself quickly fell over Shizuku's charm, as she quickly treated the cute little female Eishi as if she was her own little sister, of course without Ritsuko Ogami's knowledge. Shizuku in the end keep on visiting Isis, Thoma and Lily almost everyday or at least everytime she was having a free time before or after scheduled training session together with other Wardog squadron members, or other TSF squadron from both Imperial Army and US Army and Marines stationed in Seattle as well as Tacoma Base not far from her location. One thing for sure Shizuku was somehow becoming a lot more cheerful after she met Isis, Thoma and Lily.

"Wooow! Thank you very much Shizuku-chan! Hey, Thoma, Lily! Shizuku-chan is here and she bought us those legendary meat pies she keeps on telling us before! Let's eat them when they still warm!" Isis quickly called Thoma and Lily that were busy on performing a little stocktaking over the entire stock of perfumes and cosmetics Isis decided to sell on the next day to attract more customers. It was when the young Thoma Avenir and Lily-Strosek came out from behind the storage room somehow made Shizuku blushed in embarrassment for some reason. "Ah, Shizuku-chan…good day! I'm glad to be able to see you today…and of course Lily as well…" Thoma greeted Shizuku meanwhile Lily quickly smiled gently at Shizuku while kneeled in front of the younger little girl and planted her gentle kiss on Shizuku's right cheek, leaving Shizuku blushed even deeper in embarrassment.

"Good day young lady…how are you today?" this time Thoma's portable camera device that was always seen floating around him and identified as Steed greeted Shizuku as well. "I'm…I'm fine Steed and glad to see you cheerful as always as well…" Shizuku quickly replied back with her cheerful voice, as she tried to hide her embarrassment although Isis was actually noticing it and couldn't help herself from grinned mischievously. "Let me get some plates and Lily was also just brewing a synthetic herbal mint tea…would you like to have some as well Shizuku-chan?" Thoma kindly asked, as he smiled at Shizuku meanwhile the younger female Eishi in front of Thoma could only nodded back in affirmative while blushed even deeper.

"Wooohoooo…this kind of development seems quite complicated but still healthy and fun to watch as well, so I as a good friend of both Thoma and Lily as well as gentle oneechan for Shizuku should keep on watching over the whole development of this thing for a bit further…hmmmm…this kind of thing surely good…ah, so nice for being young…" Isis muttered alone inside her heart, as she took one of the meat pies and began on eating it without waiting for Thoma, Lily and Shizuku. It was when Thoma decided to scold her, as Isis quickly made an excuse here and there meanwhile Shizuku that was already calmed down from her blushed state was only giggling alone as she saw the sit-com situation happened between Thoma and Isis in front of her.

"This is really nice! Lily also agreed with me as well! Even though the meat is synthetic beef meat…" Thoma made his remark, as he took the second bite of his meat pie, meanwhile Lily nodded in agreement as she also took another bite of her own meat pie modestly in comparison to Isis' table manner way of eating in front of other people. "Uhm, Thoma-oniichan and Lily-oneechan…actually the auntie I usually visited always using real beef meat instead of synthetic ingredient…" Shizuku meekly informed Thoma, Lily and Isis about the secret of those meat pies, as the three of them somehow quite surprised to find that some places were still selling natural food while most of places already replacing their menus with synthetic food.

Shizuku, Thoma, Lily and Isis chatted in friendly and relaxed conversation as they ate their meat pies while drinking the synthetic herbal mint tea brewed by Lily albeit Isis was still need to run back and forth from serving any incoming customers of her boutique while enjoying the friendly late morning tea time together with them. It was when Shizuku definitely felt grateful that she happens to met, knew and befriend with Thoma, Lily and Isis since Shizuku was always alone ever since she fought on behalf of the Empire during her early career together with Carronade squadron back then. Even though her reassignment in Wardog squadron made her met Ritsuko that was happens to be one of those people that always cared over Shizuku's wellbeing as if she was part of her family considering Ritsuko herself already knew Shizuku from the way back when she was still a senior high-school student in Kyushu seven years ago, Shizuku was still couldn't help herself from feeling lonely in the end for certain reason and situation she could never told her Ritsuko-oneechan after all.

Shizuku never had any memories about her childhood for some unknown reason that might also the reason behind her insane piloting skill that beyond normal pilot without prior knowledge on piloting TSF could perform. She for some reason could master the basic piloting requirement for Type-89 Kagerou and Type-94 Shiranui within a single day and ready to be deployed at anytime while in the same time could keep up with other older veteran pilots with more years experienced already accumulated in comparison to her innate piloting skills. She could never remember her prior encounter with her Ritsuko-oneechan before she met her during her reassignment at Wardog squadron although Ritsuko herself told her it was not an important thing since she was glad to be able to see Shizuku was doing fine and well. Ritsuko even mentioned that as long as Shizuku remembered about Karen and Takumi it would be enough for Ritsuko.

It was when Shizuku decided to try her best to remember everything, ever single things happened in her past and although she vividly remembered about her precious Karen-oneechan and Takumi-oniichan, she was still couldn't remember anything about her other friends, families as well as Ritsuko Ogami-oneechan herself as well. Shizuku was frustrated and despaired, as she always felt lonely without her memories and the sole comfort she had was only within Wardog squadron that always treated her like part of big family as well as Ritsuko-oneechan that always caring about her as well. She knew that she should be feeling grateful for that, although no matter on how she tried to put a strong mask by telling the others that she was fine, Shizuku was still twelve years old girl that longed to be embraced with a warm family she never truly experienced or to be exact never remembered for truly experienced such thing. It was when Shizuku found Thoma, Lily and Isis somehow extending their hands at her, as those three treated her as if she was part of family, similar to how Ritsuko always treated her but somehow different in the same time as well. Shizuku could never put it in word but somehow the gentleness Thoma and Lily always showed her as well as Isis' cheerful disposition somehow filled the loneliness she always felt up until now.

"Shizuku-chan…are you alright? Are you just crying before? Thoma! What have you done to Shizuku-chan! You must be doing something bad don't you?" Isis asked Shizuku with worried expression on her face before she glared at Thoma that was quickly defending himself together with Lily as well. Shizuku on the other hand could only stared at Isis, Thoma and Lily in confusion before she wiped her cheeks and found out her eyes wet with tears. "Am I crying? I wonder why?" Shizuku asked, as she was keep on smiling at Isis, Thoma and Lily although those three somehow found Shizuku's smile both painful and sad in the same time as well. It was when Lily gently put Shizuku in her warm embrace as she gently pat on the little girl head. Nobody knew whether Shizuku was crying under Lily's gentle embraces although the most important thing, she was now started to be able to realize the fact that even though she always felt alone and despaired for all the time, she was actually never really alone after all since as long as Shizuku would try to reach out to her newfound friends, they would accept her as part of their family like how her gentle Karen-oneechan and Takumi-oniichan have been doing in the past that already been forgotten by her.

To the very end, Shizuku decided to keep on living her life for the sake of her forgotten memories as well as and more importantly her newfound memories she made with her newfound friends and families within Wardog squadron, Ritsuko-oneechan, and of course Thoma-oniichan, Lily-oneechan and Isis-oneechan as well. It was the very foundation that strengthen Shizuku's faith as no matter how the fate of mankind already full with despair, there would always be hope and she would be the one that create such hope for mankind as well as her newfound friends and families together with them as well. It was also when Shizuku would once again being able to proudly pilot her Shiranui since she would have something precious for her to protect and more importantly, she wasn't alone anymore.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Episode 05

**Episode 05**

~ To the Shattered World ~

* * *

"I don't like this! The strong stench of sulphur really making my nose rotten…hey, Signum-danna…do you think we could really find what we are looking for here?" Agito asked, as she was floating around her Lord the leader of Wolkenritter and General of the Raging Fire Signum Yagami that was inspecting the area previously becoming the final stand battlefield between US army together with Empire of Japan's expeditionary force against the advancing BETA movement around Nova Scotia. Signum was just shook her head before stared back at Agito and replied with her usual stoic voice tone, albeit she was still able to sadly smiling back at her beloved Unity Knight (Unison Device) in front of her.

"Unfortunately no Agito…since I doubt these creatures Ave referred as BETA would have direct connection with Eclipse Drivers…although, the dimensional rift appeared around here previously were detected for teleporting several Eclipse Drivers by accident to this dimension…" Signum replied back calmly, as she pat on Agito's head gently meanwhile the chibi-redhead Unity Knight herself could only reluctantly nodded in agreement over Signum's explanation. "Still, I find it quite unbelievable for this world as well as the Origin World merged into one and things was somehow getting worse and worse each day…" Agito made her remark, as she took a deep breath and sighed meanwhile Signum was just remain silent for a moment while staring at her Unity Knight in front of her before replying back at Agito's remark just before.

"Multiple dimensional rifts were detected in these past three months and slowly but surely some other elements from various worlds would also merge as well with this world…and also for the incident that was happening around the world…I heard from my master Hayate Yagami, some people from the Bureau already considering the emergency plan to interfere directly if the situation getting even dire afterward…let's hope it would not getting even worse day by day from now on…and I think we also should take a good care of some leftover from the battlefield just before…" Signum replied back at Agito's remark as she was turning her body and came face to face with numbers of surviving tank-class BETAs that were hiding inside the belly of fort-class BETA's corpses scattered across the battlefield, approximately three hundreds of them.

"So, these are those creatures that were leaving foul stench all across the battlefield…Signum-danna! Let's us send them back to the afterlife by cremating them!" Agito grinned, as she summoned her Barrier Jacket and readying herself to unison-ed in with Signum that was already in her Knight Garb and unsheathed her Laevatein. "I let you handle the timing Agito, and we will finish it as quickly as possible…before anybody noticed our presence here…" Signum calmly replied back, as she was quickly readying her fighting stance before commanding her Laevatein to take Schlangeform (Snake Form) in which Laevatein replied back in affirmative.

"Jawohl! Schlangeform!"

Combined and empowered by Agito that was also already performing "unison in" with Signum, the said General of the Raging Fire quickly leaped toward the incoming three hundreds tank-class BETAs in front of her and soon enough afterward, flaming explosion could be seen across the wasteland formerly known as Nova Scotia, incarcerates those tank-class BETAs in the process as well.

Three days later, on TSAB's administered world number three, Vaizen…

"Nanoha-san! Ave-san! It had been a while ever since we see each other!" Subaru greeted both Nanoha and Ave that were just arrived at Vaizen's inter-dimensional spaceport, as both Nanoha and the young Enforcer aide quickly smiled back at Subaru while greeted her back as well. "It has been a while indeed Subaru, ever since we work together to solve major incident like JS Incident five years ago…" Nanoha replied back, as she smiled gently at Subaru meanwhile the young sergeant Subaru Nakajima quickly nodded in agreement over Nanoha's remark as well. "By the way Nanoha-san, Ave-san…I didn't see Reinforce Eins-san and Rein as well…are they also participating in this mission as well?" Subaru asked, as this time Ave decided to answer Subaru's question.

"Both Reinforce and Rein currently already aboard Wolfram together with commander Yagami, as they need to be there in order to welcome Erio and Caro…meanwhile I believe Teana-san is still conducting her own investigation, as Fate-san will be joining us ahead her…" Ave finished his answer, as Subaru was quickly nodded in agreement after hearing Ave's explanation. It was when Nanoha decided to ask Subaru over certain little boy she was adopted as her younger brother around four years ago. It was when Subaru was just laughed sheepishly as she took Mach Caliber out from her pocket and showed Nanoha and Ave pictures of herself, Teana and the young boy mentioned by Nanoha before and identified as the younger Thoma Avenir.

"So, this boy that you always referred as your new younger brother…Thoma-kun is currently on journey for self-rediscovery at the moment?" Nanoha asked, as Subaru quickly nodded back, affirming Nanoha's comment just before. Ave on the other hand was only remain silent as he glanced at those pictures.

"Thoma Avenir…the carrier of Zero-gene…I better not to say anything or I risked myself for being suspicious in front of Nanoha-san, Subaru and everyone else as well…" Ave muttered alone inside his heart, as he remembered on how he supposedly already knew almost everything that would be happening afterward thanks to his prior knowledge he obtained in his previous old-self. However, he always kept on reminding himself over the fact things already changed ever since Break The World happened, and he would never be able to predict accurately on what would be happening afterward anymore. Ave might always be in denial over such facts presented in front of his eyes, although his role as Enforcer aide in these past three months surely showed him that his prior knowledge would definitely lost its significant accuracy on predicting that might be happening afterward. It was through careful investigation and research he might be able to prevent things that was already happened from becoming even worse in the end and he would definitely tried his best to aim for that.

"Ave-san? Are you alright? You seem spacing out?" Subaru asked, as Ave could only startled in surprise when he found Subaru's face already really close to his own. "Su…Subaru! Please don't scare me like that!" Ave was complaining meanwhile Subaru only grinned sheepishly as she clasped both of her hands and forming an apologetic Buddha gesture while apologizing in the same time as well. "Tee hee…gomen! I never realized that you're really jumpy after all…" the legendary Silver Ace of TSAB's special rescue division sergeant Subaru Nakajima apologized while in the same time decided to tease the said young Enforcer aide in front of her as well.

"Did Teana-san say something to you Subaru? I only remember for startled in surprise once, when I'm immersed on reading several reports from the Origin World that was merged with the Alternative World together and didn't notice her arrival when she already right in front of me and gave her greeting…" Ave took a deep breath and sighed, as he was replying back at Subaru's teasing with another question. It was when Subaru could only be seen laughed sheepishly as she heard that question before answering back at the young Enforcer aide in front of her. "Tea did say something…but in the same time, she also said that you're a very dependable partner and the progress for this investigation could be faster and smoother all thanks to your good work, Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi…tee hee…" Subaru answered back, as Ave could only laugh sheepishly in embarrassment meanwhile Nanoha also nodded in agreement proudly over the achievement made by her adoptive younger brother.

Subaru, Nanoha and Ave were then decided to head to Terminal VI in where Wolfram currently stationed, as they believe Hayate, Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei, Erio and Caro would already be waiting for their arrival. Nanoha was also remembering that her beloved Fate-chan and her co-worker Vita Yagami would also joining them shortly at dimensional nexus on their way to the world of Origin that was already merged with the world of Alternative. It was twelve hours before the commencement of the mission, as the legendary Ace of Aces of Time-Space Administration Bureau definitely looking forward to see with her own eyes over the threats that both Eclipse Drivers and BETAs would possess and fight them with her full power now unlike before, three months ago when she rescued Fate and Ave during the early day of Break The World.

"By the way Nanoha-san…how's Vivio and Einhalt? Do they know about the nature of our mission just yet?" Ave decided to ask; meanwhile Nanoha only shook her head gently before replying back. "Vivio and Einhalt-chan didn't know more than the fact we are leaving for certain important mission…the detail of this mission however is being kept confidential by Hayate-chan after all…" Nanoha replied back, meanwhile Ave only nodded in understanding over his adoptive eldest sister's reply. "Still, don't you think it would feel bad for both Vivio and Einhalt when they learnt the true nature and how dangerous our mission this time?" this time Subaru decided to ask, she together with Nanoha and Ave finally arrived at Terminal VI. Nanoha on the other hand only shook her head once again before smiled gently at Subaru and replying back.

"Both Vivio and Einhalt will definitely understand the true nature of our mission Subaru, it was because of their understanding, both of them decided to remain quiet and send us away with smiles…especially for Vivio, since uhm…I feel Einhalt-chan is still to stoic for being able to smile freely unrestrained like Vivio nya, ha, ha, ha…so please rest assure that both Vivio and Einhalt-chan will never blame us for anything and we have our responsibility to return safely to them as well nee…" Nanoha finished her reply, as this time both Subaru and Ave finally and fully understood about the true nature of the legendary Ace of Aces in front of them. Even though Nanoha never revealed anything too much in front of her own daughter and her own daughter's best friend (love interest), their bond definitely let them to reach mutual understanding for each other and accepted them as well. It was when both Subaru and Ave themselves started to wonder if they could be able to do the same with their respective beloved one, in which Nanoha confidently said of course they would definitely be able to do so since Subaru was one of her former best student meanwhile Ave inherited the name of Takamachi himself.

As Nanoha, Ave and Subaru finally entered the main deck of Wolfram, the young Enforcer aide glanced at the inter-dimensional spaceport of Vaizen from the transparent Orihalconium glass window around Wolfram's deck as he took a deep breath and sighed. "Ave-kun, is there something wrong?" Nanoha asked, as Ave was only smiling back at his adoptive eldest sister while he also shook his head gently before replying back. "Nah, there is nothing wrong Nanoha-san…I just somehow come into realization that I would definitely miss Mid-Childa as well as Vaizen since I…I mean we would be away for a while after all aren't we…" Ave replied back, as both Nanoha and Subaru quickly nodded in agreement. "I definitely understand that feeling Ave-kun…and we will definitely missed this place as well as Mid…but should always remember that we definitely have places to return for…places we could call home after all…am I right nee…nya, ha, ha, ha…" Nanoha laughed sheepishly as she finished her reply.

Both Ave and Subaru were definitely agree over Nanoha's reply and statement just now, as no matter how far their mission would took them away, as long as they keep on remembering those warmest memories they share together in Mid-Childa and her administered worlds, they would definitely have places they could return. Places they could call home where they belong after all.

In the meantime, at Alaska's Yukon Base…

First lieutenant Takeru Shirogane was only remain silent as he watched over the mock battle between Squad 207 members against five members of A-01's Isumi Valkyries members as five Type-97 Fubuki units were taking cover behind several ruined buildings across the entire battleground meanwhile five Type-94 Shiranui in UN blue paintjob piloted by second lieutenant Akane Suzumiya, second lieutenant Haruko Kashiwagi, second lieutenant Tae Tsukiji, second lieutenant Touko Kazama and first lieutenant Mitsuki Hayase begin their all-offensive assaults with their respective Type-87 assault rifles fitted with paint bullets. It was when Sumika that was standing nearby Takeru grinned before asking her beloved boyfriend about the possible outcome of the said simulation battle itself.

"Nee…nee…nee…Takeru-chan! Do you still think that Meiya-chan and our other friends from Squad 207 could beat those seasoned veterans of Isumi Valkyries? They seem getting pinned down even worse than before and what they could do is just going all defensive after all…" Sumika asked, as she was also voicing her opinion in regards to the simulation battle in front of her. It was when Takeru took a deep breath and sighed before he smiled back at Sumika and answering his girlfriend's question.

"Those Fubuki piloted by Meiya and the others were installed with XM3 ver.1.02 OS that would definitely more advanced than the original XM3 ver.1.00 OS currently being installed in every single Shiranui units of Special Taskforce A-01's seventh and ninth squadrons…moreover Meiya and everyone else were talented enough to handle those overconfident veterans in their own…just watch Sumika since the outcome of this battle might surprise you after all…" Takeru finished his reply as he grinned back at Sumika in the same time, meanwhile the young girl with long red hair tied with a single massive yellow ribbon quickly smiled back both mischievously and amusement as well after she heard her boyfriend's reply.

"I see…I never expecting Takeru-chan love to bet on the odd bet after all…tee hee, since logic and analysis wise Isumi Valkyries would definitely win in every aspect over Squad 207 due to their more high-performance TSF units as well as combat experiences…but, you might really surprise me after all nee…Takeru-chan?" Sumika replied back playfully, as she smiled cutely at Takeru that was quickly blushed slightly in embarrassment when he realized how cute and adorable his beloved Sumika Kagami is, moreover when he somehow remembered the morning incident that was involving (according to everyone's else common sense) "compromising threesome situation" between Sumika, himself and Kasumi Yashiro. It was when Sumika quickly glared at Takeru before scolding him and pouted in the same time as well.

"Takeru-chan! You must be thinking about something perverted don't you?" Sumika complained as she was pouting in the same time as well. It was when Takeru quickly startled in surprise as soon as he heard Sumika's accusation as he was quickly trying to defend himself without much success. Luckily for Takeru, the main automatic door of the command post centre was opened right after he tried to open his mouth in order to defend himself from Sumika's accusation as both Sumika and Takeru quickly turned their heads to see the incoming visitors that would quickly be identified as vice commander of Alternative IV Project Yuuko Kouzuki accompanied by second lieutenant Kasumi Yashiro that was carrying piles of heavy paperwork together with Yuuko's personal secretary first lieutenant Irina Pyatkh.

"My…my…my…what do we have here, another morning quarrel between husband and wife…don't forget, the younger mistress would definitely defend the unfaithful husband after all…" Yuuko grinned as she made her sly remark across the command post centre, as Takeru and Sumika as well as Kasumi that was just arrived blushed in embarrassment. "Yuuko-sensei! That's sound really wrong! Don't you realize that?" Takeru complained, as Yuuko was just laughed before she took a seat on the nearby chair meanwhile in the same time both Kasumi and Irina were quickly enough to put their heavy burdens known as stack of paperwork on the working desk where vice commander Yuuko Kouzuki currently seated.

"Uhm, vice commander Kouzuki…uhm, I thought you were not interested to watch combat simulation between Eishi after all…why are you here then?" Sumika asked, as Yuuko was only grinned in amusement before asked Kasumi and Irina to hand down certain thin white folders at both Takeru and Sumika respectively. Takeru's eyes could be seen twitched as he read the cover title of the report in his folder as he muttered with very little audible voice although it would still audible enough for both Sumika and Kasumi for some reason.

"Case 00…report from Seattle…so, Marimo-chan was compiling this report in regards of those surviving refugees from Japan mainland…as well as possible mission plan to assist the remaining force stranded in Japan while retaking the said mainland itself while preventing Oceanic Inversion to get even worse each days…" Takeru muttered alone, as Sumika decided to nudge at Takeru's right arm while voicing her thought over the report she just skimmed through briefly. "Takeru-chan, don't you think it would be quite strange for Jinguuji-sensei to come up with this report for all the sudden?" Sumika asked, as Takeru was remain silent for a while before replied back.

"You have the point Sumika…since her divisions were not intelligence divisions and those expeditionary forces after all were just Imperial Army squadrons stationed in United States soils as per agreement between Empire of Japan, United States and UN prior Break The World happened and for Marimo-chan to suddenly send us these detailed reports that could only being written by someone from intelligence divisions such CIA or the one under minister of intelligence Sakon Yoroi…somehow quite concerning after all…" Takeru replied back at Sumika's remark, as this time Kasumi decided to voice her thought as well.

"Sumika…Takeru…the most important part of these reports were compiled within the second half of it…after page 231…" Kasumi timidly informed both Takeru and Sumika to just left the first two hundreds and thirty one pages for later and went straight to the page after that. In the meantime both Yuuko and Irina secretly grinned in amusement as they realized on how Kasumi definitely grew attached even more at Takeru as the shy and timid younger girl in front of them started to address Takeru Shirogane with "Takeru" first name in the opposed of "Shirogane-san" surname after the (cough…cough!) memorable "compromising threesome situation" happened around one and half months ago.

"This…this is…!" both Takeru and Sumika eyes were quickly went wide as they read through the first, second and third paragraphs of those reports meanwhile Yuuko quickly grinned in satisfaction before started her long interesting lecture full with enthusiasm. "Don't you think this would be awesome and beyond wild imagination of mankind after all? Even third generation TSF alone would never be able to do this feat alone in short period of time!" Yuuko began her lecture in enthusiasm, as Takeru raised his right hand. "Yes, question? First lieutenant Shirogane, please proceed then Silver Saviour?" Yuuko playfully gave Takeru a permission to quickly raise any question after all, as Takeru himself coughed several times before started his question.

"Yuuko-sensei, I found your statement before is quite understatement since later third generation TSF such as EF-2000 Typhoon and F-22 Raptor would definitely be able to perform such feat alone, especially after even the earliest version of XM3 OS being installed in them…am I right?" Takeru finished his question, as Yuuko was quickly shocked with such logical deduction and question presented in front of her. "He was right vice commander…I think it would be wiser for you to rephrase your statement before…" first lieutenant Irina suggested, as she tried to suppress her giggle since she just don't want to look rude in front of her vice commander after all. It was when Yuuko grumbled with quite pissed expression on her face before took a deep breath and decided to rephrase her statement just before.

"When I said third generation TSF, I'm referring as the first third generation such as our Type-94 Shiranui and training machine such as Type-97 Fubuki…and I hope you would be satisfied with that first lieutenant Shirogane! Anyway, let's us continue…the most important part is a group of surviving tank-class BETAs…three hundreds of them were detected across the wasteland of Nova Scotia a few days ago and code 991 were announced across United States…mainly Alaska, Tacoma and Seattle…but after five minutes the warning code 991 were called off and the status was reverted back to normal…" vice commander Yuuko Kouzuki stopped her explanation for a moment, as Takeru, Sumika, Kasumi and Irina quickly remembered over the DEFCON2 condition that was happened for as short as five minutes three days ago and the explanation that was given to them as well as other personnel and general public was emergency system failure, although most Eishi especially those from Squad 207, Isumi Valkyries, Argos Test Team as well as Takeru, Sumika and Kasumi found such explanation was hard to be believable after all.

"Back over Takeru's statement just before…it might be a single EF-2000 Typhoon or F-22 Raptor from whomever God's knows squadron decided to play gung-ho and slaughter those BETAs alone…however, won't it be interesting when Marimo found out the one responsible for the said BETAs slaughter was a single swordswoman accompanied by a little missy devil fairy armed with fiery sword that can transformed into whip…straight from your favourite Fire Emblem video game series, eh, first lieutenant Shirogane?" vice commander Yuuko Kouzuki once again stopped her explanation after she voiced her thought meanwhile Takeru and Sumika quickly took a notice over a blurry photograph image of young swordswoman in knight garb armed with fiery sword incarcerate those three hundreds tank-class BETAs at ease.

"This picture is real isn't it? You not happen to ask first lieutenant Michiru or second lieutenant Kazama to Photoshop-ed it right, Yuuko-sensei?" Takeru asked as he glanced at vice commander Yuuko Kouzuki with suspicious glance from his eyes. "Hey, these reports came from Marimo herself and there is no way for me to ask those two to perform image alteration on it…you should know that? Or do you think your vice commander here is as low as those Hua Lian squadron that was using forged picture of one of their Eishi performing flying kick that destroy one of F-15E Strike Eagle TSF's arm like some wuxia movie…" Yuuko complained, meanwhile both Takeru and Sumika could only laughed sheepishly before the former quickly apologized for suspecting Yuuko-sensei after all.

"By the way Yuuko-sensei…what do you think over this strange phenomenon that was happening right after slow Oceanic Inversion, Break The World and various dimensional anomalies detected across this new world started to be happening frequently? Since Sumika and myself suspect something even worse than BETA's invasion would be happening after all…especially Sumika keep on saying that and she could feel it somehow without knowing how such thing could be happening in the first place after all…" Takeru once again raised his question and concern.

"My…my…my, you're really an interesting fellow indeed first lieutenant Shirogane…and of course I'm still finding the fact Sumika's quantum brainwave that was happening naturally also interesting to be investigated as well…but let aside, we found this fact of a single swordswoman could easily dispatched three hundreds tank-class BETAs alone by herself could perhaps provide us with the key of our salvation that lies on the success of this new Alternative IV…" Yuuko replied back, as she grinned at Takeru meanwhile this time Sumika decided to raise her right hand and sheepishly asked the "scary" and "weird" Yuuko-sensei in front of her.

"Uhm, Kouzuki-sensei…I for some reason find that your answer before didn't answer Takeru-chan's question…" Sumika timidly asked Yuuko a question, as the vice commander of Alternative IV quickly took a deep breath and sighed before replying back at the natural born (perhaps) Esper girl in front of her. "I do share the same concern with first lieutenant Shirogane over the entire development currently happened across the globe, as I find the like of several other parties decided to get involved in this war for their own personal motivations…we should be careful when we choose our allies later on, since at the moment we should be questioning everyone personal gain for enrolling themselves into our war against BETA, as that said question would also applied to this swordswoman and her devil fairy companion of her as well…" vice commander Yuuko Kouzuki finished her answer, as she stared at both Takeru and Sumika with serious stare from her eyes, as both Takeru and Sumika nodded back in agreement before saluted at her.

Soon enough another roaring sound of fallen hunk of metal could be heard, as Takeru, Sumika, Kasumi, Irina and Yuuko saw Mitsuki Hayase's Type-94 Shiranui was pinned down on the ground by Meiya Mitsurugi's Type-97 Fubuki as Meiya pointed her Type-74 PB Blade close at Shiranui's cockpit block meanwhile Mitsuki aimed her Type-87 assault rifle at the head of Meiya's Type-97 Fubuki. The simulation battle was finally concluded as Takeru's prediction over Squad 207's triumph against Isumi Valkyries' members somehow made Sumika, Kasumi, and Irina as well as even vice commander Yuuko Kouzuki's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "Unbelievable! Takeru-chan, how could you predict this outcome accurately?" Sumika asked cheerfully meanwhile Takeru only grinned back at Sumika before replied back half-jokingly at her.

"That's why I'm being referred as Silver Saviour not for nothing…" as soon as Takeru finished his reply, he was quickly running away from the fuming Sumika meanwhile Kasumi, Irina and Yuuko were only smiling over the whole sit-com happened right in front of them. It was when Yuuko's mind started to think about all new possibilities that might be existed now as she would definitely put the motion of the new Alternative IV into total success, as she glanced at another folder containing sensitive files and data delivered to Marimo Jinguuji by second lieutenant Lilia Kjellberg, the surviving member of USMC Black Knives squadron right after she along with the rest of Japanese and South Korean refuges arrived in Seattle.

"This time definitely, I would never sacrifice anybody anymore in order to bring mankind into the path of salvation…please watch over me…over us…Marimo…"

In the same time, at Imperial Royal Guards' second headquarter located in Hawaii…

"With this, I conclude my report…excellency general…" first lieutenant Seijyurou Makabe finished his report, as he took a little glance at his superior officer, general Ikaruga Takatsugu in decorated blue Imperial Guard uniform, as Ikaruga himself only smiled back at Seijyurou before dismissed him. "Good work first lieutenant Makabe, I assume everything now starting to move into a simultaneous movement then…" Ikaruga made his remark, as Seijyurou quickly nodded in agreement over his superior's statement while in the same time also displaying a slightly cunning looking smile on his face, similar to the smile that always appeared on Ikaruga's face.

"Excellency general, there is another report from first lieutenant Sanae Fujiwara in regards to shogun Yuuhi Koubuin sudden decision to conduct welfare visit at Tacoma and Seattle…do you think her action should be considered reckless as the situation is quite dire out there?" this time female red coated Imperial Royal Guard Eishi that happens to be identified as first lieutenant Maya Tsukuyomi asked, as Ikaruga quickly told her not to worry too much over it, or if Maya still worried, she could accompany shogun herself together with her three trusted and faithful vassals identified as three white coated Royal Guard Eishi that happens to be second lieutenant Yukino Tomoe, second lieutenant Kamiyo Tatsumi and second lieutenant Minagi Ebisu previously assigned under first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi at Alaska's Yukon Base, in which Maya quickly thanked Ikaruga for his kind offer and understanding.

It was unknown by Seijyurou, Maya and the rest of Royal Guard personnel that were present in the briefing chamber, Ikaruga was pleased over how the entire things turned out to be like what he already planned so far. In the end, he only need to put a single finishing touch and everything would be put into a perpetual motions and nothing could stop the gear of destiny from moving into whatever Ikaruga himself have had planned inside his secretive mind.

It was when he took a little glance at the ceiling of his briefing chamber while wondered if he should haste the motion by asking their assistance after all, although in the end he quickly dismissed such idea knowing the fact that it was still too early for them to make any appearances and being revealed to the public after all. It was when his glance brought him to a particular familiar individual from 16th Royal Guard Battalion in front of him.

Ikaruga smiled even more, as he realized that another existence that was arrived from "the other side" would finally brought him to even closer to the dream and ambition he was currently having at the moment. It was when he remembered that he already made pact with demons and agreeing the said demons to work together with him in order to fulfil his ambition. They were demons that came from "the other side" of the world itself, the place that was beyond our reach but for some reason strangely familiar and nostalgic to him as well as everyone else.

"A place that was so far yet so close…"

"The place of distant memories…"

"The shattered world…"

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Episode 06

**Episode 06**

~ Intertwined Destinies ~

* * *

After travelling approximately forty-eights hours and thirty-four minutes through dimensional nexus, TSAB LS class warship Wolfram made her final dimensional jump above Pacific Ocean, eleven miles from Yokohama Port, or how it was supposed to be in the past before being decimated by slow Oceanic Inversion and BETA's assault that left everything almost in ruins. Soon after Wolfram arrived however, what would welcome their arrival was heavy bombardment from quite a number of laser-class and heavy laser-class BETA strains stationed around Yokohama Hive. Luckily enough, the magical barrier erected and wrapped around Wolfram was strong enough to withstand those laser bombardment albeit the shaking effect could still felt by those TSAB crews and operatives stationed inside Wolfram herself, those who proudly took the blue uniform of TSAB Marine Defense Corps and belongs under the command of Hayate Yagami's Special Ordnance Brigade known as Battalion Unit 108 or Special Duty Section 6.

Inside the bridge of Wolfram in the same time…

"Commander Yagami! We should retreat since even though our shield could still withstand those laser attacks, we would never know how long it would last!" skipper Lucino Lowran quickly informed Hayate that was seated on the captain seat meanwhile both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei acted as her executive officers and standing behind her. "I think that would be the best course option skipper Lowran…we would make our retreat…" Hayate calmly made her order, as Lucino quickly nodded back in agreement before replying back. "Aye, mam!" Lucino answered, as she was pleased that her commander was agreeing with her suggestion. In no time, Lucino quickly instructed the navigation crews of Wolfram to begin on making quick retreat, as soon afterward everyone could took a deep breath in relieved since the bombardment from those laser-class and heavy laser-class BETAs were no more.

"Rein…could you help me on accessing the entire situation as well as the identity of those who opened fires to us? Eins, I also want you in the meantime to help Shari in the hangar area to adjust the available AEC armaments into combat ready at anytime…as quickly as possible…would you two be able to do that?" Hayate asked, as she smiled gently at her beloved Unity Knights Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei that were quickly nodded back in affirmative while saluting back at their Lord in front of them. "Acknowledge my master!" Reinforce Eins replied back. "Aye desu, commander Yagami!" Reinforce Zwei replied back.

It was when both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei started to perform their task in accordance to Hayate's order/ request, the Mistress of the Night Sky herself was indulged inside her deep thinking over what was just happening before. "Those heavy laser bombardments came from the radius beyond normal firing range…moreover, if I remember Ave once told me about these BETA monstrosity that quickly sealed mankind air superiority with heavy laser bombardment with almost one hundred percent accuracy…I wonder, if what we was facing before…is the first welcome given by BETA to us?" Hayate finished her inner monologue with another question, as she was wondering if she should be asking the young Enforcer aide at one of these days. It was when Reinforce Zwei gave Hayate the source of those laser bombardments indeed came from Yokohama Hive that was located miles away from Wolfram current location before she made her haste retreat.

"Hayate-chan…don't you think we should ask about this matter to Ave-san? Rein believes he would be able to provide us with more accurate information desu…" Reinforce Zwei made her suggestion via telepathic message, as her beloved Lord quickly nodded in agreement before replying back telepathically as well. "I think you're right Rein…could you please inform Ave to see me in my personal quarter with all evidences he already gathered so far?" Hayate requested, as Reinforce Zwei quickly nodded back in affirmative upon Hayate's request. It was when Hayate herself began to wonder if her mission as well as her unit Special Duty Section 6's mission would be in the end more than just another investigation over the appearances of Eclipse Drivers in this dimension that might be related to Hűckebein family, as well as accessing any possible factor that might be causing number of dimensional disturbances after all.

Meanwhile at Wolfram's hangar area…

"It seems we manage to get away safely, I should be expecting no less than TSAB's latest state of art's magical barrier system installed on Wolfram…" Ave muttered alone inside his heart, as he was performing final adjustment over his Gespenst as Tink Erbel popped up and greeted him. "Meister Ave…it had been a while ever since I assist you directly like before…how's everything?" Tink Erbel politely and gently greeted her meister as Ave was only smiled back at the chibi-hologram of a young girl with long golden blond hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes in front of him before replying back. "I'm fine Tink Erbel and I should thanked you for performing final adjustment over this Gespenst's GN particle type reactive armour or should I refer it as Sterbein GN particle type reactive armour plates instead?" Ave thanked Tink Erbel as Tink Erbel only shook her head gently while dismissing the idea for taking credit on helping with the adjustment of Sterbein armour into its maximum performance capacity.

Sterbein GN particle type reactive armour or simply being referred as Sterbein armour was actually a type of strong and durable armour plates grafted all over the actual G-frame unit hidden within the said armour exterior itself. Aside from providing Gespenst Haken with additional protection as well as manoeuvrability, Sterbein armour would also functioning as camouflage for the true identity of Ave's Gespenst Haken that happens to be a certain GN Drive powered mobile suit known as GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type-F2 in its original white and blue paintjob instead of red paintjob used by Fereshte. However to the very end, Ave would rather to refer his unit as Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken instead Gundam Astraea in order not to create even more confusing situation and Tink Erbel herself definitely respected his decision since she was quickly registered Gespenst Haken's serial number as PTX-002C instead of GNY-001F2.

"By the way meister Ave…about the rocked explosives happened out there just before…they're seem stopped already…are they…those laser-class and heavy-laser class BETAs we encountered before…three months ago?" Tink Erbel asked, as Ave was remain silent for a while before replying back. "Most likely it would be very high implied those attacks came from laser-class and heavy laser-class BETAs…since the location of our arrival is quite close to Yokohama Hive after all…however, I do believe Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami already took a swift action against such situation by retreating rather than facing those enemies head-on…" Ave replied back, as Tink Erbel was performing cute and adorable thinking pose before asking another question back at Ave. "Is it because commander Yagami feared over the fact any engagement against unknown enemies would lead into heavy losses meister Ave? Or another factor should be accounted to as well…?" Tink Erbel asked another question.

"Hmmm…I believe another factor that should be put into an account as well is the fact that engaging against unknown enemies in the open space for all the sudden would jeopardize the nature of our mission that supposedly minimize any possible contacts with parties from this world…however, I do believe if any situation required us to do otherwise…TSAB in general as well as Special Duty Section 6 especially would definitely put the safety of human life above the secretive nature of theirs or to be exact our mission…" Ave finished his reply, as he smiled back at Tink Erbel meanwhile Tink Erbel herself quickly nodded in understanding over the young Enforcer aide's answer.

"Ave-kun! Here you are…how's the final adjustment for your Personal Trooper unit? Ah, Tink Erbel-chan, good day! How are you?" Nanoha that was just arrived peeked at her beloved adoptive youngest brother from the cockpit hatch of Gespenst Haken, as Tink Erbel bowed her head slightly and replied back at Nanoha's greeting before Ave manage to answer Nanoha's question. "Good day instructor Takamachi…I'm fine and just finished on performing final adjustment for GN particles regulation over G-frame to Sterbein armour plates in order to make Gespenst Haken's performance enhanced around fifteen percents than its initial performance three months ago…" Tink Erbel replied back politely meanwhile Nanoha only laughed sheepishly as soon as she heard the entire technical explanation within Tink Erbel's reply.

"Nya, ha, ha, ha…I still need to learn more about the nature of humanoid combat units such as Personal Troopers or Mobile Suits…and by the way Tink Erbel-chan, you can just call me Nanoha…since Ave-kun is also doing the same thing to me after all nee…" Nanoha replied back, meanwhile Tink Erbel quickly nodded back in affirmative before she was giving the legendary Ace of Aces in front of her another reply as well. "I acknowledge such request then instructor Takamachi…I would refer you from now on as Nanoha-san…as meister Ave is always referring you with the same name isn't he?" Tink Erbel finished her reply, as Nanoha quickly nodded back in agreement and smiled happily at both Tink Erbel and Ave as well.

"By the way Nanoha-san, how is the status of AEC armaments improvement in the end? I believe their existence should be a lot more important since we would be expecting any engagement with Eclipse Drivers and BETA not so far in the future after all…" Ave decided to ask Nanoha, as his adoptive eldest sister took a small breath before sighed and replying back meanwhile Ave took it as "not-so-good" answer over his question just before. "To be honest…there are still quite a lot factor need to be addressed as even though their performance quite good…issues such as unstable power output and limited GN condenser battery spans that caused poor power efficiency definitely becoming problem if these AEC armaments being fielded as field devices…" Nanoha paused her reply meanwhile Ave and Tink Erbel quickly noticed a disappointment look all over Nanoha's face. It was when Nanoha decided to continue her reply about her personal opinion regarding AEC armaments.

"Strike Cannon is still unstable although in case of emergencies, they could still be use as field devices…on the other hand Vita-chan's War Hammer and Subaru's Sword Breaker were showing positive development as our technical department manage to handle poor power efficiency issue slightly better than Strike Cannon…up until now, four experimental Strike Cannon units as well as a single Fortress unit would be tested even further and I believe…in case of emergency situation arise, Raising Heart would be able to help a little with power regulation after all…am I right Raising Heart?" Nanoha finished her reply, as she asked her faithful Intelligence Device meanwhile Raising Heart that was currently on her stand-by mode by taking a shape of necklace pendant with a rounded shape scarlet/ crimson gem flashed several times as she gave her reply back.

"Certainly my master…I will do my best in order to ensure you to be able to fight and fly in your maximum capabilities…so, please leave it me…" as soon as Raising Heart finished her reply, Nanoha was only laughed back sheepishly with her usual "nya, ha, ha" trademark laugh before she thanked Raising Heart earnestly.

Nanoha, Raising Heart, Ave and Tink Erbel converse for a bit more in regards of the nature of these strange phenomenon happened across the new world after the Origin World as well as Alternative World merged into one single brave new world during Break The World Incident three months ago. Ave mentioned that various things were changed after Break The World happened, as BETAs existence greatly affecting the already unstable geo-political situation from his old homeworld that would later on merged with Alternative World. Nanoha on the other hand told her adoptive youngest brother to try not to worry too much and keep on focusing on his or to be exact their primary mission in which investigating various dimensional anomalies occurred all over the new world in this past three months.

Ave apologized for worrying too much over many other things that was happened in this new world even though he was surely need to focus only for the objective of his mission. Nanoha on the other hand was only smiling at him before she told her adoptive youngest brother to once again just focus on the primary objective of his mission, as commander Hayate Yagami, enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Nanoha herself as well as everyone else in Special Duty Section 6 would definitely help him in order to protect this brave new world that was born from the union of Ave's old homeworld; the Origin World and the Alternative World in where BETA came from.

After Nanoha finished her reply, as well as Ave thanked his adoptive eldest sister for doing a lot just for him and his homeworld, Tink Erbel decided to inform the young Enforcer aide and the legendary TSAB's Ace of Aces over Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei's arrival, as the former would later on requested Nanoha and Raising Heart to help her on performing another adjustment for AEC armaments together with Device meister Shario Finieno, meanwhile the later would ask Ave to come with her in order to see Hayate with all evidences the young Enforcer aide (Ave) already gathered so far.

In the end, both Nanoha and Ave definitely realized the reality in front of them that already showed the fact such a simple investigation mission over dimensional anomalies in non-administered world could definitely pull them into an endless spiral of conflict against these monstrous creatures known as BETA or perhaps even unknown enemies that looming behind the shadow, waiting for the right moment to launch their assault against this already fragile and shattered new world. It was such reality, and whether they like it or not, Ave, Nanoha as well as the rest of Special Duty Section 6's members must prepare themselves for that and their enemies will definitely never wait for them to get ready after all.

In the meantime, at Seattle's refuge camps…

Violent explosion could be heard rocked, as many refuges running away for their dear lives in panic as in the same time domestic UN soldiers tried their best for helping wounded refuges without much success. It was when those scared refuges as well as remaining UN soldiers could see a group of rogue TSFs identified as MiG-23 Cheburashka in dark blue paintjob starting to open fire with their assault rifles disregarding the live of those refuges. "I don't know on how or why we could arrive in this place after being sucked by that mysterious dark portal…but rather than thinking too much about it…we should destroy these feeble existence in front of us that couldn't even helping themselves!" the leader of those seven second-generation TSFs of Soviet Union that happens to be identified as female Eishi made her remark, as she began another manslaughter process without much resistance from those beleaguered UN soldiers, or it would might how she would love to think as unexpected thing often happened when someone thought they could always done anything as they pleased selfishly.

"STOP IT!"

Rapid succession of dancing blades could be seen deflecting 36mm ammunitions aimed at hopeless South Korean and Japanese refuges bellow as a lone figure in silver hair and gleaming crimson eyes wearing dark knight garb successfully prevented any unnecessary massacre caused by mysterious enemy TSFs in front of him. "Thoma! Please be careful…eeer…I don't think it would be wise for us to reveal ourselves…" Lily timidly warned Thoma via telepathic message, as she together with Isis tried to help the remaining UN soldiers rescuing more wounded refuges across the already ruined refuge camps. "Commander! Unidentified unit detected in front of us and its human being!" one of the Cheburashka's Eishi warned his commanding officer about the existence of hostile entity in front of their TSFs meanwhile Thoma was definitely very pissed over the entire senseless bloodshed happened right in front of his eyes.

It was when he remembered the tragic past happened in his life before he met Su-chan as well as the rest of his newfound friends and families. Fuelled by rage, Thoma pointed his Eclipse Divider-996 blade known as "Black Knight" at those seven Cheburashka TSFs in front of him meanwhile unknown by Thoma himself, the squad leader of those MiG-23 TSFs was only grinning alone as soon as she saw the hostile reaction given to her by Thoma Avenir the Eclipse Driver that already in the verge of being berserk for summoning the second form of his optimised combat protective clothing known as "The Black Knight" as well.

"Interesting…very interesting…I never expect to see someone alone armed with a motorized chainsaw blade dare to challenge me in order to protect those weaklings behind him…it would be a pleasurable wailing sounds of despair when he realized that any resistance is useless in front of our dogma!" the leader of those squad of MiG-23 Cheburashka laughed maniacally before once again opening fire toward Thoma and everyone else behind him.

"I said STOP!" Thoma roared, as he once again deflected those rapid fires of 36mm ammunitions by using blinding dancing blades technique before readying his own area bombardment-shooting spell identified by Lily as Silver Stars "Hundred million". "Thoma…don't…that's too dangerous…" Lily paled, as she was trembling in fear meanwhile Isis that was also assisting the remaining refuges to escape the ensuing chaos could only stared at Lily with confused look on her own face as well. "Lily? What's wrong?" Isis asked, as the mute girl with long platinum blond silver hair in front of her quickly replied back by using the usual telepathic message. "Isis! Please stop Thoma! He would destroy everything and it would be too late of him when he realized how dangerous his power is…please stop him!" Lily pleaded, as Isis quickly nodded back in affirmative while bitting her lower lip in order to subdue her own panicked state as well.

"I will definitely Lily! I will prevent Thoma from destroying everything including himself!" as soon as Isis finished her reply, she leaped from her current location while in the same time startle the remaining refuges and UN soldiers around her before activates her device-like equipment identified as Perfume Glove (Grab). "Let's do it Perfy! This time we will be saving friend's of friend!" Isis made her remark, as she summoned her armour jacket that would quickly replace her casual civilian clothing. "Yes of course Isis my friend…let us show him on how we would do in order to save our friend…" Perfume Glove replied back, as she could be heard voicing her confidence and absolute faith over Isis as her user (master). On the other hand those remaining UN soldiers could only stared at both Isis and Thoma in disbelief over the reality that being unveiled in front of their eyes.

Thoma's eyes were wide open in the meantime, as under his vision, the entire thing in front of him were displayed in HUD type display that also include statistic, as well as other unnecessary information that would definitely made him want to vomit although his rage somehow fuelled even more strength to take down his opponents with his everything at the very moment. It was when Thoma finished on charging his area bombardment spell Silver Stars "Hundred million", Isis appeared in front of him and glared at the said young Eclipse Driver in front of her before shouted at him soon afterward as well.

"Thoma! Stop this nonsense already! There is no point for destroying everything and you even risked other innocent people get caught in the explosion as well!" Isis shouted at Thoma as she was readying her fighting stance, meanwhile those MiG-23 TSFs that were situated behind her stopped their attacks and observe the entire situation for a bit longer. "Isis…I…" Thoma's voice was trembled, as he glanced at Lily bellow that was displayed in blue pattern of friendly unit without any hostility like the rest of the trembling refuges bellow. Unfortunately for Isis, she was somehow displayed with yellow pattern of hostile enemy unit together with the remaining UN soldiers and those seven MiG-23 Cheburashka TSFs as unwillingly, Thoma began to activate Silver Stars "Hundred million" accompanied by Divide Zero "Eclipse".

"I can't stop it…I can't!" Thoma screamed, as hundreds, if not thousands and millions shard of Silver Stars "Hundred million" bombardment started to blast the surrounding area although they were mainly targeting those seven Cheburashka units in front of him. "Activate force field…" the squad leader of the Cheburashka TSF squadron calmly instructed her team members to activate their respective force fields, as the combination between Silver Stars "Hundred million" and Divide Zero "Eclipse" instantly fried the entire electronic and magical devices, including UN's electric sensor as well as Isis' device-like equipment Perfume Glove that was also affected by Thoma's inherent ability as Eclipse Driver. Unfortunately however, those seven Cheburashka TSFs were left unharmed thanks to the force field they manage to activate in order to shield them from Silver Stars "Hundred million" bombardment as well as Zero-effect of Divide Zero "Eclipse".

"Thoma…please…stop…" Isis coughed, as she was started to vomit some blood due to the damage her Linker Core was also affected by Zero-effect. "Isis…" Thoma muttered, as he couldn't do anything in order to stop himself from causing any harm to those he cared and cherish dearly. Even when Lily desperately cried and plead him to stop via frantic telepathic message, the poor young Eclipse Driver could never do anything in order prevent another tragedy from happening in front of his eyes. Once again memories of his past life flashed in his mind as Thoma remembered his inability to protect his family from the mysterious onslaught of certain pair of Eclipse Drivers with blue wings tattoos on their bodies. It was the only regret that definitely still lingered inside his heart even after he received that kindness and warm from Nakajima family as well as many others he met and could be considered as his new friends and families.

It was his failure and Thoma could only wail and scream in frustration from the bottom of his heart while his consciousness started to succumb into the influence of Eclipse that ate his very humanity slowly but surely. In the end, while he still could remain himself, Thoma wished that he could end his life in order to prevent him from harming those he loves and cherishes dearly. Although in the end he might be wrong after all.

Something parried his Divider-996 blade, as Thoma's eyes went wide in surprise. It was a female knight enveloped in fiery knight garb and bathed with chivalry as well as righteousness as she parried Thoma's Divider blade away with her armed device that was famously known as demonic sword of raging flame Laevatein. The said female Belkan knight that happens to be around fifteen or more years older than Thoma calmly greeted him, as her Unity Knight companion assumed the normal human size of young girl while she was also wearing her own knight garb in blue colour. "Your heart is crying young knight in black armour…" the female knight greeted Thoma, as slowly but surely Thoma manage to identified his opponent that were no other than Signum and Agito Yagami.

"What the hell was happening there?" one of the UN soldier rubbed his eyes in disbelief, as if a young boy around fifteen or sixteen years old flying around with his oversized motorized chainsaw blade while deflecting 36mm ammunition shells of TSFs' assault rifle wasn't enough, now right in front of his eyes there are two more individuals in knight clothing straight from sci-fi fantasy novel hovering right in front of the said young boy while speaking in certain language or dialect. Although the said UN soldier and his companion unable to straight away identified the language they were speaking, he as well as his companion somehow suspected the language that being spoken was German since in reality Belkan language both ancient dialect or modern one used in Mid-Childa and other TSAB's administered worlds was similar to real world German language albeit slightly being simplified.

It was when the remaining UN soldiers in the area converse one to another as they agree to mount their assault in which unfortunately aimed to not only those seven MiG-23 Cheburashka TSFs but also Thoma, Signum, Agito and going as far as to include unconscious Isis as their targets as well. In the meantime Lily could only cried while desperately tried to stop those UN soldiers from attacking without any success, since she couldn't even say a single word to them and it would also impossible for her to communicate telepathically toward those UN soldiers that weren't mage to begin with.

"STOP…PLEASE STOP!" Lily screamed inside her heart, as she clung at one of the UN soldier that quickly brushed her off away violently. "Stop it! You just annoy us girl!" the said UN soldier pushed Lily away, as she fell on the ground while sobbed sadly. Lily never blame that soldier as she was also fully understand the fact her action would be seen as obstructing the process of protecting innocent refuges around that area. These UN soldiers were just doing their job at the best of their capacity, and in this kind desperate situation the most logical action they would took definitely came from their clouded mind and judgement.

Those UN soldiers lifted their assault rifles and started to take careful aim at those seven MiG-23 TSFs as well as Thoma, Signum, Agito and unconscious Isis meanwhile without any delay both Signum and Agito quickly activated their "Panzerschild" shield-type defense spell in order not only to protect themselves but also Thoma and Isis as well. However instead of explosive sounds from those UN soldiers' assault rifles, painful scream full with death and horror could be heard echoing across the entire ruined refuge camps as even Signum's eyes widened in surprise to see those UN soldiers instantly being butchered and exploded into inhuman puddle of blood due to strange unknown reason that was happening. Perhaps it wasn't strange after all, as mysterious individual was already seen standing behind Lily as she was armed with a single katana blade coated in blood.

Signum and Agito were only remain silent as they study the identity of the mysterious newcomer that happens to be a female with long platinum silvery blond hair and tanned skin complexion. She was wearing eye patch on her right eye, as she was also smiled at Lily, Signum and Agito. It was somehow a cold smile but in the same time Lily noticed on how the said cold smile of the newcomer wasn't evil as well and perhaps closer to a sad caring smile for tragic anti-hero. "Reactor and Eclipse Driver…you're one of us and don't belong in this place…would you come with us?" the newcomer asked, as she was pointing her blade at Signum, Agito and Thoma. Thoma in the meantime couldn't even reacted as he was struggling to control the murderous impulse of his Eclipse virus, as Signum took the opportunity to greet the newcomer with her usual stoic demeanour.

"This boy and his two companions were currently under protection of TSAB…so, I would not let you to harm or took them without my permission…moreover, I'm not easily trusting someone that kill uninvolved soldiers of this world without any mercy…Eclipse Driver of Hűckebein…" Signum finished her greeting, as she was assuming her fighting stance. "Signum-danna! She's powerful…I can feel it! We need to perform unison-in if we would like to seize any chance to defeat her!" Agito warned, as Signum glanced at her faithful Unity Knight before nodded in agreement over the redhead little female devil like Unity Knight of her. In the meantime, the newcomer that was greeted and referred by Signum as Eclipse Driver of Hűckebein could only grinned alone while chuckled in amusement before replying back.

"My…my…I should expect people from dimensional bureau would be able to easily identify us…however, unlike your statement and accusation just before…if those soldiers were left alive, it would be your turn or perhaps those two girls that would become a lifeless shells of their former self…so, without more unnecessary explanation public servant of dimensional bureau…your statement just before was only showing on how naïve and hypocrite you are!" the newcomer finished her reply, as she was also assuming her fighting stance meanwhile Thoma already kneeled on the ground and breathed heavily as Signum glanced over him, unconscious Isis, and Lily that frantically trying to ease Thoma's pain by calming him down.

"Agito…we don't have much time left…moreover I'm unsure how long it would take for those giant robots behind us to finally rebooting themselves…if we waste more time…our situation will just becoming more complicated…I believe you can help me to finish this battle as quickly as possible…am I right Agito?" Signum asked her Unity Knight telepathically, as Agito that was already assuming unison-in with Signum was quickly replying back at her before grinned in confidences as well. "Signum-danna…you should always remember on how our chemistry are the best…even compare to that Zwei girl of Meister's personal Unity Knight…so, I would definitely promise you that I give you strength to finish this rogue Eclipse Driver in no time!" Agito replied back, as Signum nodded while smiling alone after she heard Agito's confident reply and attitude over her request. It was when Signum once again stared at her opponent and decided to introduce herself before the duel started.

"I believe it would be useless to ask you to throw away your weapon and surrender…but, I always hope you would comply to that…my name is Signum Yagami…first lieutenant of Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section Six and leader of Wolkenritter! My faithful Unity Knight Agito Yagami and I will subdue you due to the act of violence that breach TSAB regulation for endangering others…so, please get yourself ready! Hűckebein!" Signum let out her warning once again before charged toward her opponent, the newcomer and mysterious Eclipse Driver in front of her in order to waste no time for much longer. Signum's opponent however was only smiling before replied back at Signum while readying herself to welcome unison-ed Signum and Agito with all of her might.

"Interesting public servant! Hear and engrave this name of mine deeply in your heart, as I…Cypha of Hűckebein will never comply and surrender! En garde!" as soon as the mysterious Eclipse Driver newcomer that was introducing herself as Cypha of Hűckebein began her own assault in order to welcome and parry Signum's attack, Lily that was only remain silent while desperately cradling the suffering Thoma could hear Cypha's words echoed inside her mind as unknown by both Signum and Agito, Cypha was speaking to Lily telepathically.

"Damaged Reactor Plug and Eclipse Driver boy over there…don't move anywhere if both of you don't want to die…and observe my battle closely…"

"By doing so, both of you will understand and remember on what you two should become…"

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Episode 07

**Episode 07**

~ Defensive Battle of Seattle (Part I) ~

* * *

"Wait! Signum and Agito are currently dealing with enemies and one of them happens to be Eclipse Driver? Damn it! Her AEC armament is not yet ready and how far they can be this reckless!" Vita complained, as she dashed through the corridor of Wolfram on the way to the hangar area. "First lieutenant Vita, the maintenance team already finished on adjusting your AEC armament…so, please proceed to catapult number three!" one of Special Duty Section 6's female tactical operator instructed, as Vita quickly grunted alone while in the same time complying the instruction given to her. It was when the Knight of the Iron Hammer received another transmission and this time from Reinforce Zwei. "What? I try to reach hangar as soon as possible and people keep on ringing me! Now Nanoha and that bratty Enforcer aide will leave me behind Rein!" Vita complained, as Reinforce Zwei quickly apologized before explained to Vita over the reason why she contacted the redhead Knight of the Iron Hammer in this kind of hectic emergency situation.

"Uhm, Vita-chan…please keep an eye to Subaru-san desu…" Reinforce Zwei made her request, as Vita was only remain silent while her expression quickly changed from being annoyed to deep serious for an apparent reason. "Is there anything wrong happened just before?" Vita asked, as Reinforce Zwei timidly nodded her head before replying back at Vita with her sad expression. "Teana-san and Wendi-san was just submitting the report in regards to previous incident that was involving Eclipse Drivers…and those eyewitnesses were testified over Thoma's involvement in the said incident…now Thoma is also sighted in Seattle for some unknown reason and Subaru-san said she would definitely need to confirm it by herself desu…but Rein worried that Subaru-san might act reckless because of this desu! So, please Vita-chan…" Reinforce Zwei stopped her sentence midway, as she tried her very best for not to cry as Vita definitely understood the genuine feeling and gentle heart of both Reinforce sisters especially the youngest Reinforce Zwei without any doubt.

"Honestly, sergeant Subaru Nakajima is also a really former troublesome student of mine and I have no choice to keep my eyes peeled on her before she done something reckless that would endanger everyone, although I doubt such thing would be happening given her occupation as silver ace of the rescue team! Anyway, don't worry Rein…I definitely keep her ass under control!" Vita reassured Reinforce Zwei, as the youngest Reinforce sisters herself was quickly nodded back cheerfully in agreement and understanding. "Well then, I better get going since I heard Subaru, Testarossa and Erio already launched themselves and on the way to that whatever city called Sea Kettle or something like that!" Vita replied back smugly, as she finally arrived at the hangar area and grabbed her designated AEC armament identified as CW-AEC03X War Hammer.

"It's Seattle Vita-chan…please remember it for next time since you should be able to remember the name from that nice movie we watched together long time ago…am I right na?" Hayate's cheerful voice could be heard, as Vita dare not to argue against her beloved master and quickly nodded back in acceptance meekly. "Yes, Hayate…" Vita replied back meekly as well, as she surely remembered over the movie she watched together with Hayate in the past together with Signum, Shamal, Zafira and of course Reinforce Eins as well. Back then Reinforce Zwei not yet born, and Hayate was still under rehabilitation in order to be able to walk again. It was around six months after Book of Darkness Incident or three months after Fragment of Darkness Incident, as she together with Hayate and the rest of her family watched this nice old nineties movie called Sleepless in Seattle.

The Knight of the Iron Hammer definitely remembered on how she was once interested to visit Seattle and every now and then kept on asking Hayate to bring her there. In the end she never expected that she would finally being able to visit Seattle, albeit the way she would be visiting the said city itself surely not for sightseeing. "Maybe, it's a karma for keep on nagging at Hayate back then…" Vita muttered alone in disappointment as she was readying herself to launch. "Vita-chan, is there anything wrong?" her best friend as well as faithful co-worker in this past fourteen years asked Vita while gently smiling at the Knight of the Iron Hammer herself. "It's nothing Nanoha! Seriously, rather than worrying about me…we better get going or we would be left behind even further by those three!" Vita quickly replied back with her usual Vita-centric tone, as she was readying herself to launch.

Nanoha on the other hand was only smiling alone, as soon as she heard Vita's reply that gave her an indication that her best partner, friend and co-worker was doing fine after all. It was when Nanoha took another glance over Vita as well as Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken that kneeled beside the small (cough…cough) Knight of the Iron Hammer herself, as she realized that she should be readying herself as well. Nanoha then asked Raising Heart to perform another final check and any necessary minor adjustment for her personal AEC armament that was known as CW-AEC00X Fortress in which consisting of a pair of S2 Shield "Plasma Cannon" unit and "Mega Plasma Cannon" unit that was installed on the larger S2 Shield module. Another small S2 Shield that being referred as GN Blade Unit was also becoming part of Fortress module component, as those three S2 Shield modules were controlled by Fortress main unit mounted on Nanoha's back. A single new type GN condenser cartridge unit was mounted on Nanoha's waist and constantly supplying Nanoha's with GN particles through the gauntlet worn on Nanoha's left arm since Nanoha being left-handed after all. It was when Raising Heart informed her beloved master that AEC armament Fortress is ready for action as no faulty could be detected on it.

In order to add more firepower, Nanoha took her personal CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon, as Vita as well as the young Enforcer aide Ave couldn't help themselves from picturing Nanoha as a living weapon of mass destruction in her current state. "Nya, ha, ha, ha…sorry to take make you two wait a bit longer Vita-chan…Ave-kun…since, it took Raising Heart a while to ensure Fortress and Strike Cannon to work properly before the commencement of our mission…now everything is ready!" Nanoha made her announcement cheerfully, as Vita couldn't help herself from sighed in defeat meanwhile Ave on the other hand was only smiling as soon as he saw his adoptive eldest sister's constant smile and positive attitude regardless on how serious and grim the situation is. It was when Reinforce Zwei finally gave Nanoha, Vita and Ave permission to launch as those three quickly left Wolfram in order to catch up with Fate, Subaru and Erio as well as starting their mission.

In the same time, at Tacoma Base's TSF Hangar…

"So, we would be dealing with terrorist attack this time? But, I find this kind of situation is a bit strange since seven TSFs appeared out of nowhere and started to attack the entire refuge camp without provocation…" Aki made her remark, as she was readying her Type-82A white Zuikaku meanwhile Kazusa, Shimako and Izumi were just remain silent. Kazusa in the same time took a short glance at Wardog Squadron's Type-94 Shiranui TSFs that were readying themselves to launch. Regretfully, since her unit together with her three best friends was originally just another test unit within Imperial Army attached by Royal Guards known as White Fang, Kazusa as well as Aki, Izumi and Shimako weren't given priority to sortie, as they would only be expected to fill the rear guard role after all.

"There are so many strange things happened ever since Break The World and now considering our Empire would be occupying two totally different landmasses across the vast ocean would never occurred in my mind from the very beginning after all…although what I just said before might not be the answer you're waiting to hear second lieutenant Iwami…" Kazusa replied back, as her Type-82A white Zuikaku took another spare Type-87 assault rifle and Type-92 supplemental armour shield meanwhile Aki was only pouted as soon as she heard Kazusa's answer. "You're no fun Kazusa…always giving us such an archaic and overly serious answer…you should be more relaxed or you would just be like a second Yui to us…minus her bad habit for reading a book while walking on the street you know…" Aki muttered back, as she grinned at Kazusa meanwhile the female heir of Yamashiro family only took a deep breath and sighed as soon as she heard Aki's reply.

"Ladies! I hope you all ready for sortie now! We will be dealing with these seven TSFs presumably belong to terrorist organization that lately started to launch multiple terror activities across United Nations facilities in United States soils as well as across the globe…Tatsunami, would you tell these ladies to get ready as well?" Ryouichi jokingly asked Kazusa, Aki, Shimako and Izumi whether they are ready for sortie before he tried to shift the entire responsibility at Hibiki in the end. "I think we would always ready, but I'm unsure if Kazusa and Aki would be happy for that kind of remark Matsukaze-san…" Shimako smiled gently as she gave Ryouichi Matsukaze of Wardog Squadron her reply, meanwhile both Ryouichi and Hibiki noticed on how Kazusa and Aki glared at both of them while fumed in anger and embarrassment.

"That Ryouichi surely a jest…since he dare to refer Royal Guards with ladies moniker, not that I care since it was worth for fun! Don't you agree as well second lieutenant Aice?" Ritsuko Ogami asked, as second lieutenant Ellen Aice was only laughed sheepishly as she stopped for a brief moment from reconfiguring her Type-94 Shiranui for "Gun Sweeper" role. It was when major Marimo Jinguuji and captain Sayoko Komaki told them to concentrate on the mission, as every second wasted here would mean the destruction of Seattle becoming even closer to reality. It was when Ryouichi, Hibiki as well as Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako quickly stopped their conversation as well as argument before readying themselves for sortie. In the same time Yuzuka was only remain silent as she glanced at those four Type-82A white Zuikaku TSFs behind her Type-94 Shiranui before she decided to not paying any attention to them at all.

"Yuzuka-oneechan, I'm worried about everyone else in Seattle…" Shizuku secretly contacted Yuzuka via private line from her Type-94 Shiranui meanwhile Yuzuka tried her best to smile at Shizuku in order to lessen the youngest female Eishi's worry, although in the end Yuzuka herself realized that her attempt would definitely be less effective after all. It was when Yuzuka took a deep breath before gently replying back at Shizuku in order to reassured the younger girl that everything would just be fine.

"Shizuku-chan, please don't worry…since I heard that reinforcement from nearby bases already being dispatched to contain the situation until our arrival…among them are those infamous new squadron formed by the surviving USMC Eishi with other talented Eishi after all…so everything will just be fine ne…" Yuzuka replied back, as Shizuku reluctantly nodded back in agreement before she thanked Yuzuka for trying to cheer her up. It was when Yuzuka told Shizuku that she was only stating what she believes in and she was hoping Shizuku would never give up on any hope as they would definitely be able to reach Seattle in order to save everyone else there. It was when the signal for sortie finally being activated as Wardog Squadron together with the currently available White Fang Squadron members quickly sortied themselves in order to reach Seattle as soon as possible. The only thing that Hibiki, Yuzuka, Shizuku, as well as the rest of Wardog Squadron members together with Kazusa, Aki, Izumi, and Shimako would never realize was the fact that as soon as they reach Seattle, everything that they knew would never be the same anymore as they would soon find out about the existence of enemies far worse than BETA itself.

Seattle, in the meantime…

"No good…this is no good at all…even though I manage to deal quite number of damages over my opponent, Laevatein started to show sign of damages everytime he made physical contact against Eclipse Driver and her Divider…" Signum muttered alone inside her heart, meanwhile Agito quickly snarled in anger as soon as she came into realization over her beloved Lord's worried. "Signum-danna! We should never let her to come closer to us anymore and deal more damages over Laevatein! Why don't we try to keep our distance and use Sturmfalken!?" Agito asked, as Signum only shook her head before she gave Agito her reply telepathically since Agito herself currently being unison-ed in with Signum.

"I don't think it will work against her at all Agito…since this particular Eclipse Driver would always try to close her distance to us in order to force us into close quarter combat…moreover, I believe we would soon have another problem to worry…" Signum finished her reply, as Agito soon realized on how those previously immobilized seven MiG-23 Cheburashka TSFs started to reboot themselves and ready to attack. In the same time, unknown by both Signum and Agito, Cypha decided to contact Lily telepathically. "Damaged Reactor Plug…took your Eclipse Driver boy to any safer place since with this kind of messy situation, I don't think I would be able to protect all of you! Don't you worry about your unconscious friend over there since one of my friend is on her way to pick her up and protect her as well…" Cypha reassured Lily to just worried about herself and Thoma for now, as Cypha's friend would soon definitely arrived in order to protect unconscious Isis from any possible harm after all.

It was when Cypha took a deep breath before aiming her blade toward those seven Cheburashka TSFs behind Signum (and unison-ed in Agito) much to Signum and Agito's surprise. "I do think we better postpone our duel, since you two seem not ready as well and surely we have more important matter to deal with after all!" Cypha made her announcement as she dashed toward Signum's location before deflecting the incoming 36mm ammunition shell with her katana blade. Signum and Agito quickly released their unison-ed state, as soon as they found themselves being surrounded by those seven MiG-23 TSFs and unwillingly need to partner with Cypha in order to defend themselves.

"It seems we don't have much choice here at all…although I never like this kind of situation where I need to fight side by side with the Hűckebein…for the time being we better take care our common enemies first before I and my partner defeat you in the end and arrest you…" Signum calmly replied back at Cypha's announcement, as she took another battle stance, armed with her already cracked and damaged Laevatein. Agito in the meantime was only showing expression of discontent as soon as she realized that Signum agree to team up with Hűckebein member for the time being in order to protect the refuge camp in Seattle from being completely destroyed by those seven MiG-23 Cheburashka TSF units.

"Cypha-nee! Sorry we're late!" an incoming cheerful greeting could be heard, as Signum saw unconscious Isis already being carried in "Bridal carry" style by another younger Hűckebein member with long spiky red hair that was later on introducing herself as Arnage of Hűckebein. "It's alright…as long as you finally arrive Arnage, could you take care of her since the situation is about to get messy here? And also, tell Veyron and DeVille to keep their attention sharp since I believe few other parties would soon joining the fray as well…" Cypha replied back, as she smiled at Arnage that was only grinned back before giving the older female Hűckebein member her right hand's thumb-up.

"It seems more Hűckebein members would be arriving here and Cypha mentioned about other parties that would soon joining the fray…I identified Vita, as well as Testarossa and everyone else are on their way here…but in the same time I also notice on how quite numbers of mechanical signatures similar to these seven Tactical Surface Fighters here are approaching…Agito, we better keep ourselves vigilant…as vigilant as possible since still unsure if these incoming parties are on our side or not…" Signum calmly signalled her warning at Agito via telepathic message, as Agito quickly nodded back in affirmative at her beloved Lord before readying her own fire elemental based spell in order to face one of the MiG-23 Cheburashka TSF in front of her.

Soon after Signum finished her sentence, she as well as Agito saw another group of TSFs landed nearby, as the Knight of the Sword quickly noticed the unit name engraved on the chest area of the commander unit TSF in metallic dark blue colour paintjob. "VMF-318 Black Knives…" Signum made a mental note; meanwhile Agito carefully stared at the incoming five TSF units in front of her as she once again uploading the archives data transferred to her by Reinforce Zwei prior of her mission together with her Lord Signum. It was when Agito quickly informed Signum about the identities of those five newly arrived TSFs as a single F-18E Super Hornet and the remaining four as F-15E Strike Eagle.

In the meantime, at the hideout where Arnage kept Thoma, Lily and unconscious Isis safe for the time being…

"Ugh…where am I? What happened?" Isis slowly opened her eyes, as she was quickly yelped in surprise since the first thing she saw would be Arnage's grinning face. "Isis! Thanks goddess Eidos, you're finally awake!" Lily quickly gave Isis a very tight hug, as she cried and thanked certain goddess called Eidos several times telepathically. "Uhm, hi Lily…I'm fine and don't worry about me…by the way, how's Thoma's condition?" Isis asked, as both Lily and Arnage were only remain silent with slightly sad expression on her face.

"That blue wing tattoo! You're the one! You're the one that kill my family!" Thoma roared in rage, as he tried to wrestle another taller man in thick black leather jacket down, as the said older and taller young man with platinum silver blond hair was only dodging Thoma's attack easily. "Hey, hold your horse kiddo! Don't even think that because you have that Divider, you can just defeat me at ease…moreover, you seems don't know how to use the power of that thing you're stealing!" the older young man retorted back, as he glared at Thoma with his murderous glare that would definitely falter his opponents' fighting spirit, although such thing seemed won't work for Thoma that already being consumed by his own rage and Eclipse virus.

"That thing! You call Lily that thing! You murderer! Seven years ago! You murder everyone at Vaizen mines! Now, you try to murder Lily as well! I won't let you!" Thoma shouted back, as he was readying his second attack the "Silver Barrett". "Again baseless accusation, if ye don't know anything, just shut the fuck up brat!" the older young man was this time shouted back at Thoma, as he was pulling out his own Divider as well known as Divider-928. "Hey, you're not going to stop them?" Isis asked Arnage, as she seems quite disappointed when Arnage only shrugged back before answering Isis' question. "Your friend started the confrontation first, and I was wondering on why he's so full with anger since I believe Veyron-nii never visited Vaizen before…even more killing innocent people in there…" Arnage replied back, as Isis only argued back at her as soon as she heard Arnage's reply.

"Do you think I would believe such story, especially when it came from the mouth of Hűckebein's family member, the most wanted Eclipse user criminal all across administered and non-administered worlds? If you want to come up with a story…you better make one that believable!" Isis retorted back, as this time Arnage quickly grabbed the collar of Isis' armour jacket and glared at her. "You better watch your language washboard! We Hűckebein being criminal organization is because the label you guys and those bureau's official forcibly gave to us! We never committed any crimes ever in administered world moreover attacking and killing innocent civilians! If Stella hear this, you will regret yourself for ever saying that!" Arnage shouted at Isis, although in the end Isis never flinched back and only glared at Arnage with murderous intent shown in her amber eyes.

"Isis…Arnage-san…please, we need…we need to stop Thoma and Veyron-san…since Isis, I believe in Arnage-san's story…" Lily forcibly interrupted Isis and Arnage telepathically, as she tried her best to prevent those two from harming or even worse killing each other. Unfortunately however, as soon as Isis and Arnage's attention successfully being diverted by Lily, a single massive explosion rocked nearby as both Arnage and Isis screamed before a single F-15E Strike Eagle TSF fell down nearby those two. Fortunately, such situation was also the only thing that stopped Thoma and Veyron's duel before the said two Eclipse Drivers quickly run toward their respective friends to rescue them.

"Isis, are you alright? Isis!" Thoma screamed in panic before he stumbled again on his knees as he was still fighting against the murderous impulse of Eclipse virus that was starting to eat his consciousness and sanity away. "Thoma…" Lily quickly approached Thoma, as she hugs him from behind tightly, in hope for easing his pain although for now her attempt was definitely futile. "Thoma…Lily…I'm fine…just this damn chunk of metal tried to crush my legs!" Isis shouted back at both of her friends, before she use one of her black perfume number 24 known as "Mine Cuckoo" to blast her way out from the remaining knee block of the fallen Strike Eagle TSF. In the same time Isis and Lily saw Veyron that already rescued Arnage who just laughed sheepishly before thanked her Veyron-nii for rescuing her.

"Those fucking bastards! Don't they know that many innocent lives would be wasted when they fight here!" Veyron roared in rage, as Thoma's consciousness somehow could still hear and feel such genuine fury against oppression and injustice. It was when Thoma slowly realized that he was pointing his blade against the wrong person and even worse accusing the said person; Veyron for the sin that he never committed based on his own personal assumption after he saw blue wing tattoo on one of Veyron's arm.

"Veyron…I'm sorry…for accusing you…" Thoma apologized telepathically; as Veyron was only remain silent for a while before grinned back at the Eclipse Driver boy nearby him that was still fighting against his murderous impulse before replying back. "Don't sweat it kiddo! Hey damaged plug and washboard girl over there!" Veyron replied back at Thoma's apology before shouted at both Lily and Isis. "Ha…hai…" Lily timidly replied back telepathically. "What do you mean with washboard girl! Are you looking for a fight!?" Isis on the other hand roared back in anger at Veyron as soon as she heard the word "washboard girl" came out from Veyron's mouth.

"Don't get too personal you two! Arnage and I can't protect you two and that brat anymore! You two better try to find other safer place and protect that brat as much as you two could since Arnage and I will be joining Cypha to fight against these giant metal scraps before taking down the bureau's agent over there as well! If all of you lucky enough, our reinforcement will be arriving soon and you three are welcome to come to us! However, worse case scenario you can go with those people from the bureau…as much as I hate them, they're honest people that would put the weight of human lives over administered or non-administered worlds so take care ladies!" as soon as Veyron finished his sentence, he together with Arnage leaped to the sky, leaving both Lily and Isis behind together with barely sane and conscious Thoma.

"Isis…we better follow his advice and keep Thoma safe with us…" Lily muttered telepathically, as she helped Thoma stood back on his feet by using her own body/ shoulders to support Thoma's weak body.

"You're right Lily…there is not much we can do now anyway, except to find safer place to hide until everything calmed down…" Isis replied back in agreement, as she helped Lily to carry Thoma to the safer place that happens to be another abandoned half-ruined building nearby before the two of them heard another massive explosion rocked followed by another F-15E Strike Eagle being taken down by those seven MiG-23 Cheburashka TSFs.

Back to the battlefield Lilia Kjellberg could never believe on what she just saw. The fact she came face to face with individuals with superhuman ability such as flying and brandishing their blades against TSFs in close-quarter melee combat is one thing, but to have the strongest second generation TSFs known as F-15E Strike Eagle being taken down effortlessly by the oldest and supposedly weakest second generation TSFs known as MiG-23 Cheburashka really put her mind in the border of insanity. It wasn't because Lilia would fear those opponents in front of her, but because her logical mind kept on telling her about how absurd and impossible for such thing to ever happening in reality.

"Damn! They're tough!" Lilia cursed, as she tried to take down one Cheburashka by using her F-18E Super Hornet's AMWS-21 combat system assault rifle without any success at all. Those MiG-23 TSFs already took down a pair of F-15E Strike Eagles that accompany her and Lilia was doing her very best in order to prevent the situation from getting worse until reinforcement from Tacoma Base arrive. It was however judging from the entire situation played in front of her, Lilia herself was definitely doubting the fact that her skill, experience and luck would be useful to turn the tide of unfavourable battle in front of her that was definitely unexpected even for veteran like herself.

It might be already too late for Lilia when she realized on how those seven MiG-23 were somehow insanely powerful and definitely gaining upper hand in the battle against her F-18E Super Hornet and the remaining last two F-15E Strike Eagle TSFs that happens to accompany her. It was when one of the MiG-23 Cheburashka waste no momentum sneaking closer at the rear side of Lilia's Super Hornet while in the same time unsheathed its combat knife from one of the CIWS compartment located at the said MiG-23's left arm. "Damn! Crap!" Lilia cursed, as she was definitely sure about how her life would be forfeited soon after the said enemy's combat knife pierced through the cockpit block of her Super Hornet from the rear. Everything was happening very quickly, as Lilia quickly closed her eyes, ready to accept her doomed fate.

One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds have been passed and nothing was happening to her. Slowly Lilia opened her eyes, as she could never believed on what just happening in front of her. It was a pair of flying swordswomen she just saw earlier on her arrival were now hovering behind her Super Hornet, blocking the incoming Cheburashka's combat knife with their respective blades. The stoic swordswoman with long magenta ponytail then turned her face and greeted Lilia.

"Are you alright pilot of VMF-318 Black Knives?" Signum asked with her stoic voice, as it took Lilia for a few seconds before she manage to reply back. "I'm fine and thank you for your assistance uhm…" the young female first lieutenant of USMC paused her reply. "First lieutenant Signum Yagami of Time-Space Administration Bureau is my name…it's my pleasure to fight side by side with you who are willing to risk your life in order to protect innocent people here…" Signum introduced her name as she together with Cypha swiftly parried the said Cheburashka's combat knife and sliced the right hand of the said MiG-23 Cheburashka TSF clean with her Laevatein's "Luminous Dragon" attack spell.

"Time-Space Administration Bureau…" Lilia muttered alone in confusion, as it was the first time for her to hear such organization in her life and career as Eishi for USMC. It was when she manages to calm herself down and held her professional composure as well in order to introduce her name properly. "Lilia Kjellberg, first lieutenant of United States Marines Corp VMF-318 Black Knives…your assistance is much appreciated first lieutenant Signum Yagami and…" Lilia glanced at Cypha before the female Hűckebein member grinned at her Super Hornet TSF and replying back to her. "Cypha of Hűckebein is my name and please don't associate me with this bureau's public servant since I'm just a scapegoat for bigger conspiracy here…" Cypha replied back meanwhile Lilia only nodded back as she was trying to digest on the reply that given to her by Cypha.

"Yo, Cypha-nee! You seem have gotten into a trouble yourself…let us help you taking care these seven tin cans at ease!" Arnage cheerful crisp greeting could be heard, as soon afterward hundreds thunderous explosion could be heard echoing across the horizon as soon as she could be seen on starting her own bombardment toward the rest of MiG-23 TSFs in front of her by using her Divider-718 Reacted that took shape of twin barrelled gatling cannons and triple barrelled rocket propelled grenades. "Heh! Always arriving with thunderous explosion as usual Arnage, but you have my thanks for helping me…" Cypha replied back before she glanced at Veyron that was just arrived as well and smiled at him before added her thanks toward him as well.

"And of course you too Veyron…"

"Cypha, save formalities for later since we need to get out from here as soon as DeVille arrived in order to give us chance to escape before other bureau's members arrive as well…" Veyron replied back at Cypha, meanwhile the older young female Hűckebein member with dark complexion was only nodded in agreement over Veyron's reply and suggestion.

"But Veyron-nii, how about those three over there?" Arnage asked, as she was for some reason worrying about Thoma, Lily and Isis' fate if they left them behind. It was when Veyron took a deep breath before replying back at the young female redhead of Hűckebein while he was using his Divider-928's "Birdshot Shell" area shooting spell in order to cause minor damage toward seven MiG-23 Cheburashka that were already returning to their attack formation in front of him. "We gave the invitation at those three just before…and now it's really up to those three to make their decision since the situation here is a lot more hectic than what we expected…" Veyron replied back, as Arnage noticed his displeasure for the idea of escaping without taking Thoma, Lily and Isis together with them. It was however perhaps the wisest decision that could be made for them considering the situation in front of them was a lot more confusing and murky than what they ever experienced beforehand, prior Break The World.

"Veyron-nii…I…" Arnage was trying to argue back although her argument was never came out from her mouth as Veyron quickly leaped in front of her while using his Divider-928 in order to shield her from the incoming flaming fire-elemental base attack spell. "Fucking little runt! You're testing your little luck here!" Veyron cursed, as he saw Agito hovering in front of him and was readying another fire elemental base attack spell in order to prevent those three Hűckebein members from escaping.

"You three are not going anywhere since you three would be put under arrest!" Agito snarled at both Veyron and Arnage as she was also implying her arrest warrant for Cypha as well. "Listen up little brat! Don't you see the situation here and you should be focusing yourself on protecting these helpless people bellow instead of putting your strength to try to arrest us!" Arnage retorted back as she was giving Agito her middle finger that quickly made the faithful Unity Knight (unison device) of Signum Yagami lost her temper and threw another fire-elemental base attack spell toward Arnage and Veyron.

"You're pushing your luck runt! I do not wish to harm you but…DIE!" Veyron snarled, as his face was quickly becoming murderous as he activates another close-range bombardment attack spell of his device-like equipment Claw Glove known as "Napalm Fang". Agito's face paled as soon as she saw her flame being dissipated by Veyron's Napalm Fang as she thought she would long gone. It wasn't because she never understood the fact that her chosen path as her Lord's faithful Unity Knight would definitely led her in dangerous situation that might made her lost her life in process but it just because deep down inside her heart Agito wished that she could spent the rest of her life together with her beloved Lord instead of leaving her Lord before the appointed destined time.

Simply because her faith and conviction made her began to value her life even more and starting to understand the fear of her own mortality. It was the fear Agito experienced at the moment, as she couldn't help herself from trying her best to erect another defensive shield although deep down inside her heart she knew her attempt would be just futile. She then tried to convince herself that she need to be ready and accept her death as the consequences of the path she took together with her Lord, although in reality she would never be able to do that unfortunately.

For all the sudden, a brilliant golden light that shine over the entire sky above her struck down vertically and stopped right in front of her. Agito's amber eyes widened in surprise as she would never expected that her life would be saved and her saviour would be her Lord's friend as well as one of her long-life rival as well. Armed with a pair of Riot Blade II Fate Testarossa Harlaown arrived in a blinding light and vertically sliced the incoming Napalm Fang blast into two.

"Agito, are you alright?" the gentle Ace Enforcer with beautiful long golden hair asked, as Agito's watery amber eyes finally met with a pair of beautiful crystal burgundy eyes and the sincere concerned expression of the said Ace Enforcer herself. "I'm fine! Idiot, why it take you too long to come here!" Agito shouted back, as she rubbed her watery eyes, feeling embarrassed to be found crying by Fate meanwhile Fate herself only took another deep breath in relieve since she realized that she was arriving right on time in order to rescue both Agito and Signum from their perilous situation. It was when Fate turned her attention toward Veyron and Arnage before her sharp and cold piercing stare from her crystal burgundy eyes pierced through the two of them, especially Arnage that was quickly gulped in slightly fear.

"Hűckebein…under TSAB charter number 24921, I hereby put you under arrest for assaulting our officers as well as conducting criminal activities across different multiverse! I hope you are all ready to atone your sins!"

As soon as Fate finished her sentence, Subaru and Erio were also arrived on the scene followed by TSAB LS class warship Wolfram together with Hűckebein's aerial battleship Esquad Hűckebein that would surely make the situation becoming a lot more complicated and murky than before. It was when those seven MiG-23 Cheburashka TSFs decided to renew their assault and begin on opening fires indiscriminately.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Episode 08

**Episode 08**

~ Defensive Battle of Seattle (Part II) ~

* * *

_"An Eclipse infected person would never be able to live their life without being succumbed into his or her strong impulse of killing, mass destruction and massacre as long as he or her has Divider in their hands…and that's being said would include you as well Thoma Avenir, since there is no turning back for you anymore…you're not human being anymore…"_

"_The only way to control the viral infection in your body as well as suppress your murderous intent is by having the Reactor Plug assisting you and walk side by side with you in this valley of darkness…regretfully, your damaged plug over there won't be able to do anything at all…and that's more for the reason for you to come with us…"_

Arnage's explanation echoed clearly within Thoma's memories, as the said young Eclipse Driver was still trying his best to fight back against his murderous impulse while he tried to walk straight to the open area with Lily and Isis' support even though most of the time he was staggered and need to caught his breath. "Thoma…hang in there please…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Lily apologized to Thoma as many times as she could since she was come into full realization as well over her inability to accept her destiny as well as performing her task as Strosek Reactor Plug somehow was also becoming the main reason on how Thoma was in his suffering state at the moment.

Thoma didn't even replied back at Lily's apology, as he couldn't even register the echoing voice that entered his ears anymore. He understood fully that he would never be able to return back to his normal state, and it was also when Thoma secretly made his decision by steeling his resolve in order to at least save both Lily and Isis with the little humanity that was still left inside his mind that already breaking down in the very border of insanity. "Thoma! Lily! Over there!" it was when Isis suddenly made her exclamation as she was using her free right hand to point out the incoming TSAB's personnel that approach them.

It was very chaotic situation as explosion rocked everywhere and people tried the very best to rescue themselves while in the same time helping others as their best capabilities. Under such chaotic situation, a lone TSAB's personnel stood in front of Thoma, Lily and Isis as she was only remain silent, unable to find the right words to express her feeling at the moment. It was when the very same TSAB's personnel approached those three, disregarding the fact that Isis already waste no time on readying her fighting stance in order to protect Thoma and Lily that she always regarded and considered as the very first true best friends of her. Isis however decided not to begin her first assault as she felt no hostility from the said TSAB's personnel in front of her since in fact she could only felt overwhelming sadness and grief from those beautiful crystal sapphire blue eyes of the very same TSAB's personnel in front of her.

It was when Thoma slowly opened his mouth and with his trembled voice he called upon the name of the said TSAB's personnel in front of him, as soon enough Isis realized that she already came face to face with someone that Thoma cherished dearly, someone that Thoma would definitely put his very life to protect, the dearest elder sister figure and precious family that manage to brought back Thoma's smile after what happened at Vaizen mines seven years ago.

"Su-chan…"

In the meantime, on sky above Seattle's Puget Sound of Pacific Ocean…

A clashing blade could be heard as Nanoha and Vita were busy dealing with the incoming fierce assaults from DeVille of Hűckebein's Divider-695 Lange that took a shape of massive oversized battle-axe. "Damn it Nanoha! This giant axeman is tough! We were wasting out rime!" Vita cursed as she tried to regain her balance after the clashing impact of Divider-695 and her AEC armament War Hammer threw her away for several hundreds metres from her current position. "I understand…please be careful Vita-chan since our enemy is definitely not someone we can take lightly, especially after he parried Ave-kun's Gespenst Haken's punch with his Divider…" Nanoha calmly replied back, as a pair of S2 shield modules from her AEC armament Fortress begun their particle beam bombardment against DeVille without any success at all.

"My master…the reaction of the Axeman is disappearing…" Raising Heart informed Nanoha about DeVille that was suddenly disappeared from both Nanoha and Vita's sight before he appeared right behind Nanoha and ready to smash the back of Nanoha's neck with his Divider-695. "Nanoha! Watch out!" Vita screamed, as Nanoha turned her face around the same time when DeVille swung down his Divider as Vita could only watched in horror. It was when DeVille's Divider finally made the impact with certain object in which fortunately for Nanoha wasn't her own neck and unfortunately for DeVille himself the "certain object" that happens to be clashed with his Divider was an armed device that belongs to the infamous "living Lost Logia", the Mistress of the Night Sky herself.

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha happily greeted her best friend, as Hayate was using her Schwertkreuz to parry DeVille's attack before took a deep breath and half-scolding Nanoha. "Nanoha-chan! You really give me a heart attack na! I almost lost five years of my life away!" Hayate complained half-jokingly, as she was reassuming her fighting stance and began to cast her rapid shooting spell "Brionac Assault" in order to drive DeVille away and create some distance from the said giant hulking Eclipse Driver of the Hűckebein that almost took one of her best friend's life.

"Nanoha-chan should be able to renew her assault soon and Vita-chan would definitely be able to support her with unstoppable close-range assault afterward…what I need to do now is just to create distraction and distance long enough so those two could renew their assaults na…geeez…if King-sama see this, she would definitely laughed at me ha, ha, ha…" Hayate made a personal monologue remark inside her heart before she laughed alone sheepishly meanwhile Nanoha and Vita could only tried to guess on what was really indeed inside Hayate's mind. "Commander Yagami! We have incoming enemies nearby Esquad Hűckebein…ETA in two minutes! Enforcer aide J.C Takamachi is on his way to intercept them!" Lucino Lowran quickly informed Hayate from inside Wolfram as Hayate could only took a deep breath and sighed.

Soon after Hayate received the transmission from Wolfram's skipper Lucino Lowran she waste no time to assist Nanoha and Vita in order to took down DeVille of Hűckebein as quickly as possible. It was during the time when Hayate opened her Tome of the Night Sky, she bites her lower lip and muttered alone inside her heart. "Ave, please be careful…" after the said Mistress of the Night Sky finished her personal inner monologue alone, she closed her eyes for a moment and began to chant the area of her second wide-area bombardment spell that would definitely helped both Nanoha and Vita to stalled DeVille's merciless assault. It was when Hayate finished her aria as she opened her eyes and began to cast her wide-area bombardment spell "Hræsvelgr".

On the airspace area nearby Esquad Hűckebein in the meantime…

"Here they are…fighting all over Seattle and creating chaos here and there!" Hibiki Tatsunami voiced his displeasure as soon as he entered the combat zone before his Shiranui decided to fly in lower altitude followed by his squad members. "Wardog-1…this is Wardog-2…please give us your instruction…" Yuzuka contacted Hibiki via her own Type-94 Shiranui's communication device, as Hibiki waste no time to issue his order and create a solid combat formation in order to take down any enemies on their part as swiftly as possible. "Wardog-1 to all Wardog call signs…formation arrow head one!" Hibiki ordered as the rest of Wardog Squadron members quickly replied back in unison while assuming their respective position within the formation.

"Roger that!"

As soon as Hibiki heard the affirmative reply from his squad members, he was grinning alone inside his Shiranui's cockpit block while his eyes were fixed at certain strange looking TSF like target in front of him that was hovering close to elongated and mysterious looking warship nearby. "Hmmm, I definitely looking forward for this kind of exchange…moreover taking down mysterious alien warship and their TSF would definitely quite a nice challenge for me…" as soon as Hibiki finished his remark, he pulled out a pair of Type-87 assault rifles before taking a good aim over a pair of targets he just mentioned before in his remarks. "Let me see on how good you really are!" Hibiki roared and soon enough his Shiranui was opening fire toward Esquad Hűckebein and Ave's Gespenst Haken in front of him without hesitation.

"Bastard! What kind of welcoming party is this!?" Ave groaned and complained as he spun his Gespenst's Grand Plasma Cutter in order to create makeshift beam shield that would deflect the incoming 36mm ammunitions from Type-87 assault rifles of Hibiki Tatsunami's Type-94 Shiranui. In the meantime, the young Enforcer aide himself also realized on how the rest of five Type-94 Shiranui that were following Hibiki already begun to move and surround him completely in order to support their squad leader on engaging Ave's Gespenst and Esquad Hűckebein. However, as soon as those six Type-94 Shiranui TSFs began to launch their simultaneous assaults by using their Type-87 assault rifles' 36mm and 120mm ammunitions, a lone female figure appeared right in front of Ave's Gespenst Haken before deflecting the incoming ammunitions in which obviously bigger than herself simply with her katana blade.

"Thanks…you're…" Ave thanked his saviour, as the mysterious female figure with blue wing tattoo all over her body was just smiled cutely at him before replying back. "Ara…ara…boy, I should be the one that thanked you for protecting my ship…well, this time the leader of Hűckebein…Curren Hűckebein would be helping you ne…" as she cutely winked her eyes, the mysterious female Eclipse Driver that was introducing herself as the leader of Hűckebein; Curren Hűckebein began to open her own copy of Bible of Silver Cross in her hand, albeit the one that she was currently possessing was having silver coloured hardcover instead of black, like the one shown to the young Enforcer aide himself by Hayate Yagami a while ago.

"Curren Hűckebein…the leader of Hűckebein family is right here in front of me…under normal circumstance, I would definitely try my best to arrest her…however at the moment…I don't think it would be a good idea to create three-ways-conflicts against each other since the main priority is to defeat these TSFs in front of me…even if they're from Imperial Japan Army…" Ave muttered alone inside his heart, as he saw Curren was only smiling cutely at him before calmly opened her Bible of Silver Cross in order to face those Shiranui TSFs in front of her.

Wasting no time to let her new opponents took an advantageous opportunity to perform land first strike, Curren Hűckebein summoned thousands of Bible of Silver Cross' pages that instantly flying toward Shiranui TSFs of Wardog Squadron in front of her before slashing the armour plates of those said Shiranui TSFs mercilessly. "Damn it!" Hibiki cursed as his machine registered damages here and there as he began to return fire at Curren by using his Shiranui's Type-87 assault rifle although Curren easily blocked the incoming rapid 36mm ammunition rounds by using her katana blade. "Hibiki!" Yuzuka shouted as she was also pouring Curren with 36mm ammunition rounds by using a pair of Type-87 assault rifles simultaneously although this time however the former wishful author Ave took an initiative to help Curren on fending off the incoming attack by deflecting those rapid fire by using his Gespenst Haken's Grand Plasma Cutter.

"Ah, thank you young boy for helping me…I started to feel a bit depressed since I thought I need to fight these eight black giant robots alone by myself ha, ha, ha…" Curren replied back as she was smiling mischievously at the Enforcer aide Ave was only remain silent before replying back with calm and serious voice tone, or at least as serious as he could possibly done in this kind of circumstance. "Under normal circumstance…I would be arresting you on spot for the warrant given by TSAB over you and your organization…however, I'm not an ungrateful individual that doesn't know how to thanked someone that was just helping me before…" Ave replying back, as he was readying his fighting stance in order to face both Yuzuka and Hibiki's Shiranui TSFs that began to drew their respective PB Blades for close-combat duel.

"Heh, glad to see someone that still having and understand common sense after all…now, let's us handle these black giant robots first before settling our own problem later on…" Curren replied back, as she winked her right eye at Ave meanwhile the young Enforcer aide himself could only took another deep breath and sighed before replying back at her. "Alright then, although I hope you won't be forgetting the fact that my Gespenst Haken's paintjob is also metallic black…" Ave made his sarcastic reply, as he charged at both Yuzuka and Hibiki's Shiranui TSFs meanwhile Curren was just chuckled alone as soon as she heard Ave's reply as she was also focusing her assault at the remaining Type-94 Shiranui TSFs that were trying to help Yuzuka and Hibiki.

"You're really an interesting boy…too bad that you already belongs to that organization and becoming bureau's lapdog…if not, I would welcome you to my family at anytime…"

It was a chaotic battlefield for everyone that was involved in it. At least such thought was the only thing that could came out from Kazusa's mind as her white Type-82A Zuikaku landed nearby TSAB's sergeant Subaru Nakajima, Thoma, Isis and Lily. Not long afterward another three Type-82A white Zuikaku also landed behind Kazusa's white Zuikaku as the four of them only armed with a single Type-87 assault rifle and PB Blade without any spare ammunition clips due to the limited supply for Imperial Japanese Army (IJA) that was currently available at Tacoma Base. It was when Kazusa decided to activate her Zuikaku's open channel in order to contact as well as listen to the conversation of four individuals bellow her white Zuikaku.

"Thoma! What's going on here? What was happening with you?" Subaru demanded, as Thoma only shook his head with sad expression on his face before replying back. "I'm sorry Su-chan…could you please take a good care of Lily and Isis for me instead…since I no longer could be there with you…both of them are good girls that get involved because of me…" Thoma finished his reply, as this time Lily quickly shook her head repeatedly in her attempt to disagree against Thoma's decision meanwhile Isis quickly grabbed Thoma's collar before shouted at him. "Idiot! Why are you trying to give up so easily!? You're the one that told me to not giving up easily and yet…and yet…" Isis' voice was trailed off as tears began to roll from her amber eyes meanwhile Lily quickly embraced Thoma tightly while keep on showing her disagreement over Thoma's decision.

"Thoma! Please don't give up since there must be a way!" Subaru demanded. Thoma at first was trying to keep on convincing Subaru (Su-chan) to let him go, before this time Lily embraced his body even tighter than before and for the first time screamed loudly in order to convince Thoma to not giving up. "Don't give up please…answer my call…THOMAAAAAAA!" as soon as Lily's voice echoed across the entire battlefield, mysterious brilliant white light started to engulf both Lily and Thoma as time seems stopped for both of them.

"Lily…" Thoma muttered, as Lily was only smiling gently at the young Eclipse Driver boy in front of her before replying back this time with her own beautiful and gentle voice. "I'm sorry Thoma that I always only causing you to go through those painful memories and experiences…in order to protect me…but now I'm here…since I've finally remembered that I always waiting you Thoma…the fateful one that would save me…no…not as someone that would save me…but my Eclipse Driver…the meister of us Strosek Reactor that would take the full control of the Silver Cross…I'm sorry for pulling you into such unfortunate fate…but I do not want you to hurt more than what you already experienced Thoma…you're not going to die, or becoming killing machine…since I will be here to save you! Even if it's only for this once…trust me…Thoma…" Lily finished her reply, as Thoma was only smiling back at her before nodded in agreement as he was showing his genuine trust and faith over Lily's words. It was when Lily inhale a deep breath and began to activate her barrier jacket like combat protective clothing identified as Engage Suit.

"Reactor Drive! Set up! (I finally remember Thoma…) Reactor Engage! (I finally remembered…over my true role as Reactor Plug…the Strosek…)

**(Insert Theme Song: My Independent Destiny, Performed By: Haruka Tomatsu (V.A: Lily-Strosek))**

Lily quickly performed react-in in which functioning similar to unison-in for Unison Device/ Unity Knight, as she entered internal subspace pocket dimension of Thoma's subconscious and began to regain the full control of Bible of Silver Cross as well as Eclipse infection across Thoma's body that was caused by the said Bible of Silver Cross itself from the very beginning. "Silver Cross…please terminate self-defense mechanism…switch over to Strosek IV for active control…return the sight and hearing of the Eclipse Driver to normal…Zero Drive, commence emergency termination and begin…to…" Lily breathes heavily as her sentence was stopped, as it was practically took a lot of energy and effort for her to deactivate Thoma's Eclipse impulse infection at once. However she already made her resolve to keep on protecting Thoma no matter to what happened.

"Begin to…disengage…and activate…and activate and inject the antibody…in order to release you from the…from the Eclipse…"

Lily finished her task, as her consciousness began to drift away from her. Her body felt heavy, as her eyes were also felt tired. "Thank you dearest goddess Eidos…that Thoma…Thoma…is finally…" as consciousness almost finally left Lily entirely, the gentle Strosek Reactor IV could only smiled weakly and peacefully as she knew that Thoma finally would be fine. Even if her destiny was mean to end here, at least she manage to use her power as well as her very existence to protect the one and only person, the one and only Eclipse Driver she holds dearly. It was when she vaguely heard a pair of very familiar voices that was calling upon her name repeatedly, encouraging her to never give up.

Lily slowly opened her eyes, as she found herself being cradled by Thoma, as she could see both Thoma and Isis were crying over her. "Thoma…Isis…why are you crying?" innocently Lily asked. "You big dummy! I thought you were gone for good…sobs…sobs…uwaaaaaaaa!" Isis cried even louder, as Subaru was only smiling in relieved as she was putting her right arm around Isis' shoulders. "I'm sorry Thoma…Isis…and…uhm…Subaru-san for causing you three to worry about me…" Lily apologized meekly as she tried to smile at those three as well albeit somehow she still felt very weak to do so and her smile even look very weak and tired in front of Subaru, Thoma and Isis.

"I'm glad you're fine Lily…never scare us like that again ever…promise?" Thoma asked, as Lily weakly nodded as she promised Thoma to not done something careless and overdid herself anymore. In the meantime Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako could only remain silent as they saw the entire situation that was happening in front of them. It was when Aki decided to contact Kazusa via her own white Zuikaku's private channel. "Hey, Yamashiro! Do you still intent to apprehend them?" Aki asked, as Kazusa was only took a deep breath and sighed in defeat before replying back at Aki. "You really love to make me looks like a bad guy don't you second lieutenant Iwami?" Kazusa retorted back, as she glared at Aki who just grinned back at Kazusa, pretending that she didn't know on what Kazusa was just talking about.

"Uhm, Kazusa-san…I'm afraid, we couldn't just stay idle here…since the battlefield across Seattle were still raging on and we need to help Wardog Squadron against those two enemies out there and if possible trying to take down the enemies' flagship as well…" this time Izumi tried to gave Kazusa a reminder as she was implying Ave's Gespenst Haken and Curren Hűckebein as the enemies meanwhile Esquad Hűckebein as the enemy's flagship. "I understand about that second lieutenant Noto…however, in the same time I'm doubting Wardog Squadron were pointing their blades against the wrong opponents since I remember those seven MiG-23 Senjutsuki over there were the one that begin their indiscriminate attack first…" Kazusa replied back at Izumi, as her Type-82A white Zuikaku pointed out its steel right hand's index finger at the seven MiG-23 Cheburashka TSFs that were still engaged against Signum and Cypha duo in both long-range and melee combat.

"Leader…the situation has change and now against our favour…I suggest we retreat…" one of the mysterious Cheburashka's Eishi contacted his squad leader via private channel as the MiG-23 Cheburashka leader unit was quickly nodded in agreement before pouring more firepower using WS-16 assault rifles and releasing smoke screen in order to cover their escape. In the same time however, the leader of the Hűckebein family; Curren Hűckebein was also signalling the rest of Hűckebein members to begin their retreat as well. "Wait! We won't let you running away!" Hayate warned, as she was pointing her Schwertkreuz at Curren Hűckebein and the other Hűckebein members that already begin on boarding their flagship Esquad Hűckebein. Nanoha and Fate in the same time were also readying themselves for further engagement against the other Hűckebein members meanwhile Signum, Agito, Vita and Erio were joining them.

"Well…well…little girl of dimensional bureau…could you just be a bit nicer to us and let us get away this time? Just pretend that you all were already trying but fail to capture us…since we are somehow helping you aren't we?" Curren Hűckebein made her remark as she smiled mischievously at Hayate, meanwhile the female commander of Special Duty Section 6 was definitely undeterred even after she heard Curren Hűckebein's request to let them get away just for this time. "If we let you get away, all of you would be committing more heinous crimes out there and even though you all fought side by side with us before during emergency situation…the fact that you're claiming the life of this non-administered world's inhabitants remain unchanged…hence for, I hereby declare you under arrest!" Hayate shouted back at Curren, as she was definitely serious over her intention to arrest them.

Curren Hűckebein was only taking a deep breath and sighed before she was suddenly disappeared from Hayate's sight. Before Hayate could realize on what happening, she felt sharp pain pierced her through her torso as blood sprayed from it. "Hayate-chan!" Nanoha paled, as she screamed in horror before quickly aiming her Strike Cannon at Curren Hűckebein that was appearing right behind Hayate and stabbed her with her katana blade. "Nanoha! Let me do it!" Fate waste no time, as she activates her "Sonic Move" spell in order to attack Curren Hűckebein with greater speed as she only found that her Bardiche Assault's Riot Zanber II form was easily being parried away by Curren Hűckebein.

Vita, Signum and Erio were enraged as the three of them leaped at Curren in the same time while trying to pummel the female leader of Hűckebein with their respective AEC armaments. However, once again Curren easily parried their attacks away and unfortunately for Signum, this time Cypha decided to intervene and instantly appeared in front of the Knight of the Sword before using her Divider-944 König Reacted to shatter Signum's Laevatein effortlessly and injuring her in progress as well.

"Signum!" Nanoha quickly caught Signum's body before she quickly summoned her AEC armament Fortress' GN Blade unit in order to parry Cypha's Divider away, creating some distance between them. "Oh…this is unusual, the power of infinity…I never guessed that you bureau's public servant were finally employing the forbidden power of Nayuta to destroy us…" Cypha muttered in amusement as she grinned evilly at both injured Signum and Nanoha. "The power of Nayuta…is she referring to GN particles used for Fortress…" Nanoha muttered alone inside her heart, as her mind absorbed on what Cypha was just referring before, the power of infinity; Nayuta. It was when Curren took her opportunity once again as she summoned numerous number of pages from her Bible of Silver Cross in order to stall Fate, Vita, and Erio away before throwing away Hayate's severely injured body at Fate to carry.

"I hope this kind of situation becoming a warning to you all who tried to oppose us and even dare to go too far for doing so despite to the emergency situation around all of us…" Curren made her remark, as she stared at Fate, Erio, and Vita as well as injured Hayate with serious expression on her face. Shortly after however, Curren found a pair of oversized blades were coming to her direction from above, vertically, as she quickly leaped back in order to avoid herself being cleaved away by those blades. "My…my…my…now look on who are coming to get me…" Curren muttered playfully, as Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken as well as Hibiki's Type-94 Shiranui TSF were hovering right in front of her armed with their respective melee armaments identified as Grand Plasma Cutter and PB Blade.

"Even though you were helping me just before due to misunderstanding, what have you done for injuring our commander is definitely went too far the leader of Hűckebein!" the Enforcer aide Ave roared in rage, as he was pointing his plasma blade toward Curren, meanwhile Hibiki's Shiranui could be seen only shrugged away before he also adding his remark as well. "I don't know on what happened and I could care less for any issues happened between your organizations…but harming people of Seattle is a big no for my policy and my option is to either arresting you all that happens to be the lesser good guy or minor bad guy here or destroy you all in order to protect Seattle!" Hibiki added his remark meanwhile Curren was just giggled in amusement before winked her right eye like usual at both Ave and Hibiki before answering their remarks with her own playful answer.

"I love to take care both of you at once…however, my schedules are currently fully booked boys…drink some more milks and grow up first then we talk again later…also, ah…almost forget…your friends over there seem also having quite a problem as well if you still try to play good cops and arrest us…" Curren finished her playful reply, as she was pointing out the truth when both Ave and Hibiki realized on how the rest of Hűckebein family that previously already boarding Esquad Hűckebein easily took a very good care over the rest of Wardog Squadron's TSFs together with the four white Zuikaku TSFs that were trying to get on the way.

"Yuzuka! Ellen! Shizuku!" Hibiki paled as she quickly rushed at those three Shiranui TSFs that were broken on the ground after being beaten mercilessly by Veyron, Arnage and DeVille although the term mercilessly seems a bit inappropriate since the Eishi piloting those three Shiranui TSFs were unharmed aside from their respective TSFs being beaten to pulp and broken beyond capability to operate properly. In the meantime Ryouichi and Ogami's Shiranui TSFs were kneeled as even though they were lightly damaged, trying to fight against those three head-on would definitely proven to be foolish and equally means committing suicide.

"Kazusa…what should we do now? Our assaults were easily being parried away by those three as if we are nothing…damn it!" Aki cursed away in frustration, as Kazusa, Izumi and Shimako were just remain silent while keep on observing every single movement of their opponents. However, as far as Kazusa concerned over any sudden attack that would be made by their opponents, her intuition somehow told her that her opponents would never result themselves into such cowardice actions, moreover after they were proving themselves to be much more stronger and superior in comparison to her and the rest of her friends together with her and her friends' Type-82A Zuikaku TSFs. "Aneki…I think we better to get away now, before enemies reinforcement arrive and making the situation becoming a lot more complicated than what already happening now…" Veyron made his suggestion, as he contacted Curren Hűckebein telepathically before the said female leader of Hűckebein family herself quickly nodded in agreement over Veyron's suggestion. Once again with playful smile on her face, Curren bid her farewell and left the beleaguered Special Duty Section 6's members, Wardog Squadron and the young Enforcer aide away.

"Commander Yagami! Are you alright? We are sending medical team to Wolfram's bay now…please stay still!" skipper Lucino's voice could be heard transmitted across the compact communication device similar to bluetooth device attached at Special Duty Section 6's members' right ears as Hayate was only kneeled while replied back at Lucino as she also tried her best to gave her skipper a reassuring smile albeit blood still kept on dripping from her Knight Garb. "I'm fine na…at the moment I'm trying to keep on issuing command while performing first-aid treatment for Signum, Vita and Erio that were injured away…" Hayate replied back, as she almost stumbled from her position since in reality Hayate felt really weak as if an unknown force drained her Linker Core energy away. It was when Nanoha and Fate quickly helped their best friend by supporting her on their shoulders before the former smiled at Hayate and made her encouragement remark.

"Just a little bit longer Hayate-chan…please be strong…" Nanoha whispered, as Hayate was only nodded back in agreement as soon as she heard the encouraging remark from the legendary Ace of Aces Nanoha Takamachi herself. Soon enough, the medical team of Special Duty Section 6 arrived as they quickly took care the injured personnel in which including Hayate away from the battlefield. Even though Nanoha, Fate and of course the young Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi were worried over the condition of their best friends, the three of them clearly understood that there would be several other things that would need their immediate attention such as Subaru, Thoma, Lily and Isis, as well as those TSFs squadrons currently present in front of them.

"Who are you guys really?"

It was the first question that came from the leader of VMF-318 Black Knives, first lieutenant Lilia Kjellberg that was just arrived after she tried to pursue Esquad Hűckebein without much success. Nanoha, Fate and Ave believed the other Eishi such as Hibiki, Yuzuka, Shizuku, Ellen, Ryouichi, Ogami, Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako were also having the same question inside their minds over Special Duty Section 6's sudden appearance on the sky of Seattle. Fortunately however, the arrival of Wardog Squadron's commander and vice commander in their respective Shiranui TSFs together with 66th Tactical Armoured Battalion Hunter and their F-22A Raptor TSFs were quickly saving Nanoha, Fate and Ave from the need of providing Lilia with answer, as they quickly issued cease-fire to be implemented immediately under the ultimate order of United States, United Nations, as well as Empire of Japan's provisional government while treating members of Special Duty Section 6 as their guests much to everyone, including Nanoha, Fate, Ave and the rest of Special Duty Section 6's members surprise.

In the meantime, inside the private chamber of supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin…

"It seems we made it on time, since I fear on what just happened in Seattle was just a tip of iceberg over the great calamity you already foreseen previously…six months ago, am I right my friend?" supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin made her remark, as she took her tea and sipped away slowly. In the meantime the certain individual that was being referred as friend by supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin herself was only smiling back before replying at Yuuhi's remark just before. "Unfortunately, we are still unable to prevent on what happening to the mainland and the only thing we could probably do is to assist your majesty to reclaim them back meanwhile keep on preparing ourselves for the said great calamity that would overshadowing BETA invasion…" the mysterious friend that was identified as female as well replied back at Yuuhi while she took her own tea and sipped it away.

"I fully understand and it wasn't your fault or Time-Space Administration Bureau's fault for this kind of situation to be happened as well…since I already have some insight previously over this kind of calamity would definitely befall my people and my country away before humanity finally emerge victorious and reclaim what supposedly belong to them…one thing certain however, I'm relieved to find that we aren't alone in our struggle since friends from different dimensions would be here to assist us…" Yuuhi replied back at her friend's reply just before, as she smiled gently at her friend before taking a deep breath and sighed. "Is there anything that concern your majesty at the moment?" Yuuhi's friend asked, as Yuuhi was just giggled sheepishly before replying back at her.

"It seems my poker face isn't enough to hide my concerned thought am I right?" Yuuhi asked, half-jokingly as her friend was only smiling gently at her before replying back. "I already knew your majesty for at least three years…ever since that fateful day, and I definitely realized if your majesty's thought were preoccupied with something else…" Yuuhi's friend replied back, as she was smiling gently at the supreme shogun herself before Yuuhi quickly admitted her defeat and gave her friend and honest answer over what was currently worrying her mind.

"I'm scared…especially over the fact that I'm powerless to change anything and I also fear Ikaruga Takatsugu would have done something beyond what his own capabilities as well…his love for Japan and its people were the greatest and unfortunately it was also the very instrument that proven to be his downfall for making a contract with demons in order to protect those he holds dearly…" Yuuhi sighed, as she finished her reply meanwhile her friend as only nodded back in fully understanding before answered at Yuuhi's explanation. "Your majesty, I believe general Ikaruga Takatsugu would finally understand over the wrongness of the path he was currently walking upon before everything is already too late…and if your majesty still worrying about that, my eldest brother would keep his eyes in secret constantly just for your majesty meanwhile your majesty could enact the plan-B for the time being in order to ensure humanity's salvation of this world…" Yuuhi's friend once again offering her help, as she smiled gently while in the same time reassuring supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin that everything would be fine.

"In order to proceed with the next phase of the plan, we will need to shift our focus to Alaska for now and from there…everything should be happening in accordance to our prediction, my friend…once again, would you willing to help me in order to realize this dream of mine and my people as well as the rest humanity of this world for the never ending tomorrow?" supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin once again asked, as her best friend as only smiling back at her before nodded back in affirmative and replying back. "It's always a pleasure for me your majesty, and I believe my little sister lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami would be more than willing and happy to help you with all her might as well as the rest of my friends as well…" Yuuhi's friend replied back, as she was definitely reaffirming her stance to support the supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin herself together with her dream for never ending tomorrow of her people as well as the rest of mankind in this world.

"Thank you very much once again my friend, and before you forget…I thought I already told you to address me casually as Yuuhi while we are in private?" Yuuhi replied back, as she reminded her friend about her request half-jokingly. Yuuhi's friend on the other hand was only smiling back as she replied at Yuuhi's reminder. "I always forgetting about that…my apologize your majesty…eeer…I mean Yuuhi-san…" as soon as her friend finished her reply, Yuuhi gently nodded back in understanding before bowed her head slightly and thanked the said best friend of her once again for her unyielding support for her cause and her dream.

"Thank you Knight Carim…and I as well as my people will definitely never forgetting you and the Church of the Saint King for their kindness and benevolence…"

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Episode 09

**Episode 09**

~ Fields of Hope ~

* * *

Yokohama Hive, 800 metres bellow the surface, area B20 within the said Hive itself…

"Man, I can't believe it…that we manage to make it this far…" one of the Eishi that happens to be one UN's 6th Orbital Diver Corps made his remark, as he was inspecting his surrounding from the main HUD projected directly through his retina. It was when his F-15C Eagle TSF in cobalt blue paintjob of United Nations stopped its step in order to wait for his squad mates as well as his allies to catch up with him. "Leader, please don't get too far ahead us…or it would be too dangerous if there are strayed BETA around the area…" one of his wingmen made his worried remark, as his "Gun Sweeper" configured F-15C finally manage to catch up with his leader's F-15C meanwhile behind him another three F-15C Eagle TSFs could be seen together with four other humanoid mechanical combat units identified as a pair GN Drives powered Gundam type mobile suits (MS) and a pair of Z&R type Valkyrie bipedal tanks.

"Ah, you just being a worrywart you know? If you keeping that kind of attic up…our Mother Goose will definitely hate you, you know?" the squad leader of 6th Orbital Diver Corps that later on being identified as Aquila 1; first lieutenant Henri Gischen replied back, as he smiled at his worrywart wingman from the communication sub-monitor displayed on the top right corner of his retinal projection HUD. It was an easygoing reply that was given by Aquila 1 somehow lighten the mood of the infiltration team that were currently marching forward to the reactor room within the bowels of alien hive. Small number of chuckles could be heard among the rest of 6th Orbital Diver Corps' members, as Aquila 1 definitely always found any kind of opportunity to tease his team mates regardless in any situation and the helpless worrywart wingman of his could only remain silent in embarrassment after hearing such reply.

"Aquila 1, please behave yourself since you're currently conducting important mission on behalf of United Nations' Project Alternative IV…and if anything would happen to you and your team mates as well as our new allies there…I would be in a really big trouble…" the Command Post operator identified as Mother Goose; first lieutenant Rina Terveaux quickly established direct contact all across Aquila Squadron's members and the other four allies in Gundam type mobile suits and Z&R Valkyrie units as she scolded Aquila 1 personally for being too relaxed during this kind of important mission. It was when laughter could be heard among Aquila Squadron's members as Aquila 1 could only scratched his head while grinned sheepishly at Rina Terveaux before replying back at her.

"Oh, please don't worry about that Mother Goose since we have this wonderful data that accurately predicting BETA movement within Yokohama Hive…this data even predicting on how Yokohama Hive already in Phase 4 while it retains Phase 2 characteristic displayed in those outdated VOLKS data…moreover, we have powerful allies to assist us here so things would be piece of cake I would say…please don't worry…" Aquila 1 replied back, as he gave Rina a thumb-up meanwhile Rina herself could only sighed in defeat before smiling back at Aquila 1 as well as the rest of Aquila call signs and the other four new allies that were following Aquila Squadron from behind. "I suppose you're right Aquila 1…so, please fulfil my expectation be coming back here safely with the others…and also, mister Tieria Erde and mister Lockon Stratos from Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team as well as mister Yuuki Jagger and miss Ricarla Borgnine…please take care Aquila Squadron on my behalf…" Rina replied back at Aquila 1, as she was also making her request at a pair Gundam meisters of Celestial Being that were currently piloting CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions and GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair together with Divine Crusaders' operatives first lieutenant Yuuki Jagger that was currently piloting Z&R Valkyrie unit RGC-034 Reginleif and second lieutenant Ricarla Borgnine that was currently piloting mass-produce version of Z&R Valkyrie unit RGV-030 Randgriz.

"Please don't worry Rina-chan, since I will definitely take care these children of yours and we definitely coming back in one piece since there would still be another twenty five more hives to be visited not so far in the future, am I right?" the pilot of Gundam Dynames Repair; Lockon Stratos was replying back as he grinned at Rina Terveaux meanwhile Aquila 1 could be seen glared at him in displeasure for Lockon's habit for flirting with his beloved Mother Goose. "I would not say that fighting against BETA were nothing in comparison to what we have been facing so far…but, I think we are now moving to the right direction on winning this war…so, I hope you would rest assure since everything will just be fine miss Terveaux…" this time the pilot of Raphael Gundam Dominions; Tieria Erde replied back politely as he was adjusting his glasses and smiled at Rina Terveaux. In the meantime, Aquila 1 definitely felt a lot more jealous after he found out Rina somehow blushed slightly as she nodded back meekly at Tieria in understanding over his reply.

"Yuu…don't you think we have been easily destroying those monsters so far? I mean, compare to those Einst creatures we fought in the past of those Vajra and STMC creatures from Alpha universe…these BETA creatures are pretty mindless…even though their sheer numbers could proven to be annoying sometimes…" Carla made her remark, as she was adjusting her Randgriz's main sensor.

"Carla, I believe BETA, STMC, Vajra as well as Einst would posses the same considerable threats to us and we can get away quite easy this time mainly thanks to that mysterious data first lieutenant Henri currently holds that predict the movement of BETA as well as the rate of its reinforcement together with the reinforcement routes in uncanny accuracy…so, we could plan our assault in advance because of that…not because these monsters are weaker in comparison to the others…" Yuuki calmly replied back at Carla, as his Reginleif unit was moving ahead, closing the distance between Aquila 1 and himself. "I see…I think you're right Yuu…but still, I'm glad that everything will be moving according to the plan and I couldn't wait for our return to Kurogane where major Elzam would cook us nice meals for dinner…" Carla answered back over Yuuki's reply, as she smiled at her boyfriend meanwhile Yuuki himself only nodded back in affirmative before refocusing himself on the mission in front of him.

After journeying themselves even further bellow and encountered small skirmishes within Yokohama Hive without any casualties, Aquila Squadron, Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team, as well as Divine Crusaders' Kurogane Team manage to enter the reactor room located on B23 floor, as they decided to shut the said hive reactor for good before obtaining the objective requested by UN's Project Alternative IV commissionaire. It was when United Nations of this newly merged world between the World of Origin and the World of Alternative declared Operation Lucifer as the first operation to pacified BETA hive that ever successful in their part of history, two months after the Defense Battle of Seattle. Although in reality, something a lot more sinister would await them not so far in the future as they would most likely found themselves thrown in the war for survival without any preparation at all.

Alaska Yukon Base, in the same time…

Two months have been passed ever since the Defense Battle of Seattle, as well as the formal public appearance of allies from different dimensions that enrol themselves in order to assist the beleaguered Alternative/ Origin World referred as Unlimited World in their hopeless war against alien invaders known as BETA. At first public opinion of Unlimited World were sceptical over the arrival of these supposedly new allies from different dimensions unknown to them that was pioneered by Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB) first, although with the assurance from Empire of Japan's supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin, president of United States Adam Benford, and United Nations' secretary general Paul Radhabinod majority countries from former Alternative World and Origin World accepted their offer of assistance meanwhile few number of countries mainly PRC from Origin World, North Korea from Origin World as well as Middle-Eastern countries from Origin World vocally against any interference from outside their dimensions for some obvious petty political reason.

Special Duty Section 6 in the meantime was stationed at Alaska Yukon Base until further notice in order to assist Project Prominence and Alternative IV as TSAB's liaison meanwhile the already recovering lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami, as well as first lieutenant Signum, first lieutenant Vita, and private elite first class Erio Mondial actively continuing their own investigation over dimensional disturbances in this newly formed Unlimited World as well as inter-dimensional criminal cases committed by Eclipse Drivers in order to assist TSAB's investigation taskforce formed by Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Enforcer Teana Lanster, Enforcer Wendi Nakajima and Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi together with TSAB's ground force special investigator master sergeant Ginga Nakajima.

Even though the investigation of dimensional disturbances and Eclipse Driver related criminal cases that were including Hűckebein family as the main suspect could be considered stalled due to the lack of data and evidences, on the bright side the development progress for AEC armaments could be said improved considerably as exchange development data between multiple dimensions conducted in Alaska Yukon Base as part of the new agenda for Project Prominence proven to be the main contribution for the said improvement that would also definitely benefiting Unlimited World and their newfound allies as well in their own development progress.

Ave in the meantime was also being assigned as part of TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division that would be tasked to assist the further development and improvement of AEC armaments alongside with Project Prominence's XFJ Plan together with his own secret project commissioned by Boeing shortly after the said young Enforcer aide submitted the first blueprint draft for XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 2. Ave himself definitely thanked Reinforce Eins and Tink Erbel for their total commitment and assistance in this project, as he definitely realized that he could never tackle so many projects alone by himself considering later on Project Alternative IV's professor Yuuko Kouzuki was also asking his little assistance in order to improve the already quite good XM3 OS that previously created by first lieutenant Takeru Shirogane with the assistance of Sumika Kagami and Kasumi Yashiro.

"Well, on the good sides…we manage to prevent Oceanic Inversion from happening even further as well as I could keep an eye at my beloved Hayate-san even though she was already recovering from her injuries…only holy Eidos would know over what kind of reckless action she might be doing in the future…well, I think the three of them…I mean Nanoha-san and Fate-san were also equally reckless when it comes on upholding justice and protecting innocent people as well as those they cherish and hold dearly…" the young Enforcer aide Ave muttered alone inside his heart as he sighed in defeat, as soon as he walked across the unused jet-fighter converted to TSF hangar not far from Alaska Soviet's base that was separated by metal fences. It was when the sound of drum and other musical instrument took his interest, as Ave decided to take a sneak peek inside the said previously unused hangar.

"Whoaaa! I never expect myself to see this kind of spectacles!" Ave muttered in disbelief as he found the previously unused TSF hangar were crowded with personnel mainly test pilots of Project Prominence as well as other related personnel and administrators cheered at a group of five teenage girls that performing all girl band while their current lead vocalist sang her song with all her heart content. The young Enforcer aide himself was only smiling as he saw those girls were doing their very best to keep their audiences happy and entertained, as he found they were quite incredible considering those girls originated from another alternative Earth unrelated to this Unlimited World and yet they manage to keep everyone happy with their role as idol singers as well as "surprisingly" assisting them in the battlefield as both songstress and Eishi albeit without any prior experiences on piloting TSF.

"_ALRIGHT! If I cry today…"_

"_ALRIGHT! I can become stronger tomorrow…"_

"_I'll try my best…!"_

"_I'll take a new step forward!"_

Seventeenth years old second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara of autonomous Tactical Surface Fighter squadron 765 known as "Mondenkind" sung her image song with her entire passion and enthusiasm, as her friends that were identified as second lieutenant Haruka Amami, second lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi, second lieutenant Miki Hoshii and second lieutenant Makoto Kikuchi were performing together with her by playing their respective musical instruments. "To think that she was supposedly very timid and shy girl when I first met her…and how she used to dig a very deep hole across Alaska Yukon Base to burry herself when being embarrassed as well as how she always scared over men and dogs and prone to cry when being troubled…I believe her arrival here together with her friends might be proven a good thing for her as she started on becoming more confident over her own capabilities…well, of course with her prince always at her side, she could be achieving anything even if those anything are supposedly beyond her grasp…" Ave muttered alone inside his heart, as he was once again found himself smiling when he took a glance at second lieutenant Makoto Kikuchi that was performing her task as the band's drummer seriously.

The young Enforcer aide remembered on his first encounter with these girls from 765 Pro idol agency one and half months ago, when they were rescued by SRX Team during Break The World incident happened five months prior to their arrival and initial meeting with the said Enforcer aide himself. Aboard Space Noah class battleship Hagane, in which SRX Team also being stationed, these girls together with their acting producer that was currently well known first lieutenant Ritsuko Akizuki were helping Hagane's crews with daily chores while in the meantime was also keep on practicing their singing, dancing and visual lessons even after they rendezvous with TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 at Alaska Yukon Base and being commissioned as Eishi for special autonomous foreign regiments consisting other Eishi originally were not from Alternative (Muv-Luv) World.

Everything was actually started from Ami and Mami Futami recreational activities together with second lieutenant Ryusei Date of SRX Team during their free time in Hagane's simulation room as those two playing around or in the better term practicing with PT (Personal Trooper) simulator "Burning PT" before later on without anyone even realize it, the rest of other girls from 765 Pro were also starting to play around with Burning PT simulators and keep them as part of their daily training activities aside from singing and dancing. At first, when major Kai Kitamura of the newly recommissioned Aggressor Team from Hagane recommended these twelve girls (thirteen if Ritsuko Akizuki was also included) as OPFOR test pilots for Project Prominence, the leader of Project Prominence itself; first lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu was quite sceptical over their skills on piloting TSF.

Later on during combat simulation by using JIVES against other more advanced TSFs in first generation F-4E Phantom, these girls both in squadron type combat simulation as well as element type manage to stall or even once or twice defeating element or squadron of more advanced second generation TSFs such as F-15C Eagle or F-14 Tomcat. In the meantime, while pitted in hive infiltration simulation as normal infiltration squadron piloting third generation TSFs Type-94 Shiranui and Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C as well as Orbital Diver role piloting both F-15C Eagle and F-15E Strike Eagle second generation TSFs, these 765 Pro idols proven to be skilful enough to reach level 19, four floors above the hive reactor room before being wiped out completely by unexpected BETA brigades that ambushed them out of blue.

After proving themselves to be as skilful as well-trained Eishi from Alternative World, these girls were given F-16A Fighting Falcon second generation TSFs as personal gift from Project Prominence's board director in order to fulfil their role as OPFOR in any TSFs versus TSFs simulation albeit not only limited to that, as they were also accepting challenges from aerial combat mages and ground combat mages from TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 as well as the like of SRX Team and other combative forces that were seeking to hone their skill via combat simulation against these girls that were also idols from 765 Pro agency. In the meantime, Ave was also definitely remembering over his own experience to be defeated by the element of Mondenkind's ace pilot second lieutenant Miki Hoshii that was partnering herself with second lieutenant Hibiki Ganaha in their F-16A Fighting Falcons after Miki armed herself with four WS-16 assault rifles simultaneously in CQC as Storm Vanguard position.

The next victims of these Mondenkind girls were element of Type-82A Zuikaku piloted by second lieutenant Kazusa Yamashiro and second lieutenant Kai Shimako against element of F-16A Fighting Falcon piloted by second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara and second lieutenant Makoto Kikuchi, as Kazusa could never believed such timid and cry-baby girl like Yukiho could flawlessly outperforming herself in close-combat quarter armed just with a pair of WS-16 assault rifles meanwhile Makoto easily defeated Shimako by using CIWS-1B combat dagger of her F-16A Fighting Falcon. As far as the young Enforcer aide could remember, even though quite number of defeats were experienced by those Mondenkind girls as well, the number of victories and ties scored by them remain an outstanding record in TSF simulation history, especially when the fact of those Mondenkind girls of 765 Pro were piloting the lighter and slightly weaker F-16A Fighting Falcon instead of the stronger and heavier F-15C Eagle being put into account of consideration.

"Well, there always this kind of feeling for excitement as well as fear and anxiety for seeing these Mondenkind girls perform in the battlefield…although I do share Nanoha-san and Vita-san's believe to scrap that eight minutes of death rite since the most important thing is to keep on staying alive instead of fulfilling that kind of rite only to be killed less than one second later…" the young Enforcer aide Ave took a deep breath, as he engaged himself in an inner monologue before Reinforce Eins contacted him via telepathic communication. "Meister Ave, it's the time…and also, the special package you requested from professor Starks was just arrived…" Reinforce Eins informed Ave, as the former wishful author himself was only smiling alone before nodded in affirmative understanding as well. "I'll be on my way Reinforce…and could you let Eternal Ring Foundation, especially Stern-san know that I'm really grateful for the package…" Ave replied back before he walked away, leaving the concert hall (hangar) behind, as Reinforce Eins affirmatively answered his request.

In the meantime, inside Tactical Surface Fighter hangar approximately one-block away from the concert hall…

"It certainly took a while until we finally receiving this…but well, at least we should be grateful since the provisional government still took a great care for us…who supposedly could be considered as failure for not being able to protect Japanese mainland…" Kazusa made her remark, as she was seen admiring Type-00A white Takemikazuchi that was currently standing tall right in front of her. Another three Type-00A Takemikazuchi TSFs were also there, standing side by side by her own Type-00A meanwhile on its right side, Type-00F Takemikazuchi in metallic golden paintjob could be seen standing on her right side as if it gave Kazusa as well as everyone else who currently admiring such majestic golden figure of the said Type-00F in front of them an impression of the legendary war god of steel that would ready to led its four trusted vassals to any battlefields in front of them, or at least that's what Kazusa would like to truly believe as she was currently and officially now being assigned as Imperial Royal Guard's liaison for UN forces stationed at Alaska Yukon Base together with her other three friends.

"Second lieutenant Yamashiro…I never thought that you would be interested on admiring senjutsuki this close, even though you're not from research and development division…" Kazusa turned her head, as she saw he long-time rival as well as her best friend; first lieutenant Yui Takamura smiling at her, as she approached Kazusa. "One true rider should become one with his or her own mare…or that's roughly how the old proverb always been saying before…and I personally believes one true warrior should become one with his or her own blade in order to win his or her own war against his opponents…because of that, I'm here to see on what kind mare or blade that would be my companion in the battlefield from here onward…still…" Kazusa paused her reply, as she smiled back at Yui before continuing her reply.

"I never expected Takemikazuchi would enter mass-production phase this quickly…and to be assigned to finally pilot one truly never been occurring even in my wildest dream…" Kazusa finished her reply, as Yui was just smiling back at her best friend before replying at Kazusa's reply with her own explanation behind Takemikazuchi current status that started to be mass-produced albeit in limited numbers. "The provisional government must be coming into realization over the need for stronger senjutsuki to be employed by us Royal Guards in order to ensure our combative capabilities won't be left behind from regular Imperial Army…although in reality, there would still basically not enough Type-00 to be mass-produced in order to replace Type-82 series completely…I'm unsure if that kind of thing would be good or bad things after all…" Yui finished her reply, as Kazusa noticed on how her best friend's expression was becoming slightly saddened over the mention of the possibility for retiring Type-82 completely as soon as there would be enough Type-00 series Takemikazuchi to replace them.

Kazusa understood fully over the significant meaning for Type-82 series Zuikaku Tactical Surface Fighters for Yui, as the said TSF were created by her beloved father and was also be the very first TSF developed by Empire of Japan in Alternative World for their Imperial Royal Guards. Even though as time goes by, the overall combat performance of Type-82 series started to decline after the introduction of second and third generation TSFs by foreign nation as well as native Japanese such as Type-89 Kagerou and Type-94 Shiranui series, Yui as well as many other Royal Guards still took a great pride over their Type-82 series Zuikaku as their blades to protect Japan from any threats in which both human and BETA were included. On the other hand however, Kazusa would never really thought about this matter even though she was also took a great pride for being an Imperial Royal Guard herself albeit originated from non-upstanding samurai family in comparison to the like of Takamura or Tsukuyomi families. For Kazusa herself, as long as she was provided with blade that could be use to protect Japan and its people she holds and cherished dearly, she would never really care about from where her blade was originated.

Of course Kazusa decided to play wise and stay quiet in front of her other friends, especially the "stubborn" and "nationally prideful" Yui in order not to offend her. It was when Kazusa smiled alone as soon as she remembered on how she decided to pilot Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C in blue flag exercise rematch against those supposedly idol singer girls from inter-dimensional autonomous tactical squadron 765 known as Mondenkind as part of her personal revenge in JIVES' anti-TSF simulation after getting her Type-82A Zuikaku being thrashed completely. Obviously an element of Shiranui Type-1C piloted by herself and Shimako would be quite an overkill against an element of F-16A Fighting Falcons due to their generation differences, as through her finally seized victory Kazusa reaffirming her believes over the fact that she would be hesitated not to wield any blade if it means to provide her with chance of victories and protecting those whom she cherished and holds dearly despite of the said blade's origin.

"Second lieutenant Yamashiro, are you alright? What's wrong? I see you smiling alone…is there anything special in your mind after you saw these Takemikazuchi…uhm, Kazusa?" Yui asked politely, as Kazusa quickly stuttered back from her mental thought as she blushed slightly and stared at her best friend Yui before replying back slightly frantically. "Ah! It's nothing first lieutenant Takamura…by the way, I was wondering on why are you here?" Kazusa asked; as she was pretending for adjust her collar and necktie of her newly assigned UN uniform with Project Prominence patch sewn on its left sleeve. "I'm here to pick you up for the meeting with those representatives of Time-Space Administration Bureau…second lieutenant Iwami, Noto and Shimako already on their own ways to the main building and Izumi…I mean second lieutenant Noto told me that I could find you here…" Yui replied back, as she sighed before smiling at her best friend, in which Kazusa could only nodded back after she saw Yui in reality found her lack of tardiness quite troublesome for her.

"I'm sorry, Yui…" Kazusa replied back, as she walked away ahead Yui meanwhile the young female heir of Takamura could only stared in slightly surprise as soon as she heard the supposedly "tsundere" Kazusa apologized to her for her lack of tardiness and more specifically addressing her with her first name instead of her family name and military rank. It was when Yui found herself smiling, as she realized on how Kazusa was indeed regards her as one of her best friend, as she followed the young female heir of Yamashiro family from behind.

In the same time, at the warehouse and storage location near Alaska Russia's military base that also parts of Project Prominence's Alaska Yukon Base leased to the Russian army…

"Ugh, I should be following Fate-chan and Ave-kun's suggestion to bring Subaru together with me…now, I wonder where am I actually…" Nanoha sighed, as she found herself already lost on her way to the main building since she was still unfamiliar with Alaska Yukon Base due to its enormous area size despite already being there for around two months already. "My master, shall I contact sergeant Subaru Nakajima or Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown to pick you up?" Nanoha's Intelligence Device (ID) Raising Heart made her suggestion, as Nanoha was only smiling back at the said red orb pendant around her neck before replying back at Raising Heart herself.

"It won't be necessary Raising Heart, since Fate-chan will definitely just scold me and Subaru would be end up getting lost as well…uhm, I'm not sure on how to explain this but unless Subaru is with me, she would definitely getting lost even deeper in this maze called Alaska Yukon Base compared to me…nya, ha, ha, ha…" Nanoha finished her reply, as she tried to decline Raising Heart's suggestion with her nervous sheepish "nya, ha, ha, ha" laugh that already happens to be one of her trademark as well, together with her infamous Takamachi killing smile. It was when Raising Heart replying back that she would try to perform wide-area-search in order to find an exit route to the main building albeit she was also stating that her suggested route might not be the quickest one.

"Huh?" Nanoha stopped her step, as a small younger girl that seems keep on staring at her while holding her Bonta-kun look-alike teddy bear tightly took her attention. "Is she alone without her guardian? She might be lost and judging from her appearance she might just be around one or two years older than Vivio…" Nanoha muttered alone inside her heart, as she approached the younger girl with long lavender hair in front of her before kneeled right in front of her. "Are you alright little girl?" politely and gently Nanoha asked before she was also making a mental note over the black leather jacket with Project Prominence patch worn by the said younger girl in front of her. The mysterious younger girl was only shakes her head while timidly took a small step back from Nanoha, as Nanoha still kept on smiling gently at her.

"Are you getting lost? Where is your dad or mom, little girl?" Nanoha asked and one more time the said enigmatic younger girl shook her head albeit this time she timidly replied back, answering Nanoha's question in process. "Inia doesn't have mom or dad and Inia never know if Inia ever had one…but big sister, Inia is fine since Cryska and Misha is always here with Inia…" the mysterious little girl replying back as she smiled at Nanoha albeit timidly. Deep down inside her heart Nanoha felt slightly guilty for asking the little girl Inia about her parents although there is absolutely no way for her to be able to knew about Inia's circumstances in advance. "Inia-chan, I'm sorry to hear that and I hope you forgive this big sister for asking you that question…ne…" Nanoha smiled back, as she apologized at Inia. In the meantime, even though Nanoha tried to hide her regret for asking Inia about the said question before, Inia for some unknown reason could understand exactly over Nanoha's regret as she smiled even gentler than before replying back at Nanoha.

"Big sister Nanoha…please don't worry about that, since Inia is definitely fine tee hee…"

"A, ha, ha, ha… (This is really awkward…but, hey! How come this little girl Inia could know my name since this is would be the first time I meet her and I haven't even introducing my name….)" Nanoha only laughed sheepishly as deep down inside her heart, she began to question Inia's true identity as the said younger little girl in front of her manage to perfectly knowing the guilt Nanoha felt in her heart as well as surprisingly even knowing her name as well albeit Nanoha was never properly introducing her name to her. It was before Nanoha could ask Inia even further, she noticed someone approaching them.

"Inia, here you are…I've been worried and wondered about where you have been…" the newcomer greeted Inia, as Inia herself cheerfully left Nanoha to approach the new comer. Nanoha stood back, as she stared at the new comer who was staring at the legendary White Devil of TSAB herself with suspicious stares from her eyes. It was when Nanoha made a mental note over how this newcomer that happens to have the very same facial characteristic with Inia together with lavender coloured hair albeit shorter one was definitely older than Inia, as she was perhaps around one or two years old younger than Subaru.

"Cryska! Inia met this nice big sister that kept Inia company until Cryska arrived…tee hee…" Inia greeted Cryska, as Nanoha quickly picked the name of the newcomer as Cryska. "I see, good on you Inia, although I hope you're not trying to wander further away from our base and make me worried…" Cryska replied back, as she smiled gently at Inia in the opposed of her cold stare she just gave Nanoha previously. "Uhm, Inia promise that Inia would never do it again…" Inia replied back cheerfully, as Cryska could only took a deep breath and sighed before she returned her attention at Nanoha that was still standing in front of them while smiled gently like usual.

"I should thank you for keeping Inia company until I arrive…however, I received direct order from commander to not associate myself with foreigner especially those from dimensional bureau…as your uniform already showed me, you're one of them…" Cryska replied coldly, as she still kept her suspicious stare all over Nanoha. This time however the legendary White Devil/ Ace of Aces of TSAB herself decided to reply back over Cryska's statement in professional manner in the oppose of her gentle and motherly gesture she displayed in front of Inia just before. "Please accept my apology if I overstep my jurisdiction here…however, I have no intention to create further friction and suspicious over TSAB arrival in this dimension as all decision already been made by Project Prominence's board directors in regard to our presence here…I hope you would understand that I was simply trying to keep Inia company until someone from her squadron found her…" Nanoha paused her sentence, as she stared at the small badge patched at Cryska's right chest before finishing her reply.

"Second lieutenant Cryska Bjachenova…"

Nanoha's reply made Cryska startled in surprise although soon enough she realized that Nanoha was only stating her name and rank after she read the military name and rank patched on Cryska's badge. "I see, I would not pursued this matter even further…now if I excuse ourselves…" Cryska paused her sentence for a while before finishing it later on albeit with the very same cold and suspicious expression all over her face. "Time-Space Administration Bureau's Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps' captain Nanoha Takamachi…" as soon as Cryska finished her sentence, Nanoha was once again find herself surprised with the ability displayed by Cryska to not only identifying her name but also military rank, as such ability was displayed by the younger Inia as well just before.

"Bye-bye big sister…let us meet again…" cheerfully Inia waved at Nanoha, as she bids the legendary White Devil of TSAB her farewell before following Cryska from behind that already left before Inia. "Bye-bye Inia-chan and let us meet again…" Nanoha replied back, as soon enough Raising Heart informed her over the route back to the main building she already found for Nanoha. "Hey, Raising Heart…" Nanoha muttered. "Yes, my master?" Raising Heart asked. "Is there any record that indicates possibility for this dimension to conduct the same super soldier experiment happened in both Original Generations dimension as well as 00-dimension?" Nanoha asked, as Raising Heart was only remain silent for a while before she replied back at her master's question.

"I have no previous record that would indicate such project or activity being detected and caught TSAB's attention in these past years…however if my master permit me to perform further investigation…I would requesting additional data and evidences from different department especially special investigation division in regards to this matter…" Raising Heart replied back, as Nanoha was just closing her eyes before smiling gently at Raising Heart and shook her head as well. "There won't be necessary for now Raising Heart…and thank you very much for offering that assistance to me…" Nanoha replied back as she opened her eyes and started to continue her small journey back to the main building of Alaska Yukon Base since she was already late for the afternoon meeting and briefing. It was when Raising Heart gently replying back at her master.

"You're welcome my master and I will always be here to assist you to overcome everything…and you could put your faith on me for that…"

"Cryska…Cryska…what do you think about big sister Nanoha?" Inia asked, as Cryska was just remain silent, as she kept on walking her way back to the Alaska Russia's base. "Inia could feel and see the same radiant that would make Inia happy…similar to big brother Yuuya and big sister Yui…" Inia continued her reply, as this time Cryska stopped before she took a deep breath and sighed.

"This kind of feeling is quite unsettling Inia…I wonder why I was having this same feeling toward that TSAB's tactical instructor's captain Nanoha Takamachi since our commander always told us to not put our trust to those outsiders from another worlds…" Cryska replied back; as she was seemed confused over the feeling she just experienced when she met Nanoha before. It was the very same sensation she experienced everytime she saw second lieutenant Yuuya Bridges of Argos Test Team since for some definite reason Cryska knew Nanoha wasn't an evil person with hidden agenda that would put Inia and herself into misery. In the contrary, Cryska could feel genuine motherly love, compassion and care from the said legendary TSAB's Ace of Aces albeit in the end she still decided to play safe by not letting her guard down as per instruction of her current commanding officer.

"Cryska is always worrying too much like usual…tee hee…"

Inia's statement somehow surprised Cryska, as she never expected Inia would be quite blunt at her albeit she was definitely becoming a lot more cheerful lately after she met and befriend with Yuuya Bridges. Of course the same thing would definitely be applied at Cryska as well, since before she even realizing, the usual cold and almost emotionless Cryska Bjachenova slowly becoming a lot more gentle and cheerful after she met and befriend with Yuuya Bridges as well. Something that her commanding officer somehow secretly dislike albeit for some unknown reason he decided to let Cryska and Inia to do whatever they like over this "Yuuya Bridges" matter.

"Well, soon enough…comrade Jerzy Sandek would definitely find himself need to deal not only over this Yuuya Bridges thing but also over this captain Nanoha Takamachi thing…" without even realizing it, Cryska was smiling alone as Inia could only stared at her older companion with slightly confused look on her face. It was when Inia decided to cutely smiling at Cryska while commenting over Cryska's current expression. "You looks really happy Cryska…and Inia feels happy as well…" as soon as Inia finished her innocent remark, Cryska could only blushing slightly in embarrassment as she replied back at Inia.

"It's nothing Inia…it just…I'm thinking that it might be for the best for us when we were assigned as part of this Project Prominence…since we definitely find something that we could hold dearly in our arms and precious enough that make us…both you and me willing to do everything in our best capability to protect…" as soon as Cryska finished her reply, she quickly blushed even more since she realized over how embarrassing the answer she just gave Inia in regards to Inia's innocent albeit quite embarrassing remark just before. It was when Inia once again replying back with her innocent smile and reply that was definitely came from her purest untainted heart.

"Inia definitely agree with that Cryska, since this place is the place in where people could find their happiness, dream and hope in order to walk for tomorrow as Inia also find her wish, dream and hope as well here…" Inia paused her sentence for a moment before she smiled even wider as she finished her reply afterward.

"Since again…this place is fields of hope after all…"

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Episode 10

**Episode 10**

~ Perpetual Motion ~

* * *

"Meister Ave, I really grateful for the sincere feeling and concern you expressed at my master Hayate Yagami and I could ask no more from you except for keep always be on her side in order to support her…" Reinforce Eins finished her sentence, as the young Enforcer aide Ave could only startled in surprise after he heard such statement from the first generation Reinforce. It was when his memories drifted back during the defensive battle of Seattle around two months ago in which her beloved lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami was severely injured after her engagement against the leader of Hűckebein family; Curren Hűckebein. It was also when Ave accidentally blurted her confession at Hayate as he tried to cheer Hayate up by saying that he was only wishing for Hayate's happiness and he willing to take half of Hayate's burden from her. As soon as Ave remembered that, he could only blushed slightly and laughed sheepishly before replying back at a hologram of chibi-Reinforce Eins in front of him.

"I know that's sound really cheesy back then…however Reinforce, that's my sincerest feeling that I want to express back then as well at Hayate-san…" Ave finished his reply, as Reinforce Eins was only smiling back at the young Enforcer aide in front of her before nodding her head in understanding as well. In reality Reinforce Eins would love to talk more about her beloved master Hayate with Ave, since deep down inside her heart, Reinforce Eins would definitely support the young Enforcer aide as well as her beloved master Hayate Yagami as long as both feeling were mutual. Unfortunately however, the current situation that was happening in front of them would prohibit either Reinforce Eins or Ave to talk over this kind of private matter in relaxing atmosphere, as soon they found themselves need to take cover behind the nearest building from enemies' rapid fire.

Right behind Ave's Gespenst Haken, four Tactical Surface Fighters (TSFs) identified as F-4E Phantom from Horus Battalion of Alternative world's Middle-East Union began to move closer while kept on raining the said Personal Trooper with heavy rapid fire of paintball ammunitions. "Reinforce…shall we continue about this talk later on, after we finish our Blue Flag exercise?" Ave asked, as chibi-Reinforce Eins hologram in front of the young Enforcer aide himself quickly nodded in agreement before replying back. "Certainly meister Ave, as in reality I would only want to give my blessing and wish you and my master Hayate to find the happiness both of you were looking for, together…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply, as she smiled gently at Ave meanwhile the said young Enforcer aide himself quickly nodded back in agreement before readying his Gespenst Haken's M90 assault rifle in order to return fire against those four F-4E Phantom that started to move even closer to his location in order to pin him down.

"The 331st Battalion from Middle-East Union…Horus, they would be proven as difficult opponents to deal with…" Ave muttered alone, as he took an aim at the leader of Horus battalion that was happen to be the closest opponent from his location. "Meister Ave, do you want me to help with automatic deployment for remote slashers together with Tink Erbel?" Reinforce Eins offering her help, as Ave quickly nodded in agreement over her suggestion. "That would be really appreciated Reinforce, although please target non-lethal parts of those F-4E even though Gespenst Haken's remote slashers currently being covered by protective sheaths…" the young Enforcer aide instructed as Reinforce Eins quickly nodded in affirmative before began to activate the deployment for four remote slashers simultaneously with Tink Erbel's assistance.

In the meantime, at the designated command post for United Nations' Project Prominence and Project Alternative IV…

"Yuuya, what do you think about that…Phantom looks-alike Personal Trooper?" Yuuya's best friend Vincent asked, as he was referring Gespenst Haken as Phantom-looks alike Personal Trooper due to its uncanny similarity to the said first generation TSF itself in term of appearance, minus the signature Jump-units that were integrated as TSF's main components instead of non-propulsion vernier/ burner attached on Gespenst Haken's back together with its vector wings and powered by a supposedly hidden compact GN (Nayuta) Drive. "I believe that machine is high-performance enough since it could take four F-4E from battle-hardened Horus battalion, even though those TSFs piloted by Horus battalion's Eishi are first generation TSFs…" Yuuya replied back, as his eyes was still carefully took every great detail for Gespenst's movement and engrave them within his mind for future blue flag exercise in where his newly built Shiranui Second Phase 2 would need to face the said metallic jet-black Personal Trooper in similar combat scenario simulation.

"What a coincidence, since Gespenst in German language means Phantom as well…" Tarisa made her remark, as she stretched her arms before yawned. "Heh, I never expecting for Chobi to be knowledgeable about such thing except for flexing her muscle in one-on-one TSFs melee duel…" Valerio Giacosa in the same time replying back, as he began his teasing before Tarisa "Chobi" Manandal glared back at him with furious looks on her face. "Shut up Macaroni! Or you want me to trash you straightaway in JIVES' anti-TSF simulation?" Chobi shouted back before Stella Bremer restrained her. "Tarisa, please refrain yourself since commander Ibrahim Doğulu is glaring at us…" Stella whispered, as Tarisa quickly refrained herself from letting out her usual spat with Valerio albeit reluctantly.

"A, ha, ha, ha…what a lively squad you have here…am I right na, commander?" lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami laughed sheepishly, as she saw the small ruckus happened in front of her, meanwhile both first lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu and first lieutenant Yui Takamura could only sighed in disappointment before the former replying back at Hayate's remark. "Please forgive them for their childish behaviour lieutenant colonel Yagami, as they are still young and inexperienced in comparison to your squad…" first lieutenant Ibrahim apologized, as Hayate in the meantime was only shook her head gently before replying back. "Please don't concern yourself too much first lieutenant Ibrahim…since in my squad as well as TSAB, there are always these young recruits that would proven to be more than eager to express their competitive friendly rivalry against each other even when they are from the same squad as well…" Hayate finished her reply as she was smiling back at both first lieutenant Ibrahim and first lieutenant Yui Takamura in front of her.

"Still, I personally found the fact you're Japanese is quite unbelievable lieutenant colonel Yagami…moreover when we learnt there are countless different version of Earths existed out there and your organization…Time-Space Administration Bureau were out there to keep a close watch over us…" Yui made her remark for all the sudden after she finished writing certain short note in regards of the combat simulation displayed in front of them at that very moment. "Time-Space Administration Bureau usually operates with low-profile approach outside the boundaries of political as well as other direct intervention for both administered and non-administered worlds desu…although with the case for this newly born world after Break The World would make the first direct involvement for us in larger-scale compared to what ever happened before desu…" Hayate's aide; sergeant major Reinforce Zwei replied back on Hayate's behalf albeit her reply still left the first part of Yui's question unanswered.

"I see…" Yui muttered back. "By the way first lieutenant Takamura…I was originated from one of those another Earth out there before permanently relocating myself to Mid-Childa…same case would be applied as well to instructor Takamachi and sergeant Subaru Nakajima although for the later is actually her ancestor part from her father that migrate to Mid-Childa instead of herself na…" this time Hayate decided to answer Yui's unanswered question, as Yui herself could only simply nodded back in understanding over the answer given to her. "How about that Gespenst's pilot…Ave, I heard he was also originating from Earth?" this time vice commander of United Nations' Project Alternative IV; professor Yuuko Kouzuki decided to ask albeit Hayate quickly picked the ulterior motive behind Yuuko's question that would baiting Hayate to reveal more over Ave as well as Time-Space Administration Bureau, more than what already being revealed back then during press conference one and half month ago.

"Ave is originated from Earth and for your personal information professor Kouzuki…he was originally from this Earth before Alternative World merged with his old world during Break The World incident…further information would be considered classified that even myself don't have access over it…" Hayate calmly replying back at Yuuko's question, as for Yuuko she quickly noted on how Hayate was smart enough to answer her question without even revealing any sensitive information while still maintained her composure as well as her smile on her face. She was indeed the true legendary commander for Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6, the one and only Ancient Belka's lord-knight as well as the last Mistress of the Night Sky after all, or at least such impression was the one given to professor Yuuko Kouzuki before the said vice commander of United Nations' Project Alternative IV made a mental note alone that stating she would need to be very careful when she converse with Hayate Yagami.

"Hayate-chan! Look over there desu!" Reinforce Zwei exclamation took everyone's attention away back to the large monitor screen in front of them as it was shown Ave's Gespenst Haken successfully took down the last F-4E before he dealt the finishing blow against the said last F-4E Phantom TSF by spraying his remaining M90's paint bullets all over its entire torso in where the cockpit block is being located. "I expected no less than Ave, as well as Reinforce is doing her good job on providing him with assistance…" Hayate replied back with telepathic message at Reinforce Zwei as the younger Reinforce quickly nodded back in agreement cheerfully. It was when the main automatic door of the command post was opened as Special Duty Section 6's instructor Nanoha Takamachi, first lieutenant Vita Yagami as well as investigator Shario Finieno entered the command post together. It was when everyone inside the command post quickly took a notice over a thick white folder carried by Shari as she together with Nanoha and Vita gave their salutes at Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and the rest of people presented within the said premise.

"Corporal Shario Finieno, did you bring the data we requested?" first lieutenant Ibrahim asked, as Shario quickly nodded back before she handed down the said thick white folder of her at the current commander of Project Prominence's Argos Test Team. "We still need to further exercising other trials although this folder contain the entire research data for Project Prominence's XFJ Plan and Phoenix Initiative we manage to obtain through cross-examination between our main branch engineering division, Fugaku Heavy Industry, McDonnell Douglas, Northrop Grumman, Boeing, Tesla Leicht Institute, Mao Industry, Isurugi Heavy Industry, as well as Caledfwlch Techniques so far…" as Shari finished her explanation, Yui stepped forward as she bowed her head slightly before replying back at the Device Meister of Special Duty Section 6 in front of her. "On behalf of the emperor…no, humanity of our world…we express our thank and gratitude for the assistance we received from Time-Space Administration Bureau's main branch engineering division and Caledfwlch Techniques for pioneering this cross-examination joint research together between our world and many other worlds out there…" Yui replied back.

"You're being modest first lieutenant Takamura…since we are just doing our best to be an assistance while United Nations of Alternative World provide us with information for our investigation…" this time Nanoha decided to made her comment in regards to Yui's humble way to express her thank and gratitude meanwhile Yui only shook her head before replying back. "Yet unfortunately, the information we provide still not enough to help Time-Space Administration Bureau in their investigation…I'm sorry…" Yui replied back, as her expression was somehow saddened slightly over such fact of reality in front of her. It was when Nanoha gently shook her head before replying back at Yui. "Such understatement is definitely untrue first lieutenant Takamura…considerable amount of useful information were received from Project Prominence and Project Alternative IV really helping us make small steps forward every single time new piece of the said information was given to us…so please be proud over the achievement all of you already achieved and us, Time-Space Administration Bureau together with Special Duty Section 6 will forever indebted to you…" Nanoha gently replied back meanwhile for some reason Yui blushed slightly before timidly nodded in agreement after hearing the legendary Ace of Aces' reply just before.

"Hey Yuuya, did you see that priceless reaction from your princess?" this time Valerio lightly elbowed Yuuya on his groin as the Italian Eishi grinned mischievously at Yuuya that was just blushing in embarrassment as soon as he heard such sly question from Valerio. "Damn you Macaroni! Yui and I aren't like that…you know, we are not like…" before Yuuya could finish his sentence, he found himself blushed even deeper as this time Yui was also blushing even deeper as well in embarrassment as she definitely overheard Yuuya's loud shout at Valerio. On the other side of the room in where several Eishi from A-01's 9th squadron "Isumi Valkyrie" being seated, first lieutenant Misae Munakata and second lieutenant Haruko Kashiwagi could be seen enjoying such sit-com in front of them.

"A, ha, ha, ha…both of them really cute right…ah, it's so nice to be young after all…" Kashiwagi made her remark as she laughed meanwhile first lieutenant Haruka Suzumiya that was also present at the moment trying to calm Kashiwagi down fearing her remark would create friction between Argos Test Team and Isumi Valkyrie. Fortunately however, second lieutenant Tarisa Manandal of Argos Test Team definitely agree to Kashiwagi's remark just before and fully voicing her own share of thought and support as well over the said remark that have been spoken just before. "Well, you know both of them are too embarrassed to admit each other feeling although I do agree with you for it would really nice to be young after all…and did you guys just hear before…he said Yui instead of lieutenant Takamura…bwa, ha, ha, ha…really hilariously romantic…" Tarisa finished her own remark, as she also laughed loudly before first lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu scolded her for creating quite a ruckus in such important briefing as the same could be said happening at Kashiwagi as well as she was scolded by captain Michiru Isumi; the squad leader of Isumi Valkyrie.

"Hayate-chan, do you think everything would definitely be fine in the end? Since I always sincerely hope that everything would be fine…as I don't want to see these girls to suffer more than what they already did…" Nanoha made her remark as she asked her best friend Hayate via telepathic message, meanwhile Hayate herself was only smiling back at Nanoha before replying back at the infamous White Devil of TSAB herself telepathically as well. "I believe they would be just doing fine na Nanoha-chan, since there are people from countless dimensions out there that together with us voluntarily enrol themselves in this battle for survival…and as long as we always keep a close eye at those girls, I don't think they would become someone that rush to their death easily na…" Hayate finished her reply, as she smiled at Nanoha meanwhile her best friend was only nodded back in agreement as well over Hayate's reply.

"Tsche! I personally also think everything will just be fine although I blame Ave for dragging us into this mess…" this time Vita made her remark telepathically as well, as she complained over the young Enforcer aide was indeed the main reason why TSAB's supposedly simple investigation mission turned into themselves being enrolled into this war for survival against BETA. Surprisingly as well, this time Vita manages to spell the young Enforcer aide's name correctly. "Ave-san is also hoping for the better never ending tomorrow for mankind in this new world that born from the union of his own old world with Alternative world desu…and we agree to help him as well since I think we all agree to Hayate-chan's opinion for the weight of mankind's life in this newborn world would transcend from a mere administered or non-administered worlds boundaries desu…" Reinforce Zwei decided to add her own remark as well telepathically as she was smiling cutely at Vita, Hayate and Nanoha meanwhile Vita could only reluctantly nodded back in agreement.

After hearing Hayate, Vita and Reinforce Zwei's opinions, Nanoha once again decided to put her faith over those young Eishi that currently were doing their very best to survive and fought side by side in the darkest part of mankind's history in this newborn world. She would definitely watch over them and keep on supporting them with her very best in order to prevent the outcome in where sadness and regret would awaits them. It was her promise and Nanoha definitely sure Hayate, Vita, Reinforce Zwei, everyone else within Time-Space Administration Bureau as well as Special Duty Section 6, their allies from different worlds out there and of course his adoptive younger brother Ave would definitely do the same as well. It was her promise and for being the one that inherited Takamachi name, she would definitely see through everything to the very end while fulfilling the said promise no matter what.

In the meantime at TSF hangar leased for Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and autonomous Tactical Surface Fighter squadron 765 "The Mondenkind"…

"Signum-danna, so how's the new upgraded version of Laevatein would par against Eclipse's Divider used by those members of Hűckebein?" Agito asked, as she saw Signum sheathed back her newly upgraded Laevatein sword before smiling back at Agito and answering her question as well. "This Laevatein Tempest is just a temporary solution for us if we need to face Eclipse Drivers head on in any other battles…since both Ave and Shari told me about its overall performance would just be around Testarossa's Riot Blade II…in which still currently need to be upgraded even further…" Signum calmly replied back meanwhile Agito could be seen quite unsatisfied with the answer given by her Lord. "Is there something in particular that you find unpleasant Agito?" Signum asked, as she kneeled in front of her faithful Unity Knight as Agito quickly shook her head while blushing for some reason.

"No, it's nothing…it just…I feel as if we just finished from one long journey when we arrive in this place before I realized another even longer journey would awaits us ahead…" Agito replied back, as she glanced at Signum that just took a deep breath and sighed before smiling once again at Agito while caressing her head. "You're a kind and hardworking girl Agito…I feel reassured for having you to keep me company in this long journey…even though without my proper AEC armament, with you always be on my side, I definitely could overcome almost anything…" Signum finished her reply, as Agito could only blushing even more before meekly nodded back at her Lord in agreement.

"Again, if this Laevatein Tempest indeed modelled from Testarossa's Riot Blade II…I think for the time being we could put a strong faith for his performance as well as Ave and Shari's words as well…don't you agree?" Signum smiled, as she once again made her remark as Agito also once again nodded in agreement. As the General of the Raging Fire and her faithful Unity Knight converse for a bit longer, they saw a pair of F-16A Fighting Falcon TSF began to touch down landing not far from their location. "Signum-danna, those two senjutsuki…they are the one assigned for Mondenkind girls am I right?" Agito made her question remark, as Signum nodded back at her before voicing her own remark as well. "F-16A Fighting Falcon senjutsuki is lightweight class senjutsuki designed to meet the multi-role fighter role in high-low mix formation together with heavier F-15C Eagle…or other heavier senjutsuki type…" Signum finished her remark as Agito could be seen stared in awe before nodding back repeatedly in agreement as well.

As soon as the cockpit block for both F-16A Fighting Falcon were opened, Signum and Agito could see a pair of young girls that quickly being identified as second lieutenant Hibiki Ganaha and second lieutenant Takane Shijou climbed down from their respective Fighting Falcons before walking toward Signum and Agito's direction. "Ah, first lieutenant Signum from Special Duty Section 6…it's surely a nice clear afternoon today, am I right?" Hibiki cheerfully greeted Signum meanwhile Agito for some reason kept on glancing at the Okinawa idol singer Eishi in front of her with definitely suspicious look all over her face.

"Egh, is she have something against me?" Hibiki stepped back slightly in fear, as she noticed on how Agito's sharp glare did indeed piercing her straight to her own eye gaze. "Ah, please forgive her second lieutenant Ganaha and you too Agito, you shouldn't be acting all suspicious over our allies…" Signum apologized at Hibiki on Agito's behalf before kindly half scolding Agito for her distrusting disposition against the young female Okinawa Eishi in front of them. "A, ha, ha, ha…please don't worry about that first lieutenant Signum and Agito-chan, please trust me since I'm a nice and friendly girl after all!" Hibiki quickly dismissed Signum's apology as she said she was alright with that before trying her best to befriend with Agito. Agito on the other hand, after being half-scolded by her Lord reluctantly accepted Hibiki's friendship although without warning her to not trying to steal her dearest Signum-danna from her as such warning definitely made Hibiki Ganaha almost snapped back after blushed in embarrassment if not because Takane successfully refrain Hibiki from being snapped after all.

"Please forgive second lieutenant Ganaha for her attempt for befriending with everyone too quickly and sometimes her effort created discomfort at other parties…however she means no ill to both of you, especially Agito…so please try to accept her friendship if it is alright with you Agito-san?" as Takane apologized on Hibiki's behalf as well as asking Agito to accept Hibiki as one of her friend, Agito quickly nodded back in agreement and understanding before blushing slightly at the silver haired idol Takane. "Hey! Why are you blushing? I hope you're not trying to steal Takane away from me!" Hibiki shouted back at Agito. "Like hell I will!" Agito quickly retorted back at Hibiki as well, as soon afterward the two of them begin to get locked into an intense "friendly" argument as both Takane and Signum could only smiled when they saw such funny situation happening right in front of them.

"Second lieutenant Shijou…what do you think about the state of this world after all?" It was Signum's sudden question that made Takane remain silent for a while before she smiled elegantly at Signum and calmly answering back at the Knight of the Sword's question. "The answer would be a total chaos first lieutenant Signum, although I personally as well as I also believe the other girls in our agency would feel the same as well…that we are grateful to be able to arrive in this world and learnt more about how the world works in general and how in order to obtain something precious we need to put our effort in every single thing while sometimes sacrificing something we cherish dearly as well…" Takane finished her answer, as she took a little glance at her own F-16A Fighting Falcon before once again smiled at Signum that was nodding back in agreement as well. "First lieutenant Signum…that's how we learn, climb our way to the top and shape ourselves to the one each of us as well as everyone else know very well…" Takane finished her second answer as she elegantly smiled back at Signum.

Approximately one hour after the blue flag simulation exercise being concluded for today, inside Wolfram's hangar…

"So, you said this kind of new equipment would enable us to fight against anti-infantry BETA strains with our bare-hand?" Aki asked in disbelief as her eyes widened as well. "Well, I never said with bare-hand, although by equipping yourself with these pocket devices…your overall physical finesse as well as combat abilities would be enhanced significantly…similar on how those combat mages from Time-Space Administration Bureau could fight against Tactical Surface Fighters and also BETA strains without the need on piloting giant bipedal robot like all of you and even myself…" Ave replied back, as he gave second lieutenant Aki Iwami his answer meanwhile Aki herself only nodded back albeit still quite confused with the explanation given to her by the young Enforcer aide in front of her.

"Acting lieutenant Ave, so by saying that…and if we consider these devices would work perfectly fine like what you just said as well, I wonder why only limited number of quantities being issued so far and also why the announcement never been made previously?" this time Kazusa decided to ask, as before Ave could answer the heir of Yamashiro family, Reinforce Eins stepped forward and answering Kazusa's question on behalf of her surrogate Lord. "Proper trials still need to be conducted to ensure health and safety requirement for these devices to be fielded in actual combat situation would meet Time-Space Administration Bureau's standard…meister Ave together with main branch engineering division already done careful inspection as well as compatibility test and could definitely guarantee these devices would work perfectly fine with their designated users…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply as Kazusa was only nodded back in understanding meanwhile Izumi and Shimako decided to remain silent and wait until these devices to be unveiled in front of them.

It was when Ave brought down a pair of A4 boxes in front of him and put them down on the table before he gave Aki, Kazusa, Izumi and Shimako his usual Takamachi "killing" smile. "Now, would you four come here for a second…" the young Enforcer aide asked, as the four Eishi of Imperial Royal Guard's tactical test team and foreign expeditionary squadron White Fang approached Ave while their eyes glued still on those two boxes in front of them as well. "Well, before we proceed…I believe the four of you definitely quite skilful in hand-to-hand close combat quarter as well as swordsmanship and handling firearms as well…in general self-defense without Tactical Surface Fighters taken into account?" Ave asked, as this time Shimako decided to answer the young Enforcer aide's question with her usual calm and calculated answer accompanied with her signature smile that could perhaps rival the infamous Takamachi's smile as well.

"Every single Eishi employed in the forefront need to meet strict requirement applied under our previous United Nations' standard, as our skill on hand-to-hand close quarter combat, as well as handling and maintaining our equipments including supplies and firearms combined with survival skill were strictly evaluated during comprehensive combat evaluation even before we start our basic training to pilot senjutsuki…so, you can rest assure that our combat abilities outside senjutsuki shouldn't be taken lightly…or you want to test us for that acting lieutenant Ave?" Shimako calmly replied back and asking the young Enforcer aide in front of her while in the same time still gave him the infamous smile of her that somehow made Izumi, Aki and even Kazusa shivered slightly.

"Well, if you say so I definitely believe you second lieutenant Shimako…so, please take a look closely on these devices here as these four crafted specifically for you…" Ave replied back, as he opened the first box before handing down four smaller boxes respectively at Aki, Izumi, Shimako and Kazusa. As the four younger girls (female Eishi of Imperial Royal Guard) in front of Ave opened those small boxes, Izumi was the first one that decided to ask the older young Enforcer aide in front of her about the true nature of the pocket sized rectangular shaped pendant device she and her other three friends just received. "Uhm, acting lieutenant Ave…I wonder how this small device could work by the way? Also I wonder as well why Kazusa and the others were having different coloured tiny crystals attached to their devices compare to mine?" Izumi asked.

"Second lieutenant Noto, first let me explain the nature of these devices to you…these devices were referred as Enigma as their official names are Epstein Enigma Mark-1 as being stated on the boxes' covers…well, these devices are limited field-trial version for fifth generation tactical Orbment developed in one of our administered world out there known as Eltria…to be exact developed by the collaboration of Eternal Ring Foundation and Epstein Foundation located in one and only known largest continent existed there in Eltria…the Zemuria Continent…" Ave paused his explanation as he swept his gaze through the four young female White Fang's Eishi in front of him that could be seen still looking at him with disbelief look on their faces after hearing such explanation.

"Reinforce…would you mind to continue my explanation for the technical stuff?" Ave asked, as Reinforce Eins quickly nodded in affirmative before replying back. "Certainly meister Ave…" it was when Reinforce Eins stepped forward as soon as she finished her reply back at her beloved surrogate Lord; meister Ave J.C Takamachi. "Orbment is a name given to machinery in Eltria that could harness the mysterious perpetual energy known as Orbal energy…they were first used during Orbal Revolution fifty years ago in Eltria as Epstein Foundation successfully invent the very first Orbment…and even nowadays, Orbment could never be separated from Eltrian people's daily life…" Reinforce Eins paused her sentence as she smiled at Aki, Izumi, Shimako and Kazusa.

"Wait, hold on! So you are saying this Orbment machinery is also used in daily life like to power electricity, communication devices like telephone and international network…as well as transportation?" Aki decided to ask, as her mind started to become very confused after hearing Reinforce Eins' detailed explanation. "You're exactly correct second lieutenant Iwami…since Orbment technology could never be separated from the life of people in Eltria…in the meantime Orbment used for security and military use is being referred as tactical Orbment and as already being stated by meister Ave previously…the one in your hands currently a state of art of fifth generation tactical Orbment that would be mass-produced depending on the result they received from actual combat trials out there…please rest assure as there are people in Eltria as well that currently performing actual combat trials for these fifth generation tactical Orbment as we speak…" Reinforce Eins finished her explanation so far, as she smiled at Aki, Izumi, Shimako and Kazusa that were once again nodded back albeit still quite confused over the amount of knowledge and information shoved into their minds for all the sudden.

"By the way sergeant major Reinforce Eins, as second lieutenant Izumi Noto already asked before…I also wondering why the arrangement of these crystals of mine as well as their colour composition are different from the one possessed by second lieutenant Iwami, second lieutenant Shimako and second lieutenant Noto herself?" this time Kazusa decided to ask the question previously asked by Izumi and left unanswered. "Well, the composition of these crystals were installed and aligned based on the affinity of their users…I personally use the JIVES simulation data as well as assigned roles usually given to you four to roughly interpret the affinity you have with the format setting of these quartz…rest assure however if you find your default setting happens to be unsuitable to you, you can always re-arrange them later on to suit more to your taste…" this time Ave decided to answer Kazusa's question as he smiled at the confused heir of Yamashiro clan before adding his explanation shortly after as well.

"For instance, Kazusa's quartz format setting predominately consist of black, silver, green and red coloured quartz as I took liberty on interpreting Kazusa's role as Strike Vanguard…black quartz in the centre represent Time Quartz that would enhance the speed reaction and quickness on performing any task, meanwhile silver represent Mirage Quartz that would enhance our perception, awareness, and cognition in the middle of the high-speed processing reaction, red represent Fire Quartz that would enhance offensive strike meanwhile green represent Wind Quartz that would enhance evasive abilities of the user…still you need to properly train yourself as these Quartz would grow together with their respective owners' personal growth in combative capabilities as well as mental fortitude…" Ave finished his long explanation as Kazusa quickly nodded back after having a better clearer picture on how her new Epstein Enigma Mark-1 tactical Orbment would work meanwhile Aki, Izumi and Shimako quickly inspecting their own respective Quartz format alignment in order to ensure the default preset setting provided by Ave was already the correct one.

"By the way acting lieutenant Ave, sergeant major Reinforce Eins…Yui, I mean first lieutenant Takamura would definitely receive one of these as well right?" this time Shimako decided to ask, as both Ave and Reinforce Eins quickly nodded back before the later decided to gave her answer at Shimako's question. "Meister Ave and I would hand her tactical Orbment personally since first lieutenant Takamura currently still in the middle of the meeting together with Project Prominence's board directors as well as Time-Space Administration Bureau's representatives and Project Alternative IV's board directors as well…however again meister Ave and I myself would ensure she received her tactical Orbment and necessary explanation before dinner time this evening…" Reinforce Eins finished her carefully crafted reply meanwhile Shimako quickly nodded in agreement before smiling back and thanked the first generation Reinforce in front of her.

"Since you four definitely curious on finding out over how these Enigma would work in real combat situation, shall we head to simulation chamber as I myself and Reinforce could be your opponents…" Ave grinned, as he gave his invitation at Aki, Izumi, Shimako and Kazusa as the four of them quickly agree with the Enforcer aide's suggestion and invitation. It was when as Ave and Reinforce Eins headed to the simulation chamber followed by Aki, Izumi, Shimako and Kazusa, the said heir of Yamashiro clan started to remember on the fateful day happened three years ago as she together with her best friends crawled her way back from the hellish inferno of burning Kyoto. As everything seemed to be moving smoothly and easier compare to before she arrived in Alaska Yukon Base together with Aki, Izumi and Shimako; Kazusa could only hope her best friends would never let their guards down and forget those tragic experiences that shape them into the one they as well as everyone knew today.

Since Kazusa and Yui would definitely never forget those tragic experiences that perpetually would becoming a reminder for them to keep on moving forward, honing their skill themselves and survive to see through everything on behalf to those who already depart before them.

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Episode 11

**Episode 11**

~ Seed of The Noblest Colour ~

* * *

Sea of crimson started to swarm all over the tactical map displayed on her retinal projection HUD, as Imperial Royal Guard cadet Yui Takamura could only took another deep breath to try to calm herself down without much success. It was when her sweat covered hands tighten their grips over her machine's control sticks, as she scanned her surrounding only to received another confirmation over how desperate the situation in front of her already was back then. "Yui, what should we do now? We are the only one that survive and my Zuikaku is almost running out of ammunition…" Kazusa's voice could be heard echoing across the cockpit block of her own golden Zuikaku, as Yui saw her best friend's face from the small communication monitor displayed on the top right side of her retinal projection HUD. It was an expression that devoid of any hope and confidences usually shown by the proud young female heir of Yamashiro clan, as Yui fully understood over how desperately Kazusa was to conquer her own fear at that moment, since she would feel the same as well.

"At the moment…we try to stay as closely as possible together, and we don't really have any other choices except to follow that blue Takemikazuchi in front of us until we arrive at the extraction point…" Yui replied back, as calmly as possible not only at Kazusa but also to the rest of the surviving Imperial Royal Guard cadets that coincidentally happens to be Yui's former classmates as well. "Hey, can you really trust that thing? Moreover that thing never return our transmission right?" Aki asked, as her white Type-82A Zuikaku reloaded the last ammunition clip she had into her Type-87 assault cannon/ rifle. "We don't really have choice Aki-san…and the proof that Takemikazuchi save our life should be more than enough answer for all of us to entrust our life to it…" this time the usually meek and calm Shimako decided to answer Aki's question, as Aki as well as the rest of the surviving Imperial Royal Guard cadets could see Shimako's fatigue expression.

"Shimako is right…we don't really have choice here Aki, and the longer we stay idle in this place…the more and more BETA reinforcement will be arriving…" Izumi decided to support Shimako's answer, as Aki was only remain silent after hearing such answer. "Everyone…the blue Takemikazuchi give us a signal…to follow it…" sudden transmission from Yui interrupted Kazusa, Shimako, Aki and Izumi, as the four Imperial Royal Guard cadets that were previously wondered if it would be wise to follow the mysterious blue senjutsuki referred as Takemikazuchi by Yui decided to later on following it anyway, considering they were out of option after all. The blue Takemikazuchi then activated its jump units as it blasted off to the sky in NOE flight followed by Yui's golden Zuikaku before Aki, Izumi, Shimako and Kazusa's respective Type-82A white Zuikaku were also following them from behind shortly after.

The scenery bellow them were heavy, filled with sadness, anguish and destruction, as if the very heaven itself were dyed in crimson, burning away the very life within it, signalling the end of the world finally arrived. Izumi decided to stop on looking bellow, as several mutilated Type-77 Gekishin senjutsuki scattered across the ravaged Kyoto definitely sparked the memory of her beloved boyfriend that was killed in action prior the battle of Kyoto. Kazusa, Aki and Shimako in the meantime could only felt the very heavy burden within their hearts as they failed their departed comrades, friends, teachers and commanders on protecting this thousand years old capital, even though they previously promised them to protect Kyoto with all of their might without fail. Without fail was easier to be said than to be done, as Kazusa remembered her pride and stubbornness couldn't help her to protect what she meant to protect this time around.

Aki and Shimako in the meantime were remain silent, as they couldn't bear themselves for saying anything in regards to the decision they made to abandon Kyoto by letting her to be destroyed by allied forces in order to deny BETA's advanced. Indeed the very destruction of Kyoto were caused by their very own hands, started from last night when Port Mizuru have fallen, and with it BETA manage to found a breach in the city defences. Shortly after that, everything went silent, the final defense lines were crushed away at the eastern mountain area or Arashiyama, and the artillery units at west have also been silenced since then. It was when Shimako as well as everyone else realized on how grim the situation was, as at that point, the central government had no choice but to declare Kyoto lost and evacuation of the remaining forces stranded within the city defense lines were enacted swiftly.

The decision to level the city districts with naval bombardment came like a piercing blades to Yui and her friends, as they were ordered to join the remaining forces and evacuate themselves by their superior officer; captain Sanada. In order to deny BETA advance, over one hundred thousand tons of ammunition left behind in the city armouries were rigged to blow when BETA arrived, as Yui, Aki, Izumi, Shimako and Kazusa remembered the detailed explanation of scorching land tactic that was told to them. "Regardless to what happens now, Kyoto will never be the same…BETA will not leave it standing and our Empire will not see it fall intact to BETA…" Yui smiled sadly, as she kept her golden Zuikaku in the exact same altitude while following the mysterious blue Takemikazuchi from behind. Once again, faced with such harsh truth, Yui, Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako could only but smile sadly.

"Truly, I wish for this day to be never come…" Yui muttered albeit with less audible voice.

"However, our work is far from being done…if we really must abandon Kyoto in defeat, then we must salvage our victory…even in defeat!"

With determination in her mind, Yui reloaded 36mm magazine into her assault cannon, as her golden Zuikaku landed on the nearby fork road before raining the incoming tank-class BETA with whatever left from her scarce ammunition supply. Kazusa, Aki, Shimako and Izumi were also stopped as the blue Takemikazuchi was also doing the same as well, as they saw an element of Type-77 Gekishin were finally manage to made their escape from being thorn apart by hundreds tank-class BETA thanks to Yui's intervention. "Yui, we don't really have time for this…" Kazusa tried to remind her best friend and rival, as Yui calmly nodding her head in agreement without even saying a single word. As soon as Yui's golden Zuikaku once again lifted itself and hovering on the air, Kazusa took a long deep breath and sighed.

As Kazusa took a short glance at the burning outlines of the shogun's once proud castle from her Type-82A Zuikaku's sniping scope, she could only gritting her teeth in anger and sadness. Even if she as well as her friends could retake Kyoto one day, only barren wasteland would await them, as Kazusa knew about this fact very well.

"Forgive us Kyoto…even as such, we must protect our people…"

Looking at what is left in front of her, Kazusa is well aware that most of destruction to the Kyoto was done by her own hands as well as her compatriots. The order was clear, as Kyoto would be turned into ash along with the alien invaders, as once again the said order echoed inside Kazusa's mind. "Kazusa-san…we also share your sentiment and regret as well…but we must get going…" Shimako approached Kazusa, as she gave her best friend a reminder to keep on moving in order to link-up with the remaining Imperial Royal Guard forces that manage to escape from the raging inferno of Kyoto. Kazusa was only nodding back in agreement, as she fully understand the fact for there would be no time for self-pity and the only thing she could be doing is to keep on surviving and live her life through everything on behalf of her friends that already departed before her.

It was when Kazusa, Shimako, Izumi and Aki finally left the thousand years old capital behind, as they followed Yui and the mysterious blue Takemikazuchi from behind while once again strengthen their oath together to keep on surviving regardless to what happened. Not long after they manage to slip away from several BETA brigades across the ravaged Kyoto thanks to the blue Takemikazuchi's leadership, Yui, Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako manage to link-up with the 16th Imperial Royal Guard battalion led by general Takatsugu Ikaruga and first lieutenant Maya Tsukuyomi before retreating even further through Kamikyo region and reached the relay point at lake Biwa's canal.

Alaska Yukon Base, present time…

Kazusa opened her eyes, as she unsheathed her blade in order to block the incoming bloody daggers or Blutiger Dolch shooting spell cast by Reinforce Eins, meanwhile Shimako, Aki and Izumi were busy on dealing against the young Enforcer aide Ave that armed himself with his S2U storage device combat staff. Apparently Ave skilful enough to parry the incoming attacks from Aki, Izumi and Shimako while in the same time performing analysing over their respective Epstein Enigma tactical Orbment during the entire combat simulation session. "Although never actually being recommended…there would be situation where these girls need to fight against BETA or other enemies outside their respective TSFs and by ensuring Enigma working properly, these girls would have chances while fighting against enemies in anti-infantry combat situation without TSFs although such situation would never be recommended to begin with…" as Ave muttered inside his heart, he was performing "Blaze Impulse" manoeuvre taught by Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown in order to brought down his three opponents as quickly as possible.

Approximately thirty minutes after the sparing session were conducted by using Brave Duel motion sensing simulation machine similar to JIVES as Reinforce Eins manage to beat Kazusa single-handedly before assisting Ave on defeating Aki, Izumi and Shimako afterwards. Even though the young Enforcer aide won the anti-infantry combat simulation match, he finally came into realization over the fact Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako were indeed skilled in combat even outside their respective TSFs. Ave was then made a mental note, as he should be trying to convince other Eishi to spar with him and Reinforce Eins or perhaps even together with Nanoha, Fate, Hayate or others as well since he was having this feeling that perhaps almost all Eishi would also be as skilled as or even more than Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako in anti-infantry combats outside their respective TSFs.

"Feel refreshed?" Ave asked, as Kazusa wiped her sweat-covered face by using her towel before replying back at the older young Enforcer aide in front of her. "This kind of training is actually nothing new to me…except we should be realizing the fact Reinforce Eins-san and yourself were stronger for being Time-Space Administration Bureau's combat mage and knight…well, I could say our ignorance that made us being defeated, although we certain next time would not be that easy…" Kazusa replied back, as she smiled with confidences at both Ave and Reinforce Eins as the two of them deactivate their respective barrier jacket and combat equipment. "Meister Ave and myself in particular will definitely looking forward for our future exchange lady Kazusa…as we also have strong faith and confidences over your combat ability together with lady Iwami, lady Izumi, lady Shimako and lady Takamura's as well…" Reinforce Eins was only smiling gently while replied back at Kazusa's remark.

"Yo! I never expect that you two were really that powerful…especially acting lieutenant Ave since the first impression I have for him is just an average young man that talented on piloting giant humanoid fighting machine…the Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken?" Aki made her remark while stretching her arms upward, as she arrived together with Izumi and Shimako. "Look can be deceiving as my master Hayate Yagami was once told me so, and here I believe meister Ave proven that statement to be correct after all…am I right?" Reinforce Eins politely replied back at Aki's remark meanwhile the tomboy Imperial Royal Guard Eishi quickly nodded back in agreement over Reinforce Eins' polite reply. "Shimako, are you alright?" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her reply, Ave quickly asked Shimako, as the polite and meek Eishi in front of him could be seen trying on her very best to stood straight on the top of her wobbly feet.

"Ah, I am fine acting lieutenant Ave…although for some reason, I feel my entire muscles screamed and trembled in total fatigue…" Shimako replied back at the older young Enforcer aide in front of her as she tried her best to keep on smiling albeit weakly. "Actually not only Shimako alone, but I also feel like my whole body screaming away in cram and muscle pain…" Izumi timidly added her own remark in order to support Shimako's statement just before. "I only feel tired, but my whole body seem fine…" Aki commented. "It's because you are used for heavy exercise Iwami-san…to be honest, I don't think I want to do anything else after this as I perhaps would quickly hit my bed and sleeping after dinner…" Kazusa replied back at Aki's comment before stating herself was also feeling tired for some reason.

"Such thing might just be an after-effect for the first time users of tactical Orbment, since your muscles started to adapt to the change…" Ave replied back, as he smiled at Kazusa, Aki, Izumi and Shimako as the four of them could be seen sighed in disappointment after hearing such after-effect existed. "By the way acting-lieutenant…I think Yui should be already concluding her meeting with all those board directors, shall we give her the Enigma and try to find out on how she deal with this after-effect?" Kazusa asked, as a small mischievous smile creep over her face meanwhile the young Enforcer aide Ave could only laughed sheepishly after he heard Kazusa's question. "It could be arranged lady Kazusa, since we could use this simulation chamber and Brave Duel machines until late this evening…" Reinforce Eins replied back on Ave's behalf, as Kazusa together with Aki, Izumi and Shimako quickly nodded back in understanding as well. It was when the six of them left the simulation chamber for a while before later on returning there together with Yui who was taken "slightly" by force in order to try her own Epstein Enigma tactical Orbment.

In the bar lounge, within Alaska Yukon area…

"So, how's the meeting going commander Yagami?" Enforcer Teana Lanster asked, as she took a small sip over her synthetic German beer, as Hayate only shook her head in slightly disappointment before replying back. "Those board directors of Project Alternative V are quite difficult to deal with, since the only reason why they're pushing the idea for their own Alternative Plan is because purely political reason while disregarding other nations' landmasses that might be affected by it na…" Hayate finished her reply, as she took a small bite of her medium-grilled synthetic sirloin steak meanwhile Teana decided to ask her another following up question. "I thought United Nations of this new world already agree to proceed with Japan's proposed Alternative IV instead…and I found…this kind of situation in which two Alternative Plans exist and proceeding side by side together is a bit too radical…" Teana finished her remark, as she took a glance at lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami in front of her, as she was indeed expecting Hayate's personal remark in regards to this matter.

"The whole situation seems to be a lot more complicated than what I personally thought previously Teana, as the content of Alternative IV itself somehow quite absurd for Alternative World's standard…to be honest, the content of Alternative V somehow is more pragmatic and efficiently ruthless if we put aside moral question and proceed with the said plan…" Hayate frowned, as she knew fully over United Nations would never want to take a risk for untested plan drafted in Project Alternative IV, meanwhile the content of Alternative V itself somehow quite feasible if they were to be put into motion. Contingency plan is how United Nations explained their excuse over Alternative V's existence, as Hayate couldn't help herself from feeling aghast over the entire charade shown right in front of her.

"The only fear I have is more about the pressure given by Alternative V's supporters at Time-Space Administration Bureau to relocate this world's inhabitants into uninhabited administered world and proceeding to the final phase of Alternative V's itself…" Teana decided to voice her concern, as she took a deep breath and sighed meanwhile Hayate was only shook her head gently before replying back at the younger female Enforcer in front of her. "TSAB isn't that naïve for easily granting any asylum to anyone just because they rather destroy their own home planet instead of fighting for its future…I'm sure at least for the moment, with increasing support poured to Alternative IV due to the arrival of many visitors from different dimensions as well as the apparent possibility for the creation of unit 00…I don't think Alternative V could swindle its way easily to gain TSAB's trust na…" Hayate finished her reply, as she smiled gently at Teana meanwhile the said younger female Enforcer herself was only nodding back in agreement.

"The only thing we need to keep on remain vigilant is to ensure all conflicts between humanity in this world against BETA to be put into an end as quickly as possible…since I fear there would be other conflicts worse than BETA Wars looming across the darkest horizon out there…" with serious expression Hayate finished her remark.

Inside the hangar area leased to A-01 and Argos Test Flight Team…

"Argh! I don't believe it, that I lost again!" Tarisa screamed in frustration, as her XFJ-01b Shiranui Second Unit 2 took another direct hit on its cockpit block before went completely silent. What frustrated her however was the fact she was being defeated by a supposedly weaker Type-94 Shiranui Tactical Surface Fighter piloted by second lieutenant Haruko Kashiwagi of Isumi Valkyrie three times in a row. "Well, too bad second lieutenant Manandal, since it seems I'm scoring the victory once again…a, ha, ha, ha…it's so nice to be young after all since young people can keep on winning…" an easygoing reply could be heard from the cockpit block of JIVES simulator in where Kashiwagi enjoyed her total victories. "Damn it! Hey, I'm not old you know that! I'm about the same age to you…you know that don't you! Damn it!" Tarisa shouted back; as she slammed away her right hand's fist to the hull of her own JIVES simulator's cockpit block before screamed in pain.

"What the hell that's for…" Yuuya asked with clueless and confused expression on his face meanwhile his best friend Vincent could be seen only grinning at him before replying back over his question. "You're too naïve for your own good Yuuya…Tarisa was acting like that since she was trying her best to impress you…well, in reality perhaps you're just too clueless over how popular you are among girls…" Vincent finished his reply, as he grinned at Yuuya who was just shrugged away. "That kind of nonsense again Vincent…that's not true and by saying that, you started to sound like VG you know…" Yuuya replied back meanwhile Vincent was only took a deep breath and sighed as soon as he heard Yuuya's reply.

"Well…one day you will be realizing it and I hope it would be happening soon enough…please don't worry about what I just said before…" Vincent replied back, as he smiled at Yuuya before waved his hand and walked away from the Top Gun ace pilot of Argos Test Team. "Yuuya, I'm sorry that I got beaten away again…sobs…sobs…" Tarisa meekly apologized as she tried not to cry meanwhile Yuuya was only smiling at the younger Ghurkha girl in front of him before replying back at her. "You tried your best Chobi, you don't you worry about it too much anyway…there always be next time, am I right?" Yuuya smiled at Tarisa as he caressed the younger girl's head meanwhile Tarisa was just blushed slightly before meekly gave her reply at Yuuya. "You know that Yuuya, I really hate you when you're doing that…" as soon as Tarisa finished her reply, Yuuya was only grinned back at her before continuing on caressing Tarisa' head as much as the younger Ghurkha Eishi's dismay.

"Argos Test Flight is really a lively bunch of people aren't they? I am now feeling quite glad for being here…" Kashiwagi made her remark, as her sempai; first lieutenant Mitsuki Hayase could be seen nodding back in agreement over her remark just before. "Well, back then…fearing Oceanic Inversion would destroy our original base in Tokyo and Yokohama, the whole infrastructure for Project Alternative IV were moved to here, Alaska Yukon…although in the end, I hear they manage to prevent Oceanic Inversion from happening anymore as well as reclaiming Yokohama back from BETA and destroy its hive…" first lieutenant Mitsuki Hayase made her own remark, as Kashiwagi quickly nodded in agreement over such remark as well.

Both Kashiwagi and Mitsuki knew very well over the past two months the situation of this newborn world of Unlimited were changed drastically as several number of visitors from another dimensions started to appeared out of nowhere and offering their assistances in return for temporary place to stay as well as supplies. Those groups were pioneered by Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 that made an initial sudden arrival at Seattle during the Defense Battle of Seattle approximately two months ago before being assigned later on as TSAB's liaison at Alaska Yukon Base. Functioning as mediator between various visitors from different dimensions and this new world's United Nations, Special Duty Section 6 were given privilege to oversee and participated directly at the two major projects currently spearheaded by United Nations; Project Prominence together with its XFJ Plan and Project Alternative IV.

Well, to be honest back then Mitsuki herself was quite sceptical over the whole ideas for involving visitor from another dimensions in which their loyalty would be questioned most. Although after she and the rest of Isumi Valkyrie's members spent the past two months working together with Special Duty Section 6 and their new allies, Mitsuki as well as Kashiwagi and the others began to slowly change their perspective by putting their trust and faith over their newfound allies. It wasn't an easy task, especially when both of them as well as the rest A-01 members together with most Japanese populations were more than once being ridiculed by other superpower nations in their old world, it would be just natural for them to be cautious and putting the stance of distrust over strangers that were suddenly appearing out of nowhere in front of them.

"I never expected in my life that people from totally different worlds would happens to be our allies in which we could put our faith unto them…" Mitsuki made her remark, as she stared at the hangar's ceiling hull meanwhile Kashiwagi was only nodded back in agreement before replying back at her sempai. "I personally find them being trustworthy people…especially sergeant Nakajima and those three new recruits…they are adorable! In the same time, I also found those Eishi from Mondenkind are also nice people that I don't mind to befriend with…since the more allies we got on our side, the higher chance for us to win our battle…" Kashiwagi finished her reply, as she smiled at Mitsuki that was just smiling back at her junior (kouhai) before nodded in agreement as well.

"I'm sure things started to change…and I hope the change made by these unexpected phenomenon would end up being the best for us…" Mitsuki made her remark, as she took another glance at the hangar's hull above her.

In the same time (evening), inside another hangar that being leased for Special Duty Section 6 and autonomous Tactical Surface Fighter squadron 765 "The Mondenkind's" use…

"Wooow! I never expect that we were finally being granted to pilot these senjutsuki! I'm happy!" a cheerful happy remark could be heard coming from second lieutenant Haruka Amami as she was standing right in front of twelve brand new Type-94 Shiranui senjutsuki (TSF) painted in Russian-camouflage of Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Regiment recently delivered for them. "Ara…ara…Haruka seems really happy isn't she?" second lieutenant Azusa Miura could only be seen laughed sheepishly, as she was also being happy after seeing Haruka's happiness. It was when first lieutenant Ritsuko Akizuki approached them with her I-Pad right in front of her before she began her explanation over why the board committee of Project Prominence decided to gave them third generation Tactical Surface Fighters for all the sudden.

"Well, they stated…in order to provide an alternative real-combat simulation situations for our Eishi as well as other combatants…autonomous Tactical Surface Fighter squadron 765 were to be expected to master different kind of combat doctrines in order to fulfil their role as aggressor squadron that could simulate aforementioned different kind of combat doctrines against our Eishi…for that purpose, twelve third generation Tactical Surface Fighters Type-94 Shiranui were given to them in accordance to the agreement and endorsement between United Nations' Project Prominence, Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Regiment…we are looking forward to see your performance…" Ritsuko finished her explanation, as Haruka and Azusa were only remain silent as the former especially quite surprised when she heard such high-expectation were to be expected on her as well as the rest of The Mondenkind's members' performances in return for those free gifts in the form of twelve Type-94 Shiranui.

"Egh…Mami would perhaps rather stay in Fighting Falcon instead of being burdened by such high-expectation all over Mami's shoulders for all the sudden…" Mami Futami groaned, as she was somehow totally displeased over hearing Ritsuko's explanation over the expectation laid bare by Project Prominence's board directors. "That kind of thing can't be helped you know! Since the role of aggressor squadron or OPFOR is to provide other combatants with realistic combat-simulation and we were expected to be able to adapt and if possible master more than one combat doctrine in our mind! With such thing being said, rather than groaning…why don't you and Ami started the JIVES simulation followed by regular singing and dancing class later on…move!" Ritsuko quickly retorted back at Mami's complaint as she in the same time told the youngest Futami twins to begin her training instead complaining.

"Guh! That's why Rit-chan is really a demon instructor…like major Kitamura…" this time Ami made her remark, as she was whispering it on Mami's right ear. Thanks to Ami's remark however, Ritsuko decided to increase the amount of training for today just for both Futami twins as the two of them could only groaned in defeat meanwhile Haruka and the others that present in the hangar area were only laughing over Ami and Mami's situation.

"These machines are really wonderful piece of machinery crafted by the hand of mankind…I could tell the very pride of those who invented and crafted them radiated from these Shiranui…" second lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi decided to voice her remark, as Haruka was only smiling back at her best friend before she was also voicing her reply as well at the songstress of 765 Pro. "I believe our F-16A Fighting Falcon were also being carefully crafted piece of machinery as those senjutsuki proven to be the embodiment of America's combat doctrine similar to Eagle with lightweight characteristic compared to the former as well as easier maintenance and lower production cost…don't you think both of them are equally wonderful machines Chihaya-san?" Haruka asked, as she smiled at her closest and dearest best friend Chihaya, before the legendary songstress and Eishi with long blue hair that was standing beside her could only be seen nodded back in agreement.

"When I was still in our own world, I would never expect myself together with everyone else to be involved in this kind of adventures…" Chihaya muttered, as Haruka decided to remain silent while kept on listening at her best friend to finish her story. "It was after I arrived in this world and getting myself involved into everyday life of people in this world, I started to learn more about to value our life even more…back then, I would never expect to see the very weight for saying to someone closest to us on how we are willing to protect them with our everything, even by any mean staking our lives in the process…" Chihaya once again paused her sentence, as she smiled at Haruka meanwhile Haruka herself was only blushing slightly in embarrassment. It was when Chihaya decided to finish her story before gently pulled Haruka's face closer to her and planted a single kiss on Haruka's forehead.

"By understanding the weight for our life as well as pride similar on how those creators of these senjutsuki were putting their very best skills to create their finest state-of-arts…I finally learnt on how the weight of my own life and feeling as well as those people in which I hold dearly…especially you Haruka-san…" Chihaya finished her sentence/ story as she smiled at Haruka right after she kissed the latter's forehead. "Chi…Chihaya-san!" Haruka startled in surprise as she was flustered even deeper in embarrassment. Luckily, no one, especially the Futami twins noticed on Chihaya's bold declaration of love, as well as Haruka's flustered state or else the situation that was happening could be even more embarrassing for both of them. It was when Chihaya was also blushed slightly after she realized on how her confession was somehow could be considered bold for someone like her. In the end however, Chihaya was glad that she manage to use her entire courage to express her true feeling at Haruka, in which luckily reciprocated her feeling as well.

"What happened here? Harurun and Chihaya-neechan?" it was Ami sudden arrival that was quickly decided to tackle Haruka's waist made the legendary klutz idol and Eishi from 765 Pro yelped in surprise before fell down on the floor. "Haruka-san, are you alright?" Chihaya asked with worried expression all over her face meanwhile Mami that was also arriving with Ritsuko helped Haruka, as Haruka herself only laughed sheepishly over her klutz surprised reaction. "I'm sorry Harurun! I didn't meant to…" Ami apologized meanwhile Haruka quickly told the older Futami twins that she was okay and no need for her to worry too much about it.

**(Insert Theme Song: Flower, Performed By: Juri Takita)**

Chihaya in the meantime was only remain silent as she started to remember on her resolve she was once made when she arrived together with everyone else at Alaska Yukon Base. Even though there would be no way for her on knowing whether she could in the end returned to her own world together with Haruka and the others, Chihaya decided to at least for now not to think to much about such thing since it would be pointless to keep on thinking about it while it was beyond her ability to change anything after all. In the end, like everyone else that were gathered in Alaska Yukon Base, Chihaya as well as everyone else would definitely have their own demons to conquer as well as dreams in which becoming the very beacon of light that would guide them as well as gave them renewed resolve to overcome almost anything, step by step.

It was when once again Chihaya, as well as everyone else in Alaska Yukon Base made their silent promise in order to live through this ever-changing world for the sake of those who already depart before them. Even though the road for never ending tomorrow won't be an easy winding road, these people who were gathered beyond the noblest colour of northern light would definitely reached their destination, as long as they kept their faith close within their hearts and keep on walking together side by side with those people they love and cherish dearly.

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Episode 12

**Episode 12**

~ Across the Destiny ~

* * *

"Oneechan! We meet again! Tee hee!" Nanoha turned her face, as she saw Inia approached her with her usual smiling face meanwhile the younger girl still kept Misha wrapped under her arms. "Ah, Inia-chan…I'm happy to see you today…is your sister Cryska isn't with you today?" Nanoha asked, as she smiled gently at Inia before kneeling in front of her. "Uhn, Cryska is currently with Yuuya and Yui…but Inia got separated from them…" Inia replied back, as she was once again smiling at Nanoha meanwhile the legendary White Devil of TSAB could only be seen smiling back at the younger Scarlet Twins in both because of her gentleness and amusement she felt inside her heart.

"Nanoha-oneechan, do you want to keep Inia company until Cryska, Yuuya and Yui pick Inia up? Would it be alright with you?" Inia asked, as she meekly pulled Nanoha's white uniform right sleeve meanwhile Nanoha was only smiling back gently at the younger girl in front of her before replying back. "I'm fine with that Inia-chan, shall we get going then? Is there any particular places you want to visit?" Nanoha asked, as Inia was only remain silent for a while before she cutely smiling back at Nanoha while also in the same time replying at the said White Devil of TSAB's question. "Inia want to go to see the main market place Inia visited once with Cryska and Yuuya, since there is a nice florist uncle there…" Inia replied back cheerfully meanwhile Nanoha was only nodding back at her while in the same time acknowledging her request.

"I wonder if in one or two years Vivio would be like her…?" Nanoha muttered alone inside her heart, as she took another short glance at Inia who was happily clinging on Nanoha's right hand. It was when deep down inside her heart Nanoha somehow felt quite sad and ironic as she saw Inia's innocent smile that always being displayed in front of her. "If only I met her earlier, she might be having similar life to Vivio's at the moment…and for Inia-chan to be able to keep on smiling like that even when everything around her were definitely filled with sad things make me feel sad as well…" Nanoha muttered alone inside her inner monologue, as she took another glance once again at Inia. This time around however, Inia decided to smile back at the legendary White Devil of TSAB before replying back at her.

"Nanoha-oneechan, please don't have that kind of sad things inside your heart since whenever sad things exist within Nanoha-oneechan's heart and want to make Nanoha-oneechan to cry, Inia will feel sad and want to cry as well…" Inia replied back at Nanoha as her expression was somehow becoming quite saddened as soon as she finished her sentence. It was when Nanoha remembered as well as came into realization over Inia's genuine ability to read other people mind and interpret them base on the colour she saw. It was when Nanoha stopped her footstep, as she kneeled in front of Inia before giving the younger girl a gentle hug of a mother she usually did to Vivio. "Nanoha-oneechan?" Inia asked with slightly puzzled expression on her face. "Inia-chan, please rest assure that I will try my best to make you happy, as please remember that you will never be alone…you have Cryska-san, Yuuya-kun and Yui-san with you as well as myself, Fate-chan and the others as well…so I want you to start on having good and happy memories from now on…will you promise me that with pinky-promise?" Nanoha asked Inia as she gave her the motherly gentle smile she always shown Vivio before Inia cheerfully nodded back in agreement and proceeding with the pinky-promise with Nanoha herself.

"Inia-chan, one day how about if I introduce my daughter and her friends to you? I have a good feeling they will definitely be a good friend with you Inia-chan…is it alright with you?" Nanoha asked, as Inia once again nodded back cheerfully in agreement before the two of them continue their short journey to the main market place.

In the meantime, at Wolfram's bridge…

"So, it would definitely took a little longer although refurbishment and upgrade parts for Test Type-02 are all already nicely packed for immediate shipping process?" Reinforce Eins asked, as Material-S that was also well known as professor Stern Starks could be seen nodding back in affirmative from the other side of hologram monitor screen in front of Reinforce Eins herself. "Regretfully such situation is unfortunate enough to be happening lady Reinforce Eins, as the process for upgrading XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 1 into Phase 2 require more work to be done instead of swapping parts around like how we already did to F-15 series senjutsuki…" Stern politely replying back at Reinforce Eins, as in the meantime the first generation of Reinforce Unity Knight (Unison Device) herself could only nodded back in understanding before voicing her thought as well.

"Somehow I could now understand on meister Ave's decision for proceeding with the upgrade plan to bring F-15 series senjutsuki into at least quasi-third generation status despite of his tight schedule and amount of works need to be done for XFJ Plan itself…Phantom Works is indeed proven to be a lot more efficient to be implemented while we are waiting for the actual result of XFJ Plan could become reality..." Reinforce Eins made her own personal remark as Stern nodded in agreement as well over the first generation Reinforce's remark since in reality, F-15 series TSF was proven to be a lot more versatile and upgradeable in comparison to Type-94 Shiranui, whether people would like such assessment or not.

"The actual refurbishment and upgrade parts were originally created to upgrade the current F-15C Eagle or F-15E Strike Eagle into quasi-third generation standard with limited stealth capability referred as F-15SE Silent Eagle…Test Type-02 Gekkou is the Japanese export variant for Silent Eagle as it was intended to work in tandem with Japanese export variant of the original Eagle itself known as Type-89 or F-15J Kagerou…to the very end however, I myself, Yuri Eberwein, Levi Russel and Dearche Kings Claudia are confident that we could bring both Silent Eagle and Gekkou up to the current third-generation standard or even slightly above that with further research and time allocated on this Phantom Works Project…" Stern added her own remark, as she decided to provide Reinforce Eins with further information in regards to both Silent Eagle and Gekkou. In the meantime Reinforce Eins quickly memorized all information given to her by Stern as she was also looking forward to see on how these Silent Eagles would perform against their competitors Shiranui Seconds.

"Currently Eagle are the most prolific second generation Senjutsuki to enter production and service in another countries including their variants as well…and by upgrading their status into third generation standard…it would definitely boost fighting chances for other forefront forces across the globe…especially those who are currently the main users of F-15C Eagle and F-15E Strike Eagle…" Reinforce Eins made her own remark as she was also smiling in amusement when she remembered on how the popularity of both Eagle and Strike Eagle somehow overshadowing other countries domestic third-generation produced Tactical Surface Fighter that was also affecting popular units that happens to be the pride and joy for such countries such as EF-2000 Typhoon of European Union and Type-94 Shiranui of The Imperial Japanese as well.

"Still, mister Ave's way on trying to prevent the production cost of these two new types of senjutsuki from went through the roof by retrofitting previously existing units with refurbishment and upgrade parts instead of creating entirely new units somehow quite an interesting idea…moreover when I personally remember over the fact that we need to do it as quickly as possible this time…" Stern (Material-S) made her remark for all the sudden as she was showing her usually rare smile of her at Reinforce Eins meanwhile the first generation Reinforce was only nodding back in agreement over the said remark as well. "I saw many possibilities from my entire past life until I met the last master of Tome of the Night Sky…my master Hayate Yagami as well as my surrogate Lord…meister Ave J.C Takamachi…" Reinforce Eins paused her sentence as she was reminiscing about those pasts she went through including many other possibilities she need to experienced before fragment of miracle was happening in this particular continuity.

"My existence…our existence, the guardian materials and our leader…Ambassador of the Purple Sky should also be sealed away in any normal flow of other continuities…albeit the existence of this particular fragment of miracle made our existence together with our leader becoming possible as well…lady Reinforce Eins, I also saw such pasts together with different possibilities before our guardian of destiny and time fixed most of these possibilities into one singularity…and such thing could be done thanks to Break The World incident…" Stern Starks decided to add her own remark, as she stared at Reinforce Eins with serious expression of her meanwhile Reinforce Eins herself once again nodded back in agreement over Material-S' remark as well.

"Different worlds, different continuities, different timelines, different possibilities…and also different outcomes for every single one…whether this world will walk on the path of salvation…or only destruction would awaits it…I couldn't foresee it anymore…however, I will keep on protecting my master Hayate Yagami…and meister Ave from any harm that would befall them…even if such thing were the will of the universe itself…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her inner monologue, Stern nodded in agreement as if she could hear over the said resolve spoken by the first generation Reinforce herself. "In order to walk side by side with this world and reach the never ending tomorrow…we already promised her…The Eternal and her beloved ones to ensure this world salvation…as nothing would be sacrificed anymore…no worlds nor their inhabitants…" Stern then made her own remark as she was also reaffirming her resolve before Reinforce Eins once again nodded in agreement over Material-S' own resolve.

Meanwhile, nearby Alaska Yukon's Base, along Yukon River…

"Uhm, so…we are being teleported by accident and now we are here in this unknown planet…ugh, if Nanoha-mama finds out…she will scold me for sure…" Vivio muttered, as she took a deep breath and sighed. In the meantime, her girlfriend Einhalt Stratos was only remain silent as she faithfully listening at Vivio's complain. "Einhalt-san…I think this kind of plot should not be used too many times, I mean being swallowed by mysterious pillar of light and suddenly appeared in the middle of nowhere like this…" Vivio once again made her remark, as this time Einhalt decided to reply back at her younger girlfriend. "For some reason, I feel like we experienced this kind of situation before Vivio-san…" as Einhalt finished her reply, her hybrid intelligence device Asteion meowed in agreement as well while standing on the said young Hegemon girl's right shoulder.

"By the way Chris already collected necessary data about this world and everything that we need to know Einhalt-san…here it was explained on how humanity in this world are currently waging a desperate war against alien invaders referred as Beings of the Extra-Terrestrial origin in which is Adversary of human race or BETA for short…speaking about weird acronym ne Einhalt-san…" Vivio once again made her remark as she smiled cutely at Einhalt. "Uhm…eh…yes…" meekly Einhalt replied back, as she for some obvious reason blushed slightly as soon as she saw Vivio's smiling face in close-up mode.

"Anyway, this place should be quite safe from BETA since according to Chris, if the place was previously ravaged by BETA…only barren wasteland would be left…shall we get going then Einhalt-san?" Vivio asked, as she transformed into an "Adult Mode" referred as "Transformation Mastery" and could be seen wearing her own barrier jacket meanwhile Einhalt was only nodded back in agreement before transforming herself into her version of "Adult Mode" as well referred as "Armed Form" together with her barrier jacket being summoned in order to replace her civilian clothing. It was when both Sacred Heart (Chris) and Asteion (Tio) quickly performing "contact mode" as the two of them being absorbed into their respective masters' bodies in order to enhance their offensive and defensive capabilities together with auxiliary control over any attack spells.

"Now what should we do Vivio-san? Shall we fly and try to find out more about our current location?" Einhalt politely asked, as Vivio quickly shook her head before she gave her reply with slightly disappointed look all over her face. "Flying is no good Einhalt-san, since according to Chris…BETA would definitely shoot us down in no time…in this world, mankind's air superiority were completely sealed away thanks to such ability possessed by BETA…so…" Vivio meekly glanced at her older girlfriend, as her own mismatched crystal red and green eyes met Einhalt's mismatched crystal lavender purple and sapphire blue eyes. "Yes, Vivio-san?" Einhalt asked, as she once again blushed slightly as her eyes met Vivio's eyes.

"Tee hee…so, we need to go for a bit of walk Einhalt-san…" Vivio innocently and meekly finished her reply, as Einhalt once again could only nod in agreement as she would always never be able to refuse or argue with Vivio for some unknown reason. Moreover, as soon as Vivio started to weaponize her trademark Takamachi smile, Einhalt would even more submissive and docile regardless to anything Vivio might ask her to do, as well as no matter how absurd Vivio's requests would be. It was when the two of them started their little walk across the thick green forest along the great Yukon river (as Yukon could also translated into great river itself). Along the way, Vivio seems enjoying her little walk as she could be seen stared in amazement over the majestic scenery of verdant Yukon, as Einhalt on the other hand would also feel happy as long as Vivio feel happy as well.

"Vivio-san, wait! Did you hear something?" Einhalt stopped her footstep for all the sudden as she warned her younger girlfriend via telepathic message meanwhile Vivio herself was also quickly stopping her footstep and readying her fighting stance as soon as she has been alerted by Einhalt. "I hear footsteps Einhalt-san…one, two, three…around six people…however we better not to strike first, since we don't know whether they are bad people or not…" Vivio replied back telepathically as well as Einhalt quickly nodded in agreement. It was when six people identified by five young female and one young male could be seen approaching Vivio and Einhalt's direction from faraway as they were armed with assault rifles while in the meantime carrying military gear and rations within their respective backpacks. As the leader of the said group that happens to be only male within the said group noticed Vivio and Einhalt from faraway as well, it begins the first contact between the young clone of Sankt Kaiser and her faithful companion, the descendant of Shutra's Hegemon with the Silver Saviour of Alternative World and his personal squad 207 members.

Alaska Yukon Base in the meantime…

"Inia! Where have you been? Why you always disappeared and almost give me heart attack?" Cryska asked, as she kneeled right in front Inia meanwhile in the same time was showing concerned expression all over her face as well. "Uhm, I'm sorry Cryska…but Inia met big sister Nanoha on the way here…and Inia certain Cryska, Yuuya and Yui would be already arriving in this main market place tee hee…" Inia smiled cutely, as Cryska could only took another deep breath and sighed after hearing Inia's cute and innocent reply. "Well, the most important thing we all know that Inia is save…and also instructor Takamachi…thank you very much for accompany Inia here…" this time Yuuya made his remark in order to ease Cryska's worried meanwhile in the same time thanked Nanoha for keeping Inia company and brought her to the main market place.

"Please don't be…second lieutenant Bridges, since I only happen to met Inia-chan on my way to the main market place and I believe even by herself, Inia-chan would definitely be able to find her way back…" Nanoha modestly replying back at Yuuya meanwhile the younger second lieutenant in front of her was only nodded back in acknowledgement over Nanoha's reply. "Instructor Takamachi…" Nanoha was only remain silent, as she saw Cryska staring back at her with serious expression on her face. "I…I want to apologize…for the thing I said before to you…" Cryska quickly apologized, as she bowed her head slightly meanwhile Nanoha was only smiling back at her as she shook her head in the same time as well.

"Please don't worry about that second lieutenant Bjachenova…since I am fully understand the circumstance that was happening back then…" Nanoha politely gave her reply back, as she was still smiling at Cryska in the same time. "Eh, something was happening back then between Cryska and instructor Takamachi?" Yui asked with clueless expression all over her face meanwhile Nanoha was only giggled sheepishly as Cryska blushed slightly in embarrassment. "It was just a little rough introduction I have with second lieutenant Bjachenova back then…but I believe it was just a little misunderstanding from my part toward second lieutenant Bjachenova that was causing such friction in our initial introduction…although it seems everything is turned to be fine after all in the end…" Nanoha explained at Yui, as Yui herself was only nodded back in affirmative although deep down inside her heart, she was still trying to guess over what was actually happening between the legendary White Devil of TSAB and the oldest Scarlet Twins back then.

"Cryska said she always want to apologize at big sister Nanoha, but she always never have any chance to do so until today…Inia glad that Cryska finally could do that today…" it was when Inia made her personal remark as she was smiling cutely at both Cryska and Nanoha, as Cryska and Nanoha themselves quickly nodded back at Inia while in the same time were also smiling at the said younger Scarlet Twins in front of them as well. "By the way instructor Takamachi…I saw your achievement as well as acting lieutenant Ave's achievement during Blue Flag exercise and it was magnificently…" unfortunately before Yui could finish her sentence, a loud sound of emergency siren as well as several explosion could be heard and seen rocked on the area just outside Alaska Yukon Base's premise. It was when both Cryska and Inia were the first one reacted over the whole commotion as the two of them dashed toward the source of the explosion itself.

"Second lieutenant Bjachenova and Sestina! Wait! Don't be so reckless, since without senjutsuki it would be too dangerous to act like that!" Yui warned both Cryska and Inia to be really careful when the two of them investigating the said explosion, although before either Cryska or Inia could reply at Yui's warning, they could see three TSFs exited from the nearby hangar as Yuuya quickly identified those three TSFs as a pair of F-15ACTV Active Eagles of Argos Test Flight and a single J-10X from Bao-Feng Test Flight. It was when the said J-10X stopped right in front of Yuuya Bridges for some unknown reason as its multi-sensor head flashed in red colour of death and destruction followed by a boomed shout from the infamous leader of Bao-Feng Test Flight; first lieutenant Cui Yifei.

"DARLING! Just because I forget to pay attention to you for a mere second, and now you already adding one more girl into your harem list! I never thought that you dare to cheat behind me!" as soon as Yifei made her shouting complain, a pair of chuckles could be heard came from the two F-15ACTV Active Eagles behind her J-10X meanwhile Yuuya could only took a deep breath and sighed in defeat. "Listen up first lieutenant Cui, I don't know how to answer you since I even don't know about what are you talking about? Also, since when I am your darling?" Yuuya asked in defeat, as in the meantime Nanoha noticed on how Yui and Cryska blushed slightly in embarrassment while trying not to see Yuuya straight on his face. Unfortunately or perhaps fortunately, the entire sit-com that was just happening ended abruptly as another explosion rocked meanwhile first lieutenant Cui Yifei suddenly received an emergency distress call from Isumi Valkyrie's leader; captain Michiru Isumi.

"Valkyrie 1 to Bao-Feng 1…targets approaching your direction, imminent contact and those targets are combat mages!" Michiru Isumi gave her warning, as Cui Yifei only nodded back in acknowledgement before replying at the Isumi Valkyrie's leader while thanked her for her warning as well. "Bao-Feng 1 to Valkyrie 1…thank you for your warning, I will look forward to the encounter with these two combat mages!" as first lieutenant Cui finished her reply, her J-10X's radar picked a pair of movement with enemies' signatures approaching at her location with unbelievable speed. It was when first lieutenant Cui Yifei grinned alone in satisfaction as her J-10X unsheathed its Type-77 close-range battle halberd in order to welcome her opponents with all of her might.

"C'mon…let me see on how powerful combat mages from different world could become!" Yifei shouted in enthusiasm as she was charging head-on at a pair of two targets that approached her in high-speed manoeuvre. It was when Yifei's J-10X decided to slam its Type-77 battle halberd at one of her opponent, although much to her surprise, her opponent manage to shatter the incoming weight of the said battle halberd by using her bare-fist. "Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle!" Einhalt shouted a high-spirited battle cry as her ultimate attack smashed and shatter the incoming battle halberd in front of her into pieces. It was before Yifei could recover from her shocked feeling for having her J-10X's battle halberd being shattered at ease by certain martial-artist combat mage in front of her, Einhalt already readying herself to once again performing her ultimate attack "Haō Dankū Ken" in order to defeat Yifei and her J-10X for good.

Vivio would never expect to see giant robots up close before, with the exception of her beloved Ave-nii's Gespenst Haken. Even though her Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama told her stories about mobile suits and Gundam from 00-dimension as well as other type of giant robots, never she saw them all with her own mismatched clear crystal red and green eyes less fight them in real combat situation. Perhaps because of that, certain opportunity for her to fight a pair of giant robots that were identified as F-15ACTV Active Eagles in front of her definitely enlighten her mood as Vivio already leaped and ready to burry her right hand's fist at one of the Active Eagle's face that was piloted by second lieutenant Valerio Giacosa without any further delay. Unfortunately for Vivio however, certain aerial combat mage in white blocked her fist with her Intelligence Device battle staff as she calmly smiling at Vivio.

"Hi, Vivio…Einhalt-chan…fancy to see both of you here…" calmly Nanoha greeted both Vivio and Einhalt as she lowered her battle stance.

As if magical aria had been chanted by Nanoha, the entire battle stopped right away, as everyone that were present in the battlefield including the incoming Isumi Valkyrie's members and other UN's personnel were waiting for further reaction from either Nanoha herself or the two intruders that broke their way into heavily guarded Alaska Yukon Base. In the end however, the first reaction given by Vivio at Nanoha was definitely something that nobody that present in the battlefield would ever expect as Vivio smiled widely and threw herself into Nanoha's warm embrace much to everyone's surprise. "Nanoha-mama!" Vivio cheerfully greeted her beloved Nanoha-mama, as everyone else could only stared in disbelief while rubbing their respective ears after they heard Vivio referring the legendary White Devil of TSAB as her mother.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEH!"

In the infirmary of Alaska Yukon Base, approximately twenty minutes later…

"So, you challenge both Vivio and Einhalt head-on in hand to hand combat only to get yourself whipped by those two…well, I could only say…I'm sorry but that's really a bad luck…" the young Enforcer aide Ave made his remark, as he grinned at the bandage covered Kei Ayamine meanwhile the rest of Squad 207's members together with Takeru himself were either lightly injured or having their entire bodies covered by bruises and small cuts. "Are they really that powerful, since Takeru-chan seems really having a hard time when dealing with those two?" Sumika innocently asked, as she together with Kasumi Yashiro visited Takeru and the rest of Squad 207's members in the infirmary.

"Well, we underestimate them since we thought we would definitely having an upper hand in this battle for being heavily armed in comparison to those two martial art combat mages that were armed with nothing except their own bare-fists…" Takeru muttered back, as Ave, Sumika and Yashiro could notice the hint of disappointment over what was just happening at him and his entire Squad 207. "Move…really fast…for all the sudden…everything becoming blank white…" Ayamine made her own gibberish remark, as the other members of Squad 207 could only took a deep breath and sighed in disappointment once again. "Well, to be very honest…the only Eishi currently might be capable to fight head on in hand to hand combat against those two were first lieutenant Takamura and her four best friends from the Imperial Royal Guard since they are currently the only Eishi that were equipped with Enigma…" Ave once again gave his explanation, as this time Chizuru raised her right hand in order to ask the older young Enforcer aide a question.

"Uhm, acting lieutenant Ave…I have a question, if it would be possible for all of us to receive the same devices as well…since I believe the small incident we experienced today make us come into realization that we couldn't always depend on the power of our senjutsuki alone…" Chizuru asked; as Ave in the meantime was only remain silent for a while before replying back at the Class-rep in front of him. "Such arrangement could be made although I unfortunately cannot guarantee whether all of you would be able to wield Enigma…first lieutenant Takamura and her four best friends…second lieutenant Kazusa Yamashiro, second lieutenant Aki Iwami, second lieutenant Izumi Noto and second lieutenant Kai Shimako are an exceptional case…while I also have my small doubt before, whether those five could wield Enigma like now…" Ave gave his reply back, as Chizuru reluctantly nodded back in agreement over the older young Enforcer aide in front of her.

"Maybe…maybe if we train ourselves even harder, we could wield them?" this time Meiya Mitsurugi decided to raise her own question, as Ave in the meantime could see strong determination within Meiya's as well as everyone else's eyes. "I can't make any guarantee…however, if all of you willing to give a try…I could perhaps try to make an arrangement here…" the young Enforcer aide replied back, as he smiled at Meiya as well as the rest of Squad 207's members including Sumika and Yashiro before turned his attention at Takeru. "First lieutenant Shirogane, you are indeed being blessed for having faithful comrade in arms and good friends within your own squad…please treasure them and perhaps you could shatter the chain of destiny that bind all of us here…" as soon as Ave finished his remark and grinned at Takeru, the legendary Silver Saviour himself could only startled and stared at the said young Enforcer aide with confused "Eh?" look all over his face, except for Sumika and Yashiro who were only remain silent as the two of them seem to be fully aware and understand about what Ave tried to imply after all.

"Meister Ave…are you currently busy? The time is ready…" Reinforce Eins appeared suddenly out of nowhere and standing behind the young Enforcer aide, as everyone present in the room except once again for Sumika and Yashiro either jumped or yelped in surprise for the sudden appearance of the said first generation of Reinforce unison device in front of them. "Everyone, I apologize if my arrival causing a bit of unexpected surprise to all of you…" Reinforce Eins bowed her head slightly as she apologized in the same time as well. It was when Ave nodded back in affirmative at Reinforce Eins before replying back over her question just before. "I am currently done here…and I will be back to Wolfram in ten to fifteen minutes…if you could tell professor Starks to wait, it would really be appreciated…since I really need to talk with her…" Ave replied back at Reinforce Eins, as he also gave his answer over Reinforce Eins' question just before. It was when Reinforce Eins was just nodding back in fully understanding before replying back at the said young Enforcer aide in front of her.

"As per your instruction meister Ave…" Reinforce Eins replied back, before she bowed her head slightly one more time and disappeared in an instant teleportation spell she was casting. "Wooow…that's surely handy…don't you agree Shirogane?" this time Mikoto Yoroi decided to make her remark, as she grinned at Takeru who was could only nodded back in agreement. "Well, dimensional transfer ability indeed becoming handy in several occasions, although I hope all of you don't have any overly creative ideas for using them to teleport all of you straight to the main core of BETA hive where the reactor located in order to secure it instantly…since regretfully it won't be working that way…" Ave replied back, as he grinned at Mikoto as well as everyone else who were just groaned in disappointment. Once again however both Sumika and Yashiro were only remain silent as the two of them carefully stared at the older young Enforcer aide in front of them while making mental notes about certain things unknown by the others as well. It was when Ave was only smiled alone as he took another deep breath before leaving the infirmary, as the last thing appeared in his mind definitely surprised both Sumika and Yashiro for some reason that was once again remain mystery for everyone else inside the infirmary, including Takeru himself.

In the meantime, at Tacoma Base, Seattle…

"So, these are Shiranui Type-1C…I heard the development started a while ago in the mainland and quite number of units were produced in Hawaii instead…after the mainland get affected by oceanic inversion phenomenon…" Tatsunami made his remark, as he stared at four Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C that were currently being unloaded from their transport, as second lieutenant Yuzuka Sendou approached him from behind. "Type-1C originally being created in order to give our Shiranui substantial upgrade by strengthening its frame and joint actuators in anticipation of additional capabilities for deploying heavy weapons…and such change made to Type-1C definitely increased its drive system performance by fifteen percent…" Yuzuka gave her explanation, as she smiled gently at Tatsunami who was just grinned back at her before replying at her explanation as well. "For some reason you are now sounds more like Sayaka…Yuzuka…" Hibiki Tatsunami replied back, as for some reason Yuzuka only blushed slightly in embarrassment before replying back.

"Uhm, I only knowing the basic technical specs for these Type-1C after reading through their manual…although according to sergeant Kusumoto's personal explanation…the sudden change for heavy-firepower unit to include capabilities of a high-mobility performance achieved by the original Shiranui made this Type-1C having very poor balance as well as poor fuel efficiency due to the enlarged power generator that was usually used for Type-00F or Type-00A…" Yuzuka meekly replied back at Tatsunami meanwhile Tatsunami himself was only nodded back in understanding before he gave his own personal thought about Shiranui Type-1C at his faithful element that was now standing side by side with him.

"Despite such flaws…these Type-1C were already performing beyond the wildest dream of their creator, as their combat performance were the only main reason for those four to be here and having such heart-warming reunion with Shizuku and first lieutenant Ogami…" Tatsunami replied back, as he smiled at those four Shiranui Type-1C in which were standing tall right in front of him and Yuzuka. It was when he approached one of them even closer before properly thanked those four Tactical Surface Fighters Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C for being a good company for those four newly arrived Eishi that happens to be first lieutenant Ritsuko Ogami's best friends back in Kyushu, as well as one of them was also being Miono Shizuku's adoptive eldest sister.

Approximately a week ago, 2nd Tactical Armour Division's 108th flight known as Serenade Flight arrived at Tacoma Base, Seattle in order to be properly being integrated with 1st Tactical Armour Wing in where Wardog Squadron was currently being assigned. The four members of Serenade Flight were identified quickly as first lieutenant Ritsuko Ogami's best friends in which are first lieutenant Ai Orihara, second lieutenant Mio Takanashi, second lieutenant Karen Koshino, and second lieutenant Lieselotte Schreiber meanwhile second lieutenant Karen Koshino herself later on being identified as Miono Shizuku's adoptive eldest sister. The four of them arrived together with four units of Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C equipped also with four units of experimental EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launchers previously tested at Alaska Yukon Base by a pair of XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 1.

Other than heart-warming tearful reunion between first lieutenant Ritsuko Ogami and second lieutenant Miono Shizuku with the four members of Serenade Flight, the promise for better future with the newly arrival of these four Shiranui Type-1C together with EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launchers would definitely help them to reclaim what have been lost. It was when first lieutenant Hibiki Tatsunami and second lieutenant Yuzuka Sendou once again reaffirming their resolve in order to see through everything together with their precious friends and comrades as well as creating another chance for brighter future for younger generation Eishi such as Miono Shizuku.

"Even if this world happens to be swallowed in profound darkness…I will keep on fighting for their sake…since I believe, one day…the light of hope will definitely come…"

With another strengthen resolve, Tatsunami, Yuzuka, as well as everyone else that were currently fighting for the never ending tomorrow across countless multiple multiverse and continuities out there decided to confidently embrace their destinies and walk toward the said unseen future of never ending tomorrow that would definitely better than today. One and half months left before the plan to retake Japanese mainland would be properly conducted by performing major frontal assault on Sadogashima hive that would later on well famously went down into the recorded history of mankind as Operation 21st, in which also serving as the turning point of their destinies as well.

_To Be Continued…_


	15. Episode 13

**Episode 13**

~ Fighting Wings of Euro-Front ~

* * *

"Acting lieutenant Takamachi!" Ave turned his head, as he saw second lieutenant Stella Bremer of Argos Test Flight approached him with pile of documents on the top of her hands. "Ah, second lieutenant Bremer…nice to see you here…and let me help you to carry those paperwork…" Ave greeted the younger female Swedish Eishi back, as she was offering his help. "Ah, you don't have to acting lieutenant Takamachi…" Stella replied back politely, as she tried to decline the older young Enforcer aide's offer. "I insist second lieutenant Bremer and please call me Ave instead…since you might confuse yourself when you are referring instructor Takamachi…" Ave quickly replied back at Stella as without further delay took heavier part of paperwork from Stella's hands. "Thank you very much…acting lieutenant Ave, even though you don't have to…" politely Stella thanked Ave, as her effort to decline the older young Enforcer aide's offer somehow failed.

As the two of them walk across the corridor, Stella decided to engage the older young Enforcer aide that was helping her carrying her heavy paperwork in casual conversation. "So, how's you and everyone else from Special Duty Section 6 adapting to the new life in Yukon Base, acting lieutenant Ave, if I may ask?" politely Stella asked, as Ave was only remain silent for a while before later on smiled at the said beautiful younger Swedish Eishi and gave his reply. "There are a lot things we need to learn and adjust especially new agreement over each other policies and cooperation…however, in general we are all doing fine and I personally believe all of us pretty lucky to be stationed at this base since everything is quite peaceful here…" Ave finished his reply, as Stella quickly nodded back in agreement over Ave's remark.

"You're right acting lieutenant Ave, since I personally somehow feel quite surreal as well to be here and living my life peacefully compare to those who are currently fighting in the forefront against BETA…" Stella made her remark, as Ave quickly noticed on how her expression becoming slightly saddened as soon as she finished her remark. It was when Ave remembered over his conversation together with Enforcer Teana Lanster and Enforcer (aide) Wendi Nakajima over the current geo-political condition of this newly formed Unlimited world, as he definitely remembered over the fact Stella's home country; the Kingdom of Sweden is no longer existed on this Earth's surface, both Kingdom of Sweden of Alternative world as well as Origin world were decimated by BETA meanwhile its governing body becoming government in exile together with almost the rest of other countries' governing bodies across Europe continent, with United Kingdom as an exception.

"I apologize if my previous answer somehow made you remembering any sad memories, second lieutenant Bremer…" Ave apologized, as Stella gently shook her head before replying back at the older young Enforcer aide that was still accompanying her to the designated briefing room to watch the currently conducted Blue Flag exercise. "Please don't be acting lieutenant Ave, since you have done nothing wrong with your answer…a, ha, ha, ha…I should be stronger if I want to keep on fighting for them am I right? Although seems I'm not that strong as I am here instead of fighting in the forefront together with others…" Stella replied back, as she tried her best to keep on smiling gently at Ave although the said young Enforcer aide himself somehow manage to take a notice over Stella's sadness hidden behind her beautiful and gentle smile. It was when Ave took a deep breath and smiled back at Stella before replying back at her remark as well.

"In reality however, second lieutenant Bremer…I believe you are fighting the same war as what the others have done and were doing as well…am I right?" Ave finished his reply with another question; as Stella was only remain silent for a moment while giving her older young Enforcer aide companion an "Eh?" puzzled expression all over her face. It was when Ave decided to give Stella another remark in order to gave her better understanding over the answer he said just before. "By participating in Project Prominence as part of Argos Test Flight, you brought F-15E Strike Eagle into its maximum potential, meanwhile the said combat data of Strike Eagle's maximum combat potential were implemented in F-15ACTV Active Eagle's development during Phoenix Initiative as well as other future projects to strengthen the current second generation senjutsuki…your participation here second lieutenant Bremer…definitely save many more lives of your compatriot in the frontline, as better tactical references and senjutsuki would be available for them to combat BETA…so, I hope you'll be proud of what you are currently doing…moreover after you officially becoming Active Eagle's test pilot together with second lieutenant Giacosa…am I right?" Ave finished his remark, as he smiled at Stella that was definitely becoming slightly more cheerful after she heard the older young Enforcer aide's answer and encouragement.

"Acting lieutenant Ave…thank you for your encouragement, and you're indeed really a nice person after all…" Stella thanked Ave, as was also smiling gently at him before Ave only shook his head and replying back at Stella. "You're welcome second lieutenant Bremer and my answer before was just something that I personally feel from my own honest and sincerest heart…anyway, I always have a strong faith over your performance after watching the combat simulation record when you took down second lieutenant Manandal's in Active Eagle while piloting supposedly streamlined and weaker Strike Eagle…after seeing that particular performance, I believe you would definitely be able to push Active Eagle toward its maximum combat capabilities or perhaps even beyond that!" Ave finished his reply, as Stella for some reason blushed slightly and meekly nodded back in agreement.

"Ah, and also I believe you're even more nicer person that I am…second lieutenant Bremer, so I am just another ordinary person doing ordinary things that only ordinary people would do…am I right?" Ave finished another remark of his before he grinned at Stella that was once again quickly nodded in agreement as well. It was when both Ave and Stella arrived at the designated briefing room for Argos Test Flight during Blue Flag exercise, as Stella scanned her ID-card in order to access the said briefing room together with her older young Enforcer aide companion as well.

"Ah, Stella…welcome back and…" Tarisa's greeting was cut short, as she saw Ave entering the briefing room together with Stella meanwhile other occupants of the said briefing room that being identified as first lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu, first lieutenant Yui Takamura, second lieutenant Yuuya Bridges, sergeant Vincent Lowell and second lieutenant Valerio Giacosa were left speechless as soon as they also saw Ave's arrival together with Stella. In particular second lieutenant Valerio Giacosa was showing horrified expression as soon as he saw the young Enforcer aide appearance together with her beloved "Venus" right in front of him. "Guys, please don't get any wrong idea since I just met acting lieutenant Ave on the hallway as he was nice enough to help me carrying these paperwork…" Stella quickly gave her explanation in order to prevent any misunderstanding being escalated even further. Alas, her choice for referring the said older young Enforcer aide as "acting lieutenant Ave" instead of "acting lieutenant Takamachi" quickly was being picked straightaway by the rest of Argos Test Flight's members including first lieutenant Yui Takamura and Ibrahim Doğulu as well.

"Acting lieutenant Ave eh…it seems our Venus finally making her first move toward instructor Takamachi's younger brother…not bad at all, since I believe acting lieutenant Takamachi was also famously known as one of Tactical Surface Fighter maestro here in Yukon Base together with commander Ibrahim and first lieutenant Takamura…" Vincent Lowell made his joking remark, as Stella somehow blushed slightly after she heard Vincent's joking remark amidst of Valerio Giacosa's (VG) horror. "I believe spreading rumour will only proven to be no good for the long run sergeant Lowell…although I in reality should thank everybody in Argos Test Flight for the valuable data for hasten the development of XFJ Plan…" Ave made his remark in order to answer Vincent's joke meanwhile in the same time thanked him and the rest of Argos Test Flight's members for the actual combat data of quite a number of Tactical Surface Fighters that would definitely proven to be useful for further development of XFJ Plan, Phoenix Initiative and his own secret "Phantom Works" project.

"Now if you all would excuse me…" as soon as Ave finished on putting down Stella's paperwork on the nearby table, he bid his farewell but before once again smiled at Stella and made his own remark at the young female Swedish Eishi in front of him. "I believe we will meet again soon enough second lieutenant Bremer, and I look forward to see on how Active Eagle will perform in her maximum combat capabilities…as well as I wish you for all the best…" Ave finished his special farewell sentence at Stella who was just smiling back at the said older young Enforcer aide in front of her before she was also replying back at him. "Likewise acting lieutenant Ave, until we meet again and you can just call me Stella instead…" as soon as Stella finished her reply, both Ave and herself saluted to each other followed by everyone else's salutes as soon afterward the said young Enforcer aide left the briefing room.

"Hey, Stella! What's your relationship with acting lieutenant Takamachi?" Tarisa quickly asked Stella, as soon as Ave left the briefing room meanwhile everyone else inside the said briefing room in which include first lieutenant Yui Takamura and first lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu were also showing interest over the issue up to certain degree. "I only met acting lieutenant Ave at the hallway corridor before he was kindly offering his help to carry these paperwork…there is nothing really special going on between us…" Stella calmly replied back, as she was also just smiling at her commanders and team-mates from Argos Test Flight in front of her. "But…but you call him by his first name instead of acting lieutenant Takamachi…" Tarisa tried to pursue the matter even further before Stella put her right hand's index finger in front of Tarisa's lip before replying back at the said younger female Ghurkha Eishi in front of her. "Please don't worry about that too much Tarisa…there is one or two things that would better left not knowing…" as soon as Stella finished her reply, Tarisa was only gulped before nodding back in agreement as well.

In the meantime, across the corridor hallway, on the way back to Wolfram…

"Reinforce…Tink Erbel…how is the preparation so far?" the young Enforcer aide asked telepathically, as it was Reinforce Eins that first replied back telepathically as well. "Everything so far progressing according to the scheduled timeframe meister Ave…in the same time, we also done with the delivery of refurbishment parts to upgrade Shiranui Second Phase 1 into Phase 2…although with our tight schedule, only three units could be upgraded and converted into those three true Shiranui Second…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply, as Ave was only remain silent for a while before replying back in order to add his own thought over the reply/ explanation given to him by Reinforce Eins just before. "Three units are better than nothing, since we need as much as possible enhancement to our combative capabilities if we want to keep on walking on the path that would ensure the never ending tomorrow of mankind in this world…although I personally still having a slight concern over those information I received yesterday from Enforcer Wendi Nakajima…" Ave replied back, as this time around Tink Erbel decided to voice her thought at her beloved meister as well.

"Is it about the movement of large-scale terrorist organization known as World Liberation Front, meister Ave?"

"That's correct Tink Erbel, this organization was once known as Refugee Liberation Front back in Alternative World as their demand is to improve conditions for refugees that have escaped BETA's onslaught…however, as their action becoming radical into anti UN-policies as well as anti-Alternative Projects…their existence proven to be dangerous for the never ending tomorrow sought by this newborn world…" Ave paused his reply, as he exited the main building of Yukon Base before he took one military jeep and drove it to the designated hangar leased to Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6. It was when Tink Erbel decided to ask for another question in regards to this World Liberation Front.

"So basically World Liberation Front is the other name taken by Refugee Liberation Front as soon as their own world merged with this Origin World six months ago…am I right meister Ave?" Tink Erbel asked. "You're right, although they were not just simply changing their name…since many governments from my old world that defiantly against the existence of Alternative World's UN as well as allies from another dimensions that keep on arriving one after another decided to support Refugee Liberation Front and make them into the largest terrorist network in this new world…although in the same time, I was also wondering if the Origin World is indeed the very same world I was once live my life after all…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, both Tink Erbel and Reinforce Eins were only remain silent, as they never expected for their young surrogate Lord and meister would started to have a small doubt over the state of this newborn world.

"However, it doesn't change my earlier resolve to put this incident into its end…as well as walk together with our newfound friends and comrades into the never ending tomorrow…am I right Reinforce, Tink Erbel?" the young Enforcer aide was only smiling along, as he park his military jeep on the parking lot of hangar 108 in which Wolfram being stationed. It was when Reinforce Eins was only smiling as she replied back at her beloved meister and surrogate Lord ever since the fateful day she met him right after Break The World. "As long as meister Ave wishes to protect this world…I and Tink Erbel will always be there to support meister Ave's decision and resolve, even though if in the end the Origin World isn't the same world in which meister Ave originated from…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply, as the said young Enforcer aide Ave quickly thanked her for the unyielding support she proclaimed to him.

"I will definitely also be there to support you meister Ave…regardless on how the entire thing would decide to unveil itself later on…in the time being, I will also stay quiet and provide my support to ensure the entire project of yours to be completed by the time they were needed…Reinforce Eins, please watch over meister Ave on my behalf…" Tink Erbel was also voicing her unyielding support as well at the young Enforcer aide Ave, as she was also in the same time explaining to him on how she would be staying behind the background of this newborn world's history for the time being to ensure everything else working fine by the time they were needed. Ave thanked Tink Erbel, as her faithful pseudo unison device Tink Erbel was only smiling before telling him that it was her joy and pleasure to be able to serve a strong-willed and gentle Lord like him, in which Ave himself tried to deny that before Reinforce Eins decided to add her own remark in order to voice her agreement as well over Tink Erbel's remark just before.

In the same time, inside Wolfram's commander quarter…

"So, in the end you are manage to convince captain Wilfried von Aichberger of the 44th Cerberus Tactical Armor Battalion to send representatives for Project Prominence…I wonder what kind of method you were using to convince the legendary Black King Wolf to abide to your request Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked, as she put down a cup of hot milk coffee on the top of Hayate's working desk meanwhile the legendary Kansai raccoon-commander of Special Duty Section 6 was only smiling mischievously back at Nanoha before she gave her reply. "Ah, it was quite simple actually na…since I personally never thought FPS would become handy this time around…a, ha, ha, ha…" Hayate replied back, as she laughed sheepishly before the sweat-dropped Nanoha decided to ask again albeit with a slightly confused look all over her face.

"FPS Hayate-chan? FPS as for First Person Shooting?"

"Yup…! The story actually goes back around one and half week ago na…" as soon as Hayate finished her cheerful reply back, she began her story on how her favourite FPS game software manage to convince the legendary Black King Wolf that was also well famously known as one of the Seven Heroes of Britain to sent representatives to Alaska Yukon Base in order to participate in Project Prominence and its well famous "Blue Flag" exercise.

…Flashback to one and half week ago…

"So, are you saying these software program and hardware devices could be used not only for entertainment system but also for simulation training of our Eishi, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami?" captain Wilfried asked with clueless expression on his usually stoic face as soon as he saw thirteen sealed boxes of gaming console identified as XBOX 360S right in front of him. "You're right captain Aichberger…since I believe my shipment already arrived since you're making an enquiry to me about it…well, back in several alternative Earths, this kind of entertainment proven to be quite useful depending on which softwares being used to augment their users need…for example, someone that need tactical augmentation should be using real-time strategy software…while those who want to enhance their reflexes should be using action base software instead…" Hayate answered back.

"However, I never expect UN's high-command would quickly approving this kind of method to train our Eishi, again it is not strange considering on how the legendary Silver Saviour of A-01's Valkyrie and the rest of its members were also using the same method to train themselves as they were proven to be endowed with extraordinary reflexes and combat finesse in order to perform those superhuman feat in the battlefield…" again captain Wilfried von Aichberger made his remark, as he took one of the slim transparent green software case and read through the title of the said software itself. "HALO 3…ODST…" captain Wilfried muttered, as his eyes twitched as soon as he finished on reading the title of the said transparent green software case in front of him.

"In reality, even though HALO 3: ODST are not the same with JIVES simulation, it should be proven quite useful since many combat scenarios within ODST itself were designed to overcome overwhelming enemies' onslaught alone or with some other friends if an element or more Eishi were playing it together via network connection…" Hayate gave her explanation, as captain Wilfried was only nodding back in understanding before he asked the younger commander of TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 another question. "Anyway, lieutenant colonel Yagami…I keep on wondering about the other software shipped to us here…as I could see the label saying FABLE III on there…what is it about, if I may know?" captain Wilfried asked again, as this time Hayate could be seen laughed sheepishly before replying back at the stoic older male captain of Cerberus Battalion in front of her.

"That's one of my personal favourite…you'll see it by yourself soon enough…" as soon as Hayate finished her answer, she began on negotiating over Cerberus Tactical Armor Battalion's would be involvement toward Project Prominence, as captain Wilfried at first a bit reluctant to gave Hayate any positive answer due to the necessity need of combative power in order to protect Euro-front from BETA's restless onslaught. "I fully aware over the serious situation currently happening at Euro-frontline captain Aichberger…although, I personally believe over Cerberus' involvement in Project Prominence would serve greater good for everyone in their hopeless fight against BETA…if the main concern is due to the lack of manpower at Euro-frontline…we already pre-arranged something in advance in order to solve this problem…" Hayate replied back, as she smiled at captain Wilfried von Aichberger before transferring a list of Eishi that would be temporarily being transferred to the Euro-front until Cerberus' representatives done with their task in Alaska Yukon Base.

"Not a bad optional solution at all lieutenant colonel Yagami…since I believe these three would definitely be able to replace the three representatives we about the send to Alaska Yukon Base as per your request…" captain Wilfried replied back, as he smiled at Hayate after he accepted the three Eishi replacement for the representatives that would be sent to Alaska Yukon Base, since these three representatives were also well known as skilled Eishi themselves. "Moreover, we will definitely look forward upon the legendary inhuman combat abilities of these Valkyries when they are arrive…" as soon as captain Wilfried finished his sentence, three pictures of Valkyrie's members that were being identified as second lieutenant Touko Kazama, second lieutenant Haruko Kashiwagi and second lieutenant Akane Suzumiya appeared in front of the hologram monitor screen with "Transfer Approval" sign being highlighted bellow those pictures.

Soon afterward, another hologram screen with three pictures of Eishi from 44th Cerberus Tactical Armor Battalion could be seen with "Transfer Approval" stamp under them as well. It was when Hayate carefully read the identities of those three Eishi while in the same time skimmed through their battle histories for more accurate information of them. "Second lieutenant Lunateresia von Witzleben of Rot Squadron's First Flight…second lieutenant Helgarose von Falkenmayer of Rot Squadron's Second Flight, and second lieutenant Ilfriede von Feulner of the Third Flight…" Hayate smiled in satisfaction, as soon as she finished on reading through the three representatives' identity in front of her before captain Wilfried decided to ask her a question. "Would these three representatives be fine for you lieutenant colonel Yagami?" captain Wilfried asked.

"These three are capable representatives captain Aichberger and I definitely fine with your recommendation…" as soon as Hayate finished her reply with affirming her satisfaction over the choice of representatives made by captain Wilfried von Aichberger, the said captain of 44th Cerberus Tactical Armor Battalion decided to ask Hayate another question that was totally unrelated to the deployment of Cerberus Tactical Armor Battalion's representatives in order to participate in Project Prominence at Alaska Yukon Base. It was when Hayate's eyes sparkled in interest and enthusiasm as soon as she heard captain Wilfried's question in regards of how to start on operating these XBOX 360S properly and begin a certainly new type of training regiment for Cerberus Tactical Armor Regiment before the said Mistress of the Night Sky herself begin her long enthusiastic tutorial over her favourite video game console and software that would later on somehow strengthening the bond between 44th Cerberus Tactical Armor Battalion and TSAB's Special Duty Section 6.

…Flashback ended, back to the present time…

"Well, that's definitely something that quite unexpected…but I always know Hayate-chan would definitely able to pull something like that…nya, ha, ha, ha…" Nanoha replied back while laughed sheepishly as soon as she heard Hayate's reply before her best friend that was also her commander could only be seen nodding back in agreement over Nanoha's reply before replying back at the said legendary Ace of Aces as well. "Nanoha-chan, sometimes I find we need to take different or perhaps even unusual approach in order to reach our goal na…I personally also think that our Enforcer aide Ave would definitely agree over such way of thinking in order to obtain the best possible solution for all of us na…" Hayate calmly replied back as she was also smiling at Nanoha as well.

"Networking, detailed and intensive research over combat tactics as well as preparation for the best possible armaments in order to win this war…I believe Ave-kun was learning a lot from you Hayate-chan…and you need to be really proud for that nya, ha, ha, ha…" Nanoha replied back at Hayate as she was also complimenting her best friend as well meanwhile Hayate gently shook her head before replying back at Nanoha as well. "To be more accurate…he was learning from everyone he met, interacted and befriended up until now…including both of us na…" Hayate replied back at Nanoha's compliment as in the same time she was also showing several new blueprints submitted by the said young Enforcer aide for her seal of approval two days ago. It was when Nanoha gasped in disbelief as soon as she saw those ideas shown within the said blueprints that would definitely enhance their combative capabilities over this supposedly hopeless war against BETA.

It was when Nanoha could only say "Ave-kun…sometimes I couldn't help myself from wondering about who you really are…my youngest brother…" from deep down inside heart, as soon as she read through several blueprints of Personal Trooper enhancement project for both Caledfwlch Techniques and Mao Industry.

In the meantime, on the safe airspace that was ironically not far from Kamchatka Peninsula…

"Captain Lefina, we should be able to enter Yukon airspace in twenty minutes…until we reach the safety airspace of Yukon, I suggest we keep our current altitude remain unchanged…" Hiryu Custom's skipper; officer Eun Hyojin gave her suggestion at the young female captain of Hiryu Custom, as captain Lefina Enfield herself only nodded back in agreement over Eun's suggestion before took another deep breath and sighed. "Captain Lefina, it must be very tiring to keep on remain in low altitude like this as we took longer to reach our destination…thanks to these space monsters referred as BETA by this world's mankind…" captain Lefina's XO that was identified as vice captain Sean Webley made his remark, as he smiled at captain Lefina. "Sometimes, I was still keep on wondering if I am currently still dreaming after all…since I never expecting to arrive in this world together with the others as well…" captain Lefina made her remark, as for obvious reason Sean noticed the tired and fatigued expression of the younger female captain of Hiryu Custom beside him.

"Nobody would be expecting this kind of development captain Lefina…although, I believe some of our allies already made prior contact with certain organization that would be able to investigate any possible ways for all of us to return to our homeworld…" Sean gave his remark at Lefina, as Lefina herself was only remain silent for a moment before sighed again and replying back over Sean's remark. "I personally wonder, if in the end we could return to our own world after all…" soon after Lefina made her remark, as she was also replying back over her XO's remark as well, the main automatic door of Hiryu Custom's bridge was opened. Lefina, Sean and Eun turned their heads as the three of them saw Octo Squad's members were entering the bridge followed by their three guests that were identified as 44th Cerberus Tactical Armor Battalion's representatives; second lieutenant Lunateresia von Witzleben, second lieutenant Helgarose von Falkenmayer, and second lieutenant Ilfriede von Feulner.

"44th Cerberus Tactical Armor Battalion's representative, second lieutenant Ilfriede von Feulner is reporting for duty!" Ilfriede saluted, as she made her announcement. It was when captain Lefina saluted back before she dismissed Ilfriede's formality in front of her. "Thank you for the hard work by the way second lieutenant Feulner, and I believe you and your friends really don't need to do so considering the three of you are our guests…" captain Lefina replied back, while she smiled at Ilfriede, Helgarose and Lunateresia in the meantime as well. "Captain Lefina, these three are definitely unbelievable strong as they could stall us in JIVES combat simulation against our newest RPT-005K Wildschwein Custom in where I and Russel were using Type-G and Type-C configuration respectively…" first lieutenant Katina Tarask of the Octo Squad made her remark, as she grinned at captain Lefina meanwhile the younger female captain herself was only nodding back in agreement and satisfaction.

"We are just trying to do our best captain Lefina, and we believe we are only lucky for this time around…" second lieutenant Helgarose tried to replying back modestly, as both her friends Ilfriede and Lunateresia quickly nodded back in affirmative and agreement as well. "Whether your performance this time around is entirely fluke or not, the fact you are manage to stall us with EF-2000 Typhoon senjutsuki of yours are already proving the true piloting skill you three possessing…and I'm glad and proud to have the three of you onboard Hiryu Custom together with us…" this time around, former Treue Battalion's second-in-command lieutenant Leona Garstein made her own remark as well as she was complimenting the true combat skill possessed by the three young representative Eishi from Cerberus Tactical Armor Battalion she personally witnessed in JIVES combat simulation.

"By the way captain Lefina, vice captain Sean and lieutenant Katina…uhm, I was wondering about those humanoid combat machines currently onboard Hiryu Custom aside from our EF-2000 Typhoon…they are not Tactical Surface Fighters…aren't they? Are they the legendary Personal Troopers?" this time around second lieutenant Lunateresia decided to raise her question, while in the same time her eyes gleaming in enthusiasm since she would be hearing more about humanoid fighting machines that originated from different dimension after all. It was when after hearing the question made by second lieutenant Lunateresia von Witzleben, first lieutenant Katina Tarask decided to take upon the honour to give Luna (Lunateresia's nickname) full explanation and lecture over the nature of Personal Trooper, Armoured Module and Super Robot from OG-universe.

"The one we are currently piloting are the latest mass-production Personal Trooper unit from Mao Industry, as they are designated by RPT-005K Wildschwein Custom…successor for the old RPT-005 Wildschwein M!"

It was when lieutenant Katina began her long explanation in regards of on how slowly but surely the existing RPT-005 Wildschwein M would be refurbished and upgraded into RPT-005K Wildschwein Custom as part of Halloween Plan initiated by Mao Industry, Divine Crusaders and United Earth Federation from her own homeworld; the OG-universe. In the meantime, as soon as lieutenant Katina finished her explanation, second lieutenant Lunateresia quickly asked another question in regards to the history of Personal Trooper development in OG-universe. It was when Leona decided to take over from Katina in order to fully better answering Lunateresia's question just before.

"Prior Divine Wars that would later on culminated into L5 Campaign in our dimension…mankind manage to get a hold over certain unknown technology that later on being dubbed as Extra-Over Technology or EOT…it was when we manage to create advanced armaments in order to protect our world from the invasion beyond our realm…as those armaments were also including Personal Trooper and Armoured Module as well…anyway, there are several Personal Trooper prototypes that were made as testbed units for mass-production and only a pair of them that would later on being chosen for further trial in actual combat condition…PTX-001 Gespenst and PTX-005 Wildschwein…together with their respective trial mass-production prototypes labelled as RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM and RPT-005 Wildschwein M…" lieutenant Leona Garstein paused her sentence, as she stared at Lunateresia that was only nodded back at her explanation albeit she might be slightly confused over so many information that were crammed into a quick explanation given by the former second-in-command of Treue Battalion herself.

"In the end Wildschwein M was selected over Gespenst Mk-IIM albeit Gespenst Mk-IIM itself were more durable as well as having better performance in both simulation and real combat…the reasoning behind such decision was because Wildschwein M were cheaper to be mass-produced as well as easier to be maintained while versatile enough for our Earth Federation's budget and need…well, no one complaining over the said decision and later on the remaining Gespenst units were either lost or customized for the use of veteran pilots from irregular combat team…such as ATX Team's Gespenst Mk-III Custom Alteisen Riese and Gespenst Mk-II Custom Weissritter…or even being overhauled completely like PTX-005R Wildschwein R that was constructed from the original PTX-001 Gespenst's G-frame according to the rumour…" Leona finished her explanation, as this time around Ilfriede decided to ask the older female lieutenant in front of her another question.

"Lieutenant Leona…how about the PTX-002C Gespenst Haken that was participating during the defense of Seattle and currently being stationed at Alaska Yukon Base as part of Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6…?" Ilfriede asked. "Well, there are still many mysteries behind the existence of that particular Gespenst unit to be honest…although, Mao Industry and Tesla Leicht Institute speculated that Gespenst Haken was built from totally different frame unit with heavily modified and customized armour plates of the long lost PTX-002 Gespenst Type S known as Sterbein reactive armour plates were used to cover the said frame unit, as its physical appearance most likely only act as camouflage to hide the real identity of Gespenst Haken in which somehow possessing extra-ordinary power output that could rival even Super Robot type unit such as EG-X Soulgain…" this time around Leona admitted the fact that she was also curious to test the actual combat capability of Gespenst Haken and its pilot, since excluding Shadow Mirror's RPT-010 Gespenst Mk-IIM used prior the Inspector Incident six months ago, only PTX-003C-SP1 Alteisen Riese and PTX-007-03UN Weissritter that could be considered, regarded as well as registered as Gespenst type Personal Trooper units. It was until Break The World occurred and Time-Space Administration Bureau's PTX-002C Gespenst Haken made its appearance during the defense of Seattle, two and half months ago.

"I see…apparently Break The World somehow creating a lot more mysteries for all of us as well…aside from giving us better chances to fight against BETA…." Ilfriede made her own personal remark, as she took a deep breath and sighed meanwhile her other two best friends were only smiling sympathetically at her. "You're…right, although I personally believe…the most important thing for all of us now is to keep on surviving and find a way to return this world into its proper state…in the end, if this world indeed need to be reborn into this new state…we should be able to accept such fact without any regret at all…am I right…" as captain Lefina made her remark, everyone else stared at the young female captain of Hiryu Custom before in nodding in agreement as well.

As Hiryu Custom finally entered Yukon's airspace, Ilfriede, Helgarose and Lunateresia as well as the rest of Hiryu Custom's crews and Octo Squad's members started to understand even more over the state of this newborn world and slowly accepting it. In the end, even though there might be a possibilities for this world to keep on remain unchanged, at least every single person that now were present inside Hiryu Custom definitely reaffirming their decision to accept such possibilities and keep on protecting this newborn world dearly. It was their decision together with their new friends and comrades from Euro-front that already fought in order to protect this newborn world or even before that from BETA, and Hiryu Custom's crews as well as Octo Squad's members would definitely never let those fighting wings of Euro-front to fight their war alone.

Since they would always be together to fight this war, forever and ever, until the very end…

_To Be Continued…._


	16. Episode 14

**Episode 14**

~ Collapsing Reality and Singularity (Part I) ~

* * *

"So, you are saying that even my theory of quantum casualty conduit is flawed, eh…professor Shirakawa?" Yuuko asked in disbelief, as the young professor that happens around to be three years younger than her was only smiled before replying back at her (Yuuko's) question. "I don't think your theory would be flawed if the state of the world itself remain the same professor Kouzuki…unfortunately however, the ever changing state of this world mixed continuities from different countless multiverse into one…as well as eradicate other phenomenon that were supposedly exclusive for those multiverse…such as the existence of quantum casualty conduit in your own world…" calmly, the younger male professor that was being identified as Shu Shirakawa answered Yuuko's question, as the head director of Project Alternative IV herself was somehow speechless after she heard such calm and to-the point answer albeit unscientific in the same time.

"Oh my, I never expect my effort for all the research were suddenly becoming useless due certain phenomenon that was happening six months ago and also affecting many other multiple multiverse out there as well…care to enlighten me over the next purpose we would be having for Project Alternative IV then, professor Shirakawa?" Yuuko asked with her sarcastic voice tone, meanwhile Shu himself was only smiling as soon as he was confronted by such question. It wasn't the first time for Shu Shirakawa to be confronted by his peers over the nature of his role as well as what he revealed in front of them. Once, when he was still well known as Christop Gran McSword, someone also confronting him for his true nature against the world he was once living, the world of La Geass. It was somehow make Shu couldn't help himself from feeling nostalgic as soon as he remembered the chain of events that would led into his demise as well as resurrection, in which freed him from the control of Volkruss; La Geass' god of destruction.

"Someone that willing and able to adapt into any changes presented in front of them would definitely find the way out to solve their wavering souls…for your case professor Kouzuki, the answer you sought should be already right in front of your eyes for the entire time…as if not because your own agenda was preventing you to see such solution for long already…" as soon as Shu finished his reply, realization somehow hit Yuuko's head like a thundering storm, as she definitely understood over the implication Shu was trying to make just before. "Now, since you inform me about the entire flawed theory of mine as well as previously also did inform me in regards of the real threat this world would face…what you will be doing from now on?" Yuuko asked, as her eyes sharply stared at Shu Shirakawa, waiting and expecting for any "supposedly" unexpected answer, although once again Shu was only smiling in amusement before he gave the female head director of Project Alternative IV his answer.

"I would be watching over all of you from behind the curtain of this new history for the time being…and you all will meet dependable allies that would fight side by side with you in order to reach the never ending tomorrow you all sought together with mankind's of this newborn world…" as soon as Shu finished his answer, he decided to leave the speechless Yuuko behind. It was when Yuuko could be seen smiling in amusement alone, as she found the existence of Shu Shirakawa somehow could be proven intimidating and dangerous, yet in the same time also enhancing the possibility for Project Alternative IV's success. Looking forward on how future events would be played right under the already predetermined fate together with those who persistently fought against such fate made Yuuko once again found herself thrilled to look further beyond Project Alternative IV of hers.

"This kind of development would definitely proven to be interesting for our Silver Saviour and his faithful merry friends…and perhaps fighting against BETA would also proven to be another breeze before coming face to face against the real threat itself…"

Even though Shu's revelation might be a quite surprise for her, in reality someone on Yuuko's calibre already half guessed over many if not countless significant changes happened ever since Break The World happened and mingled the world she was once live into several other worlds at once. Similar to Kasumi Yashiro, she was also retaining memories over countless other loops and alternative realities in which she live her life previously, although to the very end she need to grudgingly admitted she might not having the same strong resolve in order to break free from this chain of fate similar to the resolve Takeru Shirogane have, or perhaps even more radical resolve the young Enforcer aide she just knew recently was possessing as well. It was when Yuuko silently smiling alone as she remembered her very first encounter with the said young Enforcer aide Ave that was also happens to be one ordained candidate of Time Diver for this newly created dimension, perhaps.

…Flashback to the fateful encounter two and half months ago…

"So, in the end if our predestined fate were to be completely destroyed by BETA…will you still keep on having such resolve and fighting against your supposedly enemies while knowing what you done would just be futile?" Yuuko asked, as she stared at the piercing dark crystal emerald green eyes of the younger Enforcer aide Ave in front of her. It was when Ave took a deep breath, sighed and gave the answer that was bold enough for someone like Yuuko Kouzuki to hear.

"Fate never ever be set into stone to begin with professor Kouzuki…although if such case happens to be like the one you described before, I will destroy fate and ensure those I love and cherish dearly to obtain the never ending tomorrow they were always wish to obtain but unable to in their countless alternative realities in the past…even though there would be no way for me to know whether such alternative realities indeed exist or not…" calmly Ave finished his reply, as Yuuko was only remain silent for a while before she grinned at the said younger Enforcer aide in front of her and gave him another question. "Even though you might be sacrificing your own world in the process? Are you trying to become god after all?" as soon as Yuuko Kouzuki finished her question, Ave was only smiling back at her although in reality Yuuko noticed strong determination flared within the young Time Diver's eyes.

"I personally could care less over the fact whether I would becoming god or not…as long as I could see those who keep on believing in happiness that could be obtained together with never ending tomorrow keep on trying their best and never give up…I will never betray their faith and resolve…if by becoming god I would be able to help them then shall I be the one then…if the current almighty God tried to impose His selfish rules in order to prevent those people from smiling from the bottom of their sincerest hearts, I will destroy such rules and Him as well as I will recreate the said rules anew!" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Yuuko was only took a deep breath and sighed before made her remark while glanced at the younger young Time Diver in front of her.

"Long time ago, someone tried to do the same and ceased to be exist though…the very singularity that define you would be changed into a mere concept that enlighten mankind across different universe…they could never touch you, talk to you and communicate with you…the very same concept of God that being said could be at any given places and times…" Yuuko finished her remark, as she was trying to shatter the resolve Ave already had before although soon enough the head director of Project Alternative IV found her attempt would be futile.

"I heard the story of certain foolish but kind-hearted girl that made her selfless resolve to do the same to what I would be doing…but I won't be ceasing to exist since I have place to return after all…I believe the said girl I was referring just before would also never cease to exist since those who cherish her would keep on remembering her…I am a selfish and stubborn person after all Yuuko-sensei and you should know better after dealing with the infamous Silver Saviour previously…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Yuuko couldn't help herself from laughing loudly as she grinned at the young Time Diver in front of her before slapped his back hard enough to make Ave coughed in surprise.

"I like your answer Ave! I now could rest assure that someone would keep our Silver Saviour in check and we will save both our worlds as well as those we hold and cherish dearly! A, ha, ha, ha, ha! If only I meet you sooner…"

…Back to the present time after flashback…

"He was declaring his personal war against supposedly our creator that would also perhaps be BETA's creator as well…I think this Break The World incident might proven to be a blessing in disguise after all…since it would provide us with countless possibilities that never existed before…" as soon as Yuuko made her remark deep down inside her own heart, she decided to leave her quarter since she remembered about certain important historical event that would take place today. As soon as Yuuko readied herself to leave her quarter, she once again chuckled in amusement as she made another remark inside her heart. "In the end, shall we witness together the ever changing destiny over the supposedly unchanged predestined fate of our world as well as other countless worlds out there…Ave…" Yuuko finished her own inner monologue remark as she exited her quarter.

Meanwhile, on the landing port field of Alaska's Yukon Base…

"Hey, Yuuya…is there anything that particularly important happening today? I know that representatives from Euro-front was just arriving yesterday…but today…something else happening?" Tarisa innocently asked; as she lightly elbowed Yuuya meanwhile the Ace test pilot of Shiranui Second was only remain silent for a while before replying back at Tarisa's question. "I didn't heard anything from Yui…but I believe more people from our own as well as other dimensions would be arriving today, so they might want to display proper welcoming ceremony at them…as I believe whomever arriving today must be really important people after all…" as soon as Yuuya finished his reply, Tarisa was only shrugged before she decided to ask VG and Stella the same question. Both Stella and VG in return replied to Tarisa that they were also not being informed in advance over what was actually happening. It was when the disappointed Tarisa glanced at the other row of people as she spotted first lieutenant Yui Takamura together with her four best friends from Imperial Royal Guard as this time around the five of them were wearing their respective Imperial Royal Guard uniforms instead of normal UN uniform with Project Prominence emblem usually worn by them.

In the same time as well, Tarisa also noticed on how many people previously she never see prior Break The World incident were also present there as she could easily spot the young Enforcer aide Ave together with lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami and the rest of Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6's personnel among those people, as crews from Hagane as well as Hiryu Custom were also present together with some other people that were arriving together with them approximately two and half months ago. It was when a loud formal military signal startled Tarisa for a little bit as she realized the VIP guests are finally arrive.

It was when a single XV class warship of Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB) that was being identified as Claudia together with another Space Noah class battleship identified as Shirogane begin to proceed with landing procedure as everyone present on the landing port field of Alaska Yukon Base were only remain silent to see the whole historical event unveil itself. "Ave-kun…how is it? It must be the first time for you to see XV class warship of Time-Space Administration Bureau isn't it?" the young Enforcer aide Ave noticed on how his adoptive eldest sister instructor/ captain Nanoha Takamachi contacted him via telepathic message, as he was only remain silent for a moment before replying back around the same time when admiral Chrono Harlaown and knight Carim Gracia climbed down from Claudia together with Imperial Royal Guards' first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi, second lieutenant Kamiyo Tatsumi, Yukino Tomoe and Ebisu Minagi that were currently act as personal guards for grand shogun Yuuhi Koubuin, as the four of them could be seen climbed down from Space Noah class battleship Shirogane.

It was when Ave, Tarisa and everyone else saw on how chief development of Project Alternative IV Yuuko Kouzuki, Project Prominence's chief supervisor colonel Klaus Haltwick and Special Duty Section 6's commander; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami approached their guests before saluting and greeted them. "I personally would like to extend my gratitude on behalf of supreme shogun Koubuin for such grand welcome, although we would rather such formality to be limited and instead since our visit here are also to inspect on how XFJ Plan's progress so far…" first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi made her remark, as she glared sharply at lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami in particular. "First lieutenant Tsukuyomi…please, we don't want to have any hostility happened between Time-Space Administration Bureau, Imperial of Japan and United Nations…" supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin politely tried to warn Mana in order refrain her hostile attitude over almost everyone else other than those originated from Imperial Japan. Hayate on the other hand was only smiling as she was already familiarize herself long enough to face such hostility from her political critics and rivals, although she still need to telepathically told Vita not to jump and smash the lead of Imperial Royal Guard in front of her with Graf Eisen.

"We could proudly say our project mostly moving according to the schedule for the operation 21st that would be conducted by the end of this month…now if you all willing to follow me, I will show you all around…" this time around Hayate asked for all of her guests to follow her, meanwhile professor Yuuko Kouzuki and colonel Claus Haltwick were also said something similar to the arriving guests as well. "Ave-kun…seems we need to try to finish our preparation as quickly as possible…since we need to ensure mankind of this world obtain any decisive victory they previously received during Operation Lucifer…am I right ne, Ave-kun…Ave-kun?" Nanoha finished her remark as she was trying to contact her younger adoptive brother telepathically without receiving any reply. It was when she asked sergeant Vincent Lowell from Argos Test Flight whether he saw the young Enforcer aide or not, as sergeant Lowell quickly informed the White Devil of TSAB over the fact that Ave was already leaving in order to supervise the final phase of retrofitting three Shiranui Second Phase 1 units into Phase 2 that being scheduled to be completed by the end of today.

"Thank you very much sergeant Lowell, and I might also see on how these three senjutsuki have finally become then…tee hee…" cheerfully Nanoha gave her reply, as she was also leaving the landing ground of Alaska's Yukon Base meanwhile by that time around most people previously gathered there already dispersed and return to their respective quarters to continue with their tasks.

XFJ Plan designated hangar, in the meantime, approximately thirty minutes after the arrival of supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin…

"Meister Ave, I find unregistered problem from the joint actuator of Shiranui Second unit 1's left shoulder…I believe, we need to adjust the output for a bit lower and trying to replace part B3 of common part with alternative replacement part supplied by Mao Industry…" Reinforce Eins informed the young Enforcer aide in front of her, as both of them could be seen wearing formal blue uniform of Time-Space Administration Bureau's Marine Defense Force meanwhile for Reinforce Eins herself was having a long white coat hanging all over her shoulders in similar manner to her beloved mistress; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami.

"I agree with your suggestion Reinforce, moreover we need to get these three Shiranui Second senjutsuki ready for Operation 21st or we would never be able to change the course of predetermined events we are all trying our best to change…" Ave replied back at Reinforce Eins as he was agree over Reinforce Eins' suggestion to replace those common parts supplied by Boeing with the one supplied by Mao Industry. Reinforce Eins herself quickly nodded back in affirmative as she quickly gave her instruction at several Haro units to help her progressing with the retrofitting process for those three Shiranui Second Phase 2 senjutsuki units. Both Reinforce Eins and the young Time Diver Ave J.C Takamachi fully understood over the importance of Operation 21st in order to create strong foothold for mankind in this Unlimited (Alternative and Origin World mixed world) World if they want to liberate themselves from BETA, as for that aforementioned reason, the two of them would definitely ensure those swords created to ensure mankind victory will definitely be ready for the said grand military operation itself.

"Speaking of the state of this world meister Ave…are you still worrying about the possibility for this world is not originated from the same old world you was once live your life before being mingled together with the world of Alternative?" Reinforce Eins asked, as this time around Ave was only smiling back sadly at Reinforce Eins before he gave his reply over her question.

"I was actually already suspecting that Unlimited World isn't originated from my old homeworld, since I also wondering as well if my memories of the fateful encounter with Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and instructor Nanoha Takamachi were indeed real after all…" Ave stopped his reply midway, as Reinforce Eins decided to ask the young Enforcer aide in front of her with another follow-up question. "Perhaps those memories are real and not real in the same time as well meister Ave, however…if those memories end up being not real after all…would you be still fighting together with people from this Unlimited World?" Reinforce Eins asked, as this time around Ave once again smiled gently at the first generation Reinforce unison device in front of him before he gave his answer or rather quite long tale that would serve as the very foundation of his strong resolve to keep on fighting and protecting this newborn world together with his newfound cherished family, friends and comrades.

"It was a very ordinary tale that should already be forgotten…"

Ave was certainly very wishful, indeed very wishful for his own good as he longed to pilot giant robot in order to change many things he wished to change in his life. He remembered on the day he found certain two things that became the very foundation for him as well as strengthening his resolve to never give up, regardless to any ordeal he would be facing in front of him. The very first thing that could be considered as the very main foundation of his steel resolve to walk on the path he chose by himself instead of being dictated by others came from a simple tactical-simulation role playing game that was later on known as Super Robot Wars F and Super Robot Wars F Final.

Since that fateful day, the very existence of a wishful seventeenth years old high-school boy known as Ave changed drastically as he faithfully followed Super Robot Wars franchise as if the very said franchise itself becoming the beacon of light for him in the middle of the world he was living, the world filled with deception, hypocrisy, deceit and dishonesty that would shape men into what being referred as "mature" or "adult" instead of retaining their sincerest and honest heart they were once possessing during their innocence childhood. It was however the second foundation he encountered later in his life when he started to reach adulthood was the trigger that made Ave becoming the very person that chose to embrace the new destiny as another Time Diver that was offered to him instead of staying as his old self. It was a very small encounter, as he started to admire and followed the very step of a nine years old little girl that would later on became his adoptive eldest sister after he made his choice to embrace his new destiny. It was the very first encounter Ave had with a very humble Japanese animation series that was later on being identified as Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S.

He never expected however or perhaps half-expected that he would finally met Nanoha Takamachi as well as other legendary combat mages from Time-Space Administration Bureau if he chose to embrace his new destiny and becoming another Time Diver. Well, as a former wishful fanfic author in the past he already envisioned such scenario as he wrote several unpublished works in where he became another Time Diver and encountered Nanoha Takamachi together with Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Hayate Yagami through crossover type scenarios. In the meantime he also piloted several humanoid combat machines in each different scenario, from AGX-16 Dis Astranagant "The Black Gunner" to RTX-008R/L Hűckebein "The Legendary Vanishing Trooper" while in the same time fighting alongside his newfound friends and comrades he love and cherished dearly, even though their existence were only originated from within the fictional works he always love and enjoy.

Perhaps because he longed for such fateful change in his life, the Originator offered him with a choice in the end, as it became such a rhetorical question of whether Ave would accept such offer or decline it completely. In the end Ave was given a new title as the twenty-third Time Diver while in the same time also receiving Personal Trooper PTX-002C Gespenst Haken that was according to the Originator specially built just for the young former wishful fanfic author himself.

"In the very end, even though this world might not be the same to the world I was once live my life before I made my choice and accepting the offer given to me by the Originator…I will keep on moving forward and fight together with everyone else in order to ensure the never ending tomorrow of this world to be obtained by mankind of this world before I figure out over my own origin world as well as other possibilities lies within this very existence filled with countless possibilities after all…" Ave finished his tale, as Reinforce Eins in the meantime was only smiled back at the young Enforcer aide in front of her before nodding back in agreement as well.

"Meister Ave, I as well as my master Hayate Yagami will always believe on the decision you made in the past, present and unseen future in front of us…within this dimension and continuity or even when we repeat the same circle like what we experienced now in another dimension and continuity…Tink Erbel and my faithful knights the Wolkenritter would also believe in you as well…regardless to any decision, situation and resolve you will have as long as they originated from the bottom of your most sincerest heart…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her reply, the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave was only grinning sheepishly before made his own remark as well.

"Well, thanks for the continuous unyielding support on me and my resolve Reinforce Eins, although in the same time I would like to see you as well as Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami and the rest of Wolkenritter members to fight for your own happiness as well instead only for myself or others…."

Ave paused his reply for a moment, as Reinforce Eins stared at him with slightly surprised look on her face meanwhile her slightly confused mind tried to digest on what Ave tried to imply from his reply just before. When she failed to do so, Ave decided to kindly gave further explanation behind his reply just before. "Reinforce…I somehow feel I and Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami were similar one to another, especially on how we always strife for what we believed in and fight for the sake of others we preciously love and hold dearly…in which sometimes even going as far as disregarding our own happiness as well…although to be honest, commander Yagami already done it more than what I have done up until now…" Ave once again stopped his sentence, as he was waiting for Reinforce Eins reaction over such revelation he gave her just now.

"To be honest my master Hayate is sometimes could be really stubborn when it comes to what she believes in, although I personally wish she would think more about her own happiness as well…similar to your case meister Ave…" Reinforce Eins replied back calmly, as Ave was only nodded back in agreement as soon as he understood over the genuine concern Reinforce Eins was having over her beloved master Hayate Yagami as well as him. It was when the young Enforcer aide Ave remembered once again over the sole reason that made him took the offer given to him and becoming another Time Diver, as everything stemmed from his desire to at least obtaining certain small amount of possibilities to meet those people he love and cherished dearly, someone like his adoptive eldest sister instructor Nanoha Takamachi and his beloved commander; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami.

"Well, because of that…we will always be under your good care Reinforce…am I right?" Ave made his remark, as he grinned at Reinforce Eins meanwhile the first generation Reinforce herself was only sighed before smiling back at the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver in front of her. "I believe my master Hayate's easygoing and humorous habit somehow indeed really similar to you meister Ave…and of course you well aware on how our Linker Core are connected one to another…so, I find it would be amusing to see when she realize on how meister Ave could rival her easygoing and humorous habit as well as aforementioned dedication before…" as Reinforce Eins calmly finished her remark, Ave was only laughed sheepishly before he suggested Reinforce Eins to continue on working on the three Shiranui Second Phase 2 senjutsuki in front of them in order to have them ready before Operation 21st, in which Reinforce Eins herself definitely agreeing.

Even though this world and continuity might not be his real origin, Ave would continue on fighting this war together with his newfound family, friends and comrades he met in this newborn world of Unlimited. It was his own personal resolve, as he believes his adoptive sister Nanoha Takamachi as well as his beloved commander Hayate Yagami would definitely agree and do the same as well. It was when he also silently thanked Reinforce Eins and Tink Erbel for their faithful continuous support up until now, as he would definitely tried his best in order to meet their expectation.

Looking on how this world started to change would proven to be interesting after all, as slowly the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver's memories drifted back to certain sealed memories of his past life while he was still working on the final adjustment at XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 2 in white paintjob with metallic red highlight all over its armour plates in front of him. Although quietly performing her task with assistances from several Haro units, Reinforce Eins definitely keep her eyes at the said young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave while in the same time tried to ensure such sealed past memories would not creating friction with the current reality.

…Memories from the fateful day that was so far, yet so close…

Sometimes Ave found this kind of vivid dream might be originated from "what if" scenario if certain thing happened differently in his life. Well this kind of "what if" scenario that could only be happening when for example he decided to decline the offer of Originator back then. Unfortunately whether he decline or accept the said offer would never change the outcome of the doomed world of his, as there was zero possibility for Ave to refuse or decline such offer that was presented right in front of him. Once again this kind of "what if" scenario would only serve as an allegory over certain sealed memories of Ave's past as Time Diver would sooner or later experiencing "Singularity Collapses" phenomenon in which several memories from "what if" scenarios would be remembered or experienced in vivid dream as if they were actually happening in the past albeit only a handful of them were actually might be happening after all.

"Ave-kun…geeez…I thought you would be coming with us to library after you finish your assignment…" Ave opened his eyes, as he found himself wearing his old high-school uniform meanwhile right in front of him he could see Hayate Yagami was only pouting at him in slightly disappointment. "Commander Yagami?" Ave asked in disbelief as he rubbed his eyes meanwhile Hayate once again sighed before replying back at him. "It's not commander Yagami but Yagami-sempai…don't you remember that I was just being transferred on the second grade from Uminari together with Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan? You should be remembering such thing since we always visit your class and hang around with you…don't you remember na?" Hayate replied back with slightly disappointed look on her face meanwhile Ave noticed of instead wearing his old high-school's girl uniform, Hayate in front of him was wearing Eltria Girls High School uniform previously worn by both Amitie Florian and Kyrie Florian in their Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT counterparts.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Yagami-sempai…seems that I am spacing out like usual…shall we get going then? How about Takamachi-sempai and Testarossa-sempai?" Ave asked, as he stood up from his chair.

"Uhm, this time is only for both of us since Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan would be quite busy on helping the girls' volleyball team na…since Reinforce-neesan asking for certain books that I believe only available in this school library around certain hours…shall we get going na?" once again Hayate asked, as she in the same time answering back at Ave's question. Ave on the other hand was only nodded back in understanding and agreement over Hayate's reply while his mind in the meantime was trying to digest the information and situation around him.

"Certain books that would only available in this school rundown library around certain hours…as well as how come Hayate-san wearing uniform from different school that exist in different country as well…"

Even though his mind somehow questioning the legitimate of the said reality in front of him, Ave decided to remain silent while following Hayate from behind. Ave was then took a short glance at his surrounding as he found several girls he previously might know start on whispering about something meanwhile other guys from either upperclassmen or those who are in the same year with him were also staring at him with strange look all over their faces. "I might looks like a snobbish and arrogant person in front of them by the way…as if I really care about that…" Ave muttered inside his heart, as he decided to walk slightly faster in order to be able to walk side by side with his beloved Hayate Yagami-sempai.

"So, Ave-kun…how's your study by the way?" kindly Hayate asked while she was still smiling at the younger boy that was accompanying her. "Ugh, actually I kind of hate studying…of course I love more practical subject such as physics and mathematic…but those other subjects that were included into the curriculum just to burden students in this country while brainwashing their people for absolute obedience would proven to be least of my favourites…by the way how about you Yagami-sempai…have you get used of this country's school lifestyle as well?" Ave asked, as Hayate was only laughed sheepishly before she gave her reply at him in regards to his question just before.

"I could adapt pretty well in any situation na…moreover we would be staying here just for three months exchange program and by the end of this month we will be returning to Uminari…" Hayate gave her reply, as Ave was only remain silent when he heard the said reply from the Queen of the Night Sky that he always kept on accompanying ever since her arrival in this certain third world backwater country. It was when deep down inside his heart Ave felt a little bit sad for knowing this kind of momentary blissful happiness would never last long and before realizing it, his life would return to the same old and boring life he was once experiencing. Hayate in the same time noticed on how her younger companion somehow becoming slightly down and gloomy as the Queen of the Night Sky herself quickly tried her best to cheer him up.

"Please don't worry about what I just said before na, Ave-kun…even though we already returning to Uminari, we still can keep a close contact one to another and I believe Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan would love to keep such close contact with you after all…you're a nice person and in many ways more dependable than others when it came to our case in particular na…" Hayate replied back, as she gently smiling at the younger Time Diver in front of her. "Uhm, Yagami-sempai…thank you very much for trying to cheer me up as well as putting so much faith on me…I wonder if I would be able to help you after all…" timidly Ave replied back at Hayate as for this time around Hayate took both Ave's hands while nodded back in enthusiasm meanwhile Ave himself was only blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Of course you will Ave-kun! Since Reinforce-neesan already also think about you as her favourite meanwhile my family were also love you as well…I believe you would be able to help us since we would never put so much faith just to anybody na! I hope you will have more self-confidence over your own capabilities as surely you will find those two books together with me, Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan as well na!" once again Ave was only laughed sheepishly and feel slightly awkward over Hayate's confidence that he would be able to accomplish his task together with her and the rest of Time-Space Administration Bureau's contract mages that were currently searching for a pair of certain tomes.

"Wait…Time-Space Administration Bureau…did I made contact with them before…before the fateful day of Break The World…?"

"Ave-kun? Are you alright?" this time around Ave was startle in surprise, as he found Hayate's face up close to her own. It was when he once again blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Hmmm, you seem fine na…I already scared that something bad is happening since your face becoming pale for all the sudden…" as soon as Hayate finished her remark while took a deep breath and sighed in relieved, Ave was only nodded back in agreement as soon enough they arrived in front of the rundown library building of Ave's infamous Catholic high-school. As the two of them entered the library building, Ave decided to ask Hayate over the identity of those two books they were looking as Hayate was only smiling back before she answered Ave's question.

"Those two books contain the missing pages from my Tome of the Night Sky as they would best known as Tome of the Eternal Darkness and Bible of Silver Cross na…since I fear if these two tomes were left alone unattended, incident similar to Book of Darkness Incident that was happening seven years ago would repeat itself…and I will never let such thing from happening again na…" as soon as Hayate finished her reply, Ave started to realize the very fact of heavy burden and responsibility Hayate always have over her shoulders as she already dedicate herself to ensure the same tragedy that befall her in the past would never repeat itself in the future.

It was when deep down inside his heart Ave's admiration toward Hayate's dedication over the cause and wellbeing of mankind grew even stronger, as the young will be Time Diver made her silent oath to keep on protecting her all the best he could while help her to shoulder some of her burdens. It was the very resolve he had back then and even though such resolve might just be another fragment within his memories created by "singularity collapses" phenomenon. In the end regardless in any situation, realities and continuities, Ave's resolve would always remain the same as he would be trying his very best to be someone worthy to walk together side by side with the Queen of the Night Sky herself in order to shoulder half of her burden away. It was his very resolve that shape Ave into the young Enforcer aide and Time Diver that would fight for something that he believes in together with his newfound family, friends and comrades regardless to any adversity he would be facing along his way after all.

"Meister Ave, is there something wrong?" Reinforce Eins asked politely, as she was just finishing the final adjustment for XFJ-01b and XFJ-01c Shiranui Second Phase 2 unit two and three. Ave on the other hand was only smiling back at Reinforce Eins as he was still continue on working for the final adjustment of XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 2 unit one in front of him before replying back at the first generation Reinforce's question as well.

"Nothing wrong at all Reinforce, I just rediscovering my own resolve after all…"

_**(Special ED Song: Overfly, Performed By: Haruna Luna)**_

In the meantime, outskirt Alaska's Yukon Base…

"Tomorrow we will begin our operation to unveil the true face of evil in this world, as well as to get rid the influence of those alien invaders that would tarnish our pure blue world together with their insect from their own world! Are you ready my brethren!?" a hulking burly man shouted as he was wearing Eishi fortified suit of United Nations meanwhile a number of people that were gathered around him cheered. Behind those crowds around thirty Tactical Surface Fighter (TSF) were identified as most of them consist of MiG-29 Lastochka series senjutsuki together with F-16C Fighting Falcon series senjutsuki that would be use by these crowds of World Liberation Front terrorists to attack Alaska Yukon's Base, although unknown by them and their burly passionate leader, a single mysterious young man was only remain silent as his identity well hidden within the tattered hooded cape he was wearing.

After a few more minutes passed, the said mysterious man left the crowd and walked away toward the direction of certain senjutsuki that would defining his very existence in this chaotic world created by Break The World. He stopped and stared silently at the towering jet-black painted senjutsuki in front of him before muttered alone inside his heart.

"Sooner…soon enough…I will save this world including both of you from the twisted fate of reality…I will definitely do it…even though I need to destroy the existence of this world after all and recreate everything anew…because of that, please watch over me…my beloved ones…"

As soon as the mysterious young man stopped his unfinished personal monologue, he walked away to rejoin the crowd and left the said jet-black painted senjutsuki behind. He would definitely holds no qualm to destroy this wrongly created world if by any means he could save those he loves and cherished dearly, as this time around he was having the very power that could ensure his objective to be fulfilled. It was the power of certain hi-tier metallic jet-black painted senjutsuki that was identified as Su-47E Berkut that was also known as the "Golden Eagle" of Chimera. The said mysterious young man once again closed his eyes, as soon as he reached the crowd that were still hailing their hulking and burly leader with full enthusiasm. It was when his mind and heart once again finished his previously unfinished personal inner monologue.

"My beloved ones…Cryska Bjachenova and Inia Sestina…"

_To Be Continued…_


	17. Episode 15

**Episode 15**

~ Collapsing Reality and Singularity (Part II) ~

* * *

"If evil truly exist in this world, they are indeed originated from mankind's deepest heart…" There was the time when the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave tried to dismiss such idea although self-doubt engulfed his heart every now and then in his past life, even before he accepted The Originator's offer. Unfortunately however, right now, at this very moment, he could deny no more that every evil indeed originated from human's hearts instead BETA, as his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken leaped in front of one F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki before cleaving it into two vertically by using its Grand Plasma Cutter fixed armament. "Meister Ave, three o'clock another twenty Tactical Surface Fighters are detected…all of them were slave controlled by the main unit and their main target definitely our hangar 108…master Hayate and the others are currently engaged in combat with enemies' infantry meanwhile another ten minutes would be needed before Wolfram could finally launch…shall we enter Unison mode?" Reinforce Eins asked meanwhile in the same time trying to inform her surrogate Lord over the update of their current situation.

"Don't do that Reinforce…it's still too early to reveal one of our ace card to our enemies just yet…I definitely still could handle them as I believe reinforcement from Hagane and Hiryu Custom would currently trying to fend them off in order to scatter their slave units…" Ave replied back, as he decline Reinforce Eins' suggestion while in the same time deactivate his Gespenst's Grand Plasma Cutter in order to switch to M90 type assault rifle. "I will refrain myself from doing so then meister Ave, by the way the incoming enemies are identified as MiG-29 type units…although their overall performance should be noted similar to F-16C type you just face before…these MiG series notoriously well known for their mid to close range combat performance…please be careful…" Reinforce Eins calmly replying back at the young Enforcer aide in front of her before Ave quickly nodded back in affirmative before smiling at the chibi hologram form of the first generation Reinforce in front of him.

"Under normal circumstances, I would definitely find myself admiring Lastochka for their mid to close-range combat performance…although I could never say the same when I need to face them as enemy units instead…" as soon as Ave made his remark, his Gespenst Haken quickly performing double jump to reach one of the building's rooftop and achieving better footing as well as view over the incoming enemies' senjutsuki units. It was when several guided-micro missiles started to rain the young Time Diver's Gespenst Haken right after those MiG-29s came right within his range of vision. "NO WAY!" surprised by sudden assault launched by those MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki, Ave reacted a bit too late to manoeuvre his Gespenst Haken away from those guided-micro missiles meanwhile Reinforce Eins was trying her very best to erect Panzerschild barrier in order to protect his surrogate Lord's Personal Trooper from being blown away albeit she also doing it a bit too late as well.

Multiple chain of explosion occurred shortly afterward although surprisingly enough, the said multiple chain of explosion occurred right in front of Ave's Gespenst Haken before those micro missiles made any contact with either Panzerschild barrier or Sterbein GN particle type reactive armour plates. "What happened?" Ave quickly asked with confused look all over his face. "Meister Ave…it seems we just receiving reinforcements…" calmly Reinforce Eins answered back at the young Enforcer aide's question meanwhile the main sensor of Gespenst Haken picked a pair of Personal Trooper type units already approaching and begin to engage those twenty MiG-29 series senjutsuki in combat.

"Acting lieutenant Ave, are you alright?" A sleek humanoid Personal Trooper in metallic blue paintjob arrived and landed right in front of Gespenst Haken meanwhile its female pilot that was quickly being identified as second lieutenant Seolla Schweitzer asked with concerned look plastered all over her face. "I'm fine Seolla and it was a great timing on your part and Arado as you really save me just before…thanks again for you, Arado and your Wildfalken…" Ave replied back at Seolla's question, as he was smiling at the silver haired female teen pilot of PTX-016R Wildfalken meanwhile Seolla herself was just took a deep breath and sighed in relieved as her Wildfalken caught the incoming stealth boomerang that was used before to intercept the incoming guided-micro missiles. "Well, I am just returning the favour since you helped us back then during Inspector Incident in another timeline…as well as free us from Titans, so…" Seolla blushed slightly before she finished her reply half-shouted. "Don't get a wrong idea right, Cobray's long lost twin brother!" as soon as Seolla finished her reply, she quickly stuck her tongue out and pouting.

"I apologize to interrupt your conversation meister Ave…miss Seolla, but it seems your boyfriend mister Arado is in quite a trouble over there…" it was Reinforce Eins that was calmly pointing out to the young Enforcer aide and Seolla about Arado's PTX-015R Wildwűrger was currently in desperate situation being surrounded by twenty units of MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki. "That idiot Arado! I told him already not to engage them in close quarter combat simultaneously!" Seolla definitely pissed off as she was cursing out of annoyance for the need to constantly keep an eye over Arado's carelessness in the battlefield. It was when Wildfalken quickly flew back in order to assist Arado's Wildwűrger, the young Enforcer aide Ave decided to ask Reinforce Eins for another update of the entire chaotic situation that currently happened. It was when Reinforce Eins quickly informing her surrogate Lord to quickly depart to the area in where Argos Test Flight were currently in dire and desperate situation.

"Seolla! Arado! I left those enemies on both of your capable hands since I believe our friends in their own hangars were quite desperate against these terrorists!" Ave quickly informed Seolla and Arado, as it was apparent that Wildfalken presence made Arado's Wildwűrger performing far better in the battlefield. "Please don't worry about us lieutenant Ave! I and Seolla will definitely take care these enemies and we will be catching up with you soon enough when Wolfram already successfully taking off!" Arado quickly replied back at the older young Enforcer aide, as he was grinned in order to reassure him that everything would just be fine. "Arado! Don't let your guard down geeez! Acting lieutenant Ave, please take this with you!" as soon as Seolla finished her scolding toward Arado, she quickly threw spare stealth boomerang at Ave's Gespenst Haken as the said jet-black steel spectre Personal Trooper itself quickly caught the said stealth boomerang mid-air.

"Thanks Seolla! I hope this stealth boomerang is not the only one and your Falken still have another one for your own use as well…" Ave replied back, as he was also thanked Seolla for the gift she gave him in form of Shadow Mirror's issued stealth boomerang. "You're welcome and just quickly go to help the others! Mou!" Seolla quickly replying back as she was pouting as well while scolding the older young Enforcer aide meanwhile Ave was only laughed sheepishly as soon as he saw Seolla's blushing face from Gespenst Haken's communication link-feed monitor located on the top right corner of the said Personal Trooper's main monitor. "Meister Ave…we better hurry…miss Seolla and mister Arado…I left Wolfram and the others under your care…" Reinforce Eins quickly gave Ave the reminder to move quickly while bidding her farewell at Seolla and Arado as well.

"Definitely sergeant major Eins…so rest assure that we will protect Wolfram and everyone else, so just go!" Seolla replied back at Reinforce Eins meanwhile she was also smiling gently at the first generation Reinforce. As soon as Gespenst Haken departed from the combat area of hangar 108, Seolla took a long deep breath and sighed. It was when she decided to defeat those twenty MiG-29 senjutsuki in front of her as quickly as possible by activating "Twin Bird Strike" pattern together with Arado. "Arado, let's take these enemies quickly so we can ensure Wolfram's safety together with instructor Takamachi and the rest of Special Duty Section 6's members…" Seolla made her remark as she smiled at Arado meanwhile Arado himself quickly nodded back in agreement followed by Wildwűrger that was purging its jacket armour.

"Okay Seolla! Let's do it like usual and finish it like usual as well!"

Thanks to Seolla Schweitzer's PTX-016R Wildfalken and Arado Balanga's PTX-015R Wildwűrger, Wolfram successfully took off from hangar 108 meanwhile instructor Nanoha Takamachi quickly took both Seolla and Arado temporarily under her chain of command together with Eclipse-trio Thoma Avenir, Lily-Strosek and Isis Egret, as well as aggressor members of Special Duty Section 6 in order to assist others that were currently under heavy fire of those terrorists. It was however, the entire situation was still remain dire as those terrorists manage to capture Yukon Base's main building as they took Project Prominence's chief supervisor colonel Claus Haltwick as one of the hostage meanwhile the whereabouts of supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami and her aide sergeant major Reinforce Zwei together with Imperial Royal Guards' first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi and her three direct subordinates were remain unknown.

"Damn it! If I somehow taking care of this World Liberation Front before they started their stupid terror act, this kind of incident would never occurred in the first place!" Ave cursed, as his Gespenst Haken was still flying toward the main hangar of Imperial Royal Guards and Argos Test Flight. Reinforce Eins in the meantime was only remain silent for a while before she decided to voice her own opinion toward the young Enforcer aide in front of her. "Meister Ave, please don't put anymore blame upon yourself as nobody could even predict for such attack to take place in Yukon Base that well known for its impenetrable security…" Reinforce Eins replied back, as her face was also showing regretful sentiment as well. As Ave noticed Reinforce Eins' saddened expression, he quickly shook his head and gently replying back at her.

"Reinforce…thank you for having such a sincere concern over me, and I promise I would never blame myself anymore for what happened now…the most important thing is to deal with this incident as swiftly as possible before it claim more victims…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, chibi-Reinforce Eins quickly nodded in agreement as Gespenst Haken finally arrived on the nearby area in which Argos Test Flight's hangar being located. "I think we manage to arrive on time as they are still currently fighting for…" before the young Enforcer aide Ave could finish his sentence, Gespenst Haken's sensor picked an incoming attack from certain TSF unit as Reinforce Eins quickly activate Panzerschild barrier in order to reinforce Gespenst Haken's armour plates from incoming impact from the said enemy's attack.

"Meister Ave…are you alright? The incoming enemy is only one unit senjutsuki and being identified as MiG-29 variant…be very careful however…since I sense dangerous murderous intent being emitted from it…" Reinforce Eins gave her warning, as Ave was only remain silent before he activate his Gespenst Haken's Grand Plasma Cutter. "Reinforce…thanks for your help just before as well as your warning…but I don't think we could afford ourselves to retreat just because this one red senjutsuki in front of us…shall we defeat it together then?" Ave asked, as he grinned meanwhile Reinforce Eins was only smiling back at the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver before she gave her reply. "Certainly…meister Ave…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her reply, Ave quickly performing aggressive combat manoeuvre toward the red MiG-29 variant in front of him, as surprisingly the said red MiG-29 variant itself threw away its auto cannons in order to welcome its opponent in close combat as well.

In the same time at TSF hangar of Argos Test Flight and Special Taskforce A-01 of Project Alternative IV…

"Natalie! Noooo! Natalie!" Tarisa screamed in horror from her Type-94 Shiranui as she saw her best friend turned traitor Natalie Duclert's F-16C Fighting Falcon was impaled from behind by one of the MiG-29 Lastochka right on the torso area, killing her instantly. "Tarisa! Calm yourself down! Damn it!" Yuuya shouted at Tarisa, as his own Type-94 Shiranui could be seen dragging the young female Ghurkha Eishi's own senjutsuki away from the line of fire. In the meantime, Bao-Feng Test Flight's leader; first lieutenant Cui Yifei could be seen grunted in annoyance as she emptied the one and only ammunition clip of her F-15E Strike Eagle's AMWS-21 combat system in order to provide both Yuuya and Tarisa enough cover fire. "Thanks first lieutenant Cui…" Yuuya thanked the female Chinese Eishi as he successfully dragged Tarisa's Shiranui behind the nearest empty building that would provide them with adequate cover for the time being at least.

"There is no need to thank me darling…although I believe the situation is quite tricky and desperate here for our side…even though one of the enemies' ace seems fighting against that Phantom look-alike Personal Trooper over there…" Yifei quickly gave her reply back to Yuuya before she was also showed him the newly arrived Gespenst Haken that was currently locked in intense duel against MiG-29 variant that quickly being identified by Yuuya as MiG-29M2 Vermillion Sword in which brought the normal MiG-29 Lastochka from second generation to third generation senjutsuki standard. "Yuuya-darling! This isn't a right time to admire the technical specification of enemies' senjutsuki! We need to think for the best way to ensure our retreat be successful…moreover since those Eishi from A-01 as well as their cadets of Squad 207 were currently busy for defending their own precious Project Alternative IV!" Yifei quickly scolded her self-proclaimed husband as she finally emptied her AMWS-21 combat system and quickly switched her Strike Eagle armament into a pair of combat dagger.

"You're right…since I'm worried about Yui and the others as well…I hope they are all alright…" as soon as Yuuya gave his reply that was also voicing his agreement over Yifei's suggestion, his attention quickly returned back toward Tarisa. "Hey, Chobi…are you alright? We need to move on now or else we all be killed!" Yuuya contacted Tarisa, as he tried to make sure Tarisa was in the proper condition to continue this fight. "I am…of course I am not right! Yuuya! Why Natalie need to be killed by them...? Her own friends!?" Tarisa screamed back at Yuuya who was just remain silent as soon as he heard Tarisa's reply. "Did you say, Natalie-san is death?" this time around another voice came from Tarisa's Type-94 Shiranui's communication device as its belong to the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave.

"Yes, she one of the terrorists and her friends over there shoot her because she tried to tell us something important that might jeopardize these terrorists' objectives…" this time around first lieutenant Cui Yifei replying on Tarisa's behalf, as Ave could see the grim expression displayed on her face. Ave was only remain silent, as well as Reinforce Eins meanwhile his Gespenst Haken parried another incoming close-combat manoeuvre from Vermillion Sword senjutsuki in front of him. "Tarisa…do you think, they killed Natalie is just because she tried to protect us by telling something that might proven to be dangerous by these terrorists…" this time around Yuuya decided to voice his opinion at Tarisa, as reluctantly the younger female Ghurkha Eishi nodded in agreement. "Uhm…" meekly Tarisa replied back. "Then, we shall leave it like that and keep on living to testify the truth since only the three of us that knew about this fact…am I right?" as soon as Yuuya finished on voicing his second opinion, Yifei was the first one that replying back at his opinion just before.

"As I expected from you Yuuya…now Tarisa, since I believe you would also believe in Yuuya's reply just before, shall we get going then?" Yifei replied back, as once again Tarisa nodded in agreement albeit less reluctant compared to her previous nod just before. "Alright, then our task now is to keep on living and becoming the witness of what happening at the moment…while in the meantime ensuring this place intact until Yui and the rest of Squad 207 arrived!" Yuuya then declared his resolve at both Tarisa and Yifei as the two female Eishi that were currently accompanying him quickly nodded back in agreement. "I should say I like your tenacious attitude second lieutenant Yuuya Bridges…although I should say, we still need to deal with these vermin after all!" this time around Ave made his remark, as he threw the stealth boomerang given to him by Seolla just before in order to create diversion at his current opponent; MiG-29M2 Vermillion Sword, before his Gespenst Haken made a sharp turn toward the ground bellow and landed right in the middle of ten F-16C Fighting Falcon TSFs before performing horizontal slash that decapitate those said ten TSFs simultaneously.

"Meister Ave…these ten F-16C were controlled via slave-mode and please be careful since the rest of enemies' TSFs in which include F-16C type and MiG-29 type were mostly in slave-mode control as well…" Reinforce Eins updated her surrogate Lord with further information, as Ave quickly nodded back in understanding before he activates one of his Gespenst Haken's Plasma Scythe and dual wields it together with Grand Plasma Cutter before charging at the rest of the enemies' TSFs in which include the MiG-29M2 Vermillion Sword that finally catching up with him.

"Hey, Yuuya! Don't you think we better help acting lieutenant Ave from Time-Space Administration Bureau? Wouldn't it bad if he got killed out there?" this time around Yifei decided to ask, as her F-15E Strike Eagle was about more than eager to assist the outnumbered young Time Diver albeit only being armed with a pair of combat daggers. "I know over how you really feel first lieutenant Cui…although, we really can't do anything unless…" before Yuuya could finish his reply, something unexpected was happening.

Rain of metal projectiles from multiple auto cannons could be detected as those slave-mode controlled F-16C Fighting Falcon and MiG-29 Lastochka could react no faster in order to avoid the said metal rain of death. It was when the dumbfounded Yuuya, Yifei and Tarisa turned their attentions at the incoming TSFs that were happen to be their saviours after all. "Hey, are you guys alright? Glad that we arrive on time after all!" the familiar voice of first lieutenant Mitsuki Hayase could be heard booming at open channel as her Type-94 Shiranui senjutsuki in metallic blue UN paintjob landed nearby Yuuya, Tarisa and Yifei's respective TSFs accompanied with another three members of United Nations' A-01's 9th squadron; Isumi Valkyries that were identified as first lieutenant Misae Munakata, second lieutenant Saki Takahara and the leader of Isumi Valkyries herself; first lieutenant (captain) Michiru Isumi were just arrived and provide their beleaguered comrade in arms with support fire.

"Damn it you girls! Are you trying to kill me together with the enemies!" this time around the young Enforcer aide Ave shouted at those incoming Isumi Valkyries as he or to be exact Reinforce Eins manage to erect Panzerschild barrier in order to shield his Gespenst Haken from the incoming rain of metal projectiles from those four Type-94 Shiranui senjutsuki's auto cannons. "Sorry! Sorry! Nevertheless, I am sure that you will definitely be able to avoid that kind of friendly fire am I right? Acting lieutenant Ave?" slyly first lieutenant Hayase replied back as she was reloading her auto cannons with spare ammunition clips meanwhile Michiru gave her spare auto cannons at both Yuuya and Tarisa that were coincidentally piloting the same type of Type-94 Shiranui senjutsuki albeit in livery grey and black colour of Imperial Japan Army instead of metallic blue of UN colour.

"I appreciate your assistance Valkyries…and I wonder if you all know about what was actually happening here?" this time around Yuuya decided to ask, as Michiru replied back to answer Yuuya's question. "Second lieutenant Bridges…we still unable to determine on what happened but our presumption is our enemies manage to obtain the entire wing of one-hundred and eight senjutsuki for their own use…" Michiru answered back, as Yuuya was only remain silent after hearing such revelation. In the meantime both Tarisa and Yifei were also couldn't say anything as the later picked one of AMWS-21 combat system previously used by the fallen terrorist's F-16C Fighting Falcon. "Anyway, staying here won't be helping us to figure out about what happening and we better to act as quickly as possible since first lieutenant Takamura and the others definitely need our help after all…" this time around first lieutenant Hayase decided to voice her opinion as the rest of them including the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave and Reinforce Eins quickly nodded in agreement over Hayase's opinion.

"Takahara…what are you doing? We're moving out!" Michiru ordered, as Takahara's Type-94 Shiranui was quickly stopped its activity to scout around the metallic unmoved corpse of F-16C Fighting Falcon TSFs and MiG-29 TSFs that previously already destroyed. "Ha…hai!" Takahara quickly saluted, as she was about to leave before Munakata voicing her suspicion over something. "Strange…we definitely destroy the entire senjutsuki here that were belong to those terrorists but my Shiranui still picking up active signal among those piled metal junks over there…could it be system error?" Munakata muttered alone, before realization first hit Ave and Reinforce Eins.

"Hey! Get away from that location! Hurry!" Ave shouted at Takahara, although in the end his warning came a bit too late. "Eh?" was the only respond that could be muttered by Takahara as from under the corpse of those F-16C Fighting Falcon and MiG-29 Lastochka TSFs, the previously thought to be destroyed MiG-29M2 Vermillion Sword emerged before swiftly performing axe kick that cleaved Takahara's Type-94 Shiranui vertically into two at ease, killing her instantly in the process. "TAKAHARA! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU BASTARD!" Hayase screamed furiously, as she began to empty her pair of Type-87 auto cannons at the Vermillion Sword that swiftly avoiding those rapid metal projectiles before its manoeuvre being put into halt when Ave's Gespenst Haken sliced off its left arm by using Grand Plasma Cutter.

"A…aaa…." Tarisa in the meantime could only trembled both in anger and horror, as she never expected to see someone she knew very well getting killed in front of her eyes twice in the same day. "All of you! Just go without me! I deal with this last vermin by myself!" Ave shouted from his Gespenst Haken's open channel at others as first lieutenant Hayase was the first one that retorting back at his order/ request. "That bastard killed Takahara! I'm not going until I kill him or her myself!" Hayase retorted back as her voice full with anger before she tried to point her Shiranui's auto cannons at the decapitated Vermillion Sword. "First lieutenant Mitsuki Hayase! Get a grip of yourself since you as well as the rest of Eishi here are still have something that need to be done or Takahara as well as others' sacrifices would be left in vain! If you do understand what I was trying to say, keep moving damn it and never ever look back! Save our friends and comrades out there unless mankind of this newborn world would never be able to hope or having any hope to survive at all!" this time around Ave decided to reply back at first lieutenant Hayase with more serious dignified voice tone, as Hayase as well as the rest of Eishi from Isumi Valkyries, Argos Test Flight and Bao-Feng Test Flight definitely understand on what the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver was trying to imply here.

"Acting lieutenant Ave…we will keep moving and please ensure second lieutenant Takahara was taken care later on for proper burial…" Michiru Isumi saluted, as she decided to take the command over her shaken comrade in arms from her own squadron as well as both Argos Test Flight and Bao-Feng Test Flight. Ave on the other hand was only nodded back while he still exchanging blows with the enemies' Vermillion Sword in the same time. As the remaining Isumi Valkyries, Argos Test Flight and Bao-Feng Test Flight's Eishi left the area in where Argos Test Flight designated hangar previously located, Ave took a deep breath and sighed. Reinforce Eins in the meantime was only remain silent for a moment before she decided to ask her surrogate Lord over what's going on.

"Meister Ave, is there anything wrong?" Reinforce Eins asked. "Everything in this newborn world is distorted Reinforce…and I am unsure anymore if I could alone believe in never ending tomorrow I previously sought to obtain…since at this moment I could no longer believe in it…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, his Gespenst Haken was performing its final manoeuvre before thrusting its Grand Plasma Cutter at the Vermillion Sword's cockpit area located on its chest. Reinforce Eins was only remain silent as she tentatively listened at Ave's words one by one, before she decided to gave her reply that mean to be another proof of her constant support over the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver regardless to any situation and adversaries that might be appeared in front of him to prevent his wish and ideal never ending tomorrow on becoming reality.

"Meister Ave, perhaps this world is indeed being distorted even before Break The World…however, I still believe in never ending tomorrow that meister Ave keep on believing in no matter on any hardship or adversaries that might be faced by meister Ave after all…the very same meister Ave that willing to shoulder half of my master Hayate's burden with him and walk side by side with her is the one that I love and cherish dearly…so meister Ave, I wish you will keep on believing on the said never ending tomorrow till the very end…as how I keep always on believing in you…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her sentence, the young Enforcer aide Ave stared at his faithful Unison Device before took a deep breath and sighed. "I think, I am lost here Reinforce…and thanks to remind me over what I really need to do after all…for Hayate-san….I mean commander Yagami's sake, as well as…" Ave paused his reply, as he stared at the fallen Shiranui senjutsuki that was previously belongs to second lieutenant Saki Takahara from Isumi Valkyrie.

"As well as for everyone else's sake…the one that already departed before us…" Ave finished his reply, as Reinforce Eins quickly smiled back kindly at him before nodded in agreement as well. "Anyway, since we already done here…shall we get moving as well? I started to get worry over this entire incident might becoming out of control if we stay idle…moreover we still need to ensure that commander Yagami, knight Carim as well as everyone else from the command centre to be rescued safely…" Ave paused his reply once again, as his face this time was showing a slight worry in which Reinforce Eins quickly noticed and decided to enquiry. "Something that concern your mind meister Ave?" Reinforce Eins asked. "No, it just…I want to be able to rescue them as soon as possible since if Spetznas as well as CIA started to move before us…who might know on what would be happening to knight Carim and commander Yagami…as so far only Empire of Japan that formally establish contact and diplomatic relationship with TSAB due to their suddenly elevated position for hosting Project Alternative IV…" Ave finished his reply, as Reinforce Eins quickly nodded back in understanding as well.

"The very least…they might want to take credits for rescuing my master Hayate Yagami and knight Carim Gracia in order to use it as bargaining chip in their will be diplomatic conference with Time-Space Administration Bureau a week later…however, I fear they might be planning to do something worse than just that…this whole incident alone…as well as previously Eclipse related incident happened at Seattle…they might be related after all meister Ave…" Reinforce Eins was voicing her thought as her expression somehow becoming a lot more serious compare to the usual gentle demeanour Ave always seen on her. "Well, we better act now than feeling sorry later…are you ready Reinforce?" Ave asked, as Reinforce Eins quickly nodded in agreement before she was replying back at her surrogate Lord with affirmative answer as well.

"Hai…meister Ave…"

In the meantime, inside the main building of Alaska's Yukon Base…

"Uhm…take this…Brionac Assault!" Hayate shouted, as multiple shooting spells that took shape of flying daggers quickly pierced through the incoming terrorists in UN security forces and MP uniforms meanwhile Reinforce Zwei that was currently unison-ed in with Hayate kept on maintaining Panzerschild barrier in order to protect Hayate from the incoming gunshots. "Hayate, you're not trying to kill them don't you?" knight Carim asked, as Hayate was only smiling gently at her adoptive eldest sister figure that happens to be her superior officer as well. "Don't worry Carim-oneechan…since I just knock those attackers unconscious na…" Hayate replied back while keeping her usual gently expression on her face as knight Carim quickly nodded back in understanding before her own bodyguard, Saint Church squire sister Schach Nouera asked her for another thing.

"Headmistress…I already ensure the escape route on gate seven being secured from any infiltration attempt made by our assailants…shall I guide supreme shogun Koubuin and everyone else through that route?" sister Schach asked meanwhile knight Carim quickly nodded back in agreement over sister Schach's suggestion. In the meantime supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin was only remain silent meanwhile her personal bodyguard first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi was quickly trying to confront sister Schach over her idea to escape from gate seven, as Mana Tsukuyomi herself knew gate seven would lead them straight to the command centre in which being suspected already totally fallen into terrorists' control. It was when sister Schach quickly rebuked first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi's argument by saying she already receiving information over most of the terrorists that previously being stationed at and around the command centre area already moving out to chase them or fight in different areas due to sudden counter attacks mounted by several people that know to never give up in any situation, no matter how grim the said situation seemed to be.

"Mana…I believe, we shall follow sister Schach's suggestion…"

First lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin finally voicing her own thought. Although deep down inside her heart she wanted to argue over the safety of the gate seven's route that being suggested by sister Schach, first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi knew very well that supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin definitely already foresaw the entire possibilities that might happened and tried to hinder their escape. Mana Tsukuyomi closed her eyes, as she remembered her promise to protect both supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin and her twin youngest sister lady Meiya Mitsurugi as for such promise alone, her direct subordinates volunteering themselves to stay behind in order to hold the incoming enemies while ensuring supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin's safety as well as her very own as well.

Mana Tsukuyomi then swallowed very hard, as she was also gritting her teeth before she kneeled right in front supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin and answering back at the decision that was made by supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin herself. "I believe the most important matter that I need to ensure at the very moment is the very safety of supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin-sama herself…and if Yuuhi Koubuin-sama truly put her faith on our trusted allies from Time-Space Administration Bureau and the Church of the Saint King…I…Mana Tsukuyomi will abide to the trust and decision that was already being made by Yuuhi Koubuin-sama herself…please allow me to guard you until the very end as we proceed through gate seven, Yuuhi-sama…" Mana Tsukuyomi finished her sentence as she stared Yuuhi with determined look on her face meanwhile Yuuhi was quickly smiling back at her before nodding in agreement as well.

"I am glad that we finally could achieve mutual agreement and understanding together here…Hayate, shall we get going as well then?" knight Carim asked after she expressed her gratitude toward first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi's understanding and acceptance over sister Schach's suggestion. "Hai, Carim-oneechan!" Hayate replied back as she grinned and gave knight Carim a thumb-up meanwhile Reinforce Zwei was also replying back as well at knight Carim's question albeit telepathically. "Hai desu…Carim-san…" Reinforce Zwei replied.

The five of them then began to proceed through gate seven in which would lead them to the evacuation route nearby the command centre area. It was when during her way to escape together with knight Carim, sister Schach, supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin and first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi, Hayate's memories somehow drifted to the past event that she might already forgotten entirely. It was certainly memories that Hayate remembered on experiencing in her past life that even might not be from her current existence in this dimension. Even though she might and might not experiencing such memories, it was certainly something that Hayate hold and cherish dearly.

Something that so far, yet so close to her heart…

…Flashback…

"Yagami-sempai…are you sure such tomes really exist in this kind of rundown library?" Ave asked, as Hayate was just grinned sheepishly before she replied back at her kouhai that faithfully accompany her all the way to the old library in St Regina High School that happens to be a co-ed sister school of St Eltria all-Girls High School from Uminari City. "Hmmm, we won't be finding out if we don't try to search for it na…shall we enter then Ave-kun?" Hayate cheerfully replied back as she opened the main door of the library before approaching the librarian to ask for those tomes. Ave on the other hand was only took a deep breath and sighed to see the straightforward and bold approach from Hayate as he took his time to browse through the entire catalogued book collection list owned by this high school's rundown library. It was when the young Time Diver found certain book that somehow caught his attention as he approached Hayate and the librarian in order to ask over the existence of the said book he just found.

"Epitaph of the Twilight?" Hayate twitched her eyebrows, as Ave nodded in affirmative albeit with slightly nervous expression all over his face. "Ah, that book is already been there for quite long time and nobody have yet borrow it…would you like to have a look?" the librarian asked both Ave and Hayate as the former quickly nodded in affirmative. "Please wait for a moment…" as the librarian left both of them to search for the said Epitaph of the Twilight book, Hayate lightly elbowed her kouhai and asked him a question. "Hey, Ave-kun…do you think this book you take an interest on would be related to what we are looking for?" Hayate asked, as Ave shook his head before replying back at Hayate.

"I personally still unsure about it Yagami-sempai…but for some reason, this book beckon me to read and my intuition was telling me that Epitaph of the Twilight somehow will lead us to the one we searching for…" Ave gave his reply, as Hayate was only smiling back at the younger young Time Diver that always faithfully accompany her during her search for those mysterious tomes, as she gave her reply at him soon afterward. "Thanks for a thoughtful insight Ave-kun…I wonder if you would be interested to move to Uminari and later on working together with me to solve similar incidents as an Enforcer or Enforcer aide na?" Hayate replied back, as she asked Ave another question while keeping her usual gentle smile meanwhile the said young Time Diver could only blushed slightly before he coughed and answering back over Hayate's reply.

"I don't think my parents would allow me to do so…especially my father and mother somehow pretty conservative to think about the only way to ensure good career and pursuit of happiness in the future was only through formal education…even if the said formal education system is questionable to begin with…"

Hayate was only remain silent as she heard the answer given to her by her young beloved kouhai, as she was somehow could relate on what her beloved kouhai; the younger young Time Diver Ave was trying to imply on his reply just before. From one side point of view, Hayate could understand the reasoning behind Ave's parents way of thinking as he was no doubt agree over how formal education would be the best way to ensure stable career advancement in ordinary life. She remembered on how she decided to dropout from her formal education back then right after she graduate from middle school in order to focus and dedicate herself fully on her career advancement within Time-Space Administration Bureau. She indeed took the path of vocational study instead of formal academic one in order to achieve her dream, as she started to surpass both Nanoha and Fate in TSAB military rank, although in the end she never expected to return to high-school life albeit for only three months duration for her mission in which she was posing as foreign exchange student together with Nanoha and Fate.

On the other side point of view however, Hayate could see Ave's argument over the questionable formal education system in his country somehow very true and could be justified as well. Even though such argument would be seen childish by supposedly already matured adult people that lost their abilities to dream for their life to the fullest, Hayate fully understand over the sincerest point of view Ave just gave to her about his home country's formal education system as well as many other things he was able to say in these past three months.

Afterward, incidents happened one after another as Hayate somehow started to feel a lot more certain over the straightforward and sincere nature possessed by her beloved kouhai that later on decided to follow her and becoming one of the youngest TSAB's Enforcer together with Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Nanoha herself decided to adopt him as her youngest brother as Ave later on becoming Ave J.C Takamachi that was loved by many due to the good nature he was having in his heart together with his tenacious attitude to perform better than anyone expectation. It was perhaps memories from another time and continuity Hayate might be forgetting already, although one thing for certain, no matter how many times she experienced similar things in totally different countless continuities and realities that were existing in this infinite loop of multiple multiverse, Hayate would surely keep on falling in love with her beloved kouhai; Ave J.C Takamachi as Ave himself would definitely feel the same and returning her feeling.

…Flashback ended, back to the present time…

Ave's Gespenst Haken landed in front of the main building of Alaska's Yukon Base as he saw twenty MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki led by a mysterious MiG-29OVT Fulcrum senjutsuki welcome his arrival. He never knows and really cares much about the identity of his enemies, as the most important thing that needs to be done is to ensure the safety of his beloved commander Hayate Yagami, as well as other VIP guests currently being hold as hostages by these terrorists. It was supposedly a simple mission, as Ave would only need to force his way through his enemies and destroy them before other intelligence services such as Spetznas and/ or CIA could enter the building and claiming any credits that would be used as their respective countries' bargaining chip. Unfortunately however, such seemingly simple task would later on proven to be one of such nightmare that should be left behind in the past and keep on trying to haunt the said young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver albeit without any success. Everything started as the female Eishi of MiG-29OVT Fulcrum opened a communication channel to contact Ave personally, as Reinforce Eins was also hearing her transmission as well.

"It such a long time that I haven't see you…eh, Ave-oniichan…" the female Eishi greeted with impish and malicious voice tone as the young Enforcer aide Ave decided to answer back. "I'm sorry that I don't have time to chit and chat with you…I don't know you, even though for whatever reason you're trying to call me with this –oniichan suffix!" Ave replied back, as he was pointing his Gespenst Haken's Grand Plasma Cutter at MiG-29OVT Fulcrum that was currently hovering in front of him. "Ah, such a cold attitude you gave me…you never change ever since we met in the past…ah, that's why I couldn't let my eyes off from you Ave-oniichan…kya, ha, ha, ha…" the female Eishi of MiG-29OVT Fulcrum was replying back before she let out an insane maniacal laugh that was echoing through the surrounding area due to the open channel communication she was using.

"Meister Ave…did you ever know her previously in the past?" Reinforce Eins asked, as Ave shook his head before shrugged in confusion as well. "Beats me! Only an insane female Eishi that happens to perhaps knowing my name prior this terrorist attack and trying to stalk me…somehow really give me a creep…" Ave gave his reply, as Reinforce Eins couldn't help herself from chuckling in amusement after hearing such reply. It was when the whole situation however turned from bad to worse as the demented female Eishi of MiG-29OVT that was quickly could hear Reinforce Eins' voice snarled back with maniacal anger tantrums.

"That's voice…another woman's voice! You bastard! You bastard! Leaving me for those other women from another world bastard! In addition, those other women they steal you…they steal your love! Fuck them all! Fuck them all! Those whores…no different from Nanoha!" it was when Ave's patience running out as the demented female Eishi of MiG-29OVT's tantrum started to insult his beloved adoptive eldest sister, as this time around Ave gave his cold reply before he was charging at the said MiG-29OVT Fulcrum in front of him. "Listen up crazy lady…I don't know who you are and what kind of grudge you have against me…but for insulting Nanoha-san…you better be ready to pay dearly for it! Since I will show you no mercy and cut you down!" as soon as Ave finished his cold and emotionless reply, his Gespenst Haken charged at the said crimson MiG-29OVT Fulcrum that was blocking his Gespenst Haken's Grand Plasma Cutter with Fulcrum's fixed arm chainsaw blades.

"Nice…this is very nice…kya, ha, ha, ha, ha! I will defeat you Ave-oniichan, tear your limbs apart and keep you as my trophy collection! Kya, ha, ha, ha, ha!" it was when MiG-29OVT Fulcrum decided to perform double roundhouse kicks as such uncanny manoeuvring were done to tear down Ave's Gespenst Haken by using a pair of fixed "chainsaw" large blade motors installed on both of its legs. Fortunately enough Reinforce Eins manage to activates Panzerschild do block the incoming manoeuvre as Ave quickly performing large swept movement by using Gespenst Haken's Grand Plasma Cutter in order to create more distances between the said crimson MiG-29OVT Fulcrum and his Gespenst Haken as well as himself. "Meister Ave…please be careful, her movement is somehow different from another Eishi we are facing so far…such superhuman feat that could only be performed by those Eishi from A-01 Special Taskforce…but this one even more reckless and dangerous…" Reinforce Eins gave her warning at her surrogate Lord; the young Enforcer aide Ave, as for Ave himself, he was only nodding back in understanding after he heard Reinforce Eins' warning.

"Kya, ha, ha, ha, ha! You can't defeat me now Ave-oniichan! Kya, ha, ha, ha! Just surrender yourself and I will ensure the amputation process of your limbs would be as painless as possible…munyu~…kya, ha, ha, ha! Therefore, we can be together forever and ever…ah, for the blessing of our Lord from Heaven for our union…kya, ha, ha, ha! Meanwhile I keep those whores including Nanoha as my other trophies to entertain my men, kya, ha, ha, ha!" once again maniacal and dementia laugh could be heard echoing across the area in which Alaska's Yukon Base main building located. It was when the rest of twenty MiG-29 Lastochka TSFs started to surround Ave's Gespenst Haken while aiming their A-97 assault guns at the said metallic jet-black Personal Trooper.

"I see…too bad I am an atheist! At least in regards to your fake God!" with another cold reply from the said young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver threw his Gespenst Haken's stealth boomerang at the nearby pair of MiG-29 Lastochka in which apparently being slave-controlled by the dementia female Eishi of MiG-29OVT Fulcrum in front of him before his Gespenst Haken charged straight toward the said MiG-29OVT Fulcrum in high speed. It was when another dementia and maniacal laugh could be heard echoed one more time as the remaining eighteen units of MiG-29 Lastochka TSFs begin to open fires.

"Kya, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Let's us begin the final judgement and banquet to celebrate our Lord arrival to this forsaken world! Kya, ha, ha, ha! Let's the party begin!"

_To Be Continued…_


	18. Episode 16

**Episode 16**

~ Collapsing Reality and Singularity (Part III) ~

* * *

"_Sometimes I were always wondering…if becoming Time Diver that could experience countless possibilities within countless multiple different timelines could be considered as a blessing after all…knowing every possible outcome for one's action and try to prevent them if such action would lead into a painful tragedy…"_

"_I was wondering if it would be the right thing for me to choose one outcome while sacrificing the other…in order to keep on living and achieving the very never ending tomorrow I constantly seek together with my newfound family, friends, allies, as well as comrades in arms within this infinite ocean of possibilities…even though in the end many people from my old homeworld might think they were being victimized because of my selfish choice, I would still choose the same choice over and over again…everytime the said choices were given to me…"_

"_It was such choice that would keep on repeating itself as long as you were alive and still human, choice over what kind of thing you should obtain and keep as well as discard in this life. Even though such choice was indeed tough and painful, thanks to such choice…I finally understand the meaning of my existence and life, as well as the choice I definitely will choose over and over again. Even though it won't be easy, I would definitely reclaim them all without discarding those precious to me…that's my resolve and promise alone, as I will definitely fulfil them no matter what…"_

Noto Izumi opened her eyes, as she saw her best friend; Kazusa Yamashiro's Type-00A Takemikazuchi in metallic white colour slicing the incoming F-16C into half horizontally right on the torso area. "Uhm, thanks Kazusa-san…" timidly Izumi muttered, as she was expressing her gratitude at the female heir of House of Yamashiro meanwhile Kazusa herself was only taking a deep breath and sighed before she scolded Izumi for being careless in the middle of battlefield. "Hey, Yamashiro! I think we better keep on focusing ourselves to defeat these persistent enemies…moreover if you still have time to scold Izumi…am I right Shimako?" Aki Iwami asked, as her Type-00A Takemikazuchi was just finished on reloading the last ammunition clip for her Type-87 support assault rifle, as she saw her handiwork for downing three F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki units all by herself. It was when Kazusa grudgingly admitted that she was agree with Aki's question just before.

"By the way, speaking about this new senjutsuki…I mean Type-00A Takemikazuchi is definitely really powerful and having performance that could put Zuikaku's performance really pale in comparison…well, it's like comparing Gekishin with Shiranui or perhaps even Raptor I guess…tee hee…" this time around Kai Shimako voicing her remark, as she smiled at her best friends from Imperial Royal Guard Academy, as the said best friends of her; Kazusa Yamashiro, Noto Izumi and Aki Iwami quickly nodded in agreement over her remark. Even though Type-00A white Takemikazuchi could be considered as weaker variant compared to Yui Takamura's Type-00F Takemikazuchi, those four young Imperial Royal Guard's white coat Eishi could definitely feel the strength of these masterpiece of Imperial Royal Guard's senjutsuki that were domestically produced by Empire of Japan based from the combat data obtained by the original White Fang squadron before those aforementioned four joined the said squadron themselves.

"Still, the production rate for Takemikazuchi are definitely slow as only approximately thirty units could be produced yearly…man, now I really understand why uncle Iwaya really trying his best to push the idea to incorporate help and assistance from foreign developers in order to find suitable candidate that could replace our Empire's current senjutsuki…" this time around Aki made her remark casually, as she took another F-16C Falcon down with her support assault rifle meanwhile Kazusa quickly glared at her best friend. "Lieutenant colonel Eiji Iwaya is how you suppose to address him…please don't be too casual when you address him, second lieutenant Iwami! Since the last thing I want to hear and know is Yui…I mean first lieutenant Takamura going all the way out to teach you a lesson!" Kazusa finished her scolding, as she was slightly blushing for some unknown reason. It was when Aki seemed finding a good opportunity to tease her best friend.

"C'mon Yamashiro…uncle Iwaya let me to address him like that when I visited Yui's house several times back then…you as well need to be more relax once and a while or else…ara…you're blushing Yamashiro…is uncle Iwaya your type after all? I never realize that you have that kind of taste…" as soon as Aki finished her teasing with mischievous cat grin on her face, Kazusa could only glared at her before took down an unfortunate F-16C in front of her with her blade as she screamed in frustration. "Aki Iwami! Do you understand the weight of your sin you committed just before!? Damn it! My own taste is not your concern and you are not going to know about it anyway!" as soon as Kazusa finished her scream, Izumi innocently made her remark while she took down another F-16C with her Type-00A Takemikazuchi's hidden blades.

"Now that you mention it…I notice on how you always stared blankly everytime you see…uhm, who is it again? Ah, I remember…everytime we met Yui and the others from Special Duty Section 6 and Argos Test Flight in order to discuss the progress of XFJ Plan…" Izumi paused her remark; as for some reason Kazusa couldn't find any word to counter Izumi's remark before she realized that she only blushed even deeper.

"Wait! Izumi…you said that Yamashiro is interested in Yui? Wooow I never expecting this kind of development and surely it would be interesting, a, ha, ha, ha!" Aki couldn't help herself from laughing out loud, meanwhile this time around Shimako was adding her own remark before she was also successfully took down a pair of F-16C Fighting Falcon TSFs by using her Type-00A white Takemikazuchi's hidden blades. "Forbidden love is definitely dangerous yet thrilling to be followed am I right everyone? First both of them started as rivals in Eishi academy, and before they knew it…love blossomed like white lily within the thorny rose gardens…aaaah…white lily, why are you so beautiful…" as Shimako already made her own assumption purely based on imagination, Kazusa quickly yelled at her three best friends in order to clear such misunderstanding in which unfortunately put her into deeper trouble soon afterward.

"You and your sick yuri-imagination Shimako! I don't swing that way if you three want to know, since I only interested at acting lieutenant Ave J.C Takamachi from Special Duty Section 6 in which currently helping us with XFJ Plan as well as…" Kazusa's sentence came into halt for all the sudden, as she just realized on how she blurted her crush out of blue right in front of her three best friends. In the meantime the smiling and grinning face of Izumi, Aki and Shimako could be seen from the small communication windows located on the right hand-side of Kazusa's Takemikazuchi's retinal projection main HUD. "Acting lieutenant Ave eh…" Aki grinned. "Love that transcend across time and space continuity…across galaxy and dimension…" Izumi added. "Somehow, really romantic isn't it…" as soon as Shimako finished her monologue, Kazusa could only snapped both in frustration and embarrassment as the incoming slave-AI-controlled F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki units quickly becoming victims of her wrath.

"Now I just remember that scary Yamashiro is always really scary…moreover when she is angry…" Aki made her remark sweatdropped, as she was also quickly readying herself to help Kazusa on clearing the incoming enemies. "You're right Aki…but poor Kazusa…I think acting lieutenant Ave already have someone inside his mind…" Izumi muttered, as soon as she finished on readying her own Takemikazuchi's support assault rifle. "Because of that, Aki-san…Izumi-san…as Kazusa-san's best friends, we need to make sure acting lieutenant Takamachi to find and accept Kazusa-san's sincerest feeling to him…it would be our task as her best friends? Don't you girls agree?" as soon as Shimako finished on voicing her idea, both Aki Iwami and Noto Izumi quickly nodded in agreement before the three of them quickly fly toward Kazusa's direction in order to assist her.

By that time, nobody would ever realize on how Kazusa's little crush at the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver would somehow becoming another funny yet complicated side story episode that would not only involve Kazusa as well as certain individual that already found a place within the said young Time Diver's heart but also those three and several other females as well during the course of the new history of this newborn world post-Break The World.

In the meantime, on the other side of battlefield within the border of United Nations' Yukon Base and Alaska Soviet's territory…

"Kyaaaa!" Inia screamed in panic, as another projectile from one of MiG-29OVT Fulcrum grazed the right shoulder plate of her Su-37UB Terminator she was currently piloting alone. In the meantime three other senjutsuki from Idar Test Flight that were identified as Su-27SM Zhuravlik were trying to act as diversion and cover for the beleaguered Inia in her Su-37UB Terminator. "Idar 1! Please run! Quick!" one of the Zhuravlik's Eishi identified as Idar 3 shouted, as he tried to take down his pursuers by using his A-97 assault gun only to be destroyed shortly afterward by the incoming guided-micro missiles launched by one of the MiG-29OVT that were currently pursuing Idar Test Flight across the narrow opening of valley area. "Noooo! Noooo! Cryska! I'm scared! Help me Cryska!" Inia cried as her Su-37UB was only flying away in order to avoid being hit directly by those four MiG-29OVT Fulcrum TSFs that were pursuing her right after the remaining Idar Test Flight's Su-27SM Zhuravlik were destroyed completely.

Inia paled, as her mind starting to get panicked even more, especially after her Su-37UB Terminator registered the incoming guided micro missiles that were locked at her senjutsuki unit. She tried to outmanoeuvre those incoming guided micro missiles although in the end it would be futile for Inia to do so without Cryska on her side. "Cryska help me! Help me! Noooo!" as Inia scream wailing across the valley, she thought her own life would be forfeited. However it wasn't the case, as rapid machine gun fires from unknown party that seem hearing over her plea and decided to help her destroyed those guided micro missiles.

"What! Who the fuck would be interfering with our mission and…" the cursing voice from one of the MiG-29OVT Fulcrum's Eishi was cut short, as certain shadow leaped from its hiding space before impaling the said MiG-29OVT Fulcrum on its cockpit area by using its plasma horn. "Graf 1! What the fuck is that? Is that…is that Personal Trooper?" another MiG-29OVT's Eishi started to ask his squadron leader that was being identified as Graf 1 before he began to shoot his pair of A-97 assault guns toward the hulking crimson Personal Trooper in front of him. "Hai…hai…hai! Playtime is over boy! Let me show you way to the bedroom and be a good boy ne…" it was when another playful female voice could be heard from open channel communication, as another Personal Trooper emerged from its hiding place. However, in comparison to the hulking and heavy appearance of the steel crimson Personal Trooper just before, the newcomer somehow was having sleeker appearance with metallic white colour paintjob that being adorned as well by metallic blue highlight across its body.

"Also, let my cute Weiss-chan send you away to your sleep with beautiful lullaby, right boys?" as the said female pilot of the sleek winged Personal Trooper made another remark with her sultry voice tone, she pulled out long twin-barrelled cannon and took a good aim at the remaining MiG-29OVT Fulcrum senjutsuki in front of her. It was when the remaining Eishi of Graf squadron could see the said sleek white Personal Trooper began to reveal its demonic wings before shortly after they found themselves becoming easy prey from plasma beam attack without even have any chance to react. "Wooow…as usual we manage to handle them at ease…ne Kyosuke, do you think we should accompany that little snow princess as well?" the female pilot of the white Personal Trooper that quickly being identified as PTX-007-03UN Rein Weissritter asked meanwhile the stoic pilot of the hulking crimson Personal Trooper that later on being identified as steel Beowulf PTX-003C-SP1 Alteisen Riese coldly replying back at his partner that happens to be his girlfriend as well.

"Our mission is to assist 65th Combat Training Battalion Infinities in their mission, as I hope you don't get yourself carried away like usual Excellen since it could give our new friends there bad impression…" Kyosuke finished his reply before his Alteisen Riese moving away back to rejoin an element of F-22A Raptor EMD Phase TSFs that belong to Infinities, as Excellen could only pouting over the cold and stoic reply from her boyfriend in which she should already get used by then. "Mou! Always cold and unromantic as usual…but because of that, I love you very much…my Kyosuke…tee hee…" Excellen once again muttered alone with her sexy and sultry voice before her Rein Weissritter started to descend in order to follow her beloved Kyosuke's Alteisen Riese.

Inia opened her eyes, as she found those guided micro missiles that previously targeting her already gone. It was when the younger Scarlet Twins murmured alone under her breath, as her expression somehow becoming sad and melancholy for some unknown reason. "Why…why don't you let me die…why you don't just kill me and let me die already…" it was Inia's monologue that she was whispering alone, unknown to everyone not even known by her beloved eldest sister figure Cryska as well. Alone she was continuing her journey to find her very own salvation, together with her faithful Su-37UB Terminator senjutsuki.

In the meantime, unknown by Inia, a pair of Eishi that were currently piloting F-22A Raptor EMD Phase TSFs silently watching over her departure, as one of them decided to ask her companion about their decision to let the younger Scarlet Twins to get away. "When the time arrive, we will definitely hunt her down…so we could just let her get away this time around…let's go Sharon…since it would be bad if those Russian find us sniffing around here…" the male Eishi from Infinities that was identified as second lieutenant Leon Kuze made his remark before his Raptor EMD Phase started to leave their current hiding place followed by ATX Team's Alteisen Riese and Rein Weissritter. Second lieutenant Sharon Heim, the female Eishi that was currently piloting the second F-22A Raptor EMD Phase senjutsuki could only smiling alone as she heard the answer she already half expected from her new boyfriend Leon. It was when she decided to follow Leon quietly without questioning even further in regards of his decision to let Inia and her Su-37UB Terminator away.

In the meantime, on the battlefield in front of Alaska's Yukon Base's main building…

Once again Ave was forced to retreat from delivering a decisive blow toward the MiG-29OVT Fulcrum in front of him, as eighteen AI-slave controlled MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki keep on raining his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken with metal rain of death from their respective A-97 assault guns. Sometimes those rains of metallic projectiles grazed the outer armour plates of his Gespenst Haken and although the regenerative component of Sterbein armour plates started to kicked-in, it would still quite dangerous for Ave's Gespenst Haken to be hit directly simultaneously in rapid succession. "Meister Ave…shall I activate Trans-Am via unison mode?" Reinforce Eins made her offer, as she was showing her concerned look that could be seen clearly from her dark crystal garnet orb eyes of her. It was when Ave once again shook his head and declined Reinforce Eins' suggestion for some good reason.

"It was still too early Reinforce, since I could still try my best to defeat these senjutsuki without revealing our triumph card…although, it might be quite difficult as well in the same time…" Ave was replying back, as he took cover on the nearby half destroyed/ ruined building meanwhile his attackers were trying to surround him. "A, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ave-oniichan…why don't you just give up and let me play with you? A, ha, ha, ha, ha! Look, I will treat you gently and cut you into pieces slowly…so you can savour the feeling for being cut before becoming my trophy…kya, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the demented female Eishi of MiG-29OVT Fulcrum was once again throwing her tantrum as she maniacally spraying her A-97 assault gun's ammunitions across the entire battlefield for the sake of showing off.

"Meister Ave, are you sure you don't remember for having someone like her as your acquaintance in your past life?" Reinforce Eins asked. "I vaguely recalling someone that could fit that kind of character of this demented female Eishi…although, I don't think this kind of person would become Eishi with that kind of piloting calibre in order just to hunt me down…" Ave was replying back, as he started to remember certain small episode in his past life that might be forgotten already. "Sometimes the ghost of our past would return just to haunt us meister Ave, since the only thing we could do in order to overcome such situation is by facing our past bravely and defeat it with all of the resolve you have…I believe you will definitely be able to overcome everything…every single obstacles that would appear in front of you meister Ave…since my master Hayate Yagami is definitely also share the same believe and faith as well…" Reinforce Eins finished her encouragement as she gently smiled at Ave.

Ave was only remain silent for a while as Reinforce Eins' words echoed inside his heart, as he started to remember vaguely over his old life before he accepted the offer given to him by the Originator. It was when Ave also remembered clearly on how he never truly felt alive until he started his new life in Mid-Childa together with his newfound family, friends and allies. Even though in the end, his current experience might just be another fragment of possibilities created by Arca de Recluse, the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave definitely certain on how his very existence as Ave J.C Takamachi would be his real self that he continuously tried to find, aim and reach by his old self that always full with contradiction and weaknesses.

"Reinforce…" Ave opened his mouth, as he was staring at Reinforce Eins before smiling gently at his surrogate Unison Device in front of him. "Yes, meister Ave?" Reinforce Eins asked, as her super-deformed (chibi) form was still staring at her beloved and precious surrogate Lord in front of her. "Thank you…I will be alright from now on and I definitely overcome my past in order to reach never ending tomorrow we wish together from the bottom of our hearts…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Reinforce Eins quickly smiling back at him with her usual gentle smile before nodding in agreement and acknowledgement as well. It was when Ave was starting to activate his Gespenst Haken's Grand Plasma Cutter once again, he saw his opponents already getting closer toward his location.

"Ave-oniichan…let us play again…Ave-oniichan…kya, ha, ha, ha…the you now could never defeat me…kya, ha, ha, ha!" once again the demented female Eishi in MiG-29OVT began to spray her rain of metallic projectiles across the battlefield, as was laughing maniacally. "Reinforce…she was trying to taunt me and I believe her overly self-confidence would proven to be the main reason of her downfall…don't you agree?" Ave asked, as he grinned at Reinforce Eins meanwhile Reinforce Eins herself in her chibi-form quickly nodded in agreement before replying back at the said young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver in front of her. "The fact she ignore to control her eighteen Lastochka senjutsuki becoming the solid proof of her overly confident personality…since she would definitely be surprised by the incoming allies of ours meister Ave…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her reply while smiling back at her surrogate Lord; Ave J.C Takamachi, the young Enforcer aide himself quickly noticed the incoming signal of six friendly units toward his location.

"I hope she doesn't mind if our allies play a little bit rough at her…" as soon as Ave finished his sentence, he saw the incoming golden Type-00F Takemikazuchi followed by a pair of F-15E Strike Eagles and four units of J-10 senjutsuki definitely save him from the impending danger as those eighteen AI-slave controlled MiG-29 Lastochka completely being obliterated by them in no time.

Meanwhile, at another hangar that was currently leased to Hagane and Hiryu Custom…

"Target locked…deploy…Blade Sai…" sixteen years old first lieutenant Latune Subbota was calmly activating the main melee armaments of her upgraded Personal Trooper PTX-006LS Wildraubtier Schnabel before she gracefully took down three unmanned MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki in front of her simultaneously. In the meantime her companions that were identified as second lieutenant Ryusei Date and second lieutenant Mai Kobayashi from SRX Team could only stared in awe over the feat done by Latune alone. "Wooow! You really cool just before Lat, since you manage to take down three enemies in the same time!" Ryusei made his remark as he praised Latune while in the same time took down another unmanned F-16C Fighting Falcon Senjutsuki by using his Real Personal Trooper Type-1's (R-1's) G-Revolver.

"Ah…uhm, thank you…Ryusei…" meekly Latune replying back, as she was blushing slightly meanwhile Mai decided to try to perform the same feat similar to Latune for not wanting to be beaten in front of her beloved Ryusei. "I think…I just need to show Ryu over what I can do as well!" Mai made her remark, as her R-Gun Powered began on unsheathing its beam katar swords before combining the said two blades' hilts in order to form T-Link boomerang. It was when three unfortunate unmanned F-16C Fighting Falcon tried to attack Mai's R-Gun Powered as the youngest member of SRX Team herself quickly activates telekinesis field/ barrier in order to protect her Real Personal Trooper unit as well as herself from the incoming enemies' attacks before later on she threw her R-Gun Powered's T-Link boomerang as soon as an opening available in front of her.

Thanks to Mai's inherent ability as Psychodriver, she was successfully controlling her T-Link boomerang and shred the three unfortunate unmanned F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki in front of her at ease. "Wooow! Mai! You're awesome as well! I wish I could do something like that…like the one shown in Super Robot anime shows!" Ryusei finished his sentence, as he praised Mai for her feat meanwhile Mai was only smiling happily before thanked Ryusei for praising her.

"Lieutenant Latune, how is the performance of Wildraubtier Schnabel?" before Latune could even feel jealous for Ryusei's lack of sensitiveness over her feeling as well as her best friend Mai's feeling toward him, tactical operator of Hagane that was identified as ensign Sawa Azuki tried to ask Latune over her first impression for the performance of Wildraubtier Schnabel. "The overall performance of this new Wildraubtier definitely beyond the parameter that was initially hoped to be achieved by Mao Industry and Caledfwlch Techniques…I believe Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi indeed possessing knowledge on refurbishing and upgrading pre-existing unit after all…in order to bring the said unit's maximum capabilities…" Latune calmly finished her analysis as ensign Sawa Azuki could only nodded back while trying to digest Latune's reply all by herself.

"That's definitely good news to hear Lat! Since I believe with Enforcer aide Ave as well as Caledfwlch Tech's involvement…the plan for upgrading the pre-existing Personal Troopers and Armoured Modules in our universe would definitely moving smoothly! I couldn't wait myself for piloting new machine and I hope it would be super robot unit! Yes! I can feel my hot-blood starting to boil!" Ryusei was adding his personal remark in enthusiasm, as he was also mentioning on how he would love to pilot super robot type unit if possible. Both Latune and Mai quickly nodded in approval over Ryusei's hot-blooded attitude meanwhile Azuki was only laughing sheepishly as she realized even though they were currently in totally another world, there would still things that remain unchanged, as those things definitely something that being preciously held and cherished by her as well as her fellow closest old and newfound friends.

"Still, to think this kind of tragedy could befall Yukon Base somehow showing us on how fragile the peaceful moment we were enjoying just before…" Mai suddenly lamented, as her expression was somehow becoming quite sad meanwhile Ryusei, Latune and Azuki were only remain silent as they all share the same sentiment with the young female Psychodriver herself. "However, we still need to keep on moving forward regardless to anything that would be happening in the future…things will definitely get better and I believe in that! Ryusei will definitely agree with me, am I right Ryusei?" this time around the usually quiet and introvert Latune decided to voice her opinion, as Mai was only remain silent while stared at Latune before Ryusei quickly nodded in agreement and made his own remark back.

"Things will definitely getting better and we will overcome this incident like how we always did in the past anyway…Lat, Mai and Azuki…please don't lose any hope no matter on how grim the situation seems to be…" Ryusei finished his remark, as Latune, Mai and Azuki quickly nodded in agreement before smiling back at the super robot otaku that was quickly readying his R-1's T-Link knuckle in order to defeat the remaining senjutsuki in the battlefield. It was when both Latune and Mai quickly followed their love interest action, as Azuki kept on assisting them in order to fight the remaining enemies. It might not be an easy path for those three, but as long as they have strong faith and tenacity to keep on moving forward, everything will definitely be fine.

In the meantime, within different time and space continuity from forgotten memories of collective Time Divers…

Ave saw the reflection of his own battle against numerous adversaries as his newfound family, friends and comrade in arms were shown fighting side by side with him. "So, in the end the circle will always keep on repeating itself…" Ave muttered, as he took another deep breathe and letting out a heavy sigh. "Did you regret the choice that you keep made in every given chances?" mysterious female voice could heard speaking within the young Time Diver's mind, as Ave shook his head before he gave his reply back. "I never regret the choice that I made…only, it just only somehow I tend to feel melancholy everytime I look back on how many if not countless people were affected from the selfish choice that I made…" Ave replied back, as only silence would answer his reply before another voice could be heard talking to him, a male voice to be exact.

"Don't get any wrong idea young one…your choice alone will only affect your very own life and destiny…the very state of this Earth as well as your own would not be easily affected to that…you give yourself too much credit if you ever think the power of Time Diver alone could change the outcome of this countless multiverse's fate after all…" as soon as the mysterious male voice finished his sentence, Ave could see another vision was appearing right in front of him. It was a vision of his current battle against the demented female Eishi in her MiG-29OVT before reinforcements helped him in this quite hopeless battle. "How about if you answer the reason behind this mysterious female Eishi's wrath over me…even though I refuse to acknowledge her very existence…I couldn't think for other possibility except her hate toward me was originated from the ever changing state of this world…" Ave finished his reply; as this time around he realized he wasn't alone after all as someone else faithfully accompany him during his struggle to come into term with his own choice as well as his own destiny.

"Meister Ave…even though the entire countless multiple multiverse were to become your enemies…I as well as my master Hayate, my knights, my little sister Reinforce Zwei as well as lady Nanoha Takamachi and everyone else will never leave you alone in this fight of yours…no matter on what happening…we always be on your side to overcome everything…and I will always be there together with Tink Erbel to support you…" Reinforce Eins' voice could be heard speaking inside Ave's mind, as the young Time Diver couldn't help himself from smiling and nodded alone in agreement over such dedication.

"Thank you Reinforce…" Ave thanked Reinforce Eins, as he found himself standing in the middle of vast verdant field with countless legendary blades struck on the surface of the Earth itself. "The very creation of one resolve that accept his or her own destiny while upholding the very ideals that shape him or herself into the true counter-guardian of this countless multiverse…" Ave paused his sentence as he turned his face before smiling at Reinforce Eins that gently nodded and smiling back at the young surrogate Lord of her as well. "Meister Ave…this is the very core of existence created from your own sincerest resolve…the true form of Reality Marble that echoed through the very heart of every heroic spirits across multiple multiverse out there…the Unlimited Blade Works that could only be mastered when one accepted his imperfect self as well as never giving up on upholding the very ideal he or she believes in…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply meanwhile Ave was only nodding back in agreement before he approached one of the legendary blade and took it out from the ground. He was smiling, as he found his very resolve once again and it was when the young Enforcer decided to answer Reinforce Eins' back.

"Shall we head back to the battlefield…the very reality that would awaits us Reinforce…in this ugly yet beautiful world?" Ave asked, as once again Reinforce Eins was only smiling back at him before nodded in agreement as well. As they walked away from the pocket dimension that could only exist within the collective consciousness of every single Time Divers, both Ave and Reinforce Eins herself once again turned her head as the two of them thanked every single Time Divers that already existed, fought and departed before them. It was when Ave together with Reinforce Eins arrived back in the very reality in front of them as they would put everything on the stake in order to sent the ghost of the young Time Diver's past away once and for all.

"Hey, Haruka! Don't you think something strange happened at acting lieutenant Ave's Gespenst Haken?" second lieutenant Miki Hoshii asked, as her J-10 senjutsuki blocked the incoming vicious attacks of MiG-29OVT in front of her. "Now that you mention it Miki-san…I never see such menacing and ghostly blue flame engulfing the very shape of Gespenst Haken before…and…" before Haruka could finish her reply, she was forced to retreat slightly since the vicious attack of the said MiG-29OVT proven to be dangerous and overpowering her even after she received assistance from Miki and the other two fellow Mondenkind's Eishi as well as first lieutenant Yui Takamura in her Type-00F Takemikazuchi and first lieutenant Jerzy Sandek together with second lieutenant Cryska Bjachenova in their respective F-15E Strike Eagle.

Haruka tried to buy more time as she kept on parrying the vicious attacks of the said MiG-29OVT Fulcrum by using her J-10's Type-77 battle halberd although she clearly realized on how prolonged engagement would definitely resulted to her devastating defeat in the end. It was when for some reason the said MiG-29OVT Fulcrum change its attention completely before starting to dash over the place where Gespenst Haken located. "Ave-oniichan! Kya, ha, ha, ha, ha! Let's us play together ne…oniichan!" with demented maniacal laugh, the mysterious female Eishi of MiG-29OVT Fulcrum leaped toward Gespenst Haken although both Ave and Reinforce Eins definitely already anticipating her attack beforehand.

"Are you ready Reinforce?" Ave asked.

"Anytime Meister Ave…" Reinforce Eins calmly answering back.

It was when both Ave and Reinforce Eins closed their eyes for a moment before they began their aria incanation.

**"_I am the bone of my sword…"_**

Ave chanted the first line of the aria.

**"_Steel is my body and fire is my blood…"_**

Reinforce Eins finished the second line of the aria.

**"_I have created over a thousand blades…"_**

Once again the young Enforcer aide finished the third line of the aria this time.

**"_Unaware to loss, nor aware of gain…"_**

Reinforce Eins finished the fourth line of the aria as she stared at her beloved surrogate Lord's determined face before she smiled alone and strengthen her own resolve as well.

**"_Withstood pain to create these weapons, as well as waiting for one's arrival…"_**

**"_And yet, even though these hands will never hold anything in return…"_**

Ave finished the fifth and the sixth lines of the aria, as he turned his face at Reinforce Eins while he was smiling at her as well as nodding in acknowledgement over Reinforce Eins' constant unyielding support over him.

**"_I have no regret, as this is the one and only path I choose to walk upon…"_**

This time around, as soon as Reinforce Eins finished the seventh line of the aria, she transformed from her super deformed (chibi) form into her real form as she gently squeezed Ave's hands. In the same time, the young Enforcer aide himself could feel the very same warm he would always feel everytime his beloved Hayate Yagami squeezed his hands gently like this.

"Ave-oniichan! Kya, ha, ha, ha! This time I will win and I will show you the weight of your sin for rejecting my existence over that whore Nanoha! Kya, ha, ha, ha! I will show you that I will recreate this whole distorted world and do everything for the sake of the said ideal world of mine! Kya, ha, ha, ha!" with maniacal and demented laugh, the mysterious female Eishi of MiG-29OVT Fulcrum was about ready to deliver her finishing blow from one of her Fulcrum's motorized chainsaw blade fixed on its right leg.

However the demented female Eishi in her MiG-29OVT Fulcrum was never be able to realize the fact her very own life was about to be forfeited as soon as she thought she would be defeating the said young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver for good. It was when Ave and Reinforce Eins shouted the final line of the aria together as bounded field of imaginary existence engulfed the surrounding area that would instantly replacing the very picture of Alaska's Yukon Base's main building into vast verdant field of thousand legendary blades.

**"_So as I pray, my whole life is unlimited blade works!"_**

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Starting from Episode 17 to the last Episode, the 2nd OP Theme Song and 2nd ED Theme Song would be kicked in. Stay tune and enjoy!


	19. Episode 17

**Episode 17**

~ Recurring Crossroad of Destiny ~

* * *

Somewhere unknown…

"So, he isn't just embracing his destiny finally as one of our kin but also becoming counter-guardian of this countless multiple multiverse in the same time as well…I should say, his decision was quite daring for an infant that have not yet leaving his nest…" the mysterious male voice made his comment, as he was sitting on the decorated throne meanwhile his female follower kneeled right in front of him. "I believe if we postpone our interference any longer…the whole situation would becoming less favourable for our presence later in the future …-sama, so I propose that we begin our plan after all…" the female follower that was kneeled in front of him made her suggestion, as she was definitely worried over the whole development that was currently happening at both Alaska's Yukon Base and Seattle.

"If you worried on how he manage to master reality marble Unlimited Blade Works, I should say you shouldn't concern yourself with that small matter…his one is not the true Unlimited Blade Works after all, since it would require his Unity Knight to activate it simultaneously with him…hence his reality marble would be ineffective against the original one possessed by heroic spirit EMIYA or Dark Aggressor from another alternative dimension of the eighteenth possibility sector…" the mysterious male figure on the throne replied back, as he grinned evilly at his female follower in front of him. Unfortunately or perhaps fortunately, the menacing looking mask worn by him somehow concealing the evil grin and very nature he was actually having inside his heart.

"I understand …-sama, because of that…I will be performing my own personal observation all over the entire situation in order to better preparing our arrival not so far in the future…" as soon as the female follower finished her sentence, she stood back on her feet and politely asking her master to dismiss her, but before she asked another question to the mysterious masked master of her another question. "In the meantime, what do you want me to do over the case of the runaway clone of the first Originator?" she asked. "Let him be for a time being, as in reality even though he was the clone of Originator…he will still be a faker after all…" the masked master on the throne finished his instruction as his female follower finally dismissed herself in order to continue her task to observe the whole situation for a bit longer. It was when the mysterious masked individual on the throne could see certain demonic winged black Hi-Personal Trooper soaring through the infinite sky and rift between dimension before disappeared completely.

"Galilnagant…hmmm, she might think she could become one of the Time Diver as well even without receiving any ordinance from the Originator…what a foolish woman you are…Amara…" as soon as the mysterious masked master on the throne finished his last sentence that happens to be his own personal monologue, the entire throne disappeared as only ruined world and barren wasteland were left behind. Although unknown by him, another individual was keeping an eye closely at him before another demonic winged humanoid fighting machine left the said location as well. It was when the young Originator that was piloting the said demonic winged humanoid fighting machine known as Dis Astranagant made his own inner monologue while hoping those who will be inheriting his title could overcome the ordeals that would befall him or her soon enough.

"Please be strong and keep on walking on the path that you believe in everyone…and don't forget to keep on protecting those you hold and cherish dearly since I could no longer be there to offer my protection to you and them as well…"

In the meantime on the Food Processing Plant that was recently being completed and located outside Seattle and Tacoma residential area…

"First lieutenant Tatsunami, did you hear about what happened in Alaska's Yukon Base, since the communication went down ever since yesterday…?" first lieutenant Ritsuko Ogami asked, as Hibiki Tatsunami could only curse within his breath for hearing such question that he might already have an idea over what was actually happening inside his mind. "I didn't mean to suspect anyone Hibiki, but don't you think the timing is quite coincidence with the hijacking of the Food Processing Plant that was currently happening here…as well as everything seems becoming out of control in two days after we rescue that mysterious boy…who is his name again?" this time around Hibiki's faithful element that was identified as second lieutenant Yuzuka Sendou decided to voice her theory while asking her squad leader over his own personal opinion as well.

"Ing is his name and it was quite alarming as well to see him with that kind of severe injury after we found his F-4E Phantom senjutsuki half destroyed and floating on the sea not far from Tacoma Base…again, thanks to Excellence Rescue Squad's help we manage to rescue him after all…although I personally a bit suspicious over his regenerative abilities that could heal his severe injuries within two days interval…normal human would never be able to do that!" Hibiki answered back, as he took a cover behind the largest coral reef in order to avoid from being hit directly by those hijackers' Type-81/ A-6J Wadatsumi Tactical Surface Attackers (TSAs).

"Damn it! These hijackers definitely persistent to keep us out of our firing range…first lieutenant Tatsunami, do you have any suggestion on what should we do in this kind of situation?" this time first lieutenant Ritsuko Ogami decided to ask Hibiki for a suggestion although once again Hibiki was left speechless, unable to find any satisfactory answer and/ or suggestion that would help him to overcome the entire dire situation in front of her as well as Yuzuka and Ritsuko Ogami as well. "First lieutenant Tatsunami, this is Komaki as second squad would be entering combat zone from the opposite area in order to create diversion…in the same time, I would be expecting you to eliminate any possible threats as soon as possible before our American friends hear about this kind of incident happening right in the middle of their soils!" it was captain Sayoko Komaki's voice that was somehow gave Hibiki another pressure in order to neutralize the entire threats as soon as possible while in the same time it would seems impossible to do so.

Hibiki, Yuzuka, Ritsuko Ogami and of course any sane Eishi would never rushing forward and charge into heavy rain of A-6J's 120mm smoothbore cannons since any direct hit on their Type-94 Shiranui senjutsuki would definitely end their life instantly. Some veteran Eishi would sometimes joke around over the fact they would rather fought against heavy laser bombardment from Lux or Magnus Lux-class BETA instead of a squadron of fully armed A-6J Wadatsumi. However the order from captain Sayoko Komaki was absolute, as Hibiki was almost making a decision to gamble his luck in order to outsmart his opponent while manoeuvring his Shiranui across the surface of ocean since no other option would be left available for him and his current squad if they want to end this incident as soon as possible before the Americans decided to sniffing around.

"Hibiki! I…I mean my Shiranui's sensor picked a single unit with friendly IFF signal approaching our direction in high speed and…" before Yuzuka could finish her sentence, a single humanoid combat machine in blue colour scheme was flying over them before approaching the hijackers' A-6J Wadatsumi TSAs while braving heavy 120mm smoothbore cannons' fires. "He is nuts! Is that…Personal Trooper?" first lieutenant Ritsuko Ogami asked in disbelief, as the said blue Personal Trooper decided to deploy its shoulder mounted Split Beam Cannon in order to return fire at those A-6J Wadatsumi TSAs without even reducing its high-speed velocity. "Everyone, we glad that we made it on time…it seems we can put our test type PTX-014-03C R-Blade Custom into action for data gathering as well!" the familiar voice of sergeant Sayaka Kusumoto could be heard echoing from open channel communication as large size combat-rescue unit Excellence Rescue was arriving at Hibiki's squad's location as well.

"Sergeant Kusumoto, are you onboard Excellence Rescue currently?" first lieutenant Ritsuko Ogami decided to ask the head mechanic of Wardog Squadron, as sergeant Sayaka Kusumoto herself quickly replying back cheerfully. "Yup, I am first lieutenant Ogami…since professor Ohmiya from Hagane asked me to help him with data gathering of this R-Blade Custom…it took me and the entire mechanic team to reassemble this Personal Trooper as luckily we find someone that would willing to be its test pilot…" sergeant Sayaka Kusumoto finished her reply, as first lieutenant Ritsuko Ogami, first lieutenant Hibiki Tatsunami and second lieutenant Yuzuka Sendou begin to wonder over the identity of R-Blade Custom's test pilot. In the meantime Hibiki was also making a mental note that whomever piloting R-Blade Custom would definitely a skilled pilot as he or she manage to perform uncanny inhuman manoeuvre while returning fire with his Personal Trooper's Split Beam Cannon in the same time as well.

In the meantime, the second squad that previously being mentioned by captain Sayoko Komaki finally arrived at their designated point as they began to ready themselves for performing bombardment assault in order to create diversion in the same time as well. "Since this would be our first mission to employ these new armaments, I would like everyone to help each other instead of trying to score as many killing as possible…Karen-san, would it be alright if you help Shizuku-chan to adjust herself for this new role?" first lieutenant Ai Orihara's voice could be heard across the open channel of her Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C that was armed with one of the experimental EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher, as her squad member; second lieutenant Karen Koshino's Type-94-1C was also armed with the same armament as well.

"That's my intention from the whole beginning first lieutenant Orihara…since I would never let Shizuku-chii to shoulder this burden and suffer alone…" Karen gave her affirmative answer, as her Shiranui Type-1C quickly took the most strategic position followed by second lieutenant Miono Shizuku's regular Type-94 Shiranui senjutsuki in metallic dark olive grey paintjob of Imperial Japanese Army colour scheme. "Shizuku, are you alright?" it was when second lieutenant Ellen Aice decided to contact Shizuku privately, as she noticed on how Shizuku's Shiranui reacted a bit slower compare to how she use to act and react in their previous battles. "Ah, Ellen-oneechan…I am fine…there is nothing to worry after all and…" Shizuku's voice was trailed off as Ellen quickly noticed about something indeed really happened and somehow burdening Shizuku's mind.

"Are you worrying about your friends that were currently fighting at Alaska's Yukon Base?" Ellen asked, as she was half guessed over Shizuku's source of worried. It was when Shizuku meekly nodded back in affirmative as her worried face could be seen clearly from the small communication screen located at the top-hand right corner of Ellen's main HUD of her own Type-94 Shiranui senjutsuki. "I'm worried about Isis-oneechan, Thoma-oniichan and Lily-oneechan…" Shizuku admitted, as Ellen was only remain silent since she was definitely understand over Shizuku's worried for the safety of her very dearest best friends, moreover after the communication with Alaska's Yukon Base completely silent ever since yesterday.

"Shizuku…I think…the most important thing for you to do at the moment is to focus on our current mission while having a faith for those three dearest friends of yours…they would definitely be able to survive and overcome this crisis like how we would be doing now…am I right?" Ellen finished her reply; as she was smiling gently at Shizuku meanwhile Shizuku herself was only remain silent for a moment before nodding back in agreement as well. "Thank you for cheering me up Ellen-oneechan…tee hee…it would be embarrassing if Isis-oneechan, Thoma-oniichan and Lily-oneechan found us later on that we got defeated here because I couldn't concentrate and mess the entire mission…" Shizuku replied back, as she was blushing slightly meanwhile Ellen was also nodding back in agreement as well over Shizuku's reply.

Indeed, the most important thing for them at this very moment was to complete their mission in order to once again strife for the very same never ending tomorrow they wish together with their other friends that were currently fighting in Alaska's Yukon Base. It was when the mission once again resumed as the combined force of Wardog Squadron and Serenade Flight were trying their very best to neutralize the entire incident together with Excellence Rescue Team and mysterious test pilot of Personal Trooper R-Blade Custom. Once again, as soon as the struggle between life and death happening once again at Seattle and Tacoma, the stage shifted back and returned to combat theatre at Alaska's Yukon Base.

Alaska's Yukon Base, within Unlimited Blade Works' reality marble…

It was within an instant lightning flash movement Ave's Gespenst sliced off MiG-29OVT's right leg as soon as his Personal Trooper took one of the legendary blades from the ground and wields it as his current main armament. Nobody, not even the demented female Eishi within MiG-29OVT's cockpit block knew about the identity of the legendary zweihänder blade that being wielded by Ave's Gespenst Haken with the exception of the young Time Diver himself and Reinforce Eins. The identity of the legendary zweihänder is the phantasmal great sword that slay the sky demon or better known by the name Balmung. It was when the said great sword shattered into pieces after fulfilling its purpose, as the identity of every single divine blades within Ave and Reinforce Eins' unlimited blade works were just copies from the original one.

"Beautiful…" second lieutenant Haruka Amami was left speechless after she saw the shattered fragment of glimmering lights from Balmung, as her J-10 senjutsuki tried to touch it by using its right hand without any success in the end. "Reinforce…are you alright? Since as I expected…to maintain the physical shape of divine conceptual armaments definitely require huge amount of mana or prana…" Ave asked, as he was definitely concerned over Reinforce Eins' condition. "I am fine meister Ave, although I should say…the requirement to maintain just a single conceptual armament in order to exist within physical plane indeed quite tiring…please forgive me for not being able to be helpful in this kind of situation after all…" Reinforce Eins apologized, as she stared at her beloved surrogate Lord with sad expression on her face. It was when Ave gently embracing his faithful surrogate unison device (Unity Knight) before replied back as well as thanked her for her help.

"You already helping me beyond what you should have done Reinforce…I should be the one that ask for your forgiveness for being a useless Lord to you…even though I promise your beloved master…Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami to shoulder half of her burden…I should be embarrassed for that…" as soon as Ave finished his sentence, Reinforce Eins was only shook her head gently before smiling back at the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver in front of her and replying back as well.

"You should be proud over what you have done so far meister Ave…for someone that was thrown into this kind of chaos for all the sudden…you have proven yourself to be someone that my master Hayate Yagami, my knights, Agito, my younger sister Reinforce Zwei and even myself could depend on in any kind of trials and ordeals we face together up until now…for such instance, please raise your face and be proud over yourself…you are the one and only person that my master Hayate as well as the rest of us are more than willing to put our very everything in order to ensure your wellbeing, smile and happiness…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply, as she was still smiling gently at the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver in front of her.

In the end Ave came into realization over how he was indeed being blessed after he made the right choice back then when the enigmatic Originator offered him with such choices to change his fate. It was when his dark crystal emerald green eyes met with Reinforce Eins' beautiful crystal garnet orb eyes, as the said young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver himself solemnly thanked Reinforce Eins once again while in the same time smiling sincerely from the bottom of his heart. "I would never accept it!" it was when Ave as well as Reinforce Eins' attention returned back to the damaged MiG-29OVT in front of them, as the four J-10 senjutsuki that were piloted by The Mondenkind squadron's Eishi decided to stepped in front of Gespenst Haken while wielding their respective Type-77 close combat battle halberds meanwhile Yui's golden Takemikazuchi as well as a pair of F-15E Strike Eagle senjutsuki that were being piloted by first lieutenant Jerzy Sandek and second lieutenant Cryska Bjachenova also readying their respective armaments.

"You! You! You! You! You! You! You! And You! All of you! All of you are stealing what rightful from our world and destroy our happiness! Your existence is only becoming misery for all of us, as this dying world becoming reality thanks to all of you! I will erase it! I will erase all of you that steal everything from us! I will erase all of you that steal Ave-oniichan as well from me!"

It was when the damaged MiG-29OVT Fulcrum leaped toward the young Enforcer aide's Gespenst Haken, as the others were trying to intercept it. However before any senjutsuki that were currently present on the battlefield as well as Gespenst Haken itself could make any contact with the damaged MiG-29OVT Fulcrum in front of them, a familiar magical aria for certain bombardment spell could be heard echoing around the bounded field of Unlimited Blade Works' reality marble before its existence started to fade slowly. It was when three massive white beams of energy came out from within Yukon Base's main building as the said three massive white beams of energy smashed through the damaged MiG-29OVT and disable it instantly.

"_Resound, horn of the end! Ragnarök!"_

It was a soundless and painless destruction as the remaining carcass of MiG-29OVT fell motionless on the ground meanwhile the young Enforcer aide and Reinforce Eins quickly diverting their attention to the source of the massive bombardment spell just before. It was when the Queen of the Night Sky; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami in unison mode together with Reinforce Zwei as well as knight Carim Gracia, sister Schach Nouera, supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin and first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi came out from one of the massive hole created by Ragnarök bombardment spell itself. It was when Gespenst Haken quickly approaching Hayate before kneeling right in front of the Queen of the Night Sky herself. Hayate in the meantime was only smiling sheepishly as she soon enough saw the young Enforcer aide Ave together with Reinforce Eins came out from Gespenst Haken's cockpit hatch and performing somersault jump before landed right in front of her, at least for the said young Enforcer aide case meanwhile Reinforce Eins herself was only calmly floating down and standing right in front of her.

"Hi~ Ave, Reinforce…it seems we all manage to get away unscratched na…and…" before Hayate could even finish her reply, the said young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver quickly hugged his beloved commander tightly as for Hayate herself could yelped slightly in surprise. "A…A…Ave?" Hayate's voice was trailed off as Reinforce Eins was only smiling alone as soon as she noticed on how her beloved master blushed slightly under the young Time Diver's embrace. "I'm worried about you Hayate-san…and I always worried if something terrible might happen to you when the terrorists strike this place…now I feel really relieved and glad that you are fine…safe and sound Hayate-san…I am really…really glad…" even though Hayate couldn't see the young Time Diver's face, she was somehow could feel the sincere emotional outburst from someone that genuinely concerned over her wellbeing, smile and happiness as well. It was when Hayate was only smiling gently alone before she put her right hand on Ave's head before gently caressing him.

"I am here na…I am here Ave…please don't let yourself worry anymore na…I am here and fine…" with a gentle voice being whispered at the young Time Diver's right ear, Ave somehow felt peaceful as well as in the same time he could definitely trust Hayate's words that reassuring his heart. It was when Hayate gently pushed Ave slightly before her own beautiful crystal cobalt blue eyes met with the said young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver's dark emerald green eyes. "Thank you na…Ave…and do you know that you're quite daring for hugging me tightly for all the sudden tee…hee…I never realize that you can be this bold…" Hayate once again muttered back while thanking the young Enforcer aide in front of her but without even forget to playfully teasing him like usual. It was when Ave quickly pulled his hands away from Hayate before he blushed in embarrassment as soon as he realized on how bold and daring he was just before.

"I…I…I'm sorry Hayate-san! Eeer…I mean…commander Yagami!" Ave quickly apologized with his trembled nervous voice before he found himself bowing his head repeatedly. In the meantime both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei (that already releasing herself from unison-ed mode with Hayate) could only giggled as soon as they saw the entire comedic situation in front of them. Eventually the rest of people present on that place were either smiling sheepishly or laughed as even as stoic individuals such as first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi and first lieutenant Jerzy Sandek were not an exception as well. It was when Hayate decided to tease the young Enforcer aide in front of her even more as Ave could only blushed even deeper in nervousness and embarrassment.

"You know na Ave…when you hug me tightly, it was really hurt…hmmm, I should be starting to think for the suitable punishment for your daring action just before na…tee hee…"

The relaxing atmosphere that was currently happening however wasn't last very long as everyone present on that location with no exception for Ave, Hayate, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei noticed on how the remain of MiG-29OVT's cockpit block started to open its hatch as wretched figure of the demented female Eishi came out from it. It was when the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave gasped, as he was somehow noticed the identity of the said demented female Eishi in front of him, even though almost all of her charred physical appearance was showing metallic skull and skeleton beneath the remaining flesh that left on her body. It was when both Ave and Reinforce Eins finally understood over the source of this demented female Eishi's uncanny piloting skill as well as battle finesse while she piloting her MiG-29OVT and single-handedly stalled seven senjutsuki units simultaneously in close-combat quarter.

"I would never admit it! I will never admit it! You and your existence! Nanoha's existence! All existences in this distorted world! I will never admit it!" it was when the demented female Eishi pulled her handgun and took an aim at the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver in front of her.

However before the said demented female Eishi could even pulled the trigger of her handgun, black coloured magic circle appeared beneath her for all the sudden and instantly thousand hands and tentacles dragged her to the bottom of the abyss of no return. It was when deep down inside his heart, for the very first time Ave started to pity her slightly as he could only see the said demented female Eishi started to keep on shooting her handgun repeatedly at those thousand black hands and tentacles before she emptied the ammunition clip of her handgun instantly. "Ave-oniichan! Help me! Help me! Ave-oniichan!" with her wailing scream, the demented female Eishi was trying to reach the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver in front of her before she was dragged completely to the abyss of no return and the said black magic circle disappeared instantly as well.

"Ave, did you know her?" Hayate was the first one that decided to enquiry the young Enforcer aide over what was actually happening that would include the identity of the said mysterious demented female Eishi just before. It was when Ave was only took a deep breath and sighed before he gave his reply at his beloved commander Hayate Yagami while smiling sadly in the same time. "She was the ghost of my past life that would keep on haunting me no matter how I try to left such past behind and move forward…Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami, although I never thought that she would be appearing here from out of blue and starting to assault us…" Ave finished his reply, as he was still smiling sadly at his beloved commander meanwhile Hayate herself was only remain silent for a while before she gave her reply back.

"I would not enquiry even further na Ave…although if you later on feel that you would like to share more about it personally to me…I am more than happy to listen na…not as commander of Special Duty Section 6, but as a closest person or friend that care and cherish you dearly as well…" as soon as Hayate finished her reply while smiling gently at the younger young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver in front of her, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei were also nodded while once again reaffirming their unyielding support as well as willingness to became good listeners as well. "Hayate-san…Reinforce…Rein…thank you very much!" Ave was once again expressing his gratitude, as he was also slightly bowing his head while thanked his beloved commander Hayate Yagami, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei as well in the same time.

"This is Aggressor-1…captain Nanoha Takamachi copy…Hayate-chan…can you hear me?"

It was when Nanoha's voice could be heard from communication device attached on Hayate's head similar to headset together with microphone as well. "I can hear you loud and clear na Nanoha-chan…how is the situation on your side?" Hayate cheerfully asked, as Nanoha was quickly replying back with equally cheerful voice as well. "We manage to deliver three XFJ-01 Shiranui Second senjutsuki to their respective Eishi while in the same time met up with Inia-chan's Su-37UB Terminator as well…if second lieutenant Bjachenova or first lieutenant Sandek happens to be there, would you mind to ask them to wait so Inia-chan could catch up with them soon enough?" Nanoha finished her reply cheerfully, as Hayate was also quickly relaying her best friend's message at first lieutenant Jerzy Sandek and second lieutenant Cryska Bjachenova as well. It was when first lieutenant Sandek quickly providing Hayate and Nanoha with the coordinate of their current location, as Nanoha was quickly enough forwarding the said coordinate information toward Inia's Su-37UB Terminator senjutsuki.

"Nanoha-chan…please be careful…since I have a feeling, this terrorist attack was just a tip of iceberg over the entire calamity that would befall us soon enough na…" Hayate privately tried to warn her best friend; meanwhile Nanoha was only nodded back in agreement before she gave her affirmative reply at Hayate. "Thanks for the warning and you too…please be careful lieutenant colonel Yagami…" Nanoha finished her reply, as she decided to end her private communication before any unwanted parties could overheard the content of the said transmission she just had with Hayate. It was when Hayate took another deep breath and sighed before she turned her attention at knight Carim, sister Schach, supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin, first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi as well as the rest of people currently present in front of her that also include the young Enforcer aide that Hayate definitely care and cherish dearly.

"Lieutenant colonel Yagami…what would we do now? Since I don't think it would be wise for us to just standing alone here without doing anything…" it was when first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi asking her question with her usual stoic voice, as the idea for staying idle while waiting for reinforcements to help them would never appeared in her mind after all. It was before Hayate could even gave her answer, first lieutenant Yui Takamura decided to voice her suggestion that might be also becoming the very answer sought by Mana Tsukuyomi herself. "Not far from here…the hangar used by Imperial Royal Guard should be still remain intact…there are several senjutsuki that could be used there as well as spare ammunitions for all of us…since first lieutenant Sandek and second lieutenant Bjachenova would remain here to wait for Inia's arrival…I suggest we split ourselves into at least two groups as one of them remain here to wait together with first lieutenant Sandek and second lieutenant Bjachenova meanwhile the others together with me, supreme shogun Koubuin and first lieutenant Tsukuyomi go to retrieve any operational senjutsuki as well as resupplying at Imperial Royal Guard's hangar…" Yui finished her suggestion meanwhile everyone was only remain silent after they heard such suggestion.

"It was quite good suggestion, although I was wondering on who will be leaving and who will be staying here?" the third Mondenkind's Eishi that was identified as second lieutenant Makoto Kikuchi asked, as she seems quite concerned over the idea of splitting their fighting forces into two groups albeit in the same time she could also see the reasoning behind such plan.

"First lieutenant Takamura…if I may suggest…I and sister Schach would love to remain here together with first lieutenant Sandek, second lieutenant Bjachenova, second lieutenant Miki Hoshii and second lieutenant Makoto Kikuchi meanwhile the rest of you could go to retrieve any operational equipments and senjutsuki before returning here as quickly as possible…how my suggestion would sound to you?" knight Carim that was remain silent ever since the entire conversation started finally decided to voice her suggestion although Yui quickly disagree for the fact knight Carim's idea would left the area around Yukon Base's main building without adequate defense after she left together with others. It was when before Yui could even volunteer herself to stay behind, the Queen of the Night Sky Hayate Yagami decided to volunteer herself to stay behind albeit Ave quickly disagree over the whole idea that would leave her beloved commander alone again in the middle of dangerous situation.

"Don't worry too much na Ave…since Rein would be with me, as we definitely be fine na…" Hayate finished her sentence as she was smiling at the worrywart younger young Enforcer aide Ave in front of her while in the same time reassuring him that everything will just be fine. It was when Hayate turned her attention at Reinforce Eins as she was smiling at her very first beloved unison device (Unity Knight) before asking her a favour. "Reinforce, please take a good care of Ave na…and protect him with everything you got as well na…" Hayate asked, as Reinforce Eins was only smiling back at her beloved master Hayate Yagami before replying back at her. "I will definitely ensure meister Ave safety even without being asked…please rest assure my master Hayate…since everything will definitely be fine like how it always be in the past…up until now…" with her gentle reply that was also filled with strong resolve and determination Reinforce Eins smiling at Hayate as she was following her surrogate Lord back to enter Gespenst Haken's panoramic cockpit. It was when both Ave and Reinforce Eins saluted at Hayate and Reinforce Zwei before the cockpit hatch of Gespenst Haken finally closed completely.

As soon as the second group that were consisting of the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave and Reinforce Eins in Gespenst Haken, first lieutenant Yui Takamura and supreme shogun Koubuin Yuuhi in Type-00F golden Takemikazuchi senjutsuki, second lieutenant Haruka Amami and first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi in J-10 senjutsuki and second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara in her own J-10 senjutsuki left for Imperial Royal Guard's hangar, Hayate took another deep breath before smiling at Reinforce Zwei, knight Carim and sister Schach, as well as first lieutenant Sandek and second lieutenant Bjachenova in their respective F-15E Strike Eagle senjutsuki together with second lieutenant Miki Hoshii and second lieutenant Makoto Kikuchi in their respective J-10 senjutsuki while voicing her suggestion and order as well.

"Well, while we are waiting for second lieutenant Sestina's arrival…we better get ourselves ready for any possible retaliation from our enemies na…so, I would like first lieutenant Sandek and second lieutenant Bjachenova to perform second and final defense line meanwhile second lieutenant Hoshii and second lieutenant Kikuchi to perform the very first defense line…I together with knight Carim and sister Schach will get ourselves ready for any approaching enemies' infantry as we will definitely neutralize them…I hope we all can try to again neutralize them without killing them in process…would it be alright for all of you?" Hayate finished from issuing her order as everyone quickly voicing their agreement over the Queen of the Night Sky's suggestion and order before quickly forming the said defense lines per her instruction. It was when first lieutenant Sandek secretly contacting second lieutenant Cryska Bjachenova via private channel of their F-15E Strike Eagle senjutsuki.

"Second lieutenant Bjachenova…can you hear me?" first lieutenant Jerzy Sandek asked with his usual stoic and emotionless voice tone. It was when soon enough Cryska replied back at first lieutenant Sandek's transmission. "I can hear you just loud and clear first lieutenant Sandek…is there anything that's somehow up personal to be discussed with me?" Cryska asked, as soon enough first lieutenant Jerzy Sandek gave his reply without any interval that would showing any doubt. "Second lieutenant Bjachenova…what do you think about lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami in general as well as her leadership skill?" as soon as first lieutenant Jerzy Sandek finished his question, Cryska was only remain silent for a moment before she gave her reply back.

"Lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami is a very nice and righteous individual in which I don't mind to befriend with, although the way she lead her squad as well as dealing with her enemies somehow too soft, as she more than willing to detain her enemies alive rather than neutralizing them by killing them in the spot…" Cryska finished her reply that would also serve as an answer for first lieutenant Jerzy Sandek's question just before. It was when first lieutenant Jerzy Sandek himself was only taking a deep breath before he was also voicing his own personal thought and opinion in regards to the Queen of the Night Sky; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami herself.

"Someone as naïve and gentle as her would never fit in this world in which only the strongest would be able to survive…soon her soft kindness and naivety would be proven fatal to her as such gentleness would also be the one that might kill her in the end…"

_To Be Continued…_


	20. Episode 18

**Episode 18**

~ Concordant Treachery ~

* * *

Within Alaska's Yukon Base's underground facility…

"Curren-nee! I am done in here!" cheerfully Arnage made her announcement as the leader of Hűckebein family, Curren Hűckebein was only smiling at the tomboy redhead before replying back. "Good girl Arn-chan…now shall we hear carefully on what these people need to say?" Curren finished her reply as she praised Arnage of Hűckebein before she mischievously smiling at a group of trembling scientists that were cowering in the corner of the underground facility's laboratory. In the meantime number of corpses previously belong to the terrorists could be seen scattered across the blood stained floor before Veyron appeared from the other room together with DeVille and Cypha. "Hey, Veyron-nii! Are you alright? You look really a mess!" Arnage grinned as she greeted and teased Veyron that was covered by blood. As Cypha was only smiling at Veyron meanwhile DeVille decided to remain quiet, the short-tempered male Hűckebein member was only spatting on the floor before complained back at Arnage over her teasing.

"Damn it Arn…you never expect those vermin to actually came out from the cryogenic tubes and starting to try to dismember us! Well, they picked on wrong enemies though as we took them all while take this one as trophy for you!" as soon as Veyron finished his sentence, he threw the remaining head of Venator in front of Arnage as the female redhead member of Hűckebein quickly winced in disgust. "Ewww…that's gross Veyron-nii!" as soon as Arnage finished her sentence, she kicked the remaining Venator head away meanwhile Veyron was just walking away together with DeVille as Cypha shrugged and smiled at Arnage for some reason. It was when one of the female scientist yelled in disbelief as it was the very first time for her to see what supposedly to be normal human being armed only by what supposedly to be double-barrelled pumped sawed shotgun manage to defeat Venator and came out alive.

"Well, you can just say we are special missy…now…now…how about if you be a nice girl together with these gramps and start on telling us about what are you guys really doing in this place at the moment? Also, I want to hear more about these vermin as well…shall we?" it was when Curren cheerfully gave her reply at the female scientist that previously yelled in disbelief before she unsheathes her rapier and gently pressing its tip against the said female scientist's neck.

In the meantime outside Imperial Royal Guard's hangar within Yukon Base's premise, PTX-002C (or sometimes is also being referred as PTX-002C-S1) Gespenst Haken Sterbein Custom could be seen standing on guard together with a single J-10 senjutsuki that was currently being piloted by second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara of the Mondenkind squadron. It was when the Gespenst Haken's pilot that happens to be the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave together with super-deformed (chibi) Reinforce Eins decided to have a small private talk by using telepathic ability of theirs. "Meister Ave…at the moment I detect no enemies' movement toward both our location as well as Yukon Base's main building…we should be able to take another deep breath and carefully preparing ourselves for any future engagement against our enemies…" Reinforce Eins made her comment, as the young Enforcer aide Ave was only smiling back at her before he gave his reply.

"I agree with you Reinforce…although I am a bit worried over second lieutenant Hagiwara over there since this is would be her very first time she would need to fight and kill her enemies in order to survive…moreover unlike my Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken that happens to be high performance unit constructed from Gundam Astraea's original frame patched together with some spare parts previously used to construct Hi-Personal Trooper unit…her lightweight J-10 senjutsuki would definitely be crippled easily if she received direct hit due to her own nervousness…" Ave finished his reply meanwhile Reinforce Eins was only remain silent as she could fully understand over her surrogate Lord's point of view. It was when Reinforce Eins decided to came up with a solution in regards to the concern that was being voiced by her surrogate Lord.

"Meister Ave, shall we try to contact second lieutenant Hagiwara and try to cheer her up in case she is really nervous at the moment?" Reinforce Eins asked. "I really love to do so Reinforce…although I fear such idea might become counter productive due to second lieutenant Hagiwara's androphobia personality…as far as I am concerned…" Ave shook his head, as his face was also showing a slight disappointment although chibi-Reinforce Eins in front of him decided counter-argument his reply just before. "You might be right meister Ave, although I believe we should still try it in order to ensure second lieutenant Hagiwara's battle readiness…how about if I contact her personally via sound-only communication so it would lessen her nervousness as well as her fear over seeing another man contacting her instead?" Reinforce Eins finished her counter-argument as she was also voicing her suggestion as well. It was when the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave J.C Takamachi quickly nodded in agreement as well as letting Reinforce Eins to at least gave her idea a try since it might be proven to be the only thing that would be lessening second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara's nervousness.

In the meantime, within J-10 senjutsuki's cockpit block that was currently being piloted by second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara…

Yukiho was as nervous as hell, as she repeatedly trying to calm herself down without much success. It was when Yukiho herself started to remember the very first day she stranded in this enigmatic ugly yet beautiful brave new world together with her friends from local idol agency known as 765-Pro. It was when Yukiho also started to wonder on how and why she ended up becoming Eishi for the Mondenkind autonomous squadron, as she remembered on how low her self-esteem back then. Even up to today; as she was entrusted with supposedly important task to remain on guard in front of Imperial Royal Guard's hangar together with the enigmatic Personal Trooper unit PTX-002C-S1 Gespenst Haken Sterbein Custom, Yukiho could never hide her nervousness completely.

Several times she squeezed the controller of her J-10 senjutsuki with her sweat-covered hands, as she took another deep breath again in order to calm herself down. Surely things were far easier back then in her old world, as she was also starting to remember her family she left behind and how she missed them so much. "I wish I could turn the clock back to that time and try to avoid that incident that would bring us here…" Yukiho muttered alone, as she was starting to regret her decision to accept the extra-recording session even though her strict father already told her to stay at home on that day. Obviously, Yukiho as well as everyone else from 765-Pro would never expecting certain black-winged humanoid mecha appeared out of nowhere on the sky of her old world before plunged the area around 765-Pro building in total darkness. It was when the whole building itself was teleported to the unknown land located within the end of time era, as the mysterious black-winged humanoid mecha seemed trying to kill them for some unknown reason.

Although the timely arrival of Hagane and Hiryu Custom that were caused by similar incident somehow saving her life as well as the rest 765-Pro's idols and crews, the fact she as well as everyone else being stranded in alien world without any knowledge on how to return back to her or their old world somehow still struck her hard. Six months already passed ever since the said incident that was later being referred as Break The World, as Yukiho and the rest of 765-Pro's idols and crews started to adjust and adapt themselves to the new life in this brave new world together with Hagane and Hiryu Custom's crews. It was when by the twist of fate she is now a full-fledged Eishi that already piloting several number of TSF or senjutsuki while in the same time her natural piloting ability made her famous as an Eishi-idol within Alaska's Yukon Base, even though in reality Yukiho herself hates fighting.

Most of the time she was prone to cry due to heavy stress and burden for the need of adjusting her life in this new world, although thanks to the constant supports from her fellow idol friends as well as new friends she made in this brave new world started to help her on accepting her new destiny and keep on living for her very own never ending tomorrow that might show her the way back to her old world. It was when Yukiho smiled weakly as she was starting to feel a bit ashamed over her weak self even though she should be able to handle herself better, moreover after she was known as one of the veteran Eishi as well as top idols here. "I'm sorry everyone…but I was just feel scared…I can't do this after all…" as Yukiho muttered alone weakly as well, she noticed a beeping signal of incoming transmission via her J-10 senjutsuki's private channel as she decided to accept it.

"Second lieutenant Hagiwara…this is me…Reinforce…are you feeling alright?" it was a soothing gentle voice of Reinforce Eins that was somehow started to calm Yukiho down even just for a little, as the said timid idol herself decided to gave her reply back at Reinforce Eins. "I…I am fine sergeant major Eins…it just…I am a bit…a bit…" Yukiho's voice was trailed off, as Reinforce Eins was only remain silent for a moment before she decided to reply back at Yukiho's unfinished reply just before. "Are you worrying about the rest of the fight we have ahead us second lieutenant Hagiwara?" Reinforce Eins finished her second question, as reluctantly Yukiho nodded in affirmative while giving her timid "Hai…" reply. It was when Reinforce Eins once again was only remain silent before she tried to give her reply that would be cheering up Yukiho in the same time as well.

"Second lieutenant Hagiwara, would you mind to listen on my little story for the time being?" Reinforce Eins asked, as she began her little story and reply that would perhaps becoming a key to dismiss Yukiho's nervousness, low self-esteem as well as boosting her confidences in the same time as well. "Ha…hai?" Yukiho gave her reply back, as she decided to listen to Reinforce Eins' little story. "When I met my master Hayate Yagami back then…as well as meister Ave, both of them were inexperienced and never have any prior knowledge in regard to what they would face in front of them when they made their decision to embrace their new destinies…for master Hayate's case is becoming full-fledged combat mage by melding her own Linker Core with mine meanwhile for meister Ave's case it to accept an offer that made him into Time Diver…" Reinforce Eins paused her story, as she noticed Yukiho intently listening to her before the latter decided to ask the first generation Reinforce unison device a question as well.

"Uhm, sergeant major Eins…however I don't have any specialty that would make myself becoming exceptional like lieutenant colonel Yagami or…eto…and…eto…Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi…since I am just a timid aspiring idol that rather digging a hole in order to burry myself rather to face my destiny head on…I am just a little coward in comparison to the two you just mentioned before…what should I do sergeant major Eins?"

Reinforce Eins in the meantime was only remain silent as she listened carefully to every single word that had been spoken by Yukiho. Unlike the constantly positive second lieutenant Haruka Amami, the elegant and legendary second lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi or even the naturally genius and talented second lieutenant Miki Hoshii, Yukiho was always living behind the shadow of her friends as secretly her very own low self-esteem started to grow even more after they arrived in this brave new world thanks to Break The World incident. It was when she decided to at least for the time being to lessen Yukiho's nervousness while in the same time made her overcame her low self-esteem if she was hoping to be able to survive in this kind of cruel brave new world in front of her. Gently but firmly, Reinforce Eins gave her answer as well as encouragement of the said younger second lieutenant from Mondenkind squadron that was currently sharing her internal dilemma at Reinforce Eins herself.

"I don't think you need to aim to become someone other than yourself second lieutenant Hagiwara…since, the most important thing is for you to be able to accept your own shortcoming and overcome it…even though right now you might feel nervous and uncertain…please remember that everything will just be alright…like the very simple and pretty song you keep on singing in each concert you have…am I correct?" as Reinforce Eins finished her reply, Yukiho started to remember the name of certain song she decided to sing in every concert when she wished to encourage herself as well as her friends and fans to keep on becoming stronger since everything will just be alright. It was when Yukiho once again found herself smiling meekly and blushed in embarrassment as she was just realizing on how she happens to contradict herself or to be exact her very own image song that supposedly becoming the very foundation of her resolve to be stronger as well as her own believes that everything will just be alright after all.

"Uhm, sergeant major Eins…" Yukiho replied back timidly as she paused her sentence midway. "Yes…second lieutenant Hagiwara?" Reinforce Eins asked. "Thank you for the encouragement…as I should be fine from now on…although, please keep a close eye on me…nee?" as Yukiho finished her previously unfinished sentence, she was once again summoning her very own resolve to keep on living and surviving until the day she together with her precious friends returned back home to her own world. It was when Yukiho was somehow certain over such day won't be far ahead her and as long as she was keep on doing her best, everything will just be alright after all. Reinforce Eins in the meantime was just smiling back, as she realized on how she was at least successfully lift Yukiho's self-doubt and once again also reaffirming herself to help the younger second lieutenant of Mondenkind squadron in front of her with her best capability together with her beloved master; Queen of The Night Sky herself and her faithful knights, her younger sister Reinforce Zwei and last but not least her surrogate Lord that also happens to be the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave J.C Takamachi.

"I will second lieutenant Hagiwara…and from now on, let us do our best together for the never ending tomorrow we all hope to reach in the end…"

It was when new movement from the enemies were detected as some of their force moving toward the location of Imperial Royal Guard's hangar. However this time around there would be no longer self-doubt within second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara's heart, as her J-10 senjutsuki was already battle-ready in order to welcome her enemies and buying a bit more time until everyone finishing to resupply their respective senjutsuki and ready to leave Imperial Royal Guard's hangar. It was also when Yukiho took another short glance at Ave's Gespenst Haken that happens to be sleeker in comparison to the concept design of Personal Trooper Gespenst originally. "The steel ghost…and a young Enforcer aide that pilots it…I never converse personally with him in the same manner I did with my friends and sergeant major Eins…but I wonder if he is also happens to be a nice person like sergeant major Eins as well…" as Yukiho muttered alone once again, she took another deep breath, sighed and readying her Type-77 close-combat battle halberd as soon enough those incoming enemies started to be sighted within the visual range of her J-10 senjutsuki.

Once again Yukiho Hagiwara entered real battle in which she need to steel her resolve in order to survive, as defeat would mean the end for everything. However, at least for now she would definitely be able to face her opponents calmly, as she started to have a faith over as long as she kept on doing what she already have done up until now, everything will just be alright, like the title from one of her very own image song.

In the meantime, at another battlefield nearby armoury buildings of Alaska's Yukon Base…

"Damn it! These people are really persistent…especially for those who are being poorly trained after all…" Isis once again complained as she knocked one of the terrorists unconscious meanwhile Thoma and react-ed in Lily-Strosek IV were only laughed sheepishly as they heard another Isis' complaint. It was when another group of terrorists arrived together with a pair of F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki although instantly they were taken down by Thoma and Lily at ease. "Sometimes, to think we were fighting against human being instead of mankind's common enemies…somehow really make me feel sad…" Thoma muttered alone, as he took down another terrorist in front of him as both Lily and Isis were only remain silent.

"Break The World have changed everything…as the entire world somehow filled with hatred and sorrow…" it was when Lily muttered back sadly via telepathic message, as both Thoma and Isis reluctantly nodded in agreement.

As the Eclipse Trio (Reactor Duo/ Thoma and Lily plus Isis) glanced at the other battle happened not far from them, Isis decided to voice her remark and smiled sadly for some reason. "However, in order to break free from the cruel fate that chained this world as well as to return to our proper timeline…we still need to keep on fighting…" as soon as Isis finished her sentence, Thoma and Lily that were previously just remain silent while listening at the young talented aerial mage in front of them started to remember on how the correct timeline supposedly working instead of this one. It was when Thoma and Lily as well as several other members of Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 started to understand the true nature of this current continuity albeit vaguely, especially after they remembered certain flashback that would proven to be another beacon of light that shed away any mysteries behind BETA, the world of Unlimited as well as the meaning of their very existence as well.

…Flashback, unknown sector of time and space continuity fragment number 002-001…

It was a heavily thunderous rain as Thoma, Lily and Isis were among those warriors and soldiers that would fight the very final battle in order to protect the very existence of certain particular brave new world that was born thanks to Break The World incident. Thoma was also remembered over his conversation with her beloved adoptive elder sister sergeant Subaru "Su-chan" Nakajima, as the said silver ace of Time-Space Administration Bureau's Gulf Special Rescue Unit told him about the main causes of Break The World as well as how more than one new continuities were created thanks to the said incident that were somehow mingle several number of worlds into one to create one continuity. In the end each continuities not supposed to interact one to another as they were completely separated by invisible barrier known as "cloud stream" barrier, as well as only a few number of people that happens to have an attribute for being "Singularity" would be the only one that could possibly travel freely between continuities.

Thoma, Lily, Isis and perhaps the rest of Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6's members were happen to be Singularities meanwhile there are speculation that even several other individuals with the blood of ancient rules of Ancient Belka would also be Singularities as well. However certain anomaly was found during the twilight hour of Break The World, as certain young man that was just accepting his new destiny in order to become Time Diver proven to be Singularity as well. It was when the very concept of Singularities becoming somewhat special, as these people bound to no continuities as only their very own existences would be the one that defines themselves. In another word, even though massive explosion of time and space oscillation bomb as well as mass-bombing of G-bombs happened out there in another continuities and becoming the reason why Break The World happened in the first place, as well as creating several number of the very same individual albeit with different destinies in each different continuities, Singularities would only be the one and only entities regardless to any possible countless multiple multiverse out there that were born after Break The World.

"Thoma…is there something wrong? You seem to be in a deep thought over something don't you?" Lily meekly asked, as she was genuinely concerned over Thoma's wellbeing. It was when Thoma was only shake his head before smiling alone and replied back at his Strosek Reactor that was currently react-ed in within him. "There is nothing wrong at all Lily…it just as I stand right in front of Paradigm City's dome together with my newfound friends and comrade in arms…I feel somehow I started to understand the meaning behind my existence as well as my destiny for being able to wield my Divider…everything could be done thanks to you, as well as Isis, Su-chan and everybody we met up until today…" Thoma finished his reply meanwhile Lily was only smiling back while nodding in agreement as well.

"However, sometimes I feel a bit disappointed that we all are fighting with our everything in order to ensure this world's survival meanwhile in reality mankind's of this world are still get over their own personal hatred that already should be left behind…somehow I find myself starting to understand Enforcer aide Ave-san's dilemma…" Isis suddenly made her remark; as both Thoma and Lily were only remain silent since they realized on how Isis' statement was somehow correct after all. "Ave-san's dilemma…" Thoma muttered as he took a short glance at the older young Time Diver's Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken Sterbein Custom that was standing tall not far from his location. It was the heavy poured rain somehow washed away the very metallic jet-black coloured armour plates of the said Gespenst as Thoma wondered if the current rain would be able to wash away humanity's hatred in this newborn world in the end.

Lily-Strosek IV in the same time was also thinking about something similar to her beloved Eclipse Driver; Thoma Avenir as she was also wondering if by the end of this conflict, humanity would later on were able to reconcile among themselves after all. Even though her current thought might just be stemmed from her own wishful thinking after all, Lily somehow still wished from the very bottom of her sincerest heart that mankind would be able to learn how to forgive each other in order to reach the very same never ending tomorrow they were always long to obtain. It was when Lily started to once again renew her resolve in order to keep on fighting together with her beloved Eclipse Driver Thoma as well as Isis and her other newfound friends, allies and comrades. Later on the great war finally ended as The Edel Bernal and his Chaos Lemure was destroyed completely and once again peace reign over the newborn world.

ZEUTH was hailed as hero of the war, as temporary governing body of the newfound Earth were formed until Earth Sphere United Nations or ESUN could be formally established. It was also marked the very beginning of the new curtain of history for the new tertiary world that was one step closer from reaching never ending tomorrow.

…Flashback ended, back to the current timeline of the world of Unlimited…

Another F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki was taken down by instructor Nanoha Takamachi that would carefully disable the said machine without killing its Eishi. In the meantime second lieutenant Yuuya Bridges and second lieutenant Tarisa Manandal that were already receiving the new XFJ-01 series Shiranui Second Phase 2 senjutsuki could be seen taking down the incoming terrorists' senjutsuki at ease. "Thoma, Lily, Isis…are you three alright? You three seem spacing out?" Nanoha asked via telepathic message as the Eclipse Trio quickly realized on how they were almost get crushed by the incoming fist of another F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki. It was when Thoma pulled his Divider and sliced the incoming fist into two meanwhile Isis now armed with new mass production trial version of CW-AEC09X series AEC armament known as Oxtongue started to rapidly firing it against the main sensor and joints of the said Fighting Falcon, disabling the said unit without killing its Eishi.

"Pheeew…what kind of flashback we just experienced before…" Isis muttered, as she swept away her sweat-covered forehead by using her right hand. It was when Thoma (and Lily that was currently react-ed in) stared at Isis before they asked the purple haired young aerial mage with amber eyes in front of her. "Did you just see the same thing we also see as well…?" Thoma and Lily asked in unison, as Isis in the meantime was only twitched in slightly surprise before replying back at the Reactor Duo in front of her. "I wonder why the three of us see the same thing…could it be long forgotten memories from different timeline sealed within us? How about Nanoha-san and the others?" Thoma started to question the nature of flashback he just saw meanwhile Lily was only remain silent. It was Isis that would later on decided to voice her own thought and opinion in regards to this matter, as both Thoma and Lily carefully listened at the young female aerial mage/ explosive user in front of them.

"Sometimes I always have this strange feeling about everything that we experience up until now were just part of memories' fragment from our reality somewhere out there…since we can't even remember anything prior to our arrival in Seattle by accident back then…the day when Shizuku-chan rescue us…" Isis finished from voicing her own thought as Thoma and Lily somehow nodded in agreement albeit reluctantly. "Perhaps…we all meant not to be in this world after all…don't you think so Thoma? On the other hand, perhaps even this world is just a by-product created by another Break The World incident? The one that was also happening previously in…" it was when Lily's voice was trailed off as somehow she started to realize on how she almost say something that mean to be sealed and forgotten completely within the very inner deepest fragment of her memories.

"If I were you three, I don't think I would be worrying about such matter too much…" it was Nanoha's gentle voice that was somehow made Thoma, Lily and Isis startled in slight surprise before turning their attention at the legendary TSAB's ace of aces that was approaching them. "Nanoha-san? Did you also experience the same thing we was experiencing just before?" Thoma asked, as Nanoha was only smiling back at the adopted younger brother of her former best student before answering his question. "I saw similar things back when I was still in Mid-Childa around six months ago…although lately I never see such flashbacks as frequently as before…I started to believe such flashbacks mean to be remembered even though they might confuse our memories for the time being…" Nanoha paused her reply as she spun her Fortress AEC modules before precisely took down another MiG-29 senjutsuki without killing its Eishi.

"Are they originated from our long forgotten or even sealed memories?" Isis asked. "Perhaps they were indeed originated from any past events experienced by all of us…the real us that were not being trapped within Arca de Recluse…" Nanoha replied back, as her reply somehow confused Isis even more. "Arca…de…Recluse…why that name sounds really familiar…" Isis muttered alone, as she tried to remember the origin of the said name without any success. "So, either one of those memories or our existence here merely fragment of another memories created and projected by Arca…Arca…de…Recluse…including the one I just saw before together with Lily and Isis…" this time around Thoma was muttered alone, as he was also trying his best to remember more in regards to several fragmented memories of his that he was just see before, although his effort seems to be unsuccessful as well.

"Instructor Takamachi…may I ask you something?" it was when Lily's meek voice could be heard speaking with Nanoha telepathically, as the said TSAB's ace of aces was just smiling gently at Thoma (Lily was react-ed in within Thoma) before she gave her reply back. "Sure dear…what kind of question you want to ask me?" Nanoha finished her reply, as she asked Lily back. It was when the young fourth Strosek Reactor took another deep breath in order to calm herself down before she started to ask her question at Nanoha Takamachi in front of her. "Instructor Takamachi…what is Arca de Recluse actually…?" Lily asked, as Nanoha was only remain silent for a while before answering back at Lily's question.

"Arca de Recluse is certain Lost Logia found by Fate-chan and Teana during certain mission back then in Eltria, it was said to be used back then in Ancient Belkan era by long lost civilization of Zemuria in order to create alternative realities based on one's sealed memories…the purpose of its existence was to guide and show the said person a proper way to come into term with his or her very own sealed forgotten past and so the said person could make his or her own first step to the never ending tomorrow they sought…" Nanoha finished her explanation, as somehow the name of Ancient Belka as well as Zemuria sounds really familiar on Lily's ears albeit the young female Strosek Reactor number four herself decided to remain quiet rather than enquiry even further. It was when as soon as Nanoha finished her explanation, they could see Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown was already engaging her sixth enemies' senjutsuki alone by herself.

"Uhm, I think we better put aside this kind of conversation for a while and instead helping Fate-chan on dealing against her enemies…shall we everyone?" Nanoha was only replying back sheepishly, as she asked Thoma, Lily and Isis for their help in which the Eclipse Trio quickly agreeing without any question at all. As the whole battle started anew, a lone mysterious figure standing on the top of Su-47E Berkut's right palm was only remain silent while observing the whole battlefield bellow from certain hill not far from Yukon Base's armoury. It was when the said mysterious person muttered alone within his heart and entered his Su-47E Berkut's cockpit block.

"Soon…soon enough the very nature of this new universe's evil will be shown right in front of humanity's very own eyes…I only need to ensure the safety of those two…as well as her…" after he finished his cryptic personal monologue alone, the said Su-47E Berkut could be seen on activating mirage colloid feature that made it transparent before moving away from its previous location, vanished from any possible sight from his enemies and friends alike.

_To Be Continued…_


	21. Episode 19

**Episode 19**

~ An Esoteric Existence ~

* * *

_"In my own timeline…I have wandered everywhere…and keep on believing, that hopes will always be there…"_

Ilfriede opened her eyes, as she found the incoming roundhouse kick of her opponent's MiG-29 Lastochka was parried away by the incoming azure blue EF-2000 Typhoon senjutsuki armed with a pair of BWS-8 Flugelberte one-handed battle axe before the said female Eishi of the azure blue Typhoon quickly asked her beloved close best friend whether she was sustaining any injury at all. "Ah, you are just exaggerating Helga! There won't be anything bad happening to me since this customized Weiss Wolf definitely strong enough to keep me surviving in this kind of odd…" Ilfriede gave her reply sheepishly meanwhile Helga was only took another deep breath and sighed. It was when Ilfriede's pure white EF-2000 Typhoon "Weiss Wolf" began to deploy four GWS-9 assault guns simultaneously in order to support Helga against the incoming AI-controlled MiG-29 senjutsuki as well as F-16C senjutsuki used by the mysterious terrorists group.

Helga in the meantime was only remain silent as she took another deep breath and sighed. It was when she took another quick glance at Ilfriede's pure white EF-2000 Typhoon before she was only smiling alone as she remembered on how Ilfriede was quite thrilled and hysterically happy after she received the said pure white Typhoon "Weiss Wolf" from her idolized sempai that was also happens to be a vice commander of 44th Tactical Armor Battalion "Cerberus"; first lieutenant Sigelinde von Fahrenhorst. Even though Ilfriede's family crest and namesake Feulner would always associate her with the order of Dragon Knight, the fact she was chosen by Sigelinde to inherit her personal senjutsuki as well as the title of Weiss Wolf definitely made the tomboy Ilfriede very happy. As far as Helga could remember, she was proudly exclaimed the title of Weiss Wolf even after their departure to Alaska's Yukon Base, even though her surviving family as well as her best friends including Helga herself suggested Ilfriede to change her title into Weiss Drache instead, much to Ilfriede's annoyance.

"Well, it seems to be just yesterday for Ilfriede and myself to be just another fresh graduate Eishi from academy that yet have experience eight minutes of death…but before we ever realize…we already full-fledged Eishi now, veterans and specialists in this kind of new combat doctrines in where metallic steel giant reign over the entire battlefield…" once again Helga took another breath and sighed, as she finished her own inner monologue before successfully took down the said MiG-29 Lastochka in front of her. It was when she noticed an incoming transmission from Ilfriede as her younger best friend once again contacted her for some reason.

"Helga! Another group of enemies would be arriving in about ten minutes…eight AI-controlled senjutsuki were detected and all of them are F-16C Fighting Falcons…I hope Luna could handle herself just fine since we will be quite busy for a while…" Ilfriede muttered meanwhile Helga was only nodding back in agreement. She was then remembering on how Ilfriede and herself decided to stay behind in order to stall the incoming enemies meanwhile their best friend second lieutenant Lunateresia von Witzleben retreated to another hangar previously leased to 37th Security Force unit "Astraea" in order to resupplying together with Squad 207's cadets. "Don't worry Ilfriede…we just need to hold them for a bit longer and Luna definitely will come back to us together with those Eishi from Squad 207…I have strong faith for that!" as soon as Helga finished her reply, she saw the incoming eight Fighting Falcons from faraway as they entered the targeting view of her azure blue EF-2000 Typhoon.

Ilfriede in the meantime quickly nodded back in agreement over second lieutenant Helgarose von Falkenmayer's reply, as she was readying her pure white EF-2000 Typhoon senjutsuki of her in order to provide her best friend with formidable as well as tight-knit support defense. It was when the two of them once again face the incoming enemies while proving themselves as Eishi at their calibre that would definitely be able to overcome any enemies and obstacles despite to overwhelming odds of the said situation itself.

In the meantime, nearby the hangar area previously leased to 37th security force unit Astraea…

"Take this! Gigantschlag!" Vita roared, as her AEC armament identified as CW-AEC03X War Hammer were used to smash the incoming three MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki simultaneously, meanwhile its AI previously installed at Graf Eisen was only acknowledging Vita's command. "Jawohl!" Graf Eisen answered with his flat-tone digitised male AI-voice as the three unfortunate MiG-29 senjutsuki in front Vita was smashed down into pieces. Surprisingly none of the Eishi that were piloting those three Lastochka were killed although they were squeezed tightly within the now bended and skewed cockpit block of their respective senjutsuki, uninjured but definitely without any possible way to escape.

"Damn it! I'm starting to worry about Hayate! These terrorists will not hesitate to shoot in order to kill! Signum, what should we do?" Vita complained, as she was definitely very pissed off over the entire situation that was currently happening right in front of her and her fellow Wolkenritter members. Signum on the other hand was only remain calm as she took down the incoming F-16C Fighting Falcon with her Laevatein Tempest before replying at Vita's question just before.

"Unfortunately Vita, with the entire forces including ours were scattered in different locations within Alaska's Yukon Base…I am afraid that we could only keep on defending ourselves while hoping our friends together with our master Hayate would be fine…no, I have a strong faith that master Hayate will definitely be fine since Reinforce Zwei is with her…as well as knight Carim and sister Schach…" Signum finished her reply, as Laevatein Tempest changed its form into long sharp metallic whip before the said leader of Wolkenritter herself leaped in order to dissect the incoming four F-16C Fighting Falcons in precise control without killing any Eishi within the said Fighting Falcons' cockpits. "But, I'm still worry and I wish I can do something to be quickly on Hayate's side and fight together with her!" Vita retorted back, as she was seem dissatisfied over Signum's answer just before meanwhile Signum herself was only remain silent since she definitely understood Vita's pained heart as well.

"Vita-aneki! I agree with Signum-danna as we better do our best if we want to help meister as quickly as possible! I don't see anything that would prevent us from neutralizing the incoming enemies in this particular area as quickly as possible…since we have those Eishi from Squad 207 were also helping us!" this time around Agito decided to voice her opinion, as she kept another group of enemies' senjutsuki that were consisting of a pair of F-16C Fighting Falcons and one MiG-29 Lastochka away by using her Brennenkugel "fireball" shooting spell. Vita was only remain silent as soon as Agito's words somehow made her realize that her fellow Wolkenritter as well as the rest of Yagami family members were wishing the same thing as her. It was when the Knight of the Iron Hammer herself closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to calm herself down in order to be able to fulfil her current task on neutralizing the entire area as quickly as possible before flying toward Hayate's location in order to protect and assist her.

"Graf Eisen…please lend me your strength one more time…would it be alright with you?" as Vita made her very own sincerest wish within her heart, Graf Eisen answered affirmatively at her beloved master before the said Knight of the Iron Hammer opened her eyes and leaped at a group of enemies' senjutsuki in front of her. "Jawohl!" Graf Eisen answered, as once again Vita spun her petite figure midair and smashing four MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki vertically by using her very own CW-AEC03X War Hammer meanwhile Signum, Agito, Shamal and Zafira were only smiling as soon as they realized Vita finally returned back to focus herself in her current battle instead of worrying too much over other thing that she shouldn't be worrying at the moment. Silently Signum, Agito, Shamal and Zafira were also declaring their own silent promise in order to end this current battle as quickly as possible in order to help Vita on rescuing her/ their beloved master; the Queen of The Night Sky "aka" Hayate Yagami herself.

In the meantime a group of five Type-97 Fubuki senjutsuki and one XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 2 in metallic white paintjob could be seen performing very well against the incoming enemy waves one after another. It was when one particular Fubuki that was armed with PB Blade in "Storm Vanguard" configuration could be seen moving closer to the metallic white Shiranui Second Phase 2 senjutsuki as its Eishi decided to open private communication channel to contact the other Eishi that was currently piloting the said white Shiranui Second Phase 2 senjutsuki near her Fubuki. "Shirogane…it's me, Mitsurugi…can you hear me?" newly commissioned cadet Meiya Mitsurugi asked, as the pilot/ Eishi of the said metallic white Shiranui Second Phase 2 himself that was being identified as first lieutenant Takeru Shirogane quickly replying back at Meiya.

"I can hear you loud and clear Mitsurugi…is there anything important in particular since you seem want to discuss it personally with me?" Takeru asked, as he swiftly took down a pair of MiG-29 Lastochka in front of him. It was when Meiya took a long deep breath and sighed before she gave her reply back at her squad leader that she was secretly falling in love with. "No, there is nothing in particularly confidential that made me contacting you on the private communication channel Shirogane…it just, I was wondering if we are doing the right thing after all…" Meiya finished her reply, as Takeru Shirogane could see the saddened expression of his beloved best friend. It was when Takeru vividly remembered on how the previously annulled loop he was forced to kill Meiya in order to fulfil his destiny as Silver Saviour that would save the original state of the Alternative world in the expense of his beloved friends in which Meiya Mitsurugi was included as well.

It was when Takeru gritted his teeth as he tried to dismiss his vivid memories that was somehow becoming fresher everytime it came into his mind for all the sudden as if the said memories itself was just happening yesterday. However, as he thought for the right answer he would gave Meiya, Takeru started to remember on how his situation at the moment was definitely and fundamentally different from the situation he experienced in his previous annulled loops in his past life. Back then he was just a second lieutenant and of course he was still contributing significantly over the birth of XM3 Operating System (OS) and the completion of 00-unit that would become the final key for Project Alternative IV's success. The price he would need to pay for his achievements however was great, too great as he started to regret his decision and hardened resolve back then. It was when Takeru secretly hope and wish that he could redo the said loop for one more last time, even if his memories would be erased, as he only wish that he would be able to fulfil his destiny as Silver Saviour by saving the world as well as his friends and people he love and cherish dearly.

"I wish I could give you a definite answer for that Meiya…I mean Mitsurugi…unfortunately I personally still searching for the said answer myself…although one thing for certain, even though we weren't doing the right thing, you would not be alone to bear any responsibility from it…since I will be there with you in order to take the said responsibility together…" Takeru finished his reply, as he sourly smiled at Meiya Mitsurugi in front of him.

Meiya on the other hand was only remain silent as she tried to keep on believing over the choice she made as well as convincing herself that she was doing the right thing. In the meantime she was always dedicating herself to the cause for protecting her country Japan as well as people she hold and cherished dearly. It wasn't an easy task for her in reality, as she would always need to come in term with her own past heritage as supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin's shadow. So far nobody ever figuring out about the special bond Meiya Mitsurugi was having with supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin with the exception of first lieutenant Takeru Shirogane, cadet Sumika Kagami and cadet Kasumi Yashiro. It was when Meiya somehow also felt a bit guilty for hiding such reality from her other best friends, although for the long run as well as for her other best friends' sake, it would be wiser to keep such truth and reality remain hidden after all.

"I see…so, you're still searching for the answer as well…" Meiya muttered back, as she made certain precise movements before her Fubuki's PB Blade gracefully slicing down the incoming F-16C Fighting Falcon in front of her into five pieces. "I'm sorry Mitsurugi…I wish I could be more helpful…" Takeru apologized, as Meiya was only shook her head before smiling gently at the legendary Silver Saviour in front of her or to be exact displayed on the small communication screen in front of her. "Please don't concern yourself with such thought Shirogane, since you are already more than being helpful for me as well as everyone else…perhaps…perhaps this time around, we will be able to break free from the chain that bind ourselves…our fate…" as soon as Meiya finished her reply, both Shirogane and herself somehow remembered over certain event that might be happening in their past life, or perhaps another situation that were proven to be reality outside and without the interference of Arca de Recluse.

…Flashback, at the other possibility of tertiary new world created after Break The World…

"I wish that I could be having a slight more power in order to change things…however unlike my eldest sister, I could never change anything…not even honouring someone that have been staking her very everything in order to protect us Japanese people and the Empire's honour and dignity…" Meiya took another deep breath and sighed, as she was somehow felt frustrated and saddened over her inability to change anything. In the meantime her trusted aide and bodyguard that was happens to be an Imperial Royal Guard Eishi in long black coat was only remain silent as he was still happens to be a good listener over Meiya's complaint.

"I'm sorry Shirogane…I should be stronger since I already made my decision as well as steeling my resolve in order to take eldest sister's place…moreover after our world transformed into another living inferno and merged with several other worlds in the progress as well…" Meiya once again apologized, as she was putting down an ornamental hairpiece she was usually wearing when she need to present herself in front of public and surviving Japanese in Seattle. In the meantime the Imperial Royal Guard Eishi in long black coat that happens to be Takeru Shirogane was only took another deep breath and sighed before he gave his reply over Meiya's complaint and apology just before. "This world have changed into a living hell Meiya…I mean supreme shogun Koubuin, as the aftermath of Operation Babylon somehow merge our living hell world with several other worlds together…" Takeru Shirogane gave his reply as well as explanation with his emotionless flat-voice tone meanwhile Meiya was only remain silent as she stared at her once beloved Takeru Shirogane's eyes in front of her.

Meiya remembered over how the was once cheerful Takeru Shirogane somehow becoming emotionless and cynical after he failed to protect those people he was holding and cherish dearly. It was when such reality somehow hurting her heart even more, as Meiya herself would never expect such grim reality would awaits her and Takeru as well as the rest of humanity not far in the future. In the end mankind might be destined to be doomed after all, as for species that only knew to hurt and destroy each other, punishment in form of extinction from mother nature herself would be proven to be an act of mercy in order to preserve the existence of the whole countless multiple multiverse itself, with humanity as its expense.

It was when Meiya found herself for wanting to cry although she was unable to do so unfortunately. Her tears might already run dry ever since she witnessed her friends left her one after another, as a living proof of the disastrous consequences behind Operation Babylon. "Chizuru, Tama, Yoroi, Ayamine…I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything…here I am…still living my life…a life of a coward and loser that couldn't even protect what I hold and cherish dearly…" Meiya was cursing her very own life, her very own existence, as she remembered on how her closest friends die one by one during Operation Babylon as part of United Nations Space Forces that was participating in deadly orbital drops missions in various BETA hives in her old world. In the meantime, the commencement of Operation Babylon in which mass bombing the remaining BETA hives by using massive amount of G-Bombs proven to be double-edged sword against the meagre number of mankind in Meiya's original world itself.

It was when the horrendous oceanic inversion phenomenon occurred, as many lost their families, friends, as well as homes before resettle themselves on what would be left standing on the dying world itself. Remembering such reality, Meiya could only feel even more ashamed over herself, as surely Takeru as well as Marimo Jinguuji already gone through something worse in comparison to her. Even her eldest sister that was currently missing surely have been gone through something worse unimaginable to Meiya as well, as she could only grit her teeth in frustration and sadness at the moment. Perhaps the existence of emotionless Imperial Royal Guard that was once known as Takeru Shirogane at the moment proven to be the only sanctuary for what left within Meiya herself.

In the end however, thanks to the failed Operation Babylon as well as certain explosion created by time-space oscillation bomb in another dimension, Break The World occurred. Perhaps the current state of this world was far beyond the peaceful perfect world she as well as Takeru always dreaming to happen, although in reality if Meiya would like to admit, at least thanks to Break The World, she would never need to shoulder her burden alone anymore. Takeru would also need not to shoulder his burden alone as well, since new friends and allies from previously another worlds beyond their reach would definitely help them in order to reach for the never ending tomorrow that seem to be a faraway fleeting dream just a while ago prior Break The World.

It was when Meiya made a silent oath as she would keep on living her life to the fullest, shouldering her very own responsibility and destiny in order to protect the remaining humanity from her old world while if possible also returning Takeru Shirogane's smile and cheerfulness that seems already long lost ever since that Day. It was when she took her eldest sister identity and legacy as well, Meiya would definitely see through everything until the very end, even though the said end would be a bitter end instead of the happy ending. Once again, it was her silent oath and promise, as Meiya definitely would fulfil it regardless.

…The end of the flashback, back to the current timeline…

_**(Insert Song: Never Run Away, Performed By: Yukoh Kusunoki)**_

"We will be able to move forward and break free from everything that chain our destinies…as we already made our promise in order to see through everything until to the very bitter end, am I right Shirogane?" Meiya asked, as she was trying to keep on smiling although tears started to swell on her eyes, failing her attempt to kept strong image in front of her beloved Takeru Shirogane. "You're right Meiya! This time around we definitely win and break free from our chained destiny, as we will also help our new friends to correct this timeline into the proper one!" Takeru on the other hand was quickly gave his affirmative reply, as he remembered over the fact he wasn't the only one that have been through everything. It was also when Meiya's determination slowly but surely becoming another new foundation that would support his renewed resolve to protect his friends as well as the brave new world he was living in together with his aforementioned friends as well.

"Hey Mitsurugi! Shirogane! How long you two are planning to have romantic date over there? We have been quite in trouble here! Would you two kindly help us?" it was Class-Rep/ Chizuru's voice that could be heard booming across the entire battle zone via her Type-97 Fubuki's open channel as both Takeru and Meiya could see Class-Rep's blue Fubuki unsheathing a pair of combat knives and took down a pair of incoming AI-controlled MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki in an instant. "I'm sorry Class-Rep! I was spacing out here…" Takeru apologized as his white Shiranui Second Phase 2 quickly dashed toward Chizuru's Fubuki while in the same time raining the incoming AI-controlled enemies' senjutsuki with metal rain of death from its assault support rifle.

Meiya in the meantime was only smiling alone, as she saw on how despite of numerous ordeals and hardships, her best friends were keep on doing their best in everything. It was when she saw another three Type-97 Fubuki senjutsuki were engaging another group of incoming enemies in solid formation as only experienced as well as well-trained Eishi with strong discipline could perform. Of course Meiya was also skilled and have been proofing herself in numerous battlefields as well as JIVES simulation against any possible given scenarios against the incoming wave after wave of enemies, although sometimes she would always doubting herself over whether the skill she possessed would be good enough to protect those she was hold and cherish dearly or not. In the end however, all doubt and worried seemed to be vanished away from her mind as soon as she found her renewed resolve by watching her never give up best friends that keep on fighting in order to protect her as well as how she would be doing in order to protect them in the same time as well.

Currently Meiya as well as everyone else were redoing their life after countless failed attempt in their previous loop in order to reach never ending tomorrow they always wished and longed to obtain. However this time around, Meiya knew she would definitely be able reach it together with her best friends as well as her beloved Takeru Shirogane, since they would never fight this war alone anymore. Even with Yokohama Base is no longer exist in this new timeline, things already turned out to be better for her as well as the others with the exception of this senseless terrorist attack in Alaska's Yukon Base. It was when she once again glanced at her dearest best friends' senjutsuki as well as her newfound allies from different worlds out there, Meiya welcome the incoming enemies in front of her with her Fubuki's PB Blade. It was the very proof of her resolve in order to fight once again for obtaining never ending tomorrow, as no matter what happened Meiya Mitsurugi would never regret the choice she made at the moment to keep on fighting regardless to what happened.

In the meantime, Lunateresia was just came out from the supply hangar formerly leased to 37th security force unit Astraea after she finished on resupplying her metallic marble green EF-2000 Typhoon that was in "Blast Guard" configuration similar to cadet Mikoto Yoroi's configuration on her metallic cobalt blue Fubuki senjutsuki itself. "Everyone, I'm sorry for taking quite a while for resupplying…I was also finished on activating resupply pods to be released on the area in which our allies need them the most…now, shall we finish these incoming enemies as quickly as possible before rendezvous with our friends and allies…nee…" it was when second lieutenant Lunateresia von Witzleben apologized at everyone for taking quite a while in order to resupply herself meanwhile she was also delivering good news over numerous supply pods would soon reach their beleaguered allies out there.

In the meantime, inside one underground tunnel's branch that would be connected to the command centre of Alaska's Yukon Base…

"Teana-san, are you sure we are moving to the right direction?" private elite first class Erio Mondial asked, as he was following the older female Enforcer Teana Lanster from behind. In the meantime, Erio's girlfriend that was being identified as another private elite first class Caro Ru Lushe was only remain silent as she was listening at Erio's question. "According to the map previously obtained by Cross Mirage…we are currently walking on the right direction…so don't you worry too much Erio…" Teana gave her reply back, as she was also smiling at the younger Erio meanwhile Erio himself quickly nodded back in agreement before he could be seen on readying his CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon AEC armament in metallic red and white colour. "Uhm, Teana-san…I think Erio-kun was just fearing that we would not be arriving on time in order to try to establish contact with outside and asking for reinforcements…" this time around Caro decided to voice her thought that was also supporting Erio's concern just before.

"I already take everything into consideration Caro and I believe we would still be arriving earlier than our…" it was before Teana could finish her sentence, Cross Mirage decided to gave his master warning over unidentified movement that were detected by him. "Sir, a single life signature was detected and currently moving to our direction…contact will be imminent in less than three minutes…" Cross Mirage finished his warning, as Teana quickly thanked her faithful Intelligence Device before readying her own AEC armament that was being identified as CW-AEC09X-2 Oxtongue (Ochstan) Custom. Erio and Caro in the meantime were only nodding in full understanding as they were also readying their respective AEC armaments as well. It was when a tall well-built figure could be seen appearing from the corner of the tunnel's corridor as Teana quickly aiming her Oxtongue Custom before shouted at the said incoming mysterious tall well-built figure.

"Freeze! Identify yourself!" Teana shouted, as soon enough she was feeling quite relieved deep down inside her heart as soon as she saw the said mysterious figure were raising both of his hands. Teana in the meantime was quite certain that both Erio and Caro were also find the entire situation quite relieving after they found out the said mysterious figure happens to be another human being like them and/ or at least understand the very language Teana have been spoken just before. It was when the said mysterious figure walked slowly at Teana, Erio and Caro's direction while replying back at the three of them with an old gentlemanly voice albeit a little bit sly in the same time as well.

"It was quite rude for asking someone else's name without even properly introducing yourself, and it was deeply saddened my heart to come into realization that such rude question came from a beautiful lass like yourself…" as soon as the mysterious tall and well-built man finished his reply, Teana, Erio and Caro finally could see him clearly as soon as he stopped right in front the three of them that was happen to be a middle-age tall gentleman in formal business suit attire together with its necktie and light grey coloured long coat and fedora. Even though Erio and Caro seemed to be oblivious over the mysterious middle-age ojisan in front of them, Teana was definitely well aware over the identity of the said mysterious ojisan in front of her, as she kept on pointing her Oxtongue Custom at him before replying back with cold and flat voice tone.

"I don't think it would be necessary for me to introduce myself to the shady man from Imperial Ministry of Intelligence…am I right, mister Sakon Yoroi?" Teana finished her cold reply, as both Erio and Caro definitely could feel an aura of hostility came out from Teana herself. It was when the mysterious tall and well-built ojisan that being referred as Sakon Yoroi from Imperial Ministry of Intelligence was only shrugging his shoulders before replying back in easygoing and playful voice tone similar to professor Yuuko Kouzuki when she was joking around in her non-serious conversation mode.

"Impressive! Well said deduction that I expect to be no less from professional veteran and independent Enforcer like yourself…Teana Lanster of Time-Space Administration Bureau Navy's special investigation division, although I would like to say that you are as shady or even shadier than myself miss Lanster…too bad, since you're a fine looking lass…as I wouldn't mind to introduce you to my son…eh, wait…my daughter?" Sakon Yoroi finished his reply, as he took off his fedora before bowing slightly at Teana that was seem unfazed as she was still keep on pointing her Oxtongue Custom AEC armament at him. "Teana-san is not a shady person like you ojisan! You're even more dangerous as someone would not supposedly walking around alone by himself in this underground tunnel without any bad intention!" this time around Caro was shouting at the mysterious Sakon Yoroi in front of her for all the sudden, as she couldn't take the idea of him trying to accuse Teana's occupation as an Enforcer to be a shady work.

"Thanks, Caro…" Teana telepathically thanked Caro meanwhile the younger female summoner was only nodding back in understanding before glared intently at Sakon Yoroi in front of her. It was when Sakon Yoroi couldn't help himself from laughing as both Teana and Caro were just remain silent while the latter kept her intent glare at him. "What's so funny!?" this time around Erio decided to ask as he was also aiming his Strike Cannon at Sakon Yoroi, meanwhile the shady ojisan from Imperial Ministry of Intelligence quickly winked at Erio before he gave his reply back, but not before Erio himself could feel a shivered chill all across his back after seeing such crude display of joke (perhaps) from the said mysterious ojisan in front of him. Teana and Caro were remaining unfazed, although the latter gave Erio a quick glance and somehow glaring at Sakon Yoroi even angrier than before.

"Surely I never expect the strong bond of companionship that I always heard before definitely real…Time-Space Administration Bureau surely never stop to surprise me and I started to come into realization on how and what made us mankind in this world fail to achieve victory against BETA in the first place…that's why I am laughing over our stupid existence…mister private elite first class Erio Mondial…" once again Sakon Yoroi's answer was serving as a solid testament over the vast amount of knowledge happens to be stored within the said middle-age man's head as Erio himself was left speechless over the fact that Sakon Yoroi was already knowing his identity in which include his personal information from the entire time.

"Surely, as Caro stated before…you're not happens to be having a little walk in here right…mister Yoroi?" this time around Teana once again asked the mysterious spy ojisan in front of her, meanwhile Sakon Yoroi himself was only smiling back at the younger female Enforcer in front of him before replying back. "I leave everything in your own personal deduction Enforcer Lanster…although I definitely have something that might interest you and everyone else in Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6…" Sakon Yoroi was once again gave his reply back before he hand down a small microchip toward Teana that was remain unfazed, although she did accepting the said microchip and put it inside her barrier jacket's pocket.

"Now, I shall bid my farewell here…Time-Space Administration Bureau's agents! If our fate happens to be crossing path once again, let us all have a more pleasant encounter instead…adieu!" as soon as Sakon Yoroi finished his sentence and bid his farewell, he threw a tiny smoke bomb and disappeared before Teana, Erio and Caro. "Is he ninja or something?" Erio asked in disbelief meanwhile Teana and Caro were only remain silent before the latter approached her beloved boyfriend and replying back. "Don't worry Erio-kun! Next time this weird ojisan appeared in front of us again, I will definitely protect you from his lecherous wink!" Caro replied back with strong determination shown on her eyes meanwhile Erio could be seen laughing sheepishly before thanked his girlfriend for her unyielding support on his side ever since the day of Lost Property Riot Force 6 a while back in the past.

Teana on the other hand was only remain silent as she took out the small microchip from her barrier jacket's pocket and stared at it intently. "Sir, is there anything that might concern your mind at the moment?" Cross Mirage asked, as Teana was only smiling back before she shook her head gently and replying back at her faithful Intelligence Device. "There is nothing to worry at the moment Cross Mirage, since our current primary objective is to reach command centre within the designated time frame…after that, we can worry about the content of this microchip later on…" Teana gave her reply, meanwhile Cross Mirage quickly replying back in agreement as well. "Likewise I agree with your decision sir…" it was after Cross Mirage finished his reply, Teana nodded back in agreement before she turned her attention at both Erio and Caro that were already waiting for her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Erio…Caro…shall we get going then?" it was when both Erio and Caro nodded in agreement as they followed Teana in order for resuming their current mission. It was when the terrorist incident that was later on well famously known as Yukon Incident soon will be reaching it climatic conclusion.

Although unknown by Teana, Erio, Caro and the rest of people that were getting involved in the aforementioned incident, a dark web of conspiracy started to trap them within the spiralled endless struggle between life and death. It was when the true face of evil will soon be revealed across the countless multiple multiverse out there and the true final battle would also finally begin.

_To Be Continued…_


	22. Episode 20

**Episode 20**

~ Inheritor of Memories and Destinies ~

* * *

_"Memories are always precious since they were the one that shape and strengthen ourselves in order to carry on our destiny with pride and steeling resolve…"_

"_However, since we can't live our life with memories alone…we still need to do our best from now own…until the day we reach the never ending tomorrow we sought together up until now, forever and ever…"_

Sergeant Subaru Nakajima from Time-Space Administration Bureau's gulf special rescue unit that was currently assigned as one forward attacker for Special Duty Section 6 were seen tearing off the outer armour plates of J-10 senjutsuki's wreckage in front of her. Despite heavy smoke of gunpowder she inhaled as well as how her combat cyborg's sensory systems tried to warn her due to the risk of being exposed under heavy enemies' fire over what she was doing at the moment, Subaru always true to her one and only resolve. It was to rescue as many lives as possible with her entire strength meanwhile in the same time keep on getting stronger herself in order to save even more life in the end.

"Are you alright? I will definitely get you out and rescue you to the safety…so, please be strong and never give up on living!" it was Subaru's sincerest encouragement, as she successfully force her way in to the cockpit block of the fallen J-10 senjutsuki in order to rescue the trapped and injured Eishi within it. In the meantime, the wounded Eishi of the fallen J-10 that happens to be no other than second lieutenant Hibiki Ganaha of 765 autonomous squadron "The Mondenkind" was only stared at the older female combat cyborg in front of her. It was when Hibiki tried to say something although her injury quickly prevented her to do so, as she was coughing blood instead. "Please speak no more, since you need to save the remaining strength you have left in you in order to keep on living…" as soon as Subaru finished her reply and instruction, she was quickly activating one of her combat cyborg's sensor in order to scan and find out the extend of injuries sustained by second lieutenant Hibiki Ganaha in front of her.

"Both of her legs were almost get crushed in-between J-10's compartment and control panels, although she could be considered lucky as they were not crushed by the weight of the said compartment itself…I better remove them first before they crushed Hibiki's legs…her head sustaining light injury…but the cut on her left abdomen were bleeding and I also need to stop it from bleeding even more…" Subaru made her mental note, as she carefully removing the compartment and control panel of J-10 that almost crushing Hibiki's legs before unlocked the locking bolt that connect Hibiki's fortified suit with the pilot seat of J-10 on her back. "Uuuu…" Hibiki moaned, as she was starting to lose her consciousness due to blood loss around the same time when Subaru successfully removing her out from the wreckage of J-10 senjutsuki.

"Subaru-chan…let me help you as well…" it was when Subaru turned her head as she saw the Knight of the Lake, Shamal Yagami approached her and quickly applying some light healing spells on Hibiki's bruises and injuries. "Thank you very much Shamal-sensei! If you were not here, I'm not sure if I could stop her bleeding and save her life!" Subaru quickly thanked Shamal, as the said Knight of the Lake herself was only smiling back at Subaru. "You're welcome Subaru-chan…and I am here only to offer my little help…it was you who rescue Hibiki-chan from her doomed fate and I hope you could be more proud over what you have been achieving just before, as well as over your other achievements in the past as well ne…" as Shamal finished her reply and smiling at Subaru, the legendary silver ace of TSAB's gulf special rescue unit herself could only nodded back meekly before properly answering at the said Knight of the Lake's reply and compliment just before.

"I'm just doing the thing I should be doing to my best capabilities and Shamal-sensei…there would also times in which I failed to save the life of those I wish to rescue…." Subaru finished her reply, as she was trying her very best to keep on smiling at Shamal although the Knight of the Lake herself noticed on how Subaru's eyes started to get teary as soon as she finished her reply. "I'm sorry to hear that Subaru-chan…although I want you to keep on remembering those people you were manage to save like Hibiki-chan here as well…by remembering both your achievements and failures, you will definitely be able to get stronger and save more life in the future…also, I believe those people you failed to save in the past will never blame you and instead feel grateful that you were trying beyond your everything in order to rescue them…" it was when Shamal finished her second reply, Subaru once again understood that she mustn't dwelling on her past failures at the moment, as she would still need to carry the unconscious Hibiki Ganaha back to Wolfram's medical bay.

"Shamal-sensei…" Subaru meekly muttered, as she glanced at the older female Knight of the Lake in front of her, as Shamal was only smiling back gently at the said silver ace in front of her as well. "Hai…Subaru-chan?" Shamal asked. "Thank you for keep on reminding me to look for tomorrow instead of dwelling on the past failure of mine…I will be fine Shamal-sensei and again thank you…" as soon as Subaru finished her reply, she was bowing her head slightly before piggybacking the injured and unconscious Hibiki Ganaha on her back and left the battlefield in order to return to Wolfram via "Wing Road" spell she just summoned.

"Good luck Subaru-chan and I'm sure you will be fine…now, let me help the others as well to end this senseless conflict as soon as possible…" as Shamal finished her personal monologue, she was turning her attention at the incoming three MiG-23 Cheburashka senjutsuki that were belong to the terrorists, as the said Knight of the Lake herself quickly activates her attack spell "Surging Storm" together with her beloved armed device Klarwind's assistance. It was when an instant chain of explosion caught Vita, Signum, Zafira and everyone else currently present in the battlefield before the three other fellow Wolkenritter members could only gulped, as the usually impulsive Vita made her remark telepathically at both Signum and Zafira. "I'm not sure about what was happening just before…but it seems Shamal is really angry at the moment…and angry Shamal is really scary…" Vita finished her telepathic remark meanwhile both Signum and Zafira were only nodded back in agreement as well before the three of them resuming their assault against their current respective enemies in front of them.

In the meantime, as Subaru carefully manoeuvring herself in-between several senjutsuki across the battlefield, she was being targeted by one of the terrorists' F-16C Fighting Falcon, although cadet Kei Ayamine swiftly dispatching the said F-16C Fighting Falcon by using a pair of PB knives previously sheathed within her Type-97 Fubuki's both arm sheaths. "Thanks!" Subaru quickly thanked Ayamine, as the silent girl was only replying back via private communication channel to Subaru's Mach Caliber. "No problem…rescue Ganaha-san…please…" as soon as Ayamine made her request on the reply she just gave Subaru, the silver ace of TSAB's gulf special rescue unit herself quickly nodded back in affirmative before continuing her journey to Wolfram's medical bay.

"Thanks Ayamine-san! I thought you will left Hibiki-san there alone…and not helping her, so uhm…I'm sorry as well for holding such prejudice against you!" it was when Ayamine received incoming private transmission from second lieutenant Yayoi Takatsuki that was quickly thanked and apologizing at her in the same time. "No problem, since I'm glad that…everything…fine…" Ayamine once again gave her modest reply, as she could see Yayoi's J-10 senjutsuki was currently fighting against a pair of MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki, although as Ayamine was already expecting, the petite and energetic Eishi from the Mondenkind easily dispatch those two senjutsuki without much trouble. "Uhm…shouldn't be spacing out…or Chizuru…definitely angry…" it was when Ayamine realized that she shouldn't be spacing out as she was still having another task that need to be done together with her best friends from Squad 207.

"Not good if I waste this second chance…given to me…should be doing…my best…."

Ayamine definitely remember, as well as everyone else in Squad 207 since all of them were given second chances perhaps in order to redo everything and prevent certain tragedy that would befall them in the future from becoming reality, or to be exact becoming the very same reality they experienced in their previous life and loop. It was when Ayanami remembered exactly on her very own final moment during Operation Ouka that would buy mankind of Alternative World at least another thirty years of survival.

…Flashback during Operation Ouka on one of the original timeline's loop…

"Kyaaaa!" a wailing scream could be heard as Ayamine was struggling very hard to keep her eyes open. It was when sharp pain could be felt piercing across her abdomen as well as the right side of her head, as she saw Chizuru's Type-00F Takemikazuchi started to be overwhelmed by the incoming destroyer and grappler-class BETAs. "Chi…Chizuru…" Ayamine remembered on how her relationship with Chizuru could be considered as an oddball, since the two of them were always exactly the opposite one to another. Chizuru was the one and only daughter from the late prime minister of Japan in Alternative World meanwhile Ayamine's father was someone that being treated as traitor of her country and being executed over the supposedly false accusation. It was as if things could not getting any worse afterward, Ayamine's former fiancé was found to be one behind 5th December Incident that claim Chizuru's father.

Perhaps for the two of them could still be able to fight together side by side, back to back were considered miracles by many, since both Chizuru Sakaki and Kei Ayamine were seem to be always to each other throats in which contrasting the fact on how the chemistry and teamwork for both of them as an element work really well, almost flawlessly in the battlefield. Even though Ayamine herself hates to admit such reality, at the moment, it was Chizuru that kept on fighting against the very odds of survival in order to ensure Ayamine's very own survival, even if such attempt would just for extending her very own life for a mere second. Realized over the fact Chizuru was indeed someone that would willing to sacrifice her own life in order to ensure Ayamine's survival, made Ayamine herself decided to keep on continuing her fight in order to protect Chizuru even though she might still not having any clear reason to do so.

It was when Ayamine's Type-00A white Takemikazuchi leaped over the group of grappler-class BETAs that started to pin Chizuru's Type-00F crimson Takemikazuchi down before utilizing its pair of hidden blades to decapitate as many grappler or destroyer-class BETAs mercilessly in close-combat finesse that happens to be Ayamine's best asset. "Monster! Filthy monster! Don't you dare! Don't you dare to take anything precious from me anymore! Don't you dare to take Chizuru away from me! DIEEEEE!" as soon as Ayamine screamed in anger and anguish, Chizuru could only smiled weakly as she shook her head gently and thanked the already severely injured Ayamine for sticking with her to the very bitter end. It was when tears started to roll from Ayamine's eyes, as her damaged Type-00A Takemikazuchi landed and kneeled nearby Chizuru's Type-00F.

"Really…we are indeed hopeless couple that always going for each other throats aren't we…" Chizuru smiled; as she closed her eyes before she could hear countless beeping warning from her damaged Type-00F Takemikazuchi indicates her current combative ability were already being reduced to almost non-existent anymore. "Chizuru…" Ayamine sobbed, as she saw another BETA hordes approaching toward their location meanwhile her very own Type-00A Takemikazuchi was also sustaining heavy damage and unable to continue to fight anymore. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry Chizuru…" between her sobs, Ayamine kept on apologizing as Chizuru opened her eyes and clearly could see Ayamine's crying face in which her tears mixed with blood that trailing free from the right side of her forehead. "Hush…don't cry Ayamine…you really look messy there…" Chizuru gave her reply back, as Ayamine was somehow also wondering on how her squad leader Chizuru Sakaki was still manage to keep her cool and smiling at her despite knowing her impending demise.

Ayamine dare not to say anything, as Chizuru took another deep breath before sighed and began her personal monologue. "Really…both of us really hopeless aren't we…we try to chase over happiness that we know already would be out of our reach…as we fail to notice such similar happiness already there around us ever since back then…" Chizuru paused her monologue as Ayamine could only weakly nodded in agreement since she was already losing so much blood from her injury. It was when with her tremble voice she decided to answer Chizuru's unfinished monologue while trying her very best to smile as well.

"Chizuru…are…you…happy…for…having…me…as…your…only…company?"

"Well, I never swing that way…but I don't thin it would be a bad idea as well to have you accompany me until we reach captain Isumi's place in the afterlife…thank you Kei…and I'm sorry as well…" as soon as Chizuru finished her sentence, Ayamine could see the main panel for S-11 self-destruct device installed on Type-00F Takemikazuchi was already being activated, as a single pull from Chizuru would definitely end everything, quickly and painlessly while in the same time took as many filthy BETA monsters around them as possible. It was when Ayamine was only smiling back and nodded weakly before she activates her very own S-11 self-destruct device's main panel installed on her Type-00A Takemikazuchi. "Chizuru…we do…together?" Ayamine asked, as she could feel her consciousness started to slip away. It was however also when Ayamine once again strengthen her heart and resolve in order to keep on living her remaining short life until she finished her final task together with her best friend Chizuru.

"Make your death counts…eh…not bad at all Kei…shall we do it in five seconds then?" as soon as Chizuru gave her reply back by reciting the very last sentence of Isumi Valkyrie's creed, Ayamine could only nodding back in agreement over the idea as she started to feel sleepy. As Chizuru started to count the final five seconds that would end everything, Ayamine began to realize something. "Did she just started to refer me by my first name…" as soon as Ayamine realized such small, insignificant, yet very important and precious thing in the final moment of her life, she strengthen her resolve while letting out one final cry before slamming her first on her S-11 self-destruct device's panel in front of her together with Chizuru. It was when the pure white light started to engulf both Chizuru and herself; Ayamine's mind was drifting back to the new reality in front of her.

…The end of flashback, back to the reality within the battlefield located in front of Yukon Base's main building…

"Ayamine! Hey, Ayamine! Are you alright?" Ayamine could only startled in surprise, as she saw Chizuru's worried expression appeared on the private communication channel screen located on the top-right hand corner of the panoramic display from her retinal projection. It was when Ayamine shook her head gently before she gave her reply back. "I'm fine…Chizuru…remember something…shouldn't…remember…" Ayamine gave her reply back with her usual flat voice tone before she spun her close-combat PB knives and took down another MiG-29 senjutsuki in front of her meanwhile she noticed Chizuru's own Type-97 Fubuki was standing back to back from her own Fubuki while raining the incoming enemies' senjutsuki with 36mm metal hails of death from her pair of Type-87 assault rifles.

"Is it about those memories Shirogane-san told us was happening in our previous lives…previous loops of these countless multiverse?" Chizuru asked, as Ayamine was only nodding back in acknowledgement. It was when the usually strict Chizuru "Class-Rep" Sakaki took another deep breath and sighed before continuing her sentence while in the meantime surprisingly smiling at Kei Ayamine as well. "I believe we all already made our decision to not get troubled by such vivid memories we inherited from what happened on that time Ayamine…however, I personally understand and share your sentiment over those memories as well as paradoxes that were happening after Break The World…" Chizuru finished her reply, as once again Ayamine was only nodding back in agreement as well.

"However Chizuru…the most important thing…keep on fighting…protecting Shirogane…"

Chizuru was only smiling alone, as she heard such reply from Ayamine since she could definitely agree over the entire reason for her as well as the rest of her friends' existence here would perhaps mean to be a second given chance to cut any loose tie that bind their destinies after all. She knew back then, on her previous life in countless different loops and possibilities, the fact that Kashgar Hive's destruction as well as perhaps the eradication of entire BETA's population on Earth would only bought mankind's survival for another thirty years more maximum.

There were more than zillion BETA population or perhaps those estimation were only mean to imply over the possible number of "Superior" strain BETA all across these countless multiple multiverse out there. Everytime Chizuru remembered such reality after being told by Shirogane in this particular irregular loop post Break The World, she could only somehow smiled sadly after she realized there would perhaps no way for mankind to survive in this kind of merciless reality and onslaught after all. She tried to put the mask of brave and strict "Class-Rep" or "Squad Leader" or whatever role she might be given in this particular loop, although ironically her very best friend second lieutenant Akane Suzumiya was the first person that pointed out her true wary heart in which full with uncertainty. "In the end if everything would just be another futile struggle, why would they even bother to do it at all?" as such thought always appeared within Chizuru's mind every now and then, until she reached Alaska's Yukon Base and encounter many people with colourful personalities she never met before in her past life when she experienced those countless loops.

"Protecting Shirogane eh…no…not only Shirogane, I want to be able to protect everyone else as well…Sumika, Yashiro, professor Kouzuki, people from Argos Test Flight, first lieutenant Takamura, everyone else…I want to be able to try my best…no matter how hopeless and bleak the future seems to be…I would only regret myself if I'm not trying to give my best…so I am not giving up! That's my answer, my resolve!" as once again Chizuru decided to strengthen her resolve, she smiled at Ayamine that was taking down the incoming enemies' senjutsuki in close-quarter-combat before she also decided to focus herself on her current battle and keep on living through this hellish situation for the sake of her friends that she promise would protect at any cost. It was Chizuru's resolve, as she was definitely sure Ayamine and the rest of her friends would think the same as well.

In the meantime, at certain location not far from Imperial Royal Guard's hangar…

It was a beautiful swift and clean move as a single Type-94 Shiranui senjutsuki in livery teal grey colour of Imperial Japanese Army sliced an incoming element of F-16C Fighting Falcon by using its PB blade, as the said element Fighting Falcon senjutsuki themselves were cut into seven pieces. "Whoaaa…! I never expect supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin would be really skilful in swordplay…Reinforce, would you mind to record every single movement of her swordplay for future reference of tuning Gespenst Haken's close-combat pattern?" the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave asked, as chibi-Reinforce Eins herself was only nodding in agreement as she was also smiling back at him. "Affirmative meister Ave, in the meantime…shall we return to the main building's area in which my meister Hayate and the others are waiting?" Reinforce Eins replied back, as she was asking another question as well. Ave on the other hand quickly nodded in agreement over Reinforce's question and suggestion before she contacted everyone else through Gespenst's open communication channel.

"I think we better get going as per acting lieutenant Ave's suggestion…since I also already finished to secure and destroy any confidential documents that might be leaked to our competitors after all…" first lieutenant Yui Takamura replied back, agreeing at Ave's suggestion just before meanwhile her majestic golden Type-00F Takemikazuchi could be seen standing side by side with first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi's metallic crimson Type-00F Takemikazuchi. "I and Yukiho-chan also already done over here…acting lieutenant-san, shall we get going?" this time around second lieutenant Haruka Amami was also replying at Ave's suggestion as the young Time Diver himself could see an element of J-10 senjutsuki piloted by second lieutenant Haruka Amami and second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara successfully neutralize the incoming six F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki together with four MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki all by themselves.

"I think it would be better if we proceed as quickly as possible…second lieutenant Hagiwara, would it be alright for you to fight for a bit longer?" this time around, instead the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver's reply, Reinforce Eins decided to answer Haruka's reply/ question just before while in the same time asking Yukiho whether she was alright after prolonged combat situation. It was when Yukiho could be seen smiling back gently and cutely before she gave her nod and reply at Reinforce Eins. "I'm fine sergeant major Eins! Since you told me to keep on accepting myself while working hard to improve myself and everything will definitely will be alright…ne?" as Yukiho finished her reply, she could see Reinforce Eins' smiling face as the first generation Reinforce unison device herself was staring at Yukiho in which Reinforce Eins' beautiful crystal garnet eyes met with Yukiho's chestnut brown eyes.

"Uhm, sergeant major Eins…this is…a bit awkward…uuuu…~" Yukiho blushed slightly, meanwhile Reinforce Eins only shook her head gently before she gave her reply at the timid second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara in front of her. "I'm glad to hear that you finally find the resolve in order to fight against your own shortcoming and keep on improving yourself second lieutenant Hagiwara…in anyway, shall we get going then?" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her reply, Yukiho was only nodded back in agreement as her J-10 senjutsuki started to leave the once combat zone followed by one of her best friend; second lieutenant Haruka Amami. It was when Haruka decided to contact Yukiho via private communication channel, as her face soon enough popped up on the top-right hand corner of main screen display projected by retinal projection in front of Yukiho's eyes.

"Hey, Yukiho-chan…did you just talked with sergeant major Eins-san before? Is it something important that would becoming our concern as well?" Haruka asked, as Yukiho was only smiling back at her best friend before she gave her reply back. "Uhm, it would be a secret for now on Haruka-san…tee hee…" as soon as Yukiho finished her reply, Haruka could only sighed in defeat as her J-10 senjutsuki kept on following Yukiho's J-10.

"I'm sorry Haruka-san…it just, I don't want to burden you and everyone else from 765-Pro with this small problem of mine until at least we survive this ordeal first…" Yukiho was continuing her explanation, as Haruka quickly smiled back at Yukiho herself before she gave her reply back to her best friend in front of her. "Please don't worry about that Yukiho-chan, since I won't force you to tell me anything if you're not ready…but please remember that you never be a burden for me Yukiho-chan and I believe everyone from 765-Pro would think the same as well ne…" as soon as Haruka finished her reply, Yukiho quickly nodded back in agreement before the two of them finally understand each other even more. It was as the said element of J-10 senjutsuki piloted by Haruka and Yukiho kept their distance flawlessly on following Ave's Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken, as well as supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin's Type-94 Shiranui senjutsuki and an element of Type-00F Takemikazuchi piloted by first lieutenant Yui Takamura and first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi, the young Enforcer aide Ave took another short glance at those two before muttering alone in his own monologue.

"Those two…Haruka Amami and Yukiho Hagiwara definitely very skilful on piloting their respective senjutsuki units…as I believe their aptitudes as Eishi could be around the same level or perhaps rivalling Takeru Shirogane himself…" Ave made his remark, as chibi-Reinforce Eins hologram in front of him was only shook her head gently before replying back at her surrogate Lord's remark just before. "I don't think both second lieutenant Amami and second lieutenant Hagiwara's aptitude as Eishi would be around the same level to first lieutenant Shirogane's aptitude…although I do note hardworking attitude of those two as well as the rest of the Mondenkind's Eishi with the exception of second lieutenant Miki Hoshii and Futami twins would proven to be their greatest asset that would bring them to the same level with first lieutenant Shirogane's skill as well as natural talent as Eishi…sooner or later…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply, as Ave was only nodding back in agreement before he pressed certain panel on the hologram touch screen of his Gespenst Haken's sub-monitor to display statistic combat data of both F-16 series senjutsuki as well as J-10 series from the said Personal Trooper's database library itself.

"Reinforce, one thing for sure…these Eishi from the Mondenkind definitely well suited more on piloting lightweight senjutsuki in which usually used to perform quick hit and run tactic while in the same time more adaptable to perform various multi-role tasks in the battlefield at the same time…albeit lighter senjutsuki could also be associated with weaker engine output and…or…lighter and thinner armour materials…" as Ave finished his remark, Reinforce Eins was only smiling at her beloved surrogate Lord before she gave her reply back. "For that reason meister Ave, I believe second lieutenant Amami as well as second lieutenant Hagiwara and the rest of the Mondenkind squadron's Eishi would always doing their very best in each battlefields since they were fully aware over the shortcoming of those senjutsuki they choose to pilot…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply, as once again Ave could be seen nodding back in agreement over Reinforce Eins' reply just before.

"Well, I do agree with you Reinforce…since it was already proven the heavier and thicker armoured senjutsuki would mean nothing against BETA's merciless onslaught…and it was proven that Eishi in lighter senjutsuki would fare better against BETA by avoiding their merciless onslaught than take them head-on…anyway, interesting fact that I found…F-16 series senjutsuki in particular F-16C Fighting Falcon were somehow happens to be the main development platform for J-10 series senjutsuki…no wonder Haruka Amami and Yukiho Hagiwara as well as the rest of Mondenkind squadron's Eishi could master these lightweight high-performance units at ease in comparison to Type-94 Shiranui…" Ave finished his remark, as he every once and in a while checked whether an element of J-10 senjutsuki piloted by Haruka and Yukiho were still following him while keeping a steady distance as well. It was when Reinforce Eins gave her reply back while in the meantime still smiling at her beloved surrogate Lord in front of her as well.

"According to the development data I gathered together with professor Stern Starks for both XFJ Plan and Phantom Works…Japanese domestically produced senjutsuki were always built with more sensitive control in comparison to other senjutsuki made by other countries around the world…it was due to the nature of Japanese mountainous region, dense forest and uneven terrains would require their senjutsuki to be manoeuvrable to the point for being able to change direction in a mere second…because of that, many unfamiliar Eishi would find Japanese senjutsuki to be more difficult to tame and I believe the Mondenkind's Eishi were not be an exception as well…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply, meanwhile Ave was only remain silent as he remembered his own experiences from being involved in XFJ Plan as well as Phantom Works as soon as he returned to this Unlimited world together with his newfound family, friends and allies from Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6.

…Flashback on certain particular time when the young Enforcer aide engaged in certain conversation with professor Stern Starks via long-distance/ inter-dimensional communication…

"Basically, I personally still find the reason to upgrade Type-94 series senjutsuki into XFJ-01 Phase 2 that were entrusted to us by XFJ Plan's current chief development program and observer…first lieutenant Yui Takamura somehow a bit redundant…since the base design of Type-94 Shiranui itself already high-performance and I found the adamant reason to upgrade it into Shiranui Second is solely base on the need to improve the performance of current Type-94 Shiranui to rival other countries' latest third generation senjutsuki such as EF-2000 Typhoon or even F-22A Raptor series…instead of the necessity on fighting against BETA…" Ave finished on voicing his own opinion meanwhile Reinforce Eins that was keep him company decided to remain silent.

"I understand your reasoning for favouring the allocated fund to be used to mass-produce Type-94 Shiranui as many units as possible instead of developing totally new units, since the original Shiranui itself already proven to be dead-end machines while refurbishment to create Shiranui Second Phase 2 could only be done by using Type-94-1C Shiranui 1C as its base development platform instead…" professor Stern Starks (Material-S) calmly replying back, as she took another glance at both proposed blueprint designs for XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 2 as well as F-15SE Silent Eagle. "To be honest mister Ave…Silent Eagle would be a lot more economical and efficient to be implemented, as it could be tailored for Japanese Eishi's style and use as well…" once again Stern Starks (Material-S) added her own explanation to the reply she just gave before, as both Ave and Reinforce Eins were only remain silent for the latter decided to reply back on behalf of her beloved surrogate Lord.

"Professor Starks…I believe meister Ave would also understand fully over the fact that…even though we allocate those funds to mass-produce Type-94 Shiranui and completely replacing Imperial Japanese Army's Type-77 Gekishin…without skilful Eishi like those who belongs to A-01 Tactical Armour Wings as well as Argos Test Flight…the entire effort would be futile, as there would be not enough number of skilful Eishi that could pilot and bring Type-94 Shiranui into its maximum potential…" Reinforce Eins finished on voicing her thought, as Ave was only nodded in agreement over her opinion just before. It was when professor Stern Starks took a deep breath and sighed before she stared at both Ave and Reinforce Eins with her sapphire blue eyes and serious expression on her face as she gave her reply back.

"Currently, this kind of assistance is unfortunately the only thing we…Eternal Ring Foundation and Time-Space Administration Bureau could and agree to provide…since, even though we all wish for the same never ending tomorrow for this world's future endeavour…we also wish this world could settle their own differences and claim their own future by using their own strength and resolve…" Stern paused her reply, as both Ave and Reinforce Eins were nodded back in agreement as well. The young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave definitely understand and agree over Stern's reply just before, he was somehow still wished that he could done a little bit more for the sake of this newborn world. In the meantime Reinforce Eins was also thinking the same, as she definitely also wish that she could done more although her own wish was simply only resonated with her beloved surrogate Lord's wish instead of fully her very own. It was when Ave decided to gave his reply at professor Stern Starks while he also voicing his own thought as well.

"I personally wish that I could keep on helping them with my very everything in order to ensure this world's mankind to obtain the very never ending tomorrow they were wish to obtain…although, in the same time I could also understand professor Starks' argument since our help could be proven to be another double-edge sword if mankind in this particular world are not ready to settle their own differences and walk together side by side to reclaim the very future that should be theirs…" Ave finished his reply, as his expression was somehow slightly saddened over the fact that he was thorn between providing mankind of this newborn Unlimited world with the finest blade to eradicate BETA completely with the risk for the said blade to be used to slit each other throats instead, or to keep on maintaining the current adequate force in order to remove BETA slowly but surely with the risk of sacrificing many things along the way, similar to the path once taken by the famous Silver Saviour; first lieutenant Takeru Shirogane himself.

"I think the most important thing is…" Ave and Stern turned their attention at Reinforcer Eins that was pausing her sentence instantly before the said young Enforcer aide himself told her to continue her unfinished sentence just before. "I think the most important thing is to do our best while keep on watching over this newborn world in which we all start to grow on loving and cherish dearly as well…even though later on mankind of this world might gone astray…I believe we would be able to help them back to their proper path…am I right meister Ave? Professor Starks?" Reinforce Eins finished her sentence, as she was only smiling gently at both Ave and Stern Starks (Material-S) in front of her.

"I think we bet carried away and worried too much over something that have not yet happening mister Ave…I should say, you're a very lucky individual for having lady Reinforce Eins as your unity knight…as she would definitely without fail support you in your task to help this newborn Unlimited world to its proper path…back to the main issue, I believe the choice to start with XFJ-01 unit a to c production would definitely be the right one and you should be proud for accepting such task from first lieutenant Takamura herself…mister Ave…" Stern added her own remark, as Ave was only laughing sheepishly as soon as he realized on how silly he was for worrying something that have not yet happening. In the end, Ave was also understand on how XFJ Plan would be the best choice currently available for Empire of Japan in order to survive in this world in which BETA's threats as well as human's threats equally could endanger the very sovereignty of the already feeble empire itself.

It was when Ave once again made his decision together with Reinforce Eins to give his very best on realizing XFJ Plan into reality in order to not only protecting the existence of Empire of Japan itself but most importantly those people he already consider trusted friends and allies, the one that he love and cherish dearly and willing to bet everything in order to protect. In the very end, Ave would definitely feel grateful as everyone else from Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and Eternal Ring Foundation were somehow also share the very same wish he was having within the very bottom of his sincerest heart.

…The end of flashback, back to the present time…

"Indeed Japanese domestically produced senjutsuki somehow more sensitive and difficult to control in comparison to other senjutsuki…although, I was also remember something else when I tried to remember such fact from professor Starks' lecture a while back ago…" Ave made his remark, as chibi-Reinforce Eins in front of him was only stared at the said Enforcer aide with slightly puzzled expression on her face. "Did you remember about something else meister Ave?" Reinforce Eins asked. "Yes, although it was certainly something that you as well as Hayate-san and everyone else already know and would definitely do in order to reach the never ending tomorrow you all wish to obtain as well…am I right Reinforce?" as soon as Ave finished on giving his reply over her own question, Reinforce Eins realized over what kind of memories the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver that also happens to be her surrogate Lord remembered just before. It was when Reinforce Eins also started to remember the very meaning and importance of memories itself.

Memories would always be a precious thing since they were the very foundation that shape people and strengthen their resolve in order to reach what they wish to obtain. Although in the end mankind could never live their life with memories alone since the most important thing is to try their very best to strife on what they were aiming for. It was definitely the very fundamental understanding that Reinforce Eins would be able to accept and understand, as she already made her very own resolve to try her very best in order to reach and obtain the very never ending tomorrow together with those she always hold and cherish dearly.

_To Be Continued…_


	23. Episode 21

**Episode 21**

~ Paradise Lost ~

* * *

_"When you get to the point in where you can laugh at your past mistakes, you'll find new precious things that would replace what you have lost…"_

Beyond the void between countless multiple continuities…

"So, the very first phase is almost completed and we can move to the second phase of this Project Unlimited of yours, I suppose…although I never thought that you're such a romantic individual for indirectly pulling those strings in order to ensure the completion of Yokohama Base's construction…" a mysterious individual made his remark as he smiled at his female counterpart, meanwhile his female counterpart was only chuckled in amusement as soon as she heard such remark before she gave her reply back as well. "I see countless different possibilities and outcomes for this world alone…whether they would refer the world itself as Unlimited or Alternative…unlike the world that exist within Outer Gate or Original Generations region…people in this world were still chained by their very own fate…unable to mover forward and shape their own destinies…meanwhile what I merely could do is just to lend them a little bit help in order to help them on breaking free from their tragic chained destiny…" the mysterious female that happens to have an appearance of young teenage girl with beautiful long silver hair finished her reply, as her older male counterpart/ companion was only nodded in agreement as well.

"It was tragic indeed…as after hundreds and hundreds loops he experienced…the Silver Saviour could only delay the destruction of the said world he already came to love dearly for a merely another thirty years for the longest…I in the end couldn't personally bear to see such reality from keep on happening right in front of my eyes as you would definitely agree with me…and because of that, you were using Arca de Recluse's power as a catalyst to create paradoxes and irregularities in this particular world in order to ensure such tragic events would never repeat itself…moreover after the aforementioned Silver Saviour already once again steeling his resolve to redo his loop for one more last time and achieving the very never ending tomorrow he long and failed to achieve so far…" as soon as the older male finished his remark, he took another deep breath and sighed before stared at the bleak cloudy sky above him.

"Paradoxes…he did quite well in one of the paradox loop out there although things were not happening as what he ideally thought should be happened…the rebellion of Imperial Royal Guard as well as his newly bloomed ephemeral relationship with Yuuhi Koubuin…on the other hand, in another paradox…he as well as his beloved Sumika Kagami received W-series type physical containers that enable them to become almost superhuman and truly saviour of mankind, yet something else missing…there are two other loops in which one of the Eternal pays a visit on the said dimension and interacted with Takeru Shirogane, although the outcome of the said paradox dimension remain unknown as per today…however the particular last paradox loop I could see clearly was the world in which certain project that bear the same name of Distant Utopia took place, predating many other projects previously will be initialised by United Nations…" as soon as the teen girl finished her remark, she was smiling albeit with sad expression on her face as her older male companion was only nodded back in agreement before he gave his answer and own thought over her previous remark.

"Avalon…however even the new Originator unable to interfere with those paradox dimensions directly due to certain circumstances…unfortunately as well, as part of the circle between death and rebirth, those dimensions would meet their ends both naturally or in the hand of BETA eventually…since Break The World never happened to those said paradox worlds or dimensions to begin with…" as the older male finished his remark, the younger teen female (girl) with long silver hair was only shook her head gently as she put her hands on her older companion's clenching fists before she gave her answer that would mirror her resolve as well. "However, rest assure since those souls would never lost or went astray since they would be reborn each time one universe end its circle of life and another one come into existence…so, until the very end…please never lost any hopes and keep on believing for one more last loop the Silver Saviour would take since I have faith he would be able to perform the very miracle we long to see as well…to correct the timeline of this eternal dimension created by countless fragments of others as well…" as soon as the teenage girl with long silver hair finished her sentence, her older male companion was only smiling at her before nodded in agreement as well.

"I always believe your words even though I somehow couldn't help myself from feeling sad as well, ever since I saw your sad expression even under your smiling face Gueld…" the older male made his remark, as he gently stroke Gueld's silver long hair as the said teenage girl that was referred as Gueld somehow couldn't help herself from blushed slightly before she laughed sheepishly as soon as she heard her older male companion. "Well, I was born with this kind of face…so there is nothing I could do about that…moreover you should already heard the story about me anyway…the legend of Moonlight Witch that could see right through the future…" Gueld finished her remark, as this time around her older companion was only smiling back at her before nodding in agreement himself. "You're right…well then, shall we keep on watching over them until the time for us finally arrive?" as soon as he finished his reply, Gueld quickly nodded in agreement while once again smiling at him.

In the meantime, at Imperial Royal Guard's headquarter at Empire of Japan's provisional government in Hawaii…

"My Lord…we just received new updates in regard to the incident that was currently happening in Yukon Base…as well as the safety of supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin-sama since she is currently…" before Seijyurou Makabe could finish his sentence, general Takatsugu Ikaruga quickly shook his head and calmly dismiss one of his most trusteed aide beside Maya Tsukuyomi. "I don't think that part would be important for me to hear Makabe, how about the incident that was currently happening on the other side? Are they making their first move yet?" this time around general Ikaruga asked another question as first lieutenant Seijyurou Makabe was only remain silent for a short while before he took a deep breath, sighed and gave his reply/ answer at the Imperial Royal Guard's general in blue coat that was seated in front of him.

"I believe those people aren't stupid enough to bare their fangs openly to our Empire's presence in Seattle…even though I personally believe they foolish enough to do so, it would only give our only ally United States to completely subjugate our people in Seattle…both actions taken by them definitely unfavourable for us as well as our new partners as well…as for the incident on the other side, I believe our Self-Defense Force would be able to neutralize them before United States trying to sniff around like before…" as soon as Makabe finished his reply, Ikaruga was only nodding back in agreement before he decided to voice his own opinion as well.

"Makabe…" Ikaruga paused his sentence. "Yes, my Lord…" Makabe gave his reply back. "Have you ever dream for the world that free from BETA's threats as well as on how our people shall in the end reclaim back what truly belong to them?" as soon as Ikaruga finished on voicing his opinion with another question, Makabe was only remain silent before Ikaruga himself decided to continue his monologue. "Once BETA were successfully being removed completely from this world…the only thing that would wait our Empire is our worst enemies from the past…since they would once again bare their fangs against us…our people already tired and lost any of hopes since the very saviour that would led them to their former noble glory proven to be just another gentle young girl that love peaceful coexistence above anything else…" Ikaruga finished his second monologue, as this time around Makabe decided to reply back in order to voice his thought as well.

"Are you implying at supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin-sama, my Lord?" Makabe asked, as Ikaruga was only smiling sadly at the younger red coat Imperial Royal Guard's Eishi in front of him before he gave his reply back. "Yuuhi is a very gentle little girl…as well as her youngest twin sister Meiya…however, such kindness would proven to be the very reason for her own demise…Makabe, have you ever having this dream about something that supposedly happened to be your past life?" as soon as Ikaruga finished his answer with another question, Makabe only shook his head while remain silent. It was when Ikaruga decided to continue his sentence, as he seems to be remembering certain memories that should be forgotten or sealed away.

"I saw my own demise, as well as our Empire's sovereignty and Yuuhi becoming no more than a mere puppet to appease our supposed ally, United States…everytime I saw those memories flashed within my mind…I made my promise to become the very saviour of our people…even though in order to do so, I need to make a pact with demon itself…" as soon as Ikaruga finished his sentence, Makabe decided to voice his opinion as he very well knew about the demon Ikaruga was referring to. "I still distrust them my Lord if I am allowed to voice my own opinion…these people appeared out of nowhere and show us the very exact things that would be happening via certain small device…the Oracle Drive…or something like that…and their leader offering help while almost asking nothing in return…for that reason, I feel the whole things definitely very suspicious…" as soon as Makabe finished his reply, Ikaruga was only laughing as he gave his reply at one of his most faithful aide in front of him.

"I believe Yuuhi's friend and personal guest from the Church of the Saint King was also asking nothing while offering her support to our Empire and its people…because of that, you shouldn't worry yourself too much Makabe, since to the certain extend…I would be really careful while working with him and his people…in the same time, who knows that he might be genuinely willing to help us, our beleaguered Empire and its people as well? Am I right Makabe?" as soon as Ikaruga finished his reply, Makabe only took another deep breath before smiling at his Lord in front of him before he gave his answer as well. "Please forgive me for speaking out the line my Lord, in the meantime…regardless to the choice you made, I'm with you…" as soon as Makabe finished his answer, Ikaruga was only remain silent before he thanked Makabe for his unyielding continuous support.

In the meantime Seijyurou Makabe himself was pleased as he manage to voice his own opinion without in the end antagonizing his Lord, general Takatsugu Ikaruga himself. It was however he still somehow felt quite wary over the presence of these newfound friends of his Lord, as no matter how he tried to dismiss the idea of the path that Ikaruga took together with the rest of Imperial Royal Guard would proven to be the path that lead them into their own demise, once again the presence of these newfound friends of his that happens to posses knowledge and abilities beyond what the most advanced country from his own world could possess proven to solidify his worried. It was although in the end, these mysterious friends promised to aid Ikaruga and the rest of Imperial Royal Guard to return Empire of Japan back to its former glory while mass-producing Type-00 series Takemikazuchi in the same speed to Type-77 Gekishin and/ or Type-94 Shiranui's production rate, Makabe would still wondered over the true intention behind his Lord's newfound friends willingness to assist them in the end.

"Ilfriede…I wonder…what kind of decision she would make in this kind of situation…"

As Makabe glanced at the small pendant (medal) with Wolf carving engraved on it, he started to remember over one of his very closest best friend that happens to be his first love as well; second lieutenant Ilfriede von Feulner before he smiled alone and sighed. "I don't think trying to ask for her help would be good as if Ilfriede finds out about this…she would definitely laughed at me…but, again thanks to keep on reminding me so I can find the answer I currently seek with my own hands…" as soon as Makabe finished his own inner monologue and made his own resolve to keep on supporting his Lord; general Takatsugu Ikaruga while carefully keeping his eyes over these new friends of his Lord, he started to also silently pray for Ilfriede and the others' safety as well, as they would still currently fighting for their very own life in the battlefield of Alaska's Yukon Base.

Alaska's Yukon Base's battlefield, near the infamous fail-safe border referred as "Red Shift"…

"Plasma stakes set up! Take this! Jet Magnum!" Ave finished on shouting the name of his Gespenst Haken's close-combat quarter attack before the three hilts of the said Personal Trooper's melee armaments started to shine in platinum electric blue coloured plasma energy as soon as the said attack being initiated. "Meister Ave, three enemy units were detected approaching toward our current location…shall we try this attack on them?" Reinforce Eins asked, as she was also suggesting the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver to use Gespenst Haken's Jet Magnum attack on those three unfortunate terrorists' senjutsuki units that were approaching them. Ave on the other hand was only smiling back at his faithful unison device before nodded back in agreement over the said suggestion as well.

The very first punch pierced through the incoming F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki right on the cockpit block area, as Gespenst Haken's Jet Magnum attack proven as deadly as its melee armaments such as Grand Plasma Cutter and/ or Plasma Scythes. It was when the second and third AI-controlled F-16C Fighting Falcons decided to manoeuvre themselves in order create distance from Ave's Gespenst Haken while in the same time readying their assault cannons. However instead of charging ahead in order to perform another Jet Magnum attack, Ave was proven to be smart enough as he unsheathed one of his Gespenst Haken's Grand Slash Ripper before throwing the previously folded oversized windmill shuriken boomerang at the said two unmanned Fighting Falcon senjutsuki in front of him. Once again, his tactic proven to be effective enough as the said Grand Slash Ripper simultaneously tore those remaining two Fighting Falcons apart instantly.

"Wooow! Acting lieutenant-san! I never expect Gespenst Haken could perform that kind of attack and manoeuvre before…that's really awesome!" second lieutenant Haruka Amami in the meantime could only stared in awe as she witnessed the combat performance of what supposedly the very first generation of Personal Trooper line humanoid fighting machine in front of her. "This kind of manoeuvre more or less depend on the pilot skill and you definitely could perform similar things with your own J-10…second lieutenant Amami…" Ave quickly gave his reply back, as Haruka cheerfully nodded in approval over the said young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver's remark. It was when super deformed/ SD/ chibi-Reinforce Eins hologram once again appeared in front of Ave before she relayed another updated information over the entire battlefield of Alaska's Yukon Base.

"Currently almost seventy percent of these terrorists' fighting capabilities have been neutralized…meister Ave, it would just be a matter of time before we would be able to retake Yukon Base from them…unless, someone or something else that was more sinister started to act soon afterward…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished from voicing her concern over the entire development that was currently happening at Alaska's Yukon Base, the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver Ave was only smiling back at his beloved and faithful unison device before he personally gave his answer to Reinforce Eins herself.

"I don't think someone would be foolish enough to reveal their identities right after this kind of big incident, moreover they would realize on how vigilant Time-Space Administration Bureau and other newfound allies of this particular world would be…although it won't hurt to begin our investigation soon after we wrap everything up here, don't you agree Reinforce?" as soon as Ave finished his answer, Reinforce Eins quickly nodded back in agreement as she smiled at her beloved surrogate Lord in front of her as well. It was also when Reinforce Eins remembered clearly on how Ave's traits for being swift and careful while maintaining close attention to details somehow becoming reasons that made him Enforcer aide in less than three months after he arrived in Mid-Childa and enlist himself in TSAB during the early days of Break The World.

"Perhaps…such inherent traits he possessed would proven to be the main factor that made him pass Enforcer examination in the future (flashback…) as even my master Hayate Yagami would definitely agree (flashback…) over such fact…" as Reinforce Eins finished her own inner monologue deep down within her heart, she was somehow remembered fragment of memories originated from other possibilities that would definitely be happening in the future. "Reinforce…are you alright? (Eh…?) You seem spacing out… (Did meister Ave took a notice on how I happens to indulge myself in my own deep thought a while ago…)" as soon as the young Enforcer aide finished his question while showing concerned look on his face, Reinforce Eins once again smiled at her beloved surrogate Lord in front of her before replying back in order to reassure her said surrogate Lord from worrying too much about her.

"Dark history phenomenon meister Ave (I see…), and I'm certain that you should already aware and experience such phenomenon yourself… (Yes…I am…), am I correct meister Ave?"

"Are you referring over certain phenomenon in which people started to experience minor flashbacks over several other things that have yet to be happening…I personally experience them recently and perhaps such things that you refer as dark history were originated from fragment of memories that was happening in countless multiple possibilities out there…the one that have already no longer exist…don't you agree Reinforce?" as soon as Ave finished his answer, Reinforce Eins was only remain silent for a while before nodded in agreement albeit slightly reluctantly. It was when second lieutenant Haruka Amami and supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin that have been listening to Ave and Reinforce Eins' conversation closely decided to add their own thought and version in regard to dark history itself.

"Uhm, acting lieutenant-san…sergeant major Eins-san…don't you think it was somehow quite strange as we for all the sudden experiencing this kind of phenomenon…especially right after we arrived in this world?" Haruka finished her question while in the meantime took down another incoming AI-controlled F-16C Fighting Falcon by using her J-10's Type-77 close-combat battle halberd. "Now that you mention it second lieutenant Amami, unless this world is somehow responsible for creating this kind of phenomenon to begin with…I wonder if everything that were happen within these multiple countless multiverse each with their own possibilities were somehow being constantly recorded into certain infinite database similar to record of Akasha itself?" the young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver himself was also raising another question while in the same time started to feel a bit curious over Haruka's statement just before.

"I don't think our world is the main cause for this kind of phenomenon…Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi and sergeant major Reinforce Eins…although in the same time, I found the theory of infinite database somehow quite unbelievable beyond any logic and common sense…forgive me for being rude, but may you explain the said theory further?" this time around supreme shogun decided to voice her own opinion as well while in the meantime calmly took down another four incoming terrorists' MiG-29 Lastochka senjutsuki gracefully by using her Type-94 Shiranui's PB blade. It was when Reinforce Eins decided to answer supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin's enquiry just before on behalf of her beloved surrogate Lord.

"Even though it might sounds illogical, the existence of infinite database similar to record of Akasha somehow indeed real as they were part of lost technology that were being referred as Lost Logia by (flashback) Time-Space Administration Bureau…most of them were lost beyond the void of dimensional rift together with the world in which the said infinite record itself being originated…Al Hazard… (Jewel Seeds as well as Book of Darkness…)" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her answer, Yuuhi somehow remembered over knight Carim's story over the history of Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB) as well as the existence of Al Hazard that could be seen as primordial elements that made TSAB together with its administered as well as countless non-administered worlds/ dimensions becoming reality. Even though for someone like Yuuhi, such idea was still beyond what her wildest mind would ever thought in the first place, she was somehow having a strong faith that knight Carim definitely told her the truth.

…Flashback on Yuuhi Koubuin's first meeting with knight Carim three years prior Break The World incident…

"You, you are saying that our world is just another version from many other countless worlds out there that was already come to pass before as well as the one that will be come into existence as well? How dare you try to put these kind of nonsense inside Yuuhi-sama's mind…moreover considering your position as her trusted friend and honourable guest!" an old lady that happens to be the Grand Chamberlain shouted at knight Carim and sister Schach meanwhile the female leader of the Church of the Saint King herself was only remain silent while fixing her eyes at both Yuuhi and the Grand Chamberlain herself. It was when the fourteenth years old Yuuhi Koubuin that have yet being ordained as supreme shogun decided to voice her own thought in order to calm the Grand Chamberlain down.

"Obaasan, I believe knight Carim and sister Schach were telling us the truth just before…moreover, the fact our country could survive up until now is definitely thanks to not a small part from the Church of the Saint King's assistance…although we have yet received approval for seeking Time-Space Administration Bureau's direct assistance while establishing diplomatic relationship with them…if for instance knight Carim and sister Schach were not telling us the truth…I believe BETA's invasion to the mainland would not be stalled and delayed up until now as what happened in Gwangju already answer everything…" Yuuhi made her remark as she smiled at the Grand Chamberlain, as the older middle-age woman that was aiding her could only nodded in understanding before apologizing at both knight Carim and sister Schach albeit reluctantly.

"Yuuhi-sama…unfortunately, the only thing our Church of the Saint King could offer and do at the moment is to keep on buying time as long as possible for Empire of Japan to get themselves ready for full-scale BETA's invasion…the reality already show us on how defense lines started to fall one after another meanwhile Empire of Japan's supposedly closest ally, United States of America already started to pull back from the Empire's soil…leaving our people and meagre numbers of Church of the Saint King's squires as our final defense…I'm sorry that I couldn't provide you with more adequate help in such critical moment…" it was when knight Carim decided to express her regret for not being able to help Yuuhi and her beloved country from falling into total invasion of BETA that was already predestined from several precognition dreams Yuuhi saw lately as well as knight Carim's own inherent rare skill; Prophetin Schriften's prophecy.

"Please don't say something like that knight Carim…what you and your organization have done to our country as well as our people already proven to be a great help…as the Church of the Saint King were also proven to give us confidence to minimize damage and secure our evacuation route by proposing and undertaking the said project around lake Biwa's canal…" Yuuhi was only smiling, as she was also ensure knight Carim and sister Schach on how her country including her people and herself definitely indebted over continuous support the Church of the Saint King already have done up until now. It was when sister Schach decided to add her own thought in regard to the current situation in front of them as well.

"Worst case scenario, we should be able to evacuate the entire population of Kyoto through the newly built tunnels and canals that link lake Biwa and Kamikyo region…in the meantime, as we stretch our defense line in order to buy more time for the citizen to completely evacuate themselves, we together with the rest of squires from both Church of the Saint King as well as Holy Church of Eidos…the Septium Church will try to reinforce defense lines around Kyoto station, Kiyomizu temple, Arashiyama and Gion…as those areas proven vital for both Imperial Royal Guards and Self-Defense Force or IJA to ensure BETA advanced could be stalled or for better scenario prevented completely…" sister Schach finished on voicing her own thought as both knight Carim and Yuuhi Koubuin quickly nodded in agreement as well.

In the very end, Yuuhi clearly understood over the weight of the nation called Empire of Japan and its people would definitely far more heavy compare to the very symbol of the said nation itself, namely Imperial Capital City of Kyoto. It was definitely not an easy decision at all as in the matter of fact, if the worst case scenario indeed happening, Kyoto would be levelled into ground, scorched into ashes by Imperial Royal Guards and Self-Defense Force's hands under her very own order. In order to protect the very nation itself as well as its very people, Yuuhi clearly realize on how her very own action together with Imperial Royal Guards and Self-Defense Force's action in the accordance of her said order would definitely despised by her very own people; the citizens of Empire of Japan she definitely try to protect with all her might without fail.

"I really wish that we could defend Kyoto and push back BETA to the sea, as we already sacrifice Kyushu…sadly, such wish of mine would unlikely be granted…knight Carim, sister Schach…would you once again help us in this darkest hours of our Empire?" this time around Yuuhi once again asked knight Carim and sister Schach's assistance on behalf of Empire of Japan, as the would be supreme shogun herself bowed her head meanwhile in the same time her very action shocked several Imperial Royal Guards present in the guest chamber as well as the Grand Chamberlain herself.

"Yuuhi-sama!" the Grand Chamberlain shouted in disapproval over Yuuhi's action meanwhile knight Carim quickly kneeled slightly and helped Yuuhi to raise her head before she gave her reply at the young heir of Koubuin in front of her. "Yuuhi-sama, please don't do this in front of us since we already made our promise to help and be an assistance of Empire of Japan in this dimension regardless to what happened…moreover if you regard me as your best friend, I would never accept such act for prostrating yourself in front of me since it was a great insult for me, sister Schach and the Church of the Saint King…as I am the one that should be doing such thing as I…we grateful for the trust Yuuhi-sama gave us in this matter…" as soon as knight Carim finished her reply, Yuuhi raised her head as she was smiling at knight Carim that was still kneeling in front of her. Sister Schach in the meantime was only took another deep breath and sighed before smiling as well as she realize on how at the very least Yuuhi would definitely put strong faith on knight Carim, the Church of the Saint King and herself.

Yuuhi, knight Carim and sister Schach once again converse over several strategies to prepare themselves against full-scale BETA's invasion, as well as on how to minimize collateral damages in term of Imperial Royal Guards, Self Defense Force, and Church's squire personnel during the day of the invasion itself. It was when their conversation somehow derailed over Prophetin Schriften's prophecies as well as several record of memories stored within the infinite database that was lost after Al Hazard being swallowed by the vortex of dimensional rift long time ago. However knight Carim was also explaining on how certain fragment from this supposedly infinite database was found in one of non-administered world that was closely maintaining humanitarian and bilateral relationship with Time-Space Administration Bureau in general, as well as Church of the Saint King especially even more.

This particular non-administered world, as far as Yuuhi could remember was being referred as Eltria and up until now only one single large landmass or continent being recorded by TSAB itself, known as Zemuria continent. Within Zemuria continent, the existence of three nations was recorded by TSAB as these three nations were identified as Liberl Kingdom, Erebonian Empire, and Republic of Calvard. According to knight Carim, the sub-division of the Church of the Saint King that was later on evolving itself into their own teaching known as Holy Church of Eidos or Septium Church were one of the major religion across Zemuria continent. Several other fascinating stories as well as legend across the three nations within Zemuria continent were somehow intriguing Yuuhi even until now, three years after her young dreamy and adventurous self long to visit the world of Eltria itself.

Back then, it might just be another wishful dream of hers, as Yuuhi's fascination over Zemuria together with Bracer Guild and many other stories somehow shape her into someone that would never give up even after many other sad things happening, as together with such precious memories she would never yield regardless.

…End of flashback, back to the area around Red Shift…

"This time around, even though I first stated the theory of infinite database somehow sounds illogical…thanks to your explanation sergeant major Eins, I could remember the same exact explanation I heard a while back from knight Carim Gracia, as I was once believing for such thing…" as Yuuhi made her solemn remark while admitting her own spontaneous respond just before, she gracefully took down another incoming unmanned F-16C Fighting Falcon senjutsuki by proving her swordplay prowess in the same time as well. In the meantime as soon as Ave and Reinforce Eins heard Yuuhi's remark just now, the two of them were only smiling before the said young Enforcer aide/ Time Diver decided to reply back on Yuuhi's said solemn remark just now.

"Sometimes I even find my own existence is quite unbelievable and illogical supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin, since I would never expect myself walking on the path that I choose to believe in while throwing away everything in order to gain something precious to me…well, looking back on how my old life totally differs from my current new life…I realized on how I never regret for choosing the choice that was given to me back then…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, Reinforce Eins and Yuuhi were only nodding back in agreement and approval before the later decided to add another remark in regard to what Ave just said before. It was when second lieutenant Haruka Amami was also listening on supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin's words right after she successfully took down the last remaining enemy within the Red Shift perimeter.

"Meiya once told me about something that she learnt from her former instructor during her stay at Hakuryou gifted Eishi academy back in Hiiragi town…she said, when someone arrived to the point when he or she can laugh over his or her own past mistakes, he or she would definitely find new precious things that definitely replace what already have lost…I believe such statement Meiya said is clearly reflecting the very resolve within many of us, some like Meiya herself as well as her very own instructor that told her the said statement…as it was implying us to never regret the choice we made in our life…especially when we already made such choice from the bottom of our hearts…" Yuuhi made her remark, as she smiled at both Ave and Reinforce Eins before she gaze through the twilight dawn that started to appear across the horizon. In the meantime, as Haruka pointed out on the aurora above them, Ave, Reinforce Eins and Yuuhi were only smiling as they once again certain over the choices they already made until now were indeed the very choice they would always made from the bottom of their hearts.

It was when on the very same time during the twilight dawn, second lieutenant Yukiho Hagiwara together with first lieutenant Yui Takamura and first lieutenant Mana Tsukuyomi that previously took another separate route to return to Yukon Base's main building inform supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin, Enforcer aide Ave J.C Takamachi and sergeant major Reinforce Eins on how the rest of the terrorists finally being neutralized and Alaska Yukon Base were reclaimed back by them. It was also when the Imperial Japanese Army's 1st Tactical Armor Wings expeditionary taskforces successfully retook Seattle's Food Processing Plant from the radical hijackers that later on being suspected to come from the same terrorist group that attacked Alaska's Yukon Base.

Later on, as things started to return to normal, as well as on how the groundwork plan have been laid for the historical momentum of mankind in this particular world during the would to come Operation 21st, the once famous two incidents that were aforementioned above that was later on being referred as Paradise Lost incident would soon fall into obscurity and slowly but surely forgotten. Although for the young Enforcer aide and Time Diver Ave himself, there are still many other mysteries remain unsolved and he would definitely try to solve in order to protect this newborn world, as well as many countless others that were definitely precious to him.

_To Be Continued…_


	24. Episode 22

**Final Episode**

~ Road to The Unlimited ~

* * *

"In the end, we manage to alter the fate of Unlimited and Alternative world slightly, thanks to the interference of those visitors from another worlds…although I believe, the war against BETA are still far from reaching its conclusion…" a mysterious demonic figure in jet-black robe made his remark, as his distorted voice echoed across the massive hall within the throne chamber in where he was seated. His followers on the other hand kneeled right in front of him before one of them decided to raise his question. "I believe those lost souls from those people that were killed by BETA should proven to be a fitting gallery for your collections…hence, I was wondering on why you let them to interfere on the impending doom of this particular world?" the male follower that was identified as one of the high-rank leader asked meanwhile the mysterious demonic figure on the throne was just grinned before he gave his reply back.

"In order to obtain those wretched souls filled with despair…there would be no better seasoning that to give them false hope before later on crush it right in front of their eyes…don't you agree?" the mysterious demonic figure made his remark, as his followers were only remain silent after they heard his reply. It was another commander of the said demonic figure's army that happens to be a female commander asked. "…-sama, in the end…we all shall wait for the entire things unveil themselves in front of us? What would be happening if the Dimensional Warlord and the fallen Saint King of Insaraum decided to interfere?" the female commander asked. "Let them do whatever they like, as in the end we will crush them completely!" it was a short but also to-the point answer that was made by the mysterious demonic figure himself, as his followers were only remain silent and accept the said answer with thrill and anticipation over what would be happening next.

Unknown by the said mysterious demonic figure on the throne and his followers, the Originator witness the entire thing from undisclosed situation as he took a deep breath and sighed. "In the end, the situation in front of us proven to be a lot more complicated than I previously predicted…even though the outcome of the entire war against those bio-organic mining machines created by the Creator somehow heading to the better direction, I couldn't help myself from feeling wary over what would be happening next…since the existence of this experimental world within Arca de Recluse as well as many other worlds and possibilities within it would soon ceased…or to be exact merged together with the origin root of the multiverse itself…" as soon as the young Originator made his remark, his demonic looking humanoid fighting machine that was identified as "Black God Gunner" Dis Astranagant soar toward the endless void between dimensions, leaving behind the place he was once witness the entire conspiracy and plot that were unveiled right in front of his eyes.

Caledfwlch Techniques' Mid-Childa Branch, in the meantime…

Six months have been passed ever since the successful campaign to neutralize Sadogashima Hive as well as the Original Hive in Alternative/ Unlimited World. As the said world started to move to the future that was hoped by its people, the young Time Diver Ave together with her faithful aides Tink Erbel and unity knight Reinforce Eins returned to Mid-Childa. Special Duty Section 6 as well as majority of the allied forces that were originally from various different worlds also returned to their respective worlds within the Outer Gate (OG) dimension, although they promise to keep contact and help each other hence the other impending crisis would befall in front of their eyes.

In the meantime, the once halted Project Prominence and XFJ Plan was once again being resumed under the banner of Earth Spheres United Nations (ESUN), the government body that encompass multiple United Nations from countless different worlds that work closely together with Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB). It was also when XFJ-01 Shiranui Second were officially adopted by Empire of Japan from Alternative/ Unlimited world as their next-generation Tactical Surface Fighters meanwhile F-15SEJ Gekkou were produced in limited numbers in order to provide Empire of Japan's Eishi with alternative TSFs although the motivation between mass-producing two different TSFs simultaneously would still remain mystery after all.

It was also three months ever since the young Time Diver Ave being promoted as full-fledged Enforcer and also officially took the title after he personally postponed himself from accepting such promotion until most of cases that were involving Alternative/ Unlimited world as well as the newly resolved Frozen Teardrop Incident reached its conclusion.

However, in the meantime, the young Enforcer Ave would never deny himself over the fact that long winding road somehow still awaits him until he reach the never ending tomorrow he always longed to obtain together with his newfound family, friends and comrades in arms. It was when he couldn't help himself from taking another deep breath and sighed as he realized the fact over the action he and his aforementioned new family, friends and comrades took during their visit and stay in Alternative/ Unlimited world would only delay the incoming full invasion of BETA, as ultimately, unless mankind of the said world could set aside their differences, all sacrifices those Eishi as well as Ave and everyone else made so far would be left in vain.

"Even with professor Shirakawa and Granzon's action on recreating Break The World-like phenomenon within the dimensional rift in order to eradicate BETA completely by using mini-time and space black hole oscillation bomb seem only destroy the entire BETA population within that particular dimensional rift…not the entire of them completely…" Ave made his remark alone, as he once again took his deep breath and sighed. "Meister Ave, if I may voice my own personal opinion…our action as well as professor Shirakawa's would give us as well as people of Unlimited world to think over what they or we should be doing next…in order to prepare ourselves better on the day of BETA's return…or perhaps even the worst possible threats that might also loom across another countless newborn multiverse post Break The World…including your very own home meister Ave…" Reinforce Eins calmly voicing her own thought and opinion, as Ave was only remain silent for a while before nodding in agreement.

"For that purpose, under the banner of Project Aegis…we need to ensure XFJ Plan, Project Prominence and in the broaden term United Maintenance Plan to be successful…to re-arm and prepare ourselves for future conflicts as well as protecting those we hold dear within our hearts…" as Ave made his remark while replying back on Reinforce Eins' opinion just before. "I do agree with that meister Ave…and I believe for that sole reason alone, you were pushing the idea of collaboration between Caledfwlch Techniques, Mao Industry and Zeiss' Main Factory to create next-generation armaments that would supplement the still meagre number of newly rolled out GN-XIV…" Reinforce Eins replied back, as she was smiling gently at Ave meanwhile the said young Enforcer himself quickly nodded back in agreement over Reinforce Eins' remark before he was smiling back at her as well.

Ave was then showing Reinforce Eins several new concepts and blueprints he recently had been working together with Tink Erbel and Isara's assistance. Reinforce Eins herself somehow amazed on how his young surrogate Lord was somehow could keep up with constant work pressure he got from being an Enforcer (previously Enforcer aide) while in the meantime still have enough time to create these new concepts and blueprints as well as maintaining his new relationship as her beloved meister Hayate Yagami's boyfriend. While glancing at the first blueprint with "RPT-007S Gesterben" heading on it, Reinforce Eins was once thought Ave could only perform such feat by manipulating the flow of time due to his nature as Time Diver, although soon enough she dismissed such idea that happens to be untrue and illogical as well.

"Reinforce, you seem spacing out…are you alright?" Reinforce Eins was startle in surprise as she found the young Enforcer Ave definitely took a notice over her "in deep-thought" state and asking her out of concern. "Ah, I am fine meister Ave…it just, I couldn't help myself from being amazed over these amount of new concepts and blueprints you manage to create within the short timeframe…" Reinforce Eins quickly gave her reply, as she was blushed slightly meanwhile Ave made a mental note on how he rarely saw the first generation Reinforce unison device (unity knight) on doing such thing. "Ah, to be honest Reinforce…I'm not inventing these blueprints from zero as I took the already pre-existing concepts while upgrading them into a better standard from the said pre-existing concepts itself…for example…" Ave paused his reply, as he took the blueprint of RPT-007S Gesterben and handed the said blueprint paper to Reinforcer Eins.

"This new Personal Trooper concept…RPT-007S Gesterben was originally taken from the cancelled humanoid fighting machine contender unit known as RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM during its trial phase against the much cheaper RPT-005 Wildschwein M…I took the concept and propose the idea for upgrading this concept by using the newly developed GII Frame used for PTX-EX Exbein while in the meantime upgrading the speed and agility of Gesterben by grafting Sterbein that was sometimes also being spelled as Sterben armour plates on its frame instead of covering the said frame entirely…this concept was first used in UC dimension and known as movable frame concept…as the first unit built to test this concept was RX-178 Gundam Mk-II…" as soon as Ave finished his long reply and explanation, Reinforce Eins could be seen nodded back in understanding while her capacity as the Tome of the Night Sky's avatar quickly recorded the said information within the tome itself.

"Anyway, as we speak now…Caledfwlch Techniques and TSAB's main branch of engineering division already completing the creation of three GII frames as under the supervision of Mao Industry, Zeiss' Main Factory already begin the assembly process to create three trial test units for these RPT-007S Gesterben…" Ave was then gave Reinforce Eins another information meanwhile Reinforce Eins herself decided to enquiry the said information even further. "Meister Ave, do you have any plan over who would become test pilots for these three Gesterben units?" Reinforce Eins asked, as Ave quickly grinned back at Reinforce Eins before nodded back in affirmative and confidence over the choice he made in regards to the test pilots for RPT-007S unit 1 to 3 Gesterben.

"I propose to deliver unit 2 to Sakhalin Base in where The Nameless is currently stationed…I also have been speaking with second lieutenant Kurt Irving and first lieutenant Kyosuke Nanbu to designate Imca as the test pilot for Gesterben Unit 2…as for her configuration, I also already have new type of armament to be produced based on the design of her Var unit…" Ave finished his reply, as Reinforce Eins was only nodding back in understanding while took a short glance over the prototype armament concept mentioned by her surrogate Lord just before. "Jötunheimr Carver…it can be configured as three different armament types…rapid photon stream machine canon…180mm ballistic launcher similar to rectangular launcher and close-combat solid blade armament similar to Virgola's gunnery carver…surely, if lady Imca successfully proving the reliability of Jötunheimr Carver and Gesterben in actual combat situation…we could have this new unit to replace the started to get obsolete Wildschwein M…don't you agree meister Ave?" Reinforce Eins replied back while asking a question as well.

"I definitely agree Reinforce, although such process would definitely take quite a well to be realized…in the meantime, ESUN and its members definitely started similar programs in order to ensure Project Aegis keep on existing and running…" as the young Enforcer/ Time Diver finished his reply, Reinforce Eins quickly nodded in agreement before she gave the gentlest and warmest smile at her beloved surrogate Lord in front of her that happens to be the said young Enforcer/ Time Diver himself.

"Even though these newborn worlds as well as their inhabitants and ourselves would still definitely face countless hardships, ordeals and trials ahead us…as long as we keep our mind focused to our resolve as well as remembering the reason why we are here in the first place…we would definitely be able to overcome everything…am I right, my master…Hayate…meister Ave…" as soon as Reinforce Eins finished her own inner monologue, she decided to help Ave with his work as she was only smiling every now and then if she happens to glance at the said young Enforcer's serious expression during the entire working hours. It could be taken into consideration, that Ave's tenacity and strong determination was the main factor that would somehow made Reinforce Eins trust and willing to also help him to share his problem as well, not just because of her beloved master; Hayate Yagami's request.

In the meantime, at SSS headquarter located within Crossbell Independent and Autonomous State…

"Lloyd! Welcome home!" KeA cheerfully sprinted to the front door and gave the once young SSS operative turned into member of Operation Liberate Crossbell resistance organization during the struggle against the occupation of Erebonia Empire a warm smile and hug like usual. "I'm home KeA! Is everything alright so far? You're being a good girl aren't you?" Lloyd asked, as he was referring on the situation of the current SSS headquarter building that was happen to be the very same three storey building previously used by him and the others prior to Erebonia Empire's occupation. "Uhn! Of course KeA being a good girl Lloyd! Ellie-neechan and Tio-neechan in the meantime are also just finishing the annual report they would need to submit to ESUN's representative in Crossbell as well as Eternal Ring Foundation…but since KeA is a good girl, KeA didn't disturb them and play with Shizuku-chan quietly…" KeA gave her reply back, as she smiled at Lloyd meanwhile the once young SSS operative himself that was recently just being recommissioned smiled back at the said younger girl in front of him before nodded in full understanding as well.

"Good girl! By the way I have presents for you as well as everyone else from our last mission…I'm sorry if it isn't fancy…" Lloyd replied back, as he kneeled in front of KeA meanwhile the younger girl herself quickly shook her head repeatedly before replying back. "Uhn…everything that Lloyd give KeA is always fancy and KeA will always treasure them! KeA will be going to get everyone else!" as soon as KeA finished her reply while in the meantime smiling back at Lloyd as well, she was quickly dashed to call everyone else meanwhile Lloyd couldn't help himself from took a deep breath and smiling over KeA's cute behaviour that wasn't change even in this past two years ever since their first fateful encounter.

"Surely a lot of things happened in the past and everytime I'm here I could never believe ourselves on how we manage to pull ourselves out together back then…don't you agree Lloyd?" as the young SSS operative Lloyd turned his head, he could see the smiling face of his co-worker Nöel Seeker that was already standing behind him. "Yeah, you're right…even though back then everything seems impossible for us to reach…thanks to our new friends from many other worlds out there…we manage to pull ourselves out from the darkest hours that befall upon Crossbell and the rest of Eltria…if one day I happen to meet them again, I would like to express my sincerest gratitude for the unyielding supports and assistances I…I mean we received back then…don't you agree Nöel?" Lloyd replied back as he grinned at Nöel that was just smiling back at him before nodded in agreement as well.

"Surely one of this day…if crisis should befall our new friends from another world, I will definitely try my best to be there in order to help them…even though I am unsure if I could be any help in that kind of situation…" Nöel made her remark, as she walked to the nearest chair before took a seat on the said chair and made a heavy sigh. "Your presence alone would definitely help them to overcome their crisis…I always believe such thing would be the most important thing after all…although in the end, we should be taking care of our own world first…Eltria, together with our friends from Eternal Ring Foundation in order to be able to help our friends after all…am I right?" as soon as Lloyd finished his remark once again, Nöel couldn't help herself from giggled and muttered.

"You're definitely still the same Lloyd from back then…two years ago…" Nöel muttered. "Eh?" Lloyd puzzled. "Kind, courageous, pragmatic and in the same time care for the wellbeing of those he hold dear while keep on moving forward regardless to any obstacles that you would face in front of you…I'm now even more certain myself…even though back then I was once face you in the battlefield as our ideals clashed…you're still the same Lloyd Bannings that I and everyone love and cherish dearly…" as soon as Nöel finished her sentence, she was blushing slightly in embarrassment as Lloyd quickly nodded before replying back with his cheerful and confident voice tone as usual. "Thanks for the compliment Nöel and I will try my best to live up to your as well as everyone else's expectation!" as soon as Lloyd finished her reply, KeA already returned together with the rest of SSS core members Ellie McDowell, Randy Orlando and Tio Plato to greet both Lloyd and Nöel.

Once again Lloyd reaffirming his promise, as he returned his closest friends as well as comrade in arms' greeting in front of him. Even though he might not be able to solve everything alone by himself, Lloyd would firmly believes that his presence alone to prove his support definitely mean a lot as he already told Nöel just before.

Around the same time, within the corrected time and space continuity of Unlimited/ Alternative world…

"We would like to express our gratitude for the assistance that our world will be receiving from Zuvorg Planetary Alliance in order to fight against our common enemies…in the meantime, I personally would also like to thank representative of Zuvorg Planetary Alliance's members from Le Garite and De Metrio for humanitarian and environmental aid we are currently receiving…" supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin expressed her sincerest gratitude, as some other representatives from Unlimited/ Alternative world's UN such as secretary general Paul Radhabinod were only remain silent. It was when both representatives from Le Garite and De Metrio decided to reply back at supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin's expression of gratitude just before.

"Our world was suffering from similar casualty in the past as even we have yet made our first contact with BETA, our expeditionary forces attached to Zuvorg Planetary Alliance's eighth and seventeenth fleets encounter them during our skirmish against Ze Balmary Empire…from that point onward, we decide to expand our assistances to as many worlds as possible, realizing on how BETA's threats to these worlds would sooner or later becoming another threat to our world as well…" the female representative of Le Garite that happens to be a young woman in her late teen or early twenties gave her answer before smiling at supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin and the rest of UN's representatives in front of her. It was when Yuuhi noted on how the female representative of Le Garite was somehow emanating regal aura around her that was match well with her platinum electric blue coloured hair.

"De Metrio in the same time would also experienced multitude crisis in the past…most of them happens to be from environmental issue…realizing on how we all aiming for the same goal to reach the never ending tomorrow for our people, I together with people from De Metrio and Le Garite decided to help this world as part of permanent members of Zuvorg Planetary Alliance…" this time around the female representative of De Metrio that happens around the same age with Le Garite's female representative gave her answer as well. "Environmental issue would happen to be another major problem that we will need to face after we reclaim what belongs to our from BETA…I personally couldn't help myself from feeling even more grateful for the assistance our world would be receiving from this mutual agreement and understanding…" once again as soon as supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin thanked the female representative of De Metrio, she made personal mental note of De Metrio's representative with long wavy platinum orange hair colour was somehow less regal in comparison to the female representative of Le Garite herself.

"Since everything seems moving to the direction we all hoping, I on behalf of the Church of the Saint King as well as Time-Space Administration Bureau really pleased for being able to mediate this talk…" this time around knight Carim Gracia that was also happen to attend the meeting accompanied by Time-Space Administration Bureau's admiral Chrono Harlaown decided to speak on behalf of both Church of the Saint King and Time-Space Administration Bureau. It was when secretary general Paul Radhabinod decided to answer back while in the same time voicing his own thought in regard to several matters discussed in this meeting. "Whilst slowly but surely our world is liberated from BETA's clutches…I personally keep on wondering if could in the end overcome our own issue as it was already stated before by professor Kouzuki…to unite under mankind in this world under a single banner, not by subjugation but by mutual understanding…" as soon as secretary general Paul Radhabinod finished his sentence, the female representative of Le Garite decided to reply at secretary general Radhabinod's previous statement while answering his question as well.

"Even though the road for mutual understanding would be a long winding road for all of us…I personally confident that we could definitely achieve such dream together with the never ending tomorrow that people in this Unlimited or Alternative world long to obtain…moreover, I and De Metrio's representative was also previously also experiencing ourselves thread our friendship and companionship along the same road of mutual understanding I implied just before…" as soon as the Le Garite's female representative finished her reply, De Metrio's female representative herself was only smiling at her before adding her own remark as well. "I also agree with Lan-chan's statement just before…since as long as we are all willing to walk on the path of mutual understanding, no matter how long it take us to reach our dream and destination…we will definitely reach them…am I right?" as soon as the female representative of De Metrio finished her sentence, UN secretary general Paul Radhabinod was only nodding in agreement over the said statement meanwhile Le Garite's representative that was being referred as Lan could be seen blushed slightly.

"I thought I already told you not to call me Lan-chan in official meeting, representative Muginami…" Lan took a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh meanwhile De Metrio's representative that was being referred as Muginami could only laughed innocently and sheepishly before she gave her reply back. "Aye, understood, representative Fin E Ld Si Laffinty…although that long name is definitely very hard to be remembered and pronounced…tee hee, hee, hee…" Muginami finished her reply sheepishly, meanwhile Lan was only smiled weakly at her best friend as other representatives that were happen to be there could only sweatdropped, although supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin, knight Carim Gracia and admiral Chrono Harlaown seem to be quite familiar with friendly and informal situation that seldom be happening in formal meeting after all.

The rest of the meeting itself could be considered moving smoothly according to the intended agenda, as ESUN as well as Zuvorg Planetary Alliance together with the Church of the Saint King and Time-Space Administration Bureau agree to help the world of Alternative/ Unlimited in their war against BETA.

Although in the same time, the remaining insignificant question would be about the nature of this famously well known "Jersey Club" founded from Kamogawa in one of the newborn Earth out there that span across multiple universes and dimensions out there. Supreme shogun Yuuhi Koubuin herself later on together with some other political and military figures in Alternative/ Unlimited world were also joining this famous "Jersey Club" in order to expand the idea of mutual understanding and cooperation between countless multiverse, especially when the threats of BETA still remain exist out there.

In the same time, on the surface of Alternative/ Unlimited world's moon…

"Take this! Mugen Punch!" Apollo shouted a high-spirited command phrase as his Solar Aquarion's right fist began to stretch itself and smashed through six fortress-class BETAs in the same time. "Hmmm, seems that your skill has yet rusty Apollo…" the pilot of Vector Mars that was currently forming Solar Aquarion's lower torso up to both of its legs made his remark as usual, meanwhile in the same time Apollo quickly grinned and gave his reply to the said noble gentleman that was currently piloting Vector Mars. "You might be mistaken me with certain princess that keep on eating sweets Sirius! My skills definitely won't be rusty and rather than talking, we better take down these vermin as quickly as possible!" as soon as Apollo finished his reply, Sirius could be seen smirking alone meanwhile the "certain someone" that was happen to be the pilot of Vector Luna quickly glared at Apollo before shouting back at him.

"You're referring about me don't you right! Just to let you know, I am still keeping my condition at the fittest and won't be as quickly rusty as you would be Apollo!" the pilot of Vector Luna; Silvia de Alisia retorted back meanwhile Apollo himself could be seen laughed as soon as he saw Silvia's reaction meanwhile Sirius himself took another deep breath and sighed. It was when another group of BETA strains that were identified as tank-class and grappler-class approximately a million for each strains began to march toward the location of Solar Aquarion. "Yikes! Apollo! Do something! Quick!" Silvia quickly shouted in panic, as she definitely hates to see those disgusting tank-class BETAs latched on Solar Aquarion and started to chew its armour plates like the situation that was once happening to her Aquarion Luna during the infiltration of original hive in Kashgar as the main objective of Operation Ouka.

"Shut up! I try to do something, but they're too many of them and…" before Apollo could finish his sentence, he saw plasma beam bombardment from above started to rain upon the incoming BETA strains bellow. "Everyone, are you alright? Glad that we make it on time…" a gentle voice could be heard contacting Apollo, Sirius and Silvia as the three Elements of Solar Aquarion could see the incoming saviours of their happen to be old friends and comrade in arms they once fought side by side as part of ZEUTH during the early days of Break The World. It was when Strike Freedom Gundam landed right in front the towering Solar Aquarion followed by Infinite Justice Gundam and Destiny Gundam.

"You guys! Don't you guys supposedly to infiltrate moon's original hive together with Alpha Numbers while leaving the surface battlefield to us?" Silvia asked, as this time around the pilot of Infinite Justice Gundam; Athrun Zala decided to answer Silvia's question while in the same time smiling gently at her as well. "Lieutenant Amuro Ray and the rest already begin the infiltration meanwhile the three of us together with ZAFT's thirteenth autonomous corps were given new order to assist DEAVA and the other defenders on the surface of the moon, because of that…please take care of us as well lady Silvia de Alisia…" as soon as Athrun finished his reply, Silvia could be seen blushed slightly in embarrassment for some reason meanwhile Apollo and Sirius quickly nodded in affirmative over Athrun's explanation/ reply just before.

"Athrun! There are still another waves of BETA coming to our direction…we better wrap this quickly and…" before Kira Yamato that happens to be the pilot of Strike Freedom Gundam as well as Athrun's best friend could even finish his sentence, a pair of Blaze ZAKU Warrior units led by a single Slash ZAKU Phantom unit could be seen entering the battlefield and went straight to the incoming BETA strains across the battlefield before began their frontal assault simultaneously. "Wooow! It seems admiral Joule and lieutenant Hahnenfuss really trying to end this battle as quickly as possible by using maximum firepower at once…" Shinn Asuka, the pilot of Destiny Gundam made his remark as he could only stared in awe over the more veteran ZAFT pilots in front of him before Athrun and Kira told him to get ready for joining them as well.

It was when the joint operation between ZEUTH and Alpha Numbers proceeding smoothly as on the very same day, BETA's presence on Alternative/ Unlimited's moon was removed for good.

In the meantime, within the multiverse nexus between countless different worlds…

"Finally, the gate of the corrected timeline is being unlocked by the twist of fate itself…" a mysterious figure in black robe made his inner monologue meanwhile his deep crimson blood eyes stared coldly on the state of the ever changing world and continuity in front of him. It was when a small evil grin formed on his lip before the towering demonic humanoid fighting machine he was piloting soar to the boundless sky of multiverse nexus above him. "In order to fulfil my one and only wish…this time around for sure…I am going to obtain it…back then it was very unfortunate to have the foolish Edel Bernal trying to take care everything while he's actually no good on doing so…" again the said mysterious figure made another remark within his inner monologue.

As his demonic humanoid fighting machine finally stopped from flying in high-velocity flight, he started to extend his right arm before certain dimensional gate was formed right in front of him; the Crossgate Paradigm portal. "Soon those keys that would proven to be the answer for my salvation will return to me…until then, I shall let you to hold them for a bit longer…Sphere holders! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" with twisted maniacal laugh from its pilot, the said demonic humanoid fighting machine transformed into "Bird" mode and disappeared behind the Crossgate Paradigm portal that was just being opened before. It was when the gear of destiny begin to move once again, as the never ending tale of this newborn multiverse would also starting anew as well. As long as there are people that willing to usher the said tale forever and ever.

THE END

* * *

**Special ED Theme Song: **Forget-Me-Not ~ Wasurenagusa ~ (Performed By: FLOWER)


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

~ Beyond The Promised Sky ~

* * *

"_No matter how long it takes, I will keep on waiting for you to return…even if I need to wait for another twelve thousand years, I will be waiting…for this seemingly eternity, just for you…"_

"Meister Ave! Enemies' lock-on from behind, can you forsake them?" Reinforce Eins asked, as the young Time Diver that happens to be an Enforcer of Time-Space Administration Bureau as well, was only smiling at the chibi hologram of Reinforce Eins in front of him before he gave his reply back. "It won't be easy, but not impossible as well…moreover those two are piloting the very senjutsuki I and first lieutenant Takamura have been designing before!" as soon as Ave finished his reply, his Gespenst Haken (Type-RV) was performing another sharp turn manoeuvring before it pulled mega buster cannon and returning fire to the incoming pair senjutsuki that were identified as Type-04 Shiranui Second in IJA metallic livery grey colour scheme.

Realized for have been locked on by the young Enforcer's Gespenst Haken, both Type-04 Shiranui Second's Eishi quickly took their respective senjutsuki units into evasive manoeuvring before decided to perform NOE flight and hide among the surrounding buildings within the urban area created by JIVES simulation. "Man! I remember on how Gespenst Haken was quite fearsome opponent back then…now considering those Type-RV whatever upgrade given to the steel ghost by Caledfwlch Technique and Dahlgrün Foundation…we are definitely facing a monster! Yuzuka, don't let your guard down!" first lieutenant Hibiki Tatsunami made his instruction as he decided to reload his Shiranui Second's assault cannon in order to anticipate another frontal assault against the said steel ghost he was referring just before; Gespenst Haken.

"Ha…hai! Hibiki!" Yuzuka quickly replied back, as she took a sneak peek toward the hovering Gespenst Haken before muttered alone inside her heart. "Type-RV or Plan Geist was previously proposed by Caledfwlch Tech in order to upgrade Ave-san's current Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken with the latest data and technology obtained and culminated from research and development ever since XFJ Plan and other projects were made and completed, by assisting them…Caledfwlch Tech definitely could draft and craft the best upgrade for Gespenst Haken as well as other existing units…moreover I heard Ave-san himself design the blueprint of upgrade for his unit…so Hibiki is right, we are facing a monster here…creating by the same genius that assisting the process of creating our Shiranui Second…" as soon as Yuzuka finished her inner monologue, she decided to take another deep breath and sighed in order to calm herself down. It was also when she noticed Hibiki once again contacted her.

"Yuzuka, are you alright? Anyway, let us give our best even though this combat simulation is just to trial the performance of acting lieutenant Ave's Gespenst Haken for its new upgrade…if we can defeat him, it would boost the profile of Type-04 Shiranui Second as well as our squadron, don't you agree?" as soon as Hibiki finished his sentence, Yuzuka was only smiling back before nodded in agreement over Hibiki's reply just before. It was when both Yuzuka and Hibiki begin to renew their assaults as Gespenst Haken once again outmanoeuvring any incoming solid projectiles before returning fire as well.

In the same time, inside the tactical communication chamber of Caledfwlch Techniques' Mid-Childa Branch headquarter…

"Hayate-chan, what do you think about Ave-kun's performance in this particular combat simulation?" Nanoha asked, as Hayate was only smiling before she gave her playful reply at her best friend. "Nanoha-chan, the question you're asking just before is referring to Ave or the performance of Type-RV upgrade for his Gespenst Haken-chan na?" Hayate was only smiling as she gave her answer at Nanoha's question just before with another playful question. The legendary Time-Space Administration Bureau's Ace of Aces in the meantime was only laughed sheepishly as soon as she heard Hayate's answer before she gave her reply at the Queen of the Night Sky soon afterward.

"I'm referring on both of them Hayate-chan…since I believe Type-RV upgrade were created based on the very specification made by Ave-kun himself…well, his piloting skill definitely improving significantly compared to before and combined with the upgraded Gespenst Haken of his, I would say Ave-kun's combat performance definitely higher and better this time around…even if we put him against even more experienced veterans, he would still be just fine…" as soon as Nanoha finished her reply, Hayate quickly nodded in agreement before she turned her attention once again at the massive monitor screen in front of her. "You're right na Nanoha-chan…I think Ave will definitely be fine after all…as he is already this strong…stronger than even before…" Hayate finished her reply, as she nodded alone before smiling back at her best friend Nanoha Takamachi that was in return smiling at her as well.

"Indeed…Ave-kun is getting stronger…and I wonder if he can be this strong because of inheriting Takamachi name or because his feeling for Hayate-chan in the end indeed mutual after all…" as Nanoha muttered alone inside her heart, she was once again returned her attention at the massive monitor screen in front of her.

While Nanoha carefully watched over the entire combat simulation displayed on the massive monitor screen in front of her and Hayate, she was slowly remembering the very first day Ave accepted her offer to adopt him as her younger brother and inheriting Takamachi name. There were so many things that Nanoha experienced together with her new adopted younger brother Ave J.C Takamachi ever since that fateful day, as every single possibilities within the nexus of branched timelines basically were visited and experienced by both of them. Of course Hayate, as well as the rest of Special Duty Section 6's members together with Nanoha's own daughter Vivio Takamachi and her lovely girlfriend Einhalt Stratos were also experiencing the very same experiences, although for Nanoha, those said experiences she was experiencing up until now somehow indeed special for her.

Nanoha noticed and realized on how Ave would always trying his very best to live up to Takamachi name and fame, as he was gradually improving himself until recently he was ordained into full fledged Enforcer. Nanoha remembered on how proud she was on the day Ave arrived on her house and broke the good news over his achievement on becoming Time-Space Administration Bureau's Enforcer under Marine Defense Force Investigation Department or to be specific Special Duty Section 6 itself. Vivio obviously really proud when she heard the good news from her beloved Ave-nii, as she was quickly contacting her best friends from her school as well as those she met during Inter-Middle tournament to share the said good news much to Ave's embarrassment.

"There are so many things that we experienced together…good things…bad things…happy things…sad things, as well as surprising things…those experiences are definitely becoming precious treasures for all of us, especially I myself Ave-kun…as we…I definitely remember them…" as Nanoha finished from reminiscing her past, she took a quick glance at her best friend Hayate before smiling alone as she remembered on how a few days ago her beloved adoptive younger brother was just confessing his true feeling at the legendary Queen of the Night Sky that was in return accepting and reciprocating his feeling. Once again Nanoha remembered on how Ave was always admiring and having this special feeling toward the infamous raccoon commander of Special Duty Section 6; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami, as he was always trying to live up to her expectation in which also befitting Takamachi name that was inherited by the young Time Diver after all.

"Ave-kun and Hayate-chan are indeed suited to one another after all…ever since they first met…both Ave-kun and Hayate-chan already experienced numerous occasions that would put their feeling to each other into test…" Nanoha once again remembered on how her adoptive younger brother Ave was always be there for Hayate even in the darkest hours of this newborn world's history. No matter how hard the hardship and trial he would be facing in front of Hayate and himself, Ave would always trying his very best in order to face them and becoming the very pillar that support Hayate herself. It was when Nanoha (as well as Fate, Hayate and everyone else) realized over the identity of the very person Ave was implying back then, the one that he care and cherish dearly, even though he had never met her was indeed the Queen of the Night Sky; Hayate Yagami.

"Nanoha-chan, is there anything wrong? You seem having a very serious deep thought na…" Hayate's question was somehow returned Nanoha back to the current reality in front of her, as she was just giving her signature "nya, ha, ha, ha" laugh sheepishly before she also gave her reply back at Hayate. "I only remembered about many things that was happening ever since the fateful day when Break The World happened, as well as our adventures together with Ave-kun and everyone else within several possibilities that were exist out there…the one that were shown to us by Arca de Recluse…remembering those experiences made me somehow feel very grateful for everything after all…don't you agree with that Hayate-chan?" Nanoha finished her reply as she gave Hayate her usual gentle smile meanwhile Hayate in return was just laughed sheepishly as soon as she heard the said reply before nodding in agreement as well.

"I also agree with you Nanoha-chan, also I believe ever since I met Ave and knew him even better in this past one and half year, I realized on how everything that seemed to be disastrous such as Break The World weren't as bad as I thought previously after all na…" Hayate made her remark, as she smiled gently before she took another quick glance on how her beloved younger boyfriend manage to take down one of the Type-04 Shiranui Second senjutsuki after he pin them down by using Gespenst Haken's mega buster cannon's plasma beam bombardment.

"Hayate-chan, it seems Ave-kun once again has proving himself to be a tough opponent for those elements of infamous Wardog Squadron after all! Nya, ha, ha, ha! I believe his ability and toughness also come from the fact he is inheriting Takamachi name…" Nanoha quickly made her remark proudly, as once again Hayate laughed sheepishly as soon as she heard the legendary TSAB's Ace of Aces/ White Devil's said proud remark since Hayate herself definitely agree no less. Ave indeed quite talented when it came on piloting giant humanoid fighting machine, especially Personal Trooper unit, however both Nanoha and Hayate realized over the fact, his current skills and combat prowess were not coming just from his talent or gift alone. Nanoha and Hayate realized and remembered clearly on how Ave would always try his best to strife for perfection, as the very expertise Ave was currently possess for piloting humanoid fighting machine definitely came from continuous, rigorous and tireless hard work, practice and training instead of talent and/ or gift alone.

"Ave-kun once told me about how he always felt grateful for the opportunity given to him…as he said that he could finally learn on how to be a better person from all of us…as well as understand and finally find the true meaning for his existence…although in the same time, I would also believe that we were given an equally same opportunity to learn and find the true meaning for our existences as well…am I right, Hayate-chan?"

Hayate was only remain silent for a moment before finally nodded in agreement over Nanoha's remark as well. Obviously, the Queen of the Night Sky herself found her fateful encounter with Ave that was back then yet becoming her younger boyfriend somehow taught her more about how she should be moving on from her darkest past and find her own happiness together with her beloved knights and family instead of living her life just to atone the sin she and her knights and family not supposed to atone in the first place. "Perhaps, since Ave inherited Takamachi name…he was also saying the same thing to me, as Nanoha-chan already said before…fifteen years ago…" it was when Hayate remembered on how Nanoha was once told her to be happy and living her life for the future together with her beloved and faithful knights as well as her newfound family instead of living the rest of her life for just atoning the said sin aforementioned before.

"Hayate-chan?"

It was when Hayate took another deep breath and smiling at her best friend before she gave her reply back. "You're right Nanoha-chan, as in reality we are all actually learn a lot of new things from Ave…and more importantly, we all could learn on how to accept our destinies and understanding even more about the true meaning of our existences na…" Hayate paused her sentence, as she was also taking another quick glance over the entire combat simulation displayed in front of her before smiling widely as soon as she realized on how her beloved younger boyfriend manage to take down an elements of Type-04 Shiranui Second senjutsuki units piloted by the infamous Wardog Squadron. "Nya, ha, ha, ha…you're absolutely right Hayate-chan…although I was wondering on how our conversation for all the sudden revolving around Ave-kun as well as reminiscing many things happened in the past…" as soon as Nanoha finished her reply and laughed sheepishly with her trademark "Nya, ha, ha, ha" Hayate was in return smiling back at her as well before she gave her reply at the said legendary TSAB's Ace of Aces herself.

"Really na…although I'm grateful that we talk and share about these things Nanoha-chan…"

Both Nanoha and Hayate definitely agree over the same things they were just talk and share before. It might not be just for the two of them but also almost everyone else that have met, talked and share the same dream together with the said young Time Diver that was aforementioned before. In the end, even though it might just be started from a very small encounter and promise made in the past, the very bond for every single life that have been touched, including Nanoha's and Hayate's very own definitely continue to exist as the very proof of their own existences as well as the very same young Time Diver's own existence as well.

It was just a tale of a fateful small encounter and promise…

A small encounter and promise beyond the promised infinity sky itself…

* * *

**Special ED Theme Song: **MUV-LUV (Performed By: Minami Kuribayashi)

* * *

"So, in the end…everything is back to normal huh?" a mysterious male individual muttered, as he asked his companion that was happen to be a well famous Puella Magi in pink hair identified as Madoka Kaname, meanwhile Madoka herself could be seen smiling sheepishly before she gave her reply back to her older male companion. "Indeed, as one of the possible fragment for one's past have been fixed…we can rest assure over this world's existence would be moving forward to the future that everyone would love to reach…although, there would still be countless ordeal that would befall this newborn world until the very day we all reach the very distant utopia that we long to reach after all…" as soon as Madoka finished her reply, her older male companion was just took a deep breath and sighed before he fixed his long coat and smiled at Madoka meanwhile the pink haired Puella Magi with a pair of beautiful crystal amber eyes could be seen stared back at the said older male's mismatched crystal vermilion and purple coloured eyes.

"I personally won't be worrying too much about that Kaname-san…since I fought alongside them in different timeline shown in one of those fragment of possibility…so, we would only be fighting together again in a much larger group this time…anyway, with constant changes that were happening in this world…combined to many other worlds connected via Crossgate Paradigm portals out there…there would be quite some works if those ordeals were also happening out there in another worlds that were connected by Crossgate Paradigm portals…" the older male finished his remark, as he was also voicing his quite displeasure if he would be needed to fight against enemies that threaten countless other worlds out there. In the meantime Madoka was only smiling at the older and taller male companion of her before she decided to reply on his remark.

"There won't be a problem at all Mr. Daijūji…since we all have been overcoming quite number of trials and ordeals up until now…even though it might sounds quite scary at first…I believe everything will just be fine after all…as long as we keep on believing…and trying our best…ne…" as soon as Madoka finished her reply, her older and taller male companion that was identified as "Elder God" Kurou Daijūji was only grinned as soon afterward his very own Deus Machina known as Demonbane could be seen hovering right in front of him. "Heh, you're right Kaname-san…and I should be more confident that everything will just be fine…" Kurou replied back.

"Kurou! How long I need to wait until you finish your chit and chat with Kaname! C'mon! We still have a lot of things that need to be attended and fixed as well!" this time around, a younger looking little girl with a long lavender hair could be seen standing on Demonbane's right palm as she started to complain at Kurou meanwhile Madoka that was listening to the entire conversation could be seen giggled sheepishly. "Sorry Al! I just get carried away everytime I talked with someone…moreover, it was a rare occasion for me to be able to talk to someone that was also inheriting Scion and Elder God's attribute similar to us…anyway, the discussion is already done now and we should get ourselves ready as well!" as soon as Kurou finished his reply, he was quickly hopped to Demonbane's left palm and smiling at his wife Al Azif that was happen to be the very same little girl with long lavender hair that was seen standing on Demonbane's right palm.

"I see, you're right Kurou…miss Kaname…thank you to keep my boring husband company for a while, although I believe you were also need to get yourself ready for another new beginning after all…" as soon as Al Azif finished her reply that was directed to both Kurou and Madoka, both of them could be seen nodded in agreement before Demonbane soared through the infinite sky meanwhile Madoka was also doing the same as well, albeit to the different direction. It was when the three Elder Gods/ Goddesses knew that everything would continue to move on, as long as this newborn world continue to exist together with many individuals that were more than willing to usher the new tale of the said newborn world and carve them to the very roots of history and truth itself.

It was another new beginning, as once again the gear of destiny started to move forward to the unseen future in which the very never ending tomorrow that everyone long to reach would never be impossible beyond their grasp after all.

_To Be Continued to End Of The Eternity Evolution: Gaia Saviour…_


End file.
